<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shards by ColossusRhodes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27140042">Shards</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColossusRhodes/pseuds/ColossusRhodes'>ColossusRhodes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Pining, Romance, Slow Romance, Sun/Moon Fated Couple, Yearning</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:00:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>92,096</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27140042</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColossusRhodes/pseuds/ColossusRhodes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been two years since the defeat of Zhan Tiri and everything seems to be just perfect within the walls of Corona... that is, until Rapunzel begins to experience moments where she blacks out and has strange dreams tinged in blue.</p><p>The very same dream, in fact, that Cassandra begins to have...<br/>And something tells her it's time to return to Corona.</p><p>They discover that the moonstone shard is still inside Rapunzel and the only one who might know how to get rid of it is a mysterious legend named the Lorekeeper. But they must hurry for as time goes on, Rapunzel gets weaker and it won't be long before her mysterious illness claims her. </p><p>Together, they set off on a journey that takes them a long way from Corona into lands riddled with danger, mystery, and a past Cassandra desperately wants to keep hidden from Rapunzel. </p><p>But with time running out and too many moments spent together, they both find that nothing remains secret for long, including feelings.</p><p>However there is more than one mystery to solve and soon they find out that there is more to the shard, and the moonstone, than anyone thought.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cassandra/Rapunzel (Disney: Tangled), Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>714</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>721</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Gothel learns of a secret that could rival the power of the sun drop and turn her into a true Eternal</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u"> <b>26 Years ago</b> </span>
</p><p>There was something in the air. It was a stain on the wind, if one knew where to look. A touch like static, if one knew where to stand. <em>Magic</em>, Gothel realized. It wrapped around her cottage like a thin mist in the moonlight and teased her with its presence. Something had happened. A shift, a ripple, the magic was emanating outwards like a wave.</p><p>And she had felt it.</p><p>It had woken her out of a dream. Well, not really a dream. Dreams were wonderful things. This was more of a stale memory, the words from her former master haunting her again and again until she woke with them at the echoing in her mind…</p><p>
  <em>You are not an Eternal yet.</em>
</p><p><em>Well, at least I’m still free and not trapped in a magical prison,</em> she mused.</p><p>Gothel pursed her lips and inhaled sharply. <em>Old</em> magic. As old as the sun drop, perhaps. Interesting. <em>Very</em> interesting.</p><p>She went back inside and began scrying for more information. Her mirrors and wraiths told her nothing so she turned to an older form of divination. The bag of bone runes clatter in her hand as she shook them out onto the table. Three landed face up, another three face down, and the final one pointing in a very peculiar direction.</p><p>“A stranger will be arriving in town,” she muttered, stroking her chin in thought. The skin there was not as tight as it had been a few days ago and Gothel felt the corner of her lips sag as a result. It seemed another visit to the sun drop flower was in order.</p><p>The other runes were a bit more cryptic. “Look for the mark.”</p><p>But the last one was simple. “POWER.” It shouted at her. Called to her deepest desires. And damned if she was going to ignore it.</p><p>*****</p><p>True to the readings, a stranger arrived not long after the emanation of magic from beyond the mountains. Gothel found him in Old Corona in the pub looking for work. He was a large man built like a fighter and there was something quiet about him like he carried the weight of the world silently on his shoulders. <em>Or perhaps a secret</em>, Gothel thought.</p><p>Gliding over to the bar, she sat next to him and flung back her hood dramatically then waved her hand to the server behind the counter. “Excuse me, barkeep. One ale please.” With an easy toss of her dark curls, Gothel’s eyes caught his and she smiled. “You know it’s not polite to stare.”</p><p>That caught the man off guard but then again men were so easy to toy with. One friendly smile, one touch of the hand was all it took. This man was a bit more stoic than most others but he was still a man.</p><p>“My apologies,” he said, averting his gaze lest he continue to offend.</p><p>Gothel eyed him carefully. Polite. Well spoken. Royalty? No. His demeanor suggested being close to royalty but not royalty himself.</p><p>“No harm done,” Gothel said in dulcet tones. “I don’t believe I’ve seen you around here before.Just traveling through?”</p><p>The man took a swig of his ale just at Gothel’s own glass was placed in front of her. “Not through. Just looking for work.”</p><p>“What kind of work do you do?”</p><p>“All kinds. I’ve done hard labor, farming, a few trades…”</p><p>“Interesting. Where did you learn all that?”</p><p>This caused the man to pause and Gothel knew she was on the right track. As he considered his response in the amber liquid of his glass, Gothel began tracing circles on the table with her finger.</p><p>“From very far away,” he replied carefully.</p><p><em>Let’s tug on that thread a bit, shall we?</em> Gothel thought.</p><p>“I am very familiar with the land outside of Corona. Where in particular do you hail from?” As she asked, she ceased tracing patterns and the man suddenly felt… different. A bit… lightheaded, perhaps? It was only his first glass of ale but maybe he should slow down. He placed a hand on his head and that’s when Gothel saw it: the symbol. The one that promised power.</p><p>“Oh, you look unwell,” she said in a motherly voice. “You must be tired from your travels from…”</p><p>It was obvious the man was trying to shake the cotton that clouded his mind but was having no success. Words began to fall from his mouth. “The… Dark Kingdom.”</p><p>“The Dark Kingdom,” Gothel repeated. “Yes yes. So far away. Let me show you where the inn is and you can get some rest.”</p><p>“Yes… that’s a good idea. Thank you,” the man said, allowing Gothel to take his arm and lead him outside.</p><p>“It’s my pleasure, mister…”</p><p>“Quirin.”</p><p>“Quirin, then.” She led him away from the pub, her arm in his. Just two friends going for a walk and having a conversation. “Now tell me, Quirin,” she said with a wicked grin, “what kind of secrets is the Dark Kingdom hiding?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Dreaming In Blue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rapunzel and Cassandra both dream in blue. For Rapunzel, it's just a dream but to Cassandra, it's a warning.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I appreciate all the kudos so far! I just posted this (and hope to post more soon) and appreciate the support</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rapunzel dreamed in blue. It was dark, too dark to see anything besides her own body, like she was in the night sky without any stars.</p>
<p><em>That’s strange,</em> she thought. <em>Who would steal away the stars?</em></p>
<p>She spun and the cosmos danced around her. Her arm trailed through the air leaving ripples in its wake. For a brief moment, it felt like she was moving through water.</p>
<p>Then, suddenly, a whisper and the slightest of sensations that sent a shiver through her body. Something called to her, brushed against her cheek, coldly caressing her skin. It was painful. Rapunzel fell into its embrace and she wanted to cry out. </p>
<p>Through the torment she suddenly saw blue. An ethereal glow that came up behind her and wrapped around her. The cyan tendrils slowly crept up her body, around her chest, touched her heart…</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>A whisper of wind exhaled through the window tinged with the scent of flowers. The happy melody of birdsong lifted and descended with the currents, creating a beautiful symphony of nature. It started softly then became more defined as the haze of sleep left Rapunzel’s mind.</p>
<p>She stretched and ran a hand through her short messy hair, inhaling the crisp scent of the morning. She smiled. It was a perfect day.</p>
<p>A harsh winter had rolled through the kingdom of Corona but had given way to an early spring. The residents counted it as a blessing; the sun kissing the lands of Corona early was a good omen for the rest of the year. It almost seemed that each day was more perfect than the last.</p>
<p>Swinging her feet over the edge of her bed, Rapunzel rose and walked to the window, the breeze feeling good on her skin. Warm, but it still prickled it with goosebumps. Maybe she was just excited. The sky was clear and spread an azure blanket across the sea, past the mountains, and what lied beyond. What amazing things must be happening out there…</p>
<p>And then Rapunzel remembered. She had dreamed in blue.</p>
<p>Hm. Funny things, dreams. They never made sense when you wanted them to.</p>
<p>But wow, would it make for a great painting!</p>
<p>A yawn and a slight chirrup distracted Rapunzel as she was gathering her painting supplies and she looked up.</p>
<p>“Good morning, Pascal!” she beamed.</p>
<p>The chameleon greeted her with another a click and a hum, curious.</p>
<p>“I know I’m not usually a morning person but I had the strangest dream last night and I just have this wonderful urge to paint.”</p>
<p>Pascal climbed down off his perch and zigzagged along the bedsheets watching her. During her flurry of movements, Rapunzel picked him up and put him on her shoulder.</p>
<p>Where were the grays and blacks? Hmmm… no gray wouldn’t do. Purple! Yes, purple was much better. Dark purple, maybe some red undertones…</p>
<p>Rapunzel tapped the end of the paintbrush against her chin and made her decision. Then she started to paint.</p>
<p>******</p>
<p>Most artists never know when to leave their work alone. Always adding one more stroke, one more dab, then another and another. Always chasing the ghost of their own art and what it could be, realizing it had been perfect at the start, but never being able to change it back to what it was. But Rapunzel knew with certainty that she was done. The image in her mind perfectly laid out on canvas.</p>
<p>Pascal shuffled nervously on her shoulder and made a low mournful noise. Rapunzel absentmindedly reached up and scratched him under the chin.</p>
<p>“Yeah, Pascal, it scares me too.”</p>
<p>Her painted self was floating in the sea of the starless sky, her body wrapped in blue tendrils that reminder her of a sea critter holding her in its many arms. They held her tightly but didn’t strangle her but Rapunzel still felt the sensation that she couldn’t breathe.</p>
<p><em>Wither…</em> </p>
<p>Pascal trilled beside her in a questioning tone and the sound echoed and faded in Rapunzel’s mind. Why did it sound like he was so far away? Then, as if all of the energy had drained from her body, Rapunzel collapsed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Muffled voices entered her peaceful moment of blissful unconsciousness and she opened her eyes.</p>
<p>“Sunshine! Are you okay?” Eugene was bent over her, his eyes wide with concern. “What happened?”</p>
<p>“Eugene?” Rapunzel asked, putting a hand to her head. She felt dizzy. “Ugh, I don’t know. I just suddenly felt really… lightheaded.”</p>
<p>“Well it’s a good thing Pascal came and got me. If you napped on the floor for much longer, you’d have quite the backache later. How are you feeling now?”</p>
<p>“I’m okay, I guess.” Rapunzel tried to shake the fuzziness from her mind. Ugh, it felt like her brain was filled with smoke.</p>
<p>Eugene helped her up. She leaned into him and put a steadying hand on his chest. His uniform was meticulously pressed and rigidly perfect. She smiled.</p>
<p>“What?” Eugene asked.</p>
<p>Picking at his starched shirt, Rapunzel replied, “Nothing. I… just really like this uniform on you. Makes you look <em>distinguished.”</em></p>
<p>“Me? Distinguished? Well, I do like to stand out in a crowd. Unless it’s a crowd of people trying to stab me. Then I’d rather not be the center of attention.”</p>
<p>Rapunzel eyed him skeptically.</p>
<p>“Oh, well, maybe just a bit!” Eugene confessed. Reaching down, he took her hand in his and brought it to his lips. “I’m glad you’re okay. Try not to scare me like that again, all right?”</p>
<p>They walked down the corridor towards breakfast and Pascal followed, making a face at the painting one last time before he left the room.</p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>Somewhere beyond the walls of Corona, beyond the Seven Kingdoms, and beyond the wildest of mountain ranges, Cassandra dreamed in blue.</p>
<p>It was dark and she found herself walking alone in the woods with only the pale glow of moonlight to guide her. She moved carefully past shadows that were thick as ink but she was not afraid.</p>
<p>Suddenly there was a noise. Instinct kicked in and her hands instinctively went for her shoulder and belt but she realized her weapons were gone. Well. That wasn’t good.</p>
<p>The air next to her face moved and Cassandra whipped around only to find nothing. Her eyes moved wildly, all senses alert. Then, something with a breath of ice whispered in her ear and touched her right hand…</p>
<p>She turned again but there was nothing but shadows. Anger rose hot in her chest. Nobody got to toy with her like that. But suddenly something caught the moonlight and called to her. Underneath her boot a tiny black rock pointing away from her deeper into the forest. And she immediately knew.</p>
<p><em>Run</em>.</p>
<p>Cassandra crashed through the brush. Low branches clawed at her face but they did not slow her. In a matter of moments it seemed like she had crossed an entire mountain. Cassandra vaulted over a fallen tree into a clearing and saw right in front of her…</p>
<p>“Rapunzel!”</p>
<p>The shock of seeing her stopped Cassandra dead.</p>
<p>“Rapunzel!” she called again.</p>
<p>The princess had her back to her but something tugged at her limbs dragging her down. Shadowy fingers reached up to touch her face, began to caress her skin…</p>
<p>Cassandra stepped forward. Her senses were on edge warning her of danger. She didn’t care. With lightning speed, her hand shot out and wrapped around the writhing specter… which seeped through her fingers like smoke.</p>
<p>It didn’t want her. Nothing ever did.</p>
<p>It wanted Rapunzel.</p>
<p>Without any weapons, without knowing what it was the she was fighting, Cassandra did the only thing she could do.</p>
<p>She wrapped her arms around Rapunzel and whispered, “I got you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She woke violently like she was thrown back into her body. Cassandra tensed and clutched her sword against her chest. She sat with her back against a tree and remembered watching the stars when sleep had apparently crept up on her. She hadn’t remembered nodding off and that bothered her but she had to trust that her penchant for being a light sleeper would have alerted her if there was trouble.</p>
<p>Still…</p>
<p>Glancing to the right she saw Fidella resting easily with Owl perched above, ever watchful. </p>
<p>
  <em>Just a bad dream, then.</em>
</p>
<p>Strange things, dreams. They always left you feeling out of sorts for no reason at all.</p>
<p>Cassandra wrapped her cloak around her tightly and sighed. The air was still and the night sky was cloudless. It seemed the next few days would be perfect for going through the mountain pass. Then, from there, on to Masso and after that…</p>
<p>Anywhere.</p>
<p>But suddenly “anywhere” wasn’t as appealing as it had once been. Cassandra had been on the road for two years and something told her that it was time to go back. And that dream…</p>
<p>Her hands tightened around her sheath.</p>
<p>Rapunzel.</p>
<p>Just <em>seeing</em> her in her dream had brought back so many…</p>
<p><em>What? </em>Cassandra asked herself.<em> Memories? Feelings? I don’t get to do that to her. She has her happily ever after and I’m not part of it. She’s better off.</em></p>
<p>But even as the thoughts went through her mind and cast away the yearnings of the heart, that one strange feeling in her gut told her something else.</p>
<p>Rapunzel was in trouble.</p>
<p>And Cassandra knew she had to go back.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Once Again the Girl in the Tower</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>As Rapunzel's affliction worsens, she is confined to her room and she begins to think of ways to escape</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The last thing Rapunzel wanted people to do was worry about her. But telling loved ones not to worry was like telling someone not to get wet as they run out into a thunderstorm. So worry they did.</p>
<p>For the past few weeks, her fainting spells had grown more frequent. The royal doctor’s were called but they all said the same thing; on paper she was the picture of health. Could the mysterious affliction be magical? They didn’t know. The occurrences were so random that it was difficult to narrow down any artifacts she may have come in contact with.</p>
<p>The only thing that was consistent were her dreams but, well, the doctors only knew how to treat afflictions of the body, not the mind. Stress, they guessed. Yes, stress was the most likely cause of ill dreams.</p>
<p>Still, stranger things existed in the world.</p>
<p>“Maybe it’s just the flu or something,” Eugene had suggested afterwards.</p>
<p>“I’ve never been sick in my entire life!” Rapunzel countered.</p>
<p>He had gently taken her hand in his and said, “Well, you can probably chalk that up to flowy magical hair… which is gone now. So yeah, you might be sick.”</p>
<p>So now, with a heavy sigh, Rapunzel gazed out her window and watched the world continue on without her. They had confined her to one floor of the castle since apparently she couldn’t be trusted to go down stairs without an escort anymore (it had only been the one time and she only fainted on the last few steps, hardly a fall worth fussing about!). Regardless, they wouldn’t listen to her pleas and suddenly one of her worst fears came true: she was the girl in the tower again. It was stifling. She began to panic.</p>
<p>Something soft nudged her elbow.</p>
<p>“Hey, Pascal,” Rapunzel said quietly. He chirped and squeaked and she replied, “It’s just like old times. You, me, stuck in this… prison.”</p>
<p>The word shocked her. Corona was not a prison… it was her home! Everyone she loved was there and that’s what made a home, right? But then why did she feel this way?</p>
<p>Oh how she wished she could be out there! Beyond the city walls, beyond the Seven Kingdoms, beyond the farthest places she had travelled to. It reminded her of that wonderful year she spent in the caravan with Eugene and Lance and Shorty and Hookfoot and…</p>
<p><em>Cassandra</em>.</p>
<p>Cassandra was out there. Somewhere. For two years Rapunzel hadn’t heard a word despite making Cassandra promise to write her. She wondered what her friend was up to. If she was okay.</p>
<p>
  <em>Cass can take care of herself. She was always so strong. Still… I really miss her.</em>
</p>
<p>That’s what she really needed right now. A friend. Of course she had Pascal but everyone else was so worried about her wellbeing that each and every one of them had told her to stay in her room. There were no friends here, just wardens.</p>
<p>In a moment of desperation, Rapunzel had dared to shake her guards and took off at a run. But as she rounded the corner to freedom she came face to face with her father. He personally took her back to her room.</p>
<p>“It’s too dangerous,” he had told her. “Once we find out what’s going on you can run around the castle again.”</p>
<p>Sometimes he treated her like such a child.</p>
<p><em>If Cassandra was here, she would help me sneak out. </em>The thought made Rapunzel smile. Cass could be a stickler for the rules sometimes but she also knew exactly what Rapunzel needed. If that meant some time riding Max and Fidella around, then she could always count on Cass to deliver.</p>
<p>A knock on her door interrupted her thoughts. She turned to see Eugene.</p>
<p>“How are you feeling?” he asked.</p>
<p>“Fine.” Suddenly Rapunzel had a brilliant idea. “You know what? <em>Better</em> than fine, actually! Super! I feel <em>great!</em> I think that this fainting flu is out of my system. You know what we should do to celebrate? Go horseback riding!” She smiled her best and brightest smile.</p>
<p>Eugene put his hands on her shoulders and suddenly they felt so heavy. “Hey, I know this is hard, being stuck in your room like this. But until we know what’s causing this, it’s too dange-“</p>
<p>“I’m sick of everyone telling me how dangerous it is!” Rapunzel groaned. He was supposed to be her partner, the man she trusted and could count on for anything. Why couldn't he see what this was doing to her? “You have to help me, Eugene! I’m losing my mind in here!”</p>
<p>“Okayokayokay it’s okay,” he said trying to calm her down. The icy hands of anxiety began to wrap around Rapunzel’s chest again. They threatened to choke the air from her lungs and leave her gasping. Every moment within these walls they grew tighter and tighter. If she had to spend another moment…</p>
<p>“How about this? You can’t leave your room unescorted so how about I ‘escort’ you outside for a picnic? Hm? Get a little fresh air?”</p>
<p>Slowly, the grip on her chest eased. Rapunzel looked up at Eugene with sadness in her eyes. “I miss Max. Can’t we ride out to the plains for a picnic?”</p>
<p>Eugene stroked his goatee for a moment in an exaggerated look of a man lost in thought. Finally, he pointed at the princess and replied, “In a carriage.” Rapunzel clapped her hands in excitement and he quickly amended, “That <em>I</em> drive!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Return of Cassandra</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Cassandra's reunion with Rapunzel isn't quite what she expected</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I played "He's a Pirate" from the Pirates of the Caribbean soundtrack for 1.5 hours while writing the fight scene and have no regrets</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was an odd comfort in the unknown, especially if you were somebody who was running from something. It was freeing and Cassandra had found a new friend in solitude.So when the landscape began to look familiar, Cassandra slowly turned into a mess of emotions. The air smelled sweet, just like she remembered, flooding her with memories of training outdoors and horseback riding, of sneaking out to lost lagoons for midnight swims. The thought made her smile but the warm feeling didn’t last.</p><p>As Fidella walked, it was clear the land had suffered from some trauma not so long ago, the hearts of trees pierced through with invisible knives and the landscape pockmarked like giant daggers had stabbed the ground. Cassandra grew cold. She had caused that damage. It would take generations for those trees to grow back and that wasn’t even the worst thing she had done to Corona…</p><p>
  <em>Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea after all.</em>
</p><p>Suddenly Fidella whinnied. Cassandra looked down and realized her hands had pulled back on the reigns. She relaxed her grip and nudged the horse to the right. “Here, girl, just a quick rest before we get into town.” There was a clearing a bit off the beaten path but it had the most beautiful view of Mount Saison. It was one of Rapunzel’s favorite spots. As they left the road, Cassandra pulled up the hood of her cloak and sank into its depths.</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>She was stalling. That much was obvious. Even Fidella was eager to get going but Cassandra just couldn’t move.</p><p>
  <em>Why am I here? Because I had a feeling? Because I keep having these damned dreams?</em>
</p><p>They came to her every few nights or so and it was always the same. The forest. The urgency to run. The shadow demon.</p><p>Rapunzel.</p><p>Cassandra drew patterns in the dirt with her boot. She had her answer. Rapunzel needed her and so she would go. She would protect her, hold her in her arms like in the dream, keep her safe and…</p><p>Let her go again.</p><p>That’s what had to happen, wasn’t it? Cassandra would do anything, give anything to protect Rapunzel but in the end… in the end she would return the princess to Eugene safe and sound and they would live happily ever after. And she would disappear into the shadows once again.</p><p><em>Fine!</em> A low rumble built in Cassandra’s throat and she kicked her dirt pattern into oblivion. <em>If that’s what needs to happen then it will.</em></p><p>She dusted herself off and grabbed Fidella’s reigns. “Okay, girl, I’m ready,” she said, petting the horse’s nose. </p><p>A series of low short hoots caught her ear and she pulled Fidella closer to the trees and around an outcropping. Owl landed on a branch nearby gazing southeast. It was then that she heard the sound of movement.</p><p>Cassandra motioned for Fidella to stay put and silently made her way through the thick vegetation. There were no voices, just the crack of the occasional branch and rustle of leaves. An animal? No, the movement was too clumsy, a being on two legs, not four.</p><p>The sounds of someone who didn’t want to be found.</p><p>Well, whoever it was wasn’t doing a very good job of it. She tailed her quarry, stepping when he stepped to mask her own approach. He stopped and she crouched low in the overgrowth behind a fallen tree trunk. She saw him then; a scruffy rogue with a bad haircut and a chipped sword.</p><p><em>Gonna have to hack pretty hard for that sorry blade to cut anything,</em> Cassandra realized. <em>Though it would probably break first…</em></p><p>A branch broke behind Cassandra and she froze. A pair of hurried footsteps moved past on her right a few yards away. Another rogue, this one a bit shorter and leaner. He ran parallel to the other and they made eye contact, Scruffy flashing a hand signal and the short one responding.</p><p><em>Well, things just got interesting,</em> Cassandra thought.</p><p>The hand signals were familiar, a variation of military commands and bandit speak: <em>Target in sight. Close ranks. Move on signal.</em></p><p>The short one repeated Scruffy’s commands to his right and through the leaves Cassandra saw another man and then another.</p><p><em>Thieves. This close to the road it’s gotta be a holdup.</em> Then, almost as an afterthought, <em>I hate thieves.</em></p><p>They were using a common attack strategy: paired up and each taking a section of ground to cover. However, something was out of place. There were too many men which was unusual for that many thieves to be working together. Splitting the goods would mean that much fewer gold for each man. And these men moved like a unit. They had trained for this. Cassandra realized that this was not a simple robbery.</p><p>This was a kidnapping.</p><p>Like a shadow, Cassandra began to trail them into the woods, silent as a ghost. She braced her back against a tree and carefully looked over her shoulder. She counted ten.</p><p>They should have brought eleven.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“See? Isn’t this fun?” Eugene asked. “You, me, Max, this empty carriage.”</p><p>Rapunzel crossed her arms and gave him a baleful look. “I’m not going back inside,” she said evenly. It had gotten her out of the castle, certainly, but once they were out of eyesight of the gates, Rapunzel had climbed into the driver’s seat with Eugene despite his many protests. She had defeated him with the reasoning that “if I fainted in the carriage, you wouldn’t know but If I fainted out here, you would.”</p><p>“Can’t argue with that,” he muttered under his breath and snapped the reigns.</p><p>It felt <em>soooo</em> good to be outside again! The sun kissed her skin and drove away all the gloom of being trapped in her room. It was exactly what she needed. Why couldn’t anyone understand that?</p><p>“This is going to be so great!” Rapunzel beamed. “It’s such a gorgeous day, perfect picnic weather!”</p><p>Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Eugene grin.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Nothing,” he replied. “It’s just… good to see you smiling again, Sunshine.”</p><p>BOOM!</p><p>Max reared up on his hind legs and stopped just short of the large tree that had fallen directly in their path. The carriage pitched backwards but Eugene was able to calm the horse down before it tilted.</p><p>“Whoa! That was a close one!” Rapunzel marveled.</p><p>“I don’t think that was an accident,” Eugene replied, drawing his sword. He turned in his seat just as a meaty fist grabbed the front of his uniform and pulled him to the ground.</p><p>“Eugene!” Rapunzel’s cry was cut short when she was grabbed from behind and pulled away from the carriage. She kicked the man hard and he grunted but didn’t let go.</p><p>Instinct kicked in and Eugene twisted out of his jacket and of the grasp of the rogue holding him. He kicked the man in the rear, knocking him into one of his friends.</p><p>“Rapun-“ the air was knocked from his lungs as a fist connected with his stomach.</p><p>“Looks like we’ve got two for the price of one,” boomed a deep voice that belonged to a man with the bushiest eyebrows Rapunzel had ever seen. “A princess and a captain.”</p><p>Then, out of nowhere, came a voice.</p><p>“I don’t think so!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>By the time Eyebrows had turned around two of his men were groaning on the ground, one with a broken jaw.</p><p><em>Eight</em>.</p><p>Cassandra whirled, her modified short sword in her right and long knife in a reverse grip in her left. A swift back kick to the stomach left the rogue behind her doubled over in pain and he dropped his sword. She planted her foot and pivoted, whipping her leg up and around until her boot connected with the man’s face.</p><p><em>Seven</em>.</p><p>Steel flashed out of the corner of her eye and Cassandra brought her long knife up just in time to block a blow that would have removed her arm at the shoulder. With her other hand, she trapped the rogue’s blade between both of hers and wrenched the weapon free then kicked him in the knee. He went down screaming, his kneecap shattered.</p><p><em>Six</em>.</p><p>“Get off me!” she heard a woman scream. Someone was on the other side of the carriage.</p><p>Cassandra had three on her tail; two at her six and one at her four which meant that the other three were holding the captives. If she had to guess, she’d bet that the woman was the target. But, then again, if they didn’t need the man then they would have killed him already. Two hostages, then.</p><p>Cassandra sheathed her long knife and reached into her belt for one of her throwing daggers. She sprinted for the downed log blocking the road and planted her foot and used her momentum to launch high into the air. Twisting her body, she had a clear line of sight to the other side of the carriage and a clean shot at the rogue. Bad for him. While in mid-twist, her arm trailed in a wild arc across her body and she released the dagger, the momentum of her spin sending it sailing through the air.</p><p><em>Five</em>.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Rapunzel swore she’d never go anywhere without a frying pan ever again. She was able to wrench herself out of the man’s grip once but he caught her again and held on much more tightly.</p><p>“I said let go!” and Rapunzel kicked as hard as she could.</p><p>The man screamed and the pressure on her wrist loosened. She wasn’t going to take any chances. While he was hunched over, Rapunzel brought her knee up into his face and he fell backwards unconscious. That was when she saw the dagger protruding from his thigh.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>Running around to the backside of the carriage, Rapunzel saw a full on brawl. No, brawls were for pub thugs. This was a one-sided perfectly executed dance. A hooded figure in a dark cloak swirled in perfect timing and dodged a midlevel strike that would have ended the stranger's life. Instead, the stranger countered by sweeping the rogue’s blade aside and kicking him square in the chest. He hit the ground with a heavy <em>thud</em>.</p><p>
  <em>Who…?</em>
</p><p>Rapunzel was so entranced that it took her a moment to see one of the rogues charging the stranger from behind.</p><p>“Look out!”</p><p>But her warning wasn’t needed. The cloaked figure moved out of the way and used the opponent’s strength and momentum against him.</p><p>It seemed oh so familiar.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Control the head and you control the body.</em>
</p><p>The bandit behind her was making so much noise that Cassandra knew he was coming and was ready for him. She sidestepped his lunge, tripped his front leg with her boot, and caught his head in the crook of her arm as he fell. She pivoted, bringing the bandit’s head with her, his body clumsily following in a comical display of wildly thrashing limbs. All Cassandra had to do was let go and he crashed into one of his friends holding the man captive, knocking them both to the ground.</p><p><em>Three</em>.</p><p>Out of the corner of her eye she saw the captive use the opportunity to land a punch across his assailant’s face and knock him cold to the ground.</p><p>
  <em>Guess that’s two.</em>
</p><p>With a yell, Scruffy launched himself at Cassandra and the two locked swords. The damned weapon was even uglier up close. He knocked her arm aside and she turned with the blade, ducking just as his sword swung over her head. But she was low and he was high.</p><p>Seeing a possible advantage, he swung down in a chop aimed for her neck. Cassandra’s sword arm was out of position so she took a chance. She brought her gloved hand up and caught the blade.</p><p>The rogue’s eyes went wide as she wrapped her fingers around the dull, brittle steel.</p><p>“That’s what you get for not taking care of your weapon!” she growled and sliced up with her sword. The rogue’s blade shattered and his body pitched forward off balance. Reversing direction, Cassandra brought the hilt of her sword down on the back of the man’s neck.</p><p>He collapsed to the ground in a puff of dry dirt, out cold.</p><p><em>One</em>.</p><p>Eyebrows wasn’t a big man but he was clearly smarter than the others. He had been watching her fight, assessing Cassandra’s skills and weaknesses. Drawing his sword, he beckoned to her: <em>Come on!</em></p><p>She feigned right and went left. Her blade slashed towards his midsection but he caught it on his own, the steel singing. She pushed away and dropped low in a sweep but Eyebrows jumped just in time. A quick pivot and a stance correction put her two lunges away from her opponent, giving them both breathing room. He smiled and waved her towards him again.</p><p>
  <em>Fast. A smart fighter. But cocky!</em>
</p><p>This time Cassandra went high but that was exactly what he wanted her to do, she realized. Eyebrows blocked high but then dropped his sword low, taking Cassandra with it. A mighty arm reached out to grab her but instead of halting her fall, Cassandra let herself roll over the blades and past him. It occurred to her that was his endgame; he wanted to grapple her into submission, thinking she was weaker in close combat. Well, he would find out soon enough just how wrong he was.</p><p>Seeing Cassandra off balance, Eyebrows wasted no time trying to grab her again. He reached out with his right hand but Cassandra was ready for him. She rolled to the outside of his arm and when her back was to him grabbed his wrist, slid her left leg behind his right, and drove her left elbow into his face.</p><p>The fact that the man’s body was going in two different directions at once made the force of the impact spectacular. Blood spurted from his nose and a newly freed tooth sailed through the air, proclaiming its brand new independence from its mouth prison.</p><p><em>Zero</em>.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>When the last of the rogues went down, a quiet calm descended on the road. Of course, there was the occasional groan and hiss of pain but serves them right.</p><p>“Eugene, are you okay?” Rapunzel asked.</p><p>“Yeah, I’m fine,” he wheezed still a bit winded. He jerked a thumb over his shoulder at one of unconscious men. “I got one.”</p><p>Knowing that Eugene was okay lifted a weight of worry off her chest. She had wanted so badly to go out that if he had gotten seriously hurt, it would have been all her fault. Thankfully, someone had their backs.</p><p>The cloaked figure approached them but after a few yards seemed to hesitate. Rapunzel wondered what was going through the stranger’s mind. Maybe this person didn’t know if Rapunzel and Eugene could be trusted. Or maybe the stranger was a criminal. Whatever the reason, this person had still saved their lives.</p><p>“Thank you for helping us,” Rapunzel said, assisting Eugene to his feet.</p><p>“Hey! I got <em>one</em>!” he whined.</p><p>Suddenly something was very familiar about the cloaked figure. The way the person walked… no, just moved in general, Rapunzel thought. The agility. The fighting style.</p><p>“I feel like I… know you,” she said carefully.</p><p>The stranger swept the hood back and Rapunzel could finally see the dark, curly hair, the piercing hazel eyes, and that dangerous smile.</p><p>“Hey, Raps,” Cassandra said.</p><p>Then the whole world went black.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Finally Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rapunzel and Cassandra finally get to spend some time together</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It wasn’t the first time that Rapunzel had woken up in her bed not knowing how she got there. Ugh, she hated that feeling, the uncertainty that followed. When she finally came to, she turned her head to find Eugene smiling down at her.</p><p>“Welcome back, Sunshine.”</p><p>Rapunzel groaned. “Eugene? What happened? How long have I been out?”</p><p>“Just a few hours. You kind of fainted again.”</p><p>She buried her face into the pillow, her brain still fuzzy. “I had a dream that we were attacked by ruffians.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Eugene chuckled nervously. “That would be some dream, right?”</p><p>“I dreamt Cassandra was there…”</p><p>“Mmm hmm, mmmm hmm,” Eugene replied, scratching his chin. “Sounds more like a nightmare to me…”</p><p>Rapunzel playfully threw a pillow at his head.</p><p>“Okay, okay, sorry! Wish I could say it was only a dream but…” His glanced at the doorway.</p><p>“Hey, Raps.”</p><p>Rapunzel was hallucinating. She had to be because if she wasn’t that meant that what happened earlier wasn’t just a dream…</p><p>Her chest felt light and heavy at the same time and she had the strangest sensation that a missing piece of her had finally been returned. Rapunzel lifted a hand to her own chest to find out that, yes, her heart was beating rapidly whether from excitement or surprise, she didn’t know. Didn’t care. Now was not the time to analyze what she was feeling, she just let it wash over her in one wonderful wave.</p><p>Tears filled her eyes. “Cass!” she breathed.</p><p>Throwing the bedsheets aside, Rapunzel rushed to her feet and jumped into her friend’s arms. Or, rather, she wrapped her arms around Cassandra and her friend in turn belatedly returned the gesture. Ah, Rapunzel knew better but it had been so long! She was sure Cass would forgive this slight invasion of her personal space. Her friend smelled of pine needles and sweat and to Rapunzel it was the most comforting thing in the world. She buried her face into her chest. For some reason, she felt like she couldn’t get close enough.</p><p>For Cassandra, however, it wasn’t that simple, her hesitance having nothing to do with old habits. For the past few weeks, she had dreamt of holding Rapunzel and now here she was and Cassandra was woefully unprepared for the feelings it stirred inside her. It felt like something was tickling her heart with a feather, brushing it backward and forward oh so slowly. There were so many things Cassandra wanted to do and say in that moment but... this... What she wanted and what she was supposed to do were two very different things. So she settled for the safest option. She wrapped her arms around the princess and rested her cheek on her head.</p><p>“I missed you so much,” she heard Rapunzel whisper into her chest.</p><p>“I missed you, too.”</p><p>When Rapunzel finally let go, she got a good look at her friend. Her messy dark curls had been cut short which outlined her prominent cheekbones and strong chin.</p><p>Rapunzel was staring at her for so long Cassandra felt her face get warm. But then she noticed the slightest of movements, Rapunzel’s eyes darting back and forth as she gazed at Cassandra.</p><p><em>She’s painting me in her mind… </em>Cassandra realized and it suddenly occurred to her that that this moment was going to end up in Rapunzel’s sketchbook. But what the caption would say she had no idea but desperately wanted to know.</p><p>Finally, Rapunzel broke the silence and Cassandra was grateful.</p><p>“Cass, your look great! Oh my gosh, your hair! And… are you taller?” Cassandra had never been a big person but she hadn’t been petite either. But it was obvious she had been living on the road. The arms that had wrapped around her were strong and her face and neck were much leaner than they had been two years ago. Small scars marked her beautiful face and Rapunzel realized just how long it had been. Cassandra was so different now…</p><p>The smile her friend gave her warmed her heart. She missed that smile.</p><p>“No taller than when I left. You must be shrinking,” Cassandra teased.</p><p>A loud cough erupted from the other side of the room.</p><p>“Yes, Cass<em>an</em>dra,” Eugene started, “you’re looking particularly… interesting. Is that a new glower?”</p><p>A dangerous smirk crossed Cassandra’s face. “It seems you’ve changed too, Fitzherbert. Are those gray hairs I see?”</p><p>“What?!” Eugene rushed to the closet mirror and scrutinized every angle before slowly and carefully turning back to Cassandra. “So <em>cruel</em>.”</p><p>Rapunzel laughed. She missed this. Them. Together. Just like in the old days.</p><p>“Oh! We’ve got so much catching up to do!” Rapunzel squealed, grabbing Cassandra’s arm and pulling her towards the door. “I want to hear everything!”</p><p>Eugene moved quickly and blocked the exit. “Ah, are we, uh, going to talk about what happened back there?” he asked.</p><p>“Cassandra saved us,” Rapunzel stated simply, then turned to her friend. “Where did you learn to fight like that? It was amazing!”</p><p>“I picked up a few things here and there,” Cassandra replied nonchalantly.</p><p>“Yes yes, I’m sure Cassandra is full of interesting tidbits about the many ways to punch a guy, but that’s not what I meant—” Eugene started.</p><p>“Ooh, how many ways <em>can</em> you punch a guy?” Rapunzel asked quickly, taking small steps and pulling Cassandra with her. “Have you tried them all? Which one is your favorite?” As she spoke, the princess nudged Cassandra passed Eugene who was sputtering to get a word in edgewise.</p><p>“You need an escort to—!”</p><p>“Cass is my escort! We’ll be back by dinner! Bye!”</p><p>*****</p><p>Its had been a quick escape, half-running half-speed walking down the hallways past several guards who eyed them suspiciously. Oh, but they were familiar with the eccentricities of the barefoot princess so they turned their attention back to their posts. Once they were outside, Rapunzel took her down familiar paths into the royal gardens which suited Cassandra just fine. The last thing she wanted to do was go into town. She didn’t feel like facing her demons just yet. All those people she hurt, all the homes she destroyed.</p><p>Guards still walked the perimeter but no one stopped them. Just two friends out for a stroll.</p><p>“Why do you need an escort to leave your own room?”</p><p>“Oh, Eugene is just being overprotective,” Rapunzel said waving her hand at the matter.</p><p>“Raps.”</p><p>Cassandra’s tone made her stop. It was that same knowing tone she had used so many times before which meant she knew Rapunzel was lying.</p><p>“I might have fainted a couple times,” the princess replied with a slight shrug. “You know Eugene…”</p><p>“In all the years I was your lady-in-waiting, I'd never seen you faint before. You’re not the ‘oh-I’m-feeling-faint’ type of princess.”</p><p>“I know, right!?” Rapunzel said. “They're all making a big deal over nothing.”</p><p>“They? I thought you said it was just Eugene?”</p><p>Oops. That little slip-up might cost her. Cassandra was way too observant.</p><p>“It miiiggght also be my parents, staff, a few doctors…”</p><p>“What?! Why didn’t you—!” It was a knee jerk reaction and Cassandra stopped herself. <em>Tell me</em>, she finished in her mind. Because how was Rapunzel supposed to find her? Two years and she hadn’t written a single letter. The guilt rose in her chest like a tidal wave of ice, always rising, never falling.</p><p>She had wanted to write, at least at the beginning. The first few months Cassandra found herself thinking of Rapunzel constantly. After all, the princess was the reason she left but also the reason she wanted to stay. The dichotomy nearly tore her apart.</p><p>Ultimately, the epiphany came to Cassandra after those first few months on the road. She remembered that moment so clearly, could taste the blood in her mouth and feel the sting of the knife on her face.</p><p>
  <em>Because if I died out there, it’s better for Rapunzel to think I just didn’t come back.</em>
</p><p>“Sorry,” she said. “Guess I still worry about you sometimes.”</p><p>“I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t worried about you too,” Rapunzel said. “I hadn’t heard from you in so long I thought…” she trailed off but Cassandra wanted the princess to continue, wanted to know what she thought happened to her. “But I guess I shouldn’t have been,” Rapunzel finished instead. “I mean, where did you learn how to fight like that? I want to hear all your stories!”</p><p>Cassandra ruffled the back of her short hair and Rapunzel could clearly see the handful of scars so prominent against her fair skin. “How about I tell you about them later?” she replied.</p><p>“Oh… okay,” the princess said with slight disappointment.</p><p>“I, uh, actually need to see how Fidella’s doing. Do you want to see her?”</p><p>“I’d love that!” The smile that lit up Rapunzel’s face was almost too much for Cassandra to bear. <em>How do you do that to me?</em> she wondered.</p><p>They moved through the gardens towards the stables where her and Eugene had taken Max and Fidella upon returning to the palace. As Eugene removed an unconscious Rapunzel from the carriage, Cassandra was thankful he made it clear to the palace guards standing watch that Cassandra was a guest and to be treated as such. At least she didn’t have to worry about being thrown in jail on sight. One less thing for her to worry about, she supposed, though she couldn’t say the same for the men who had attacked the carriage. Eugene had sent his men back to the trail and put the bandits in chains bound for the royal prison. Well, those that still hadn’t regained consciousness, at least. Four of them were missing.</p><p>The horse whinnied at their arrival, happy to see them.</p><p>“Hey, girl,” Cassandra said. “You remember Rapunzel, right?” Fidella whinnied again and nudged the princess playfully.</p><p>“Aww, I missed you too, Fidella!” Rapunzel brought her forehead to the side of the horse’s face and gently petted her nose.</p><p>It appears that Fidella had been well taken care of. She was fed and groomed and looked extremely happy to be back home, albeit a little restless.</p><p>“Seems like she’s itching for a little exercise,” Cassandra said. “How about we go out for a ride?”</p><p>Rapunzel’s smile was so big it was like telling a child they could have all the candy in the store. Or, in Rapunzel’s case, all the paint in the paint store.</p><p>“I’d love to! But… I might be a bit rusty. I haven’t ridden in about a month.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>A sigh of exasperation escaped from between her lips. “<em>Some</em> people might be a little worried I’d faint and fall off.” It was a comment made offhandedly and Cassandra could tell the princess was trying to play it cool but Rapunzel was a terrible actress. Her nature to care for the wellbeing of others was only rivaled by her family’s concern for the princess’s own. And, while Rapunzel did not always agree with their methods, it warmed her heart to feel that kind of love after eighteen years of isolation.</p><p>Cassandra raised an eyebrow. “Well, then, there’s an easy solution to that,” she said, unlocking the gate and guiding Fidella outside. “You can ride with me.”</p><p>Once everything was secured, Cassandra hopped into the saddle with practiced ease and held out her hand to Rapunzel. The princess smiled and took it. Suddenly, she let out a startled “<em>Oh</em>!” as Cassandra lifted her effortlessly into the saddle. It was a good thing Rapunzel was behind her so her friend couldn’t see her blushing.</p><p>With a quick snap of the reigns and a “<em>Hyah</em>!”, Fidella took off. The movement was so sudden that Rapunzel wrapped her arms around Cassandra’s stomach and held on tightly. It was a good thing Cassandra was in front of her so the princess couldn’t see her blushing.</p><p>*****</p><p>Cassandra was walking on memories and they stuck to her like long forgotten cobwebs. After the ride, they returned to the castle and Rapunzel had grabbed her hand and said she had a surprise for her. As they walked, Cassandra’s feet recalled every hallway, every turn, every time she had to sprint after the princess, every time they laughed right there in the stone corridors… Cassandra had never know any place that was able to do that to her. Much as she tried to deny it, this was her home.</p><p>She reached up and brushed the wall with her fingertips.</p><p>
  <em>I’m really here.</em>
</p><p>Lost in a her reveries, muscle memory took over and Cassandra no longer had to wonder where they were headed. Her feet took her there automatically.</p><p>They stopped outside her old room, the door already open. Rapunzel stepped aside and watched Cassandra carefully. Warm sunlight cast beams across the floor, making the air bright and hazy. It was like walking into a dream. The bed, the armoire, the painting of her and Rapunzel on the dresser… it had all been repaired, made to look just as her old room had. Just as she had left it. Before the fight. Before the moonstone.</p><p>“It’s…” Cassandra started but the rest of the words escaped her. She wandered over to the armoire, the same one she had destroyed in her rage, splitting the wood with daggers made of black rocks. It had been repaired, each panel carefully put back into place. Cassandra laid a hand on the door and traced the wooden scars. What a story they told. Inside she saw that each and every weapon was accounted for. Her favorite mace, her training sword… even her lucky halberd.</p><p>Cassandra turned and saw Rapunzel absolutely beaming.</p><p>“Do you like it?”</p><p>“I can’t believe you fixed it. But why isn’t your new lady-in-waiting staying here?”</p><p>Rapunzel went up to her friend and clasped both her hands in her own. “Because it’s your room, Cass.”</p><p>The words hit her like an arrow to the chest.</p><p>“No matter where you go or how long you’re away, this is your home, and your room will always be waiting for you here.”</p><p>Cassandra smiled softly and looked down at her hands, their hands, together. They were so warm yet they sent a chill through her. She wanted to bring those hands to her lips, to feel them against her skin...</p><p><em>No,</em> she berated herself, pushing the thoughts away. But since this was all that could happen, she simply cemented the moment in her mind forever.</p><p>“Thanks, Raps.”</p><p>The intense emotional resonance was too much for Rapunzel to bear. She flung her arms around Cassandra’s shoulders in a mighty hug. It startled Cassandra for a moment but then she sank into the embrace. What did she expect? This was Rapunzel, after all. Years of building up defenses and the only one who could still get inside them was a barefoot brunette.</p><p>Cassandra held her close and realized just how much she missed her.</p><p>“Welcome home, Cass.”</p><p>Something caught in Cassandra’s throat and she squeezed Rapunzel just a bit tighter. It was a movement so slight that she was certain Rapunzel wouldn’t notice.</p><p>But she had. The princess knew how difficult it was for Cassandra to show her feelings and realized that this small gesture was, in fact, a huge expression of her emotions. It made her vulnerable, and Cassandra was making it clear she would only be vulnerable around Rapunzel.</p><p>They slowly pulled apart and Rapunzel smiled up at Cassandra. Oh, what that smile did to her. Then the princess reached up and brushed a rogue curl from Cassandra’s face and Cassandra’s mind was screaming. The touch made her shiver in a way the cold nights under the stars never had. For all her training and discipline, she was suddenly not in control but realized she was perfectly fine with it.</p><p>“I like the new hair,” Rapunzel said as she tucked the curl away, her fingertips accidentally brushing the side of Cassandra’s face. The princess turned to go and Cassandra almost grabbed her hand to stop her. But Rapunzel turned around anyway and added, “Oh, by the way, we can’t tell Eugene or <em>anyone</em> about the horseback ride.”</p><p>Cassandra smiled. The last time her and Rapunzel had snuck out, the princess had returned with seventy feet of magical hair. One look at Rapunzel and she knew she was thinking the same.</p><p>“It’ll be our secret,” Cassandra replied.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Thinly Veiled Warnings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Cassandra is summoned by the king and it doesn't go well</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For the first time in a long time, Rapunzel doesn’t dream in blue. In fact, she didn’t dream at all. She woke to soft sunlight streaming in from her bedroom window, the beams warmly kissing her face. It had been so long that she couldn’t recall the last time she had a good night’s sleep.</p><p>Pascal was still sleeping so she let him rest and attempted to move about the room as quietly as she could.</p><p>A guard was stationed outside her door so when she opened it, he acted as her escort and took her down towards the servants quarters. But before they got there, she saw Eugene.</p><p>“Good morning, Sunshine,” he said giving her a quick kiss. “You’re looking radiant today.”</p><p>“I feel <em>soooo</em> much better, Eugene,” Rapunzel said and meant it. “Maybe it’s having everyone I love under one roof again or maybe it’s just that it’s another wonderful spring day! I don’t know! But it’s fantastic!”</p><p>“That’s great! Maybe you’re finally over this stomach bug or whatever it was.”</p><p>“I hope so! I was just about to go get Cass and see if she wants to have breakfast on the terrace with us.”</p><p>Eugene rubbed the back of his neck for a moment. “Uh, well, Cass isn’t in her room.”</p><p>“What?” There was a sudden knot of worry in Rapunzel’s stomach and, for some odd reason, she was scared. What if Cass left already? What if… what if yesterday had been their only day together? “Where is she?”</p><p>“Well, she, um, got a summons from your dad then I saw her saddle up Fidella...”</p><p>The crushing despair on Rapunzel’s face made Eugene’s heart ache. “Hey, hey, it’s okay! Her bag is still in her room so I’m sure she’s coming back. She probably just took Fidella out to stretch her legs.”</p><p>She hoped he was right. The icy grip of fear released her heart just a bit and was instead replaced by something else.</p><p>“Where’s my father?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The king and queen were enjoying breakfast out on the terrace, the table lined with an array of meats, cheeses, and pastries. The aroma alone set Rapunzel’s stomach grumbling but food would have to wait.</p><p>“Good morning, Rapunzel,” her father said cheerfully.</p><p>“Care to join us, dear?” her mother asked.</p><p>“Maybe later. First I need to know if you spoke with Cassandra.”</p><p>Her mother shook her head. “I’m sorry, honey, but I haven’t seen her. Eugene told me what happened but I never got a chance to thank her. Is she still here?”</p><p>Rapunzel’s gaze shifted to her father. “I don’t know. Why don’t you ask him?”</p><p>The queen turned to her husband curiously. “Frederick?”</p><p>The king finished chewing a pastry and said evenly, “I may have had a few words with her this morning.”</p><p>“What did you say to her?” Rapunzel asked a bit more sharply than she intended.</p><p>Her father eyed her for her tone but stated his reply in a matter-of-factly manner. “I simply thanked her for her assistance yesterday and reminded her not to interfere with your duties as princess.”</p><p>Rapunzel opened her mouth but it was her mother who beat her to it. “Frederick, is that all you said to her?”</p><p>“Arianna, please.”</p><p>“I need to go find her,” Rapunzel said and turned to go… turned… too fast. Blood rushed to her head and suddenly the world was fuzzy at the edges, growing darker like fingers closing over her eyes.</p><p>A whisper of a word escaped her lips before she collapsed.</p><p>“<em>Wither</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>Facing the king of Corona was an eventuality Cassandra had considered but never planned for. But something so far from her mind was brought front and center in the form of a royal summons first thing in the morning. She wasn’t sure what to expect but the only thing that came to mind was: <em>He knows I snuck her out.</em></p><p>But what was the worst that could happen? They’d send her to a convent? She wasn’t a member of the royal court. They didn’t have that kind of power over he anymore.</p><p>Guards escorted her to the royal meeting hall then took up post behind her.</p><p>
  <em>So, no privacy. Got it.</em>
</p><p>Out of habit more than respect, Cassandra bowed. At least she didn’t have to curtsey in her leggings. Not like she worked here anymore anyway.</p><p>“Ah, Cassandra,” King Frederick boomed. “Eugene told me what happened yesterday and I wanted to personally thank you for saving Rapunzel’s life.”</p><p><em>Well, this is unexpected</em>, Cassandra thought. <em>So, not in trouble.</em></p><p>“Just…” <em>doing my job</em> was what she almost said but instead finished with, “happy to help.”</p><p>King Frederick eyed her suspiciously for a moment. “Yes. I know how helpful you can be. Your years of service to the crown are held in high regard. But I also know how <em>unpredictable</em> you can be.”</p><p>It felt like her blood was suddenly frozen and she could feel every pulse. With stoic calm, Cassandra prepared to face the first of her many demons.</p><p>“I’m… sorry for the pain I caused,” she said. Was she sorry? She wondered why she paused and decided that yes, she was sorry. Ok, good. Doing good. Keep going. “Being under the influence of Zhan Tiri is no excuse and my actions were my own. It’s part of the reason why I left… in self-imposed exile.”</p><p>“Then why are you back?”</p><p>The question was like a slap across her face. <em>Because I dreamt about your daughter</em>, she thought mischievously.</p><p>“I don’t know.” It wasn’t a lie. Not really. Sure, she dreamt that Rapunzel was in danger but the princess seemed fine besides a few fainting spells.</p><p>King Frederick seemed to be analyzing her from upon his throne, casting judgement no doubt. Oh what fun it must be to be a king, deciding people’s fates. He steepled his fingers in front of his chin.</p><p>“Cassandra, you must understand that the safety of this kingdom comes first and foremost and the future of this kingdom is my daughter. You are welcome to stay here at Rapunzel’s request and you may see her for a few hours during the day but you must leave her be otherwise. Is that clear?”</p><p>Cassandra gritted her teeth and squared her jaw. “Yes, your highness.” Then without being dismissed she turned and left. A tidal wave of emotions surged through her.</p><p>Relief that the king didn’t know she snuck the princess out.</p><p>Fear of bringing up the past.</p><p>Anger at being labeled an uncontrollable danger and then cast aside after saving Rapunzel. Did that not prove that Cassandra would risk her life for the princess? What more did she have to do? Actually <em>die</em>? She already had.</p><p>Apparently that counted for nothing.</p><p>She borrowed some food form the kitchen then saddled up Fidella and rode out to the great wall. What better place to be alone with your thoughts than staring down at the rest of the world?</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>With one foot dangling over the wall, Cassandra let her mind wander. Small cottages, rivers, and tress dotted the landscape before her in picturesque beauty. It was the type of scene that could hang on the wall of a museum but it was completely lost on Cassandra. She rested her chin on her knee and sighed, wondering what Rapunzel was doing and if she was looking for her. Would her father tell her the truth? Probably not. He had a nasty habit of lying to his only child.</p><p>When the sun began to set, Cassandra figured it was time to head back. That and the guards who had been watching her probably wanted to turn in too. She knew that they were sent to keep an eye on her, make sure she didn’t cause any trouble. Well, she sincerely hoped they enjoyed watching her sit the entire afternoon.</p><p>Climbing down from the wall, she jumped into Fidella’s saddle and called into the darkness, “You guys are really bad at this! Learn some stealth!”</p><p>It was an easy ride back. Fidella knew the trails well and they reached the palace just as the last rays of sunshine disappeared. Cassandra wondered if they would let her see Rapunzel before bed, just to stay goodnight. <em>Goodnight, Raps. Sorry I couldn’t hang out with you today but your dad made it pretty clear he doesn’t trust me and wants me gone.</em> The thought left a sour taste in her mouth. Perhaps a good ale would help with that…</p><p>But before she could decide which tavern to visit, she discovered a note on her bed in Eugene’s handwriting.</p><p>“<em>Rapunzel’s room</em>.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>By the time she got upstairs, her feeling of unease had blossomed into full blown worry. Eugene was there with Pascal who was sitting on the pillow next to Rapunzel’s head.</p><p>“What happened?” Cassandra asked rushing to her bedside. Rapunzel looked like she was sleeping but it seemed restless somehow. Like she was trapped. It made Cassandra feel utterly useless.</p><p>“Cassandra, I was looking for you,” Eugene began. “Where did you go?”</p><p>She considered lying to him but decided against it. What did she have to lose? “The king made it clear that I was to make myself scarce around the princess during my visit,” she said acidly. “I’m surprised your loyal guards didn’t tell you. They’ve been watching me all day.”</p><p>“So he did talk to you,” Eugene muttered. “Hey, listen, we had no idea and Rapunzel was worried that you left without saying anything and then…” He gestured to her on the bed. How could this have happened? “Do you mind staying with her for a bit? I realize what the king said but…”</p><p>Cassandra looked at him and wondered how long he had stayed by Rapunzel’s bedside. She put a hand on his shoulder. “Sure thing.” He nodded to her and left.</p><p>A soft squeak sounded from the bed.</p><p>“Good to see you, Pascal. I missed you,” Cassandra said, scratching him under the chin. He cozied up to her hand with a tiny, tired sigh.</p><p>She turned her attention to Rapunzel. <em>She’s so beautiful</em>, she thought. A lock of stray hair had fallen over her eyes and Cassandra wanted nothing more than to brush it away. There was no harm in that, right? But it was such an intimate gesture. She had seen Eugene do it hundred of times, the way Rapunzel would smile up at him afterwards. It was a smile Cassandra wasn’t meant to have. But still…</p><p>Her hand reached out, fingers curled to touch the side of her face, to just brush her skin…</p><p>But Cassandra pulled back. Instead, she grabbed Rapunzel’s hand.</p><p>“Hey, Raps. Sorry I couldn’t get here sooner but I’m here now and I’m not going anywhere.”</p><p>Thoughts of bringing that hand to her lips passed villainously through Cassandra’s mind. Maybe if…</p><p>A spark of blue light suddenly flared over Rapunzel’s chest. Cassandra yelled out in surprise and Pascal fell off the pillow and for a moment everything tasted like the second after a lightning strike. The light prickled Cassandra’s skin in a way that was so familiar. Bringing her hand closer she saw the cyan lightning around her fingertips sizzle then vanish.</p><p>
  <em>What…?</em>
</p><p>“Cass?” a voice said weakly.</p><p>Cassandra looked down and saw the princess looking up at her, her eyes fighting to stay open.</p><p>“Rapunzel! You’re awake!”</p><p>The princess struggled to sit up so Cassandra helped her, being as gentle as she possibly could.</p><p>“I had that dream again,” Rapunzel said shaking off the haze. “There was blue…”</p><p>“Blue?” Cassandra glanced at Pascal who came to the same conclusion.</p><p>“Then I woke up.”</p><p>“We, uh, saw blue too.”</p><p>Rapunzel stared at her confused. “What do you mean?”</p><p>If there was a magical assortment of words for how to describe what she had just seen, Cassandra couldn’t find them. Instead, she said, “There was a spark and then you were awake—”</p><p>There was a sudden rush of air as the door to the bedroom flung open and Eugene raced inside. “What happened? I heard a scream— Rapunzel! You’re awake!” He rushed to her side then reached up and brushed that strand of hair away from Rapunzel’s face. Cassandra looked away.</p><p>“I’m okay, Eugene,” Rapunzel reassured him. “Though it was strange…”</p><p>Eugene saw it first. It started slowly, the lock of hair near Rapunzel’s forehead slowly turning black like someone spilled ink over her head. It crept along the strands until it reached the tips and hung near her face like a malevolent shadow.</p><p>“Oh, that can’t be good,” Eugene said, his voice tinged with worry.</p><p>The look on the princess’s face worried him even more as her expression grew neutral and she whispered a single word:</p><p>“<em>Wither</em>…”</p><p>“Raps, no!” Without a second thought, Cassandra grabbed her shoulders and squeezed. But what happened next was a surprise to everyone. Amidst the strand of black that now marred her chestnut hair, a thread of glowing blue cascaded down the obsidian lock. Rapunzel gasped for air and the glazed look in her eyes faded.</p><p>Cassandra and Eugene looked at each other completely at a loss for words.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The Shard</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Everyone comes to realize the cause of Rapunzel's illness</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The king and queen had been notified immediately upon their daughter’s awakening and, for the second time in her life, Rapunzel had to explain to her parents why her hair had unexpectedly changed.</p><p>“I don’t know what happened!” she said, her voice a mix of frustration, guilt, and fear. It was overwhelming. They were drowning her in a sea of questions and she had no answer to hold on to.</p><p>Eugene relayed what he saw upon returning to the bedroom but could offer no other details or explanations. It didn’t escape him, however, that Cassandra had retreated to a corner of the room, ever watchful but keeping her distance. Nobody asked her about it and the king seemed to be intentionally disregarding her presence so she remained silent.</p><p>“We’re glad to see you’re awake, Rapunzel,” her mother said, touching her cheek gently.</p><p>“Yes, but whatever this is seems to be progressing,” the king stated. “And due to the evidence, I suspect this has something to do with that blasted moonstone.”</p><p>“But how?” Eugene asked. “It merged with he sun drop and blasted off into space!”</p><p>For a long time, nobody said anything. Then...</p><p>“The shard.”</p><p>Everyone turned to look at Cassandra, the moonlight filtering through the window hit her at an odd angle. The way she said it wasn’t a statement or a question, but rather an accusation whispered with wide sorrow-filled eyes.</p><p>“Shard?” the king boomed. “What shard?”</p><p>But Cassandra ignored him and moved to the princess’s bedside. Rapunzel looked up at her and saw her friend’s eyes begin to water but knew she would never let them fall. “Raps, I’m so sorry,” she whispered.</p><p>“No, Cass, this isn’t your fault! Without the shard we wouldn’t have been able to defeat Zhan Tiri!” Rapunzel cried.</p><p>“Can someone please explain what shard?” the king said raising his voice.</p><p>Cassandra squeezed her eyes shut and looked away and Rapunzel’s heart broke. After all they’ve been through, all they had forgiven, the past still managed to come back and haunt Cassandra. It wasn’t fair.</p><p>“There was a piece of moonstone left, just a sliver, but it was enough for me to get my magic back for few moments,” Rapunzel explained. She didn’t mention that Cassandra had given it to her, or that it had broken during their first fight because it didn’t matter. The last thing she needed was her father hating her friend even more. “When we forced Zhan Tiri’s wrists together, the shard was... still in me. I guess it didn’t go into space with the sun drop and moonstone...”</p><p>She trailed off as the thought sunk in. Had the moonstone really been with her this entire time? She hadn’t felt any different besides the recent fainting spells.</p><p>“Then we have to get it out,” the king stated.</p><p>“That’s great. Perfect. Does anyone know how we do that?” Eugene asked.</p><p>The room was silent.</p><p>“I’ll go talk with Xavier tomorrow,” Cassandra said, once again master of her emotions. Her moment of weakness was over. Some old part of her sank into the familiarity of militaristic discipline and she welcomed it. She had a mission now, something to focus on, and nothing was going to stop her.</p><p>For Rapunzel, however, seeing how quickly her friend could suppress her emotions made her extremely sad. It was so rare to see all of her that Rapunzel wished just once Cassandra would unwrap the armor from her heart. How Cassandra could live that way she’d never know. </p><p>“I’ll go with y—“ the princess began but was quickly cut off.</p><p>“You’re to stay here and get some rest,” the king said casting a glance at Cassandra. Her friend said nothing in return, her expression blank. Cold. Calculating. Determined.</p><p>But Rapunzel wasn’t about to give up that easily. “I’ve been doing nothing <em>but</em> resting! This is <em>my</em> problem and I—“</p><p>“Honey, I’m afraid your father is right,” her mother said, placing a hand on her shoulder. It wasn’t as comforting as before but rather felt like a weight holding her down. “Please take it easy, at least until we figure this out.”</p><p>“I can go with you, Cassandra,” Eugene said. The arrogant haughtiness that generally graced his demeanor was replaced by a seriousness that was rare for him. Perhaps his time as guard captain had done him some good after all.</p><p>“No need,” Cassandra said over her shoulder as she turned to leave. “I work better alone.”</p><p>“Cass, wait…” the princess began.</p><p>“Let her go,” her father told her.</p><p>But that was the last thing Rapunzel wanted to do.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>As soon as Cassandra left the room, she marched down he hallway and punched the first thing she saw. The suit of armor had stood in the hallways of Corona for centuries and now had a fist sized dent in its immaculately polished breastplate.</p><p>
  <em>How many?! How many more times will I be the cause of her pain?</em>
</p><p>A sob threatened to escape her chest but she refused to let it out. Instead, she tamped it down, down into the deepest places of her soul with her other feelings, the ones that were making things so complicated right now.</p><p>But she had a job to do and couldn’t waste another minute.</p><p>“Hey, Cassandra! Wait!”</p><p>She turned to see Eugene jogging down the hallway towards her. He stopped to catch his breath only briefly and caught sight of the dented armor.</p><p>“I’m sure that’ll buff right out,” he joked but Cassandra was not amused. “Listen, Rapunzel had no idea her dad talked to you earlier and she’s sorry for what he may have said to make you feel unwelcome.”</p><p>“That’s my problem, not hers,” Cassandra said icily.</p><p>“I know. But she wants you to know that she’s glad you’re here and she wants you to stay… for as long as you can, at least. I know you won’t stay forever but…”</p><p>He didn’t finish the thought but he didn’t need to. This former thief, this… self-absorbed narcissistic jerk had always served his own self interest. That’s why Cassandra didn’t trust him. But in these last few years… hell, he seemed to have grown into a somewhat respectable man and half decent Captain of the Guard. His one saving grace was his love for Rapunzel because without it, he wouldn’t have been the man he was standing in front of her telling her to stay when he probably wanted her gone as much as the king.</p><p>“I can’t stay, but I can help while I’m here,” Cassandra said. Something tugged at the back of her mind. A suspicion. A coincidence. And she didn’t believe in coincidences. “And it starts within these walls. Take me to the dungeon.”</p><p>“What? Right now? It’s the middle of the night.”</p><p>“Yes, now.” Then added with a mischievous look in her eye, “I’ve got some prisoners to interrogate.”</p><p> </p><p>Eugene had seen a lot of things in his life but when he heard the sound of a full grown man being thrown against the iron bars of a prison cell, he could not have been more terrified.</p><p>“Who sent you?!” Cassandra hissed into the prisoner’s face. Out of the the lot, she had picked Scruffy, the one she had seen giving position commands in the woods... and whose sword she had caught in her hand and shattered. It was because of that last point that she had chosen him. She had already scared him shitless. It was unlucky for him that he hadn’t run when he had the chance. </p><p>Their faces were a hair’s breadth apart and Cassandra stared into his wide eyes like a demon. It also helped she had her forearm pressed into his throat.</p><p>“I don’t know!” he squealed. “A third party was involved! We picked up the job through a broker who paid us half up front!”</p><p>Pressure was applied against his windpipe and he wheezed.</p><p>“Your party was too well organized for a broker to have simply pick you up out of nowhere.”</p><p>“He paid for training! Two weeks’ worth. Some were ex-military to begin with so they were quick learners.”</p><p>“Not you, obviously,” Cassandra sneered, looking the pathetic man up and down. “Give me a name.”</p><p>The rogue was silent for a moment and that’s when Cassandra drew her long knife.</p><p>“Cassandra…” Eugene warned.</p><p>She ignored him. He had to learn to trust her and this was as good a teaching moment as any.</p><p>“I won’t ask you again,” she said, lifting his chin with the flat of the blade.</p><p>“Gannon! Gannon of Vardaros! Please!”</p><p>Cassandra released her grip and he fell heavily to the cell floor, landing with an <em>Oof!</em> when his bottom hit the stone. The long knife vanished from her fingers, quietly sleeping in its sheath at her hip like it had never left.</p><p>Without another word, Cassandra strode out of the cell and Eugene locked it behind her.</p><p>“Cassandra, you almost went too far—“ Eugene began when he caught up with her.</p><p>“But I didn’t,” she replied cooly. “I had everything under control.”</p><p>“Did you? Because it looked to me like you were a fraction away from crossing the line.”</p><p>His choice of words hit her in an unexpected way. She whirled to face him. “I’ve crossed the line before,” she said, her voice low. Memories of the Dark Kingdom surfaced and she let them stay, allowing them to fuel her words. “And I’ve learned my lesson from it. I’m not the same person I was a few years ago, Fitzherbert. So you have to trust me that what I do now, I’m doing to protect Rapunzel, even if that means threatening some low-life thugs. Because you know what? I got more out of him than you ever could. You’re soft. You’d never have the stomach to do what I do. You wouldn’t last a minute inside an Ingvarri camp—“ She stopped suddenly.</p><p>Eugene was visibly startled. “Wait, you went to Ingvarr? Is that where you’ve been all these years?”</p><p>An unconscious reflex made Cassandra put a hand on her long knife at her side, a movement Eugene noticed. “You’d be surprised where I’ve been,” she said at last, then turned and left.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Legend of the Lorekeeper</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Xavier reveals some information that might help Rapunzel and Cassandra prepares to leave</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Wow, so I just wanted to thank you all for your kind words and support so far! It really means a lot to me and I want you to know I am working hard on getting this story out to you as quickly as I can so you can continue to enjoy it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Two royal summons in two days. What did she do to deserve such punishment? Cassandra glanced again at the note in her hands upon which was scribbled in purple ink:</p>
<p><em>This is an </em>official<em> royal summons so you can’t ignore me!</em></p>
<p>She groaned loudly.</p>
<p>By the time she made it to Rapunzel’s bedroom, it was just after breakfast and her stomach was growling. With everything going on, she had forgotten to eat again.</p>
<p><em>I’ll have to deal with that later,</em> Cassandra thought then was stopped by the two guards standing at attention outside the princess’s door. She held up the letter between her middle and index fingers.</p>
<p>“I’ve been summoned,” she said completely deadpan.</p>
<p>“Oh, hey, Cassandra!” said one of the guard. “Glad to have you back!”</p>
<p>“Stan? Wow, I almost didn’t recognize you.” Two years hadn’t seemed like such a long time ago but it took her a moment to notice Pete on the other side of the door giving her a shy wave. “Pete.”</p>
<p>“I almost didn’t recognize <em>you</em>,” Stan said. “You look… different.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, so everyone keeps saying.” She crossed her arms and waited.</p>
<p>“Oh, yeah, the princess is expecting you. Go on in.”</p>
<p>In one swift movement she was inside and the doors were closed quietly behind her. Then the strangest thing happened: Cassandra saw herself brushing Rapunzel’s hair.</p>
<p>“Hey, Cass!” the princess waved. “I see you got my ‘summons’,” she giggled using her fingers as air quotes.</p>
<p>Now, Cassandra was no expert but she really thought that other people couldn’t see you when you were having an out of body experience. But there she was staring at Rapunzel and herself in full lady-in-waiting dress going about her duties like she had never left. That is, until her former self turned around.</p>
<p>“Oh, Cass, this is Heather,” Rapunzel said. “She’s my, ah, lady-in-waiting.”</p>
<p>It took Cassandra a moment to realize that she wasn’t looking at a specter of herself from the past but rather a plain, unassuming, stick thin young woman with autumn colored hair.For some reason, the thought popped into her head, <em>If anything happened, she wouldn’t be able to protect Rapunzel like I can. </em>Of course, Cassandra knew full well that looks could be deceiving but one cold eyed glance at this girl and she practically shrank away from her predecessor.</p>
<p>“Pleased to meet you,” Heather said quietly with a nervous curtsey.</p>
<p>“Sure,” Cassandra replied.</p>
<p>“Hey, Heather, can you give us a minute alone?” Rapunzel asked.</p>
<p>The lady-in-waiting curtseyed again. “I’ll be right outside the door if you need anything.”</p>
<p>Once the doors had closed behind her, Rapunzel stood up and took both of Cassandra’s hands in hers and looked up at her with that butterfly inducing smile. Cassandra was suddenly very aware of her own heartbeat. It was loud. So loud Rapunzel must be able to hear it.</p>
<p>“You know, you look like Varian with that thing,” Cassandra said nodding at her blue and black streaked hair, breaking the intimacy of the moment.</p>
<p>Rapunzel chuckled. “I suppose I do but apparently I have no say in what my hair chooses to do these days. Which reminds me… you kind of left before we could, you know… talk about that.”</p>
<p>Cassandra released her grip and let Rapunzel’s hands slip from her fingers.</p>
<p>“I’m not sure what you mean.”</p>
<p>“Cass, don’t do this. After everything we’ve been through, don’t shut me out—“</p>
<p>“I <em>gave</em> you that shard,” Cassandra said suddenly. There was no use pretending anymore. Rapunzel knew her too well to fall for her tricks.</p>
<p>“We couldn’t have stopped Zhan Tiri any other way,” Rapunzel said strongly. She said it with such conviction that Cassandra actually believed her. She was torturing herself with these <em>What if?</em> mind games again and it was time to stop. She was so tired of that game, mostly because she never won.</p>
<p>There was something about motion that often soothed her mind when it was troubled so Cassandra walked around the room and realized that Rapunzel was watching her very carefully.</p>
<p>“Come on, Cass. There’s no way we could have known that this would have happened. I mean, it’s been two years, why is this even happening now? The sun drop and moonstone are long gone.” Silence. "Talk to me. Please.”</p>
<p>In her heart, Cassandra knew she couldn’t look Rapunzel in the eyes just then. Instead, she ran her fingertips over paintbrushes and bits of leftover canvas on a nearby table. But the princess was waiting.</p>
<p>“I just hate that a piece of me is causing you so much pain,” Cassandra said quietly. There was no response. It seemed that was answer enough…</p>
<p>Arms gently wrapped around her from behind, pinning her own to her sides and Cassandra felt Rapunzel’s body press up against her. It sent a shiver down her spine she hoped the princess didn’t notice. She could feel Rapunzel’s hot breath through her shirt as the princess pressed her face into Cassandra’s back. Minutes passed and they stayed like that unmoving. One afraid of letting go, the other afraid of giving in.</p>
<p>“You know, I can’t hug you back with you pinning my arms like this,” Cassandra said.</p>
<p>Rapunzel released her hold then spun her friend around and captured her in a proper hug. Slowly, Cassandra wrapped her arms around the princess and brought her close. Rapunzel welcomed it, melting further into the embrace like she couldn’t get close enough. Like if she let go, Cassandra would leave again. Cassandra pulled her closer until their stomachs were touching and Rapunzel let her. For a moment, everything seemed perfect.</p>
<p>Words formed on Cassandra’s lips. Forbidden words. <em>Those</em> forbidden words. Before she could stop herself her mouth opened and…</p>
<p>Rapunzel felt the intake of breath fill her friend’s chest and looked up.</p>
<p>“What’s that?” Cassandra asked instead looking over the princess’s shoulder. Rapunzel turned around and the moment was gone and Cassandra blamed herself for being so stupid. What was she <em>thinking</em>? Those words… those dangerous words almost slipping out like that. Next time she would be more careful.</p>
<p>No.</p>
<p>There simply wouldn’t be a next time.</p>
<p>“Oh.” Rapunzel moved over to her easel and touched the edge of the canvas. “I painted this the first night I had that dream almost a month ago,” she explained. “Kind of bad, right? Too many dark colors! Pascal doesn’t like it. I know you’re not an art person but this is… how I <em>felt</em>.” She laughed nervously. “I know that sounds weird but it was a weird dream. Every time I dream, it’s like being embraced by these blue ribbons.”</p>
<p>The scene seemed so familiar. The blue lights, the shadows… it hit Cassandra like recognizing an old friend based off of the sound of their voice. One who whispered in your ear and sent a chill down your spine. Not only did her and Rapunzel have the same dream, but Cassandra was <em>in</em> her dream.</p>
<p>It was terrifying.</p>
<p>“Cass, what is it?”</p>
<p>“Hm?” The words brought her back to reality. Rapunzel was staring at her, her eyes darting back and forth trying to get a read on what her friend was thinking. “Nothing! I’m just… late! I was supposed to meet Xavier first thing this morning but, you know, got a particular <em>summons</em> from someone.”</p>
<p>“Oh, that’s right! That’s actually why I <em>summoned</em> you here.” Cassandra inwardly rolled her eyes. The word “summoned” was now ruined for her forever. “I want you to sneak me out so I can go with you.”</p>
<p>“What? Do you know what your father would do to me if he—“</p>
<p>“I know, but please, Cass,” the princess said grabbing Cassandra’s gloved right hand. The leather creaked as she gave it a reassuring squeeze. “The more I stay here, the more it reminds me of the tower. If this is what it means to ‘protect me’ then I don’t want it! Not like this. Nobody should have to live like a prisoner in their own home! Please, I need this. Nobody else will help me.”</p>
<p>There was something desperate in her eyes that called out to Cassandra and she couldn’t help but imagine it whispering <em>“Save me”</em>.</p>
<p>All Cassandra had to do was heave one great sigh and Rapunzel squealed and wrapped her arms around her friend’s neck.</p>
<p>“Thank you, thank you! Heather would never have gone along with a plan like this. Oh, it’ll be just like old times! So how are we going to do it? Hm? Secret tunnels? Maybe build some kind of flying contraption that we can glide out the window on? Oh, or maybe shoot an arrow and zip line down to the rooftops!” She twirled completely encased in her own wild fantasies and Cassandra had never been more in love with her than in that moment. She had been too busy watching out for the thief that somehow, some way, this dorky princess had stolen her heart.</p>
<p>“…fireworks, for a distraction and—“</p>
<p>“Call Heather in here,” Cassandra interrupted.</p>
<p>Rapunzel did so and practically danced back inside, pulling the meek woman after her. Cassandra eyed them both, her brows knitted together in concentration.</p>
<p>“What are you looking at, Cass?”</p>
<p>Cassandra wagged a finger between the two of them. “Swap clothes,” she said simply.</p>
<p>The lady-in-waiting’s face paled and she looked like she was about to pass out. But Rapunzel, still absorbed in her escape fantasy, caught on quickly and was happy to play along.</p>
<p>“Great idea! We’re about he same height so nobody will suspect a thing!” Then poor Heather was pulled behind the dressing curtain and Cassandra began a mental count of the number of bad ideas since she arrived at the castle.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Rapunzel’s resting and doesn’t want to be disturbed,” Cassandra informed Pete and Stan as she closed the door behind her. The lady-in-waiting followed her with a cloak and light shawl around the lower half of her face. “Heather and I are going to run some errands in the meantime, so see that she isn’t bothered until we get back.”</p>
<p>The guards saluted crisply. “You can count on us,” Pete said.</p>
<p>“Thanks and keep up the good work, boys,” Cassandra called over her shoulder as the two women walked briskly away.</p>
<p>“We will!” Pete replied.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was a certain excitement in breaking the rules and Rapunzel felt more alive than she had in a while. Following Cassandra’s confident strides down the castle steps and into town made her feel giddy. What a rush! Is this what it must have felt like when Eugene stole things before they met? The thought startled her but then she relaxed. It wasn’t like she was going to start stealing or anything! But she was allowed to wonder, wasn’t she?</p>
<p>At one point, she glanced at Cassandra from behind her shawl and wondered what her friend was thinking. Cassandra’s brows were knitted together like she was concentrating (but trying hard to appear not to be) and her mouth was set in a tight line.It was hard to get a read on her sometimes but something told Rapunzel she wasn’t having as much fun as she was.</p>
<p>“We’re being watched,” Cassandra whispered without taking her eyes from the road.</p>
<p>Rapunzel’s first instinct was to turn around but Cassandra put a hand on her arm and stopped her.</p>
<p>“How did they know…?” Rapunzel began.</p>
<p>“They’re not watching you. They’re watching me.” A humorless grin tugged a the corner of her mouth. “King’s orders.”</p>
<p>As a princess, Rapunzel felt betrayed that any royal guest would be treated like a criminal. As a daughter, she felt absolutely furious.</p>
<p>“I’ll talk with my father and—”</p>
<p>“Raps, it’s okay. They’re not following us, just reporting my location which is fine because I’m going exactly where I told the king I was going. You, on the other hand… if you still want to go to Xavier’s with me, we split up here. Mingle in the market for a bit, maybe buy something to make it convincing, then take the alley to the back entrance behind Xavier’s shop.”</p>
<p>“Got it!”</p>
<p>So they went their separate ways, Cassandra throwing a half hearted farewell wave at the “lady-in-waiting” for anyone watching and headed straight towards the smithy. If all went well, nobody would suspect a thing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It felt good to be outside the castle walls unescorted. It was a freedom Rapunzel rarely got to enjoy these days. And enjoy it she did. Making sure the shawl was covering the lower half of her face and tucking the strand of blue and black hair into her bonnet, the princess moved about the market. Notes of pastries and berries drifted on the crisp spring air and reminded Rapunzel of the many festivals of Corona, each having their own celebratory dessert. Oh, which reminded her!</p>
<p>There, the humble bakery on the corner. Rapunzel could smell the freshly baked dough and it drew her inside. She left with a bag and a smile hidden under her shawl.</p>
<p><em>Blackberry buns. Cass’s favorite! Maybe she won’t be so </em>tart<em> after she has one of these.</em></p>
<p>Then she headed off in a roundabout way to the town’s smithy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I need you to understand that this is a matter of royal security,” Cassandra stated with hands folded across her chest.</p>
<p>“Whatever it is, I am always happy to help,” Xavier said. His voice rose and fell melodically, the voice of a storyteller.</p>
<p>“Okay, good. There’s been a bit of a… problem.”</p>
<p>A crash in the back room and the clatter or weapons cascading to the floor made them both jump but before they could wonder, Rapunzel staggered forward, her dress slightly ruffled and bonnet askew.</p>
<p>“That’s the problem,” Cassandra said, inclining her head towards the princess.</p>
<p>“Sorry!” Rapunzel said. “I’ll put those back later!”</p>
<p>“Princess Rapunzel?” Xavier asked. “Why are you—?”</p>
<p>“Royal security,” Cassandra interrupted, cutting off any further questions. “Raps, what took you so long?”</p>
<p>Brushing dust and a smidge of coal off her lady-in-waiting’s dress, Rapunzel straightened herself and replied, “I went around the market like you suggested. It was your idea so don’t give me that look.”</p>
<p>Cassandra rolled her eyes and the princess knew she had her. “Fine. It doesn’t matter. Come on, we’re short on time.”</p>
<p>Xavier motioned them behind the forge room where they sat on old wooden chests. Spears and halberds of all shapes and sizes stood stoically against the walls like sentries. It seemed like the smith had enough weapons for his own armory.</p>
<p>“What do you know about the moonstone?” Cassandra asked.</p>
<p>The big man stroked his beard and thought for a moment. “Not much, unfortunately. It is not something that I have read in any of my texts nor heard about by word of mouth. Up until a few years ago, the moonstone was a well kept secret until…”</p>
<p>He let the sentence hanging in the air unfinished. They all knew what he meant. The temperature in the room seemed to get just a bit colder.</p>
<p>“No legends or myths about a magical blue rock? What about the tales of Zhan Tiri and Lord Demanitus? They must have mentioned something.”</p>
<p>Xavier sighed and shook his head. “I am sorry, Cassandra. If there is such a tale, it is one I do not know.”</p>
<p>They sat in silent contemplation and Cassandra wracked her brain for what to do next. It was Rapunzel who chimed in first.</p>
<p>“What about magic, Xavier?” she said.</p>
<p>“Hm? What about it?” he asked.</p>
<p>Rapunzel removed the bonnet from her head and the lock of black hair fell down the side of her face. The blue intermixed with the dark strands gave off a faint glow like moonlight. The big man’s eyes widened and he brought his hand back up to his beard.</p>
<p>“Fascinating,” he said. “You think it is the moonstone?”</p>
<p>“What else could it be?” Cassandra responded. “Raps still has a piece of the shard in her. We need to know how to remove it.”</p>
<p>“Well then, why didn’t you say so.” For such a big man, Xavier could move quickly when necessary. In one motion, he made his way to a chest and removed several books. After flipping through a few pages of each, he discarded the tomes until he came across one with a worn red leather cover. The pages were yellow and brittle and he handled it with great care.</p>
<p>“I may not have the answers you seek but there is one who might.” He showed them a page with faded ink and script so ancient it looked like whoever wrote simply made up their own language. In the center was a drawing of a faceless man cloaked in shadows. Something about that sent a chill down Cassandra’s spine. “There is one called the Lorekeeper, a powerful being who sees everything and records all of history as it unfolds. Some say he is an Eternal, blessed (or cursed!) to watch the world until the end of time.”</p>
<p>“And that helps us how?” Cassandra asked.</p>
<p>“You asked about magic. It is said the Lorekeeper knows the source of all magic, even ones that are no longer in this world. If anyone can help you, it would be him.” Xavier closed the book. “But, of course, he’s just a legend.”</p>
<p>“Oh, come on, Xavier!” Cassandra threw up her hands.</p>
<p>“Wait a minute, Cass,” Rapunzel said trying to calm down her quick tempered friend. “All stories, even legends, contain a bit of truth.”</p>
<p>“That is true, princess. I just wish I could have been of more help to you.”</p>
<p>“But you <em>have</em> helped us, Xavier! We at least have a place to start now.”</p>
<p>“So where do we find this Lorekeeper?” Cassandra asked.</p>
<p>“It was said that he lives beyond the Belandrian Mountains to the northeast.”</p>
<p>Cassandra rolled her eyes. “<em>That</em> really narrows it down.”</p>
<p>“If you talk with the spiritual leaders in the area, they may know more,” the smith suggested.</p>
<p>Movement outside made Cassandra cast a nervous glance through the windows towards the front of the shop. “We should be going,” Cassandra said. “As far as anyone knows, only you and I talked, Xavier. Rapunzel was never here. Royal security, remember?”</p>
<p>The big man held up a hand. “You have my word.”</p>
<p>“Thank you, Xavier! You’ve been such a big help,” Rapunzel said.</p>
<p>“It is my pleasure, princess. I hope you find the answers you are looking for.”</p>
<p>With their task finished, Cassandra and lady-in-waiting Rapunzel left out the back and kept to the side roads. Nobody seemed to notice them, which suited Cassandra just fine. As her boots clicked on the cobblestone pathways, a feeling like spiders dancing on her skin made her skin turn into goosebumps.</p>
<p>It was strange being back in town and she couldn’t help but feel like she was out of place. Of course she had grown up running through these streets and knew every block like the back of her hand but one look at the repaired masonry and patched roads reminded her of a darker time. How could these people ever forgive her? Xavier was a gentle soul and although he said he was genuinely happy to see Cassandra, there was still that small part of him that she sensed feared her. She was spiraling into dark thoughts when suddenly the smell of a pleasant memory pushed them away.</p>
<p>“Is that…?”</p>
<p>“A blackberry bun!” Rapunzel announced with a wide grin, pulling a pastry out of the bag, something else behind her back. “I’ve been craving one all day, you have no idea.” She took a bite and made an exaggerated groan. “It’s <em>soooooo</em> good!” she said with her mouth full.</p>
<p>Cassandra’s stomach growled and she quickly coughed into her fist to cover the noise. The amount of misery that rolled off her could fill a suit of armor.</p>
<p>Oh, it was so easy to tease her sometimes. “Hey, Cass, catch!” the princess said suddenly, throwing her the other wrapped pastry. Cassandra caught it easily and Rapunzel had never seen anyone try so hard to suppress a smile before. But it was there and it grew until Cassandra finally relented and she actually laughed! She took the pastry and eyed it greedily, torturing herself with the aroma.</p>
<p>“I think that qualifies as a prank,” Rapunzel said slyly.</p>
<p>“Not even close, Raps.”</p>
<p>For someone who claimed to not like sweets, one bite was all it took for Cassandra to sink beneath the sugary glazed goodness that rolled over her tongue. She never treated herself, well... not like this at least. A new cloak or dagger on occasion, sure, but her militaristic mind often denied her sweets until she convinced herself she simply didn’t like them. That is, until she bit into the soft warm dough of blackberry and sugar.</p>
<p>“I haven’t had one of these since…” The memory escaped her.</p>
<p>“Since we found the Lost Lagoon,” Rapunzel finished, eating the rest of her bun. She noticed that Cassandra’s was already gone. “Remember? Oh, that was such an amazing adventure! You and I had so much fun.”</p>
<p>“We really did,” Cassandra smiled. Rapunzel loved that smile. It was like a shooting star; so rare but when it appeared it always took her breath away. And just like that, she felt like they were back in their former rhythm.</p>
<p>“I really missed this, Cass.”</p>
<p>Cassandra was about to reply but the steady clatter of armor plates interrupted her. Instinct kicked in and she grabbed Rapunzel and pushed her against the wall. Her heart raced and not just from adrenaline.</p>
<p><em>This is dangerous</em>, she thought but wasn’t thinking about getting caught by the guards. Rapunzel’s body was pressed against her own and it was all she could think about. Her heart was beating furiously and for some reason she stopped breathing and held perfectly still.</p>
<p>The sound of boots and steel gradually receded.</p>
<p>“I think they’re gone,” Rapunzel whispered, and Cassandra was suddenly very aware of how close she actually was. How Rapunzel’s lips had almost touched her ear…</p>
<p>Cassandra took a quick step backwards.</p>
<p>“I need to get you back to the castle,” she said suddenly. “They’ll be coming to get you for lunch soon so we’d better hurry.”</p>
<p>“Already? We’ve barely been out for an hour.”</p>
<p>But Cassandra looked at her in that oh-so-Cassanda-way.</p>
<p>“<em>Fine</em>,” Rapunzel sighed.</p>
<p>Checking to make sure there were no more guards around, the two of them moved down the side streets back towards the castle. Just a lady-in-waiting and former lady-in-waiting returning from their errands. No trouble here.</p>
<p>Rapunzel giggled, the sound muffled by her shawl.</p>
<p>“What?” Cassandra asked quietly, keeping her eyes on the street.</p>
<p>“You smelled like blackberry bun.”</p>
<p>Cassandra squared her jaw in annoyance but the blush that filled her face didn’t escape Rapunzel’s notice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*****</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t like it,” Eugene said. It was after lunch and Cassandra had requested he meet her in her room. She wasn’t thrilled about telling him but she didn’t want to face the king again and, as Captain of the Guard, she knew he’d report the information to his majestic majesty anyway.</p>
<p>“I don’t like it either,” she snapped over her shoulder as she dug through drawers. “But this Lorekeeper is out best bet.”</p>
<p>
  <em>Ah, there it is!</em>
</p>
<p>When her father first brought her into the castle, Cassandra was amazed at its endless corridors and giant rooms. It was by mistake that one day she found the first of many secret passages, igniting a passion to chart the mysteries within the castle’s walls. She had begun making maps of the castle and then, when she got older, the entire kingdom of Corona including the tunnels underneath. There was a moment when she thought (foolishly, she added) that her diligent cartographic work would impress her father enough to let her join the guard. How naive she had been.</p>
<p>Other maps had fallen into her collection as the years went on and she got older and the world suddenly got bigger and bigger. The one she held now was of places very far away. She unfurled it on the table and ran her finger over the brittle parchment.</p>
<p>“The Belandrian mountains stretch beyond the Seven Kingdoms and into disputed territory. It’s fringe space. Remote. Dangerous.”</p>
<p>“Ah, the perfect place for a secluded all seeing wizard,” Eugene remarked. “Why can’t there ever be a quest where the guy we need is just down the street. ‘Oh, you need to talk to Mortimer the Magnificent. He’s just a block away. Safe travels!’”</p>
<p>“There’s no ‘we’ in this situation. I’m going alone.”</p>
<p>When Eugene had no snarky comeback Cassandra knew he was about to get serious. Well, as serious as Eugene ever got.</p>
<p>“Hey, we just got you back—“</p>
<p>She turned on him. “Come on, Eugene. This solves everyone’s problem. The king doesn’t want me here, you don’t want me here, even Xavier was still a bit afraid of me and I’m sure he’d feel a hell of a lot better if I was gone.”</p>
<p>“That’s not true… well, not about the king. He definitely doesn’t want you here… but everyone else does! Are you really going to leave Rapunzel again?”</p>
<p>Just the mere mention of her name made her stop and Eugene knew he had hit a chord.</p>
<p>“Listen, I’ve been so worried about her this past month. I had to sit by and watch her condition worsen and every day her light seemed a little less bright. But then you came back and she’s like her old self again! And get this, she hasn’t fainted once all day! Can you believe it? She feels better when you’re around. She told me so herself. So before you go thinking she’s better off without you, maybe take a look at the evidence.”</p>
<p>Dammit, when he wasn’t being such an annoying jerk some of the things he said made sense sometimes.</p>
<p>Cassandra sighed. “Well, someone has to go see this Lorekeeper and I’m the best person for the job.”</p>
<p>“You? You’ve been gone for, what, <em>two</em> years and suddenly you know everything about everything?” So much for him not being an annoying jerk. “I was traveling the world long before you, Cassandra. I know my way through a few mountains.”</p>
<p>She slammed her hand down on the table which made him jump. With a sharp jab at the map, she snapped, “Who controls this terrain?”</p>
<p>Eugene glanced at the words and symbols seeing if they would offer him a hint. “The… uh… tree. People. Tree people. Obviously. Why does it matter anyway? Not like we’re going to ask the locals to borrow a cup of sugar.”</p>
<p>“It matters when you know what to offer them so they let you pass through their territory peacefully instead of beheading you.”</p>
<p>A grimace crossed Eugene’s face and he put a hand to his neck.</p>
<p>“Alright fine!” he said at last. “But you owe Rapunzel a goodbye. A <em>real</em> goodbye. In person. If Owl delivers her a note, I will send the guard after you. I can do that, you know.”</p>
<p>“Ugh, fine. Now get out of my room!”</p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>It wasn’t hard finding an excuse to see Rapunzel that night. Once Eugene had delivered his report to the king, Frederick was only too happy to lift his previously imposed rule if that meant Cassandra would be on her way that much sooner. But it was getting late and she planned to leave at first light which meant she didn’t have a lot of time to say goodbye. She hated goodbyes. Mostly because it invoked emotions in people. It was just a simple parting phrase. Why did people have to get so worked up over it?</p>
<p>She was heading down the hallway when she saw Heather leave the room, most likely dismissed for the night. As soon as lady-in-waiting saw Cassandra she quickly reversed direction and went down the other end of the hallway.</p>
<p>Oh come on, she hadn’t been <em>that</em> stern with her earlier. Cassandra clearly remembered saying that if Heather told anyone they’d snuck out she’d magically find herself deep in one of Corona’s long forgotten tunnels where no one could hear her scream for help. There were far worse threats Cassandra could have come up with, painting her a picture of misery so complete she would think twice about double crossing her.</p>
<p>The guards let her in and Cassandra’s eyes had to adjust to the dimness. A lantern and a few candles were lit, holding the shadows at bay. There at the desk sat Rapunzel hunched over her sketchbook scribbling furiously. On her shoulder, Pascal yawned.</p>
<p>“Just a few more minutes, Pascal. I’m almost done,” the princess said.</p>
<p>Cassandra rapped a knuckle on the door frame.</p>
<p>Rapunzel turned around. “Oh, hey, Cass! Sorry, I lost track of time. So many things to draw!” She stood up and hugged the leather-bound sketchbook to her chest. “I can’t remember when I had this much energy!”</p>
<p>“Eugene said you were feeling better,” Cassandra remarked.</p>
<p>The princess’s bare feet moved about the room like she was dancing, first placing her sketchbook on the shelf then Pascal on his bed with graceful motions. Her nightgown twirled like it was waltzing with an invisible wind. “<em>Much</em> better!” she hummed. “So what did you want to talk about?”</p>
<p>Cassandra took a seat on the bed and waited for the princess to join her. Rapunzel sat then crossed her legs and leaned forward and Cassandra could tell that she had way too much energy. Sleep wouldn’t come quickly to her tonight.</p>
<p>There was no easy way to say it so Cassandra just decided to get it over with. “I’m going to the northeastern mountains to find the Lorekeeper. I leave at first light.”</p>
<p>It was difficult to watch the princess’s face as it went from intense happiness to utter despair in a matter of seconds. “But, Cass, you… just got here. It’s only been a couple of days! Can’t you stay a bit longer?”</p>
<p>“Raps, I’m glad your feeling better but that—“ she nodded at her moonstruck hair “—is proof that the shard is still in there somewhere. We need to find a way to get it out of you.”</p>
<p>Rapunzel leaned forward and wrapped her fingers around Cassandra’s hand. There was something in her eyes that Cassandra couldn’t decipher.</p>
<p>“Then I’m coming with you. This is my problem and I’m not letting other people fight my battles for me.”</p>
<p>“Raps, you can’t—“ As soon as the words left her lips, Cassandra regretted them. Telling Rapunzel she couldn’t do something was like opening a jar with a tornado inside.</p>
<p>“Why not? I’ve done it before and, if you remember, I saved you and everyone else on numerous occasions. We couldn’t have made it to the Dark Kingdom without—“</p>
<p>“Without your hair, Raps!” Cassandra interrupted. The sentence, and the truth behind it, cut through the air like a knife. “All those times we could have fallen to our deaths, your hair saved us. But you’re not magical anymore! You’re just like the rest of us now.”</p>
<p>Both of them looked away, the air between them filled with fire and guilt. This wasn’t how Cassandra had planned her goodbye. The last thing she wanted was to leave things like this.</p>
<p>It was easier when it was just herself. Anger always came easily to Cassandra but out in the wilderness alone there was no one to throw it at. Instead, she found creative ways to blow off steam and got to hone her survival skills while doing so. Things were just… easier. But now, back in Corona of all places, her anger had targets and it wasn’t fair.</p>
<p>“I’m worried about you, okay?” Cassandra confessed. It felt like she had to rip the words from her soul. But she knew Rapunzel and the only way she’d respond to her concerns would be to share her feelings. “I’ve been worried about you since I had that dream. It’s why I came back to Corona. But I think I was meant to… so I can take this trip for you.”</p>
<p>Rather than look her friend in the eyes, Rapunzel played with her hands in her lap.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry about what I said earlier. I <em>know</em> you can make this journey but something is going on with you right now that we don’t understand and that scares me. When this is all over, we can go back to the Belandrian mountains, just the two of us.”</p>
<p>It made her stomach sink when the princess still refused to meet her gaze.</p>
<p>“Rapunzel, please, I don’t want to leave things this way.”</p>
<p>“That’s the first time you admitted you were scared of something,” was her reply. Definitely not what Cassandra had expected but it was too late to take it back now. Before she could explain or offer an excuse, Rapunzel looked up and said, “I’m scared too. When I faint, I don’t know when or if I’ll ever wake up. But it’s comforting to know that while I’m here, I usually wake up in my bed surrounded by the people I love.”</p>
<p>A war of emotions took place on Rapunzel’s face until she finally decided on the one that Cassandra was hoping for. “How long will you be gone?”</p>
<p>“A few months but I know the terrain well and Fidella can move fast. I’ll be back before you know it.”</p>
<p>Rapunzel’s brows creased in worry then wrapped her arms around her friend’s neck. “Be careful, Cass.”</p>
<p>“Always am.”</p>
<p>When they parted, Rapunzel ran her hands down Cassandra’s arms until she held the other’s hands in her lap. Her thumb moved gently over the inside of her wrists and Cassandra’s senses tingled.</p>
<p>“What’s that?” the princess asked suddenly, bringing Cassandra’s left wrist closer to her face. In the dim light, she could barely make out dark markings that looked like some kind of circle and half circle and a few other shapes. “Is that a tattoo?”</p>
<p>“Ahhhh… no?” Cassandra said, trying to squirm her hand away.</p>
<p>“Is that... a sun and a moon?” Rapunzel asked with a mischievous smile. “Oh, Cass! Where did you get it from? No, no! Let me see it!”</p>
<p>Cassandra finally freed her hand and hid it behind her head so the princess couldn’t see it but Rapunzel reached up and playfully tugged on her elbow.</p>
<p>“You have to tell me how you got it at least!” She reached up and fell forward towards her friend and in a moment of panic Cassandra rolled off the bed, landing with an <em>Oof!</em></p>
<p>“I’ll tell you all about it when I get back,” she said quickly getting to her feet, her heart racing.</p>
<p>“Okay, but hurry back!” Rapunzel said and threw a pillow at her.</p>
<p>“You won’t even know I’m gone,” Cassandra replied, throwing it right back at her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. A Change in Plans</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Cassandra begins her quest for the Lorekeeper but an unexpected complication changes things</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As much as Cassandra wanted to see Rapunzel again before she left, she didn’t dare. Things happened when she was around the princess and besides, she had said her goodbye already. What more was there to say?</p><p>The wind whipped at her face as Fidella’s hooves echoed on the cobblestone then were muffled by soft earth as they left the castle grounds with Owl scouting ahead. She would be back, she promised.</p><p>Rapunzel was counting on her.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>From her room, Rapunzel watched her friend go until she disappeared into the trees then sighed.</p><p>Pascal chirped and climbed on to her shoulder looking at her with a very human expression of understanding.</p><p>“I know it’s the right thing, Pascal, but I just can’t get over this feeling of wanting to go with her.”</p><p>Another chirp and a few clicks made Rapunzel smile. “I know we can count on her.” Maybe it was the way the early morning sun shone through the clouds but Rapunzel couldn’t help but imagine Cassandra having wondrous adventures in the northeastern mountains, maybe battling ice giants and cleverly escaping a band of bandits…</p><p>“I know that look,” said Eugene as he entered her room. “Daydreaming about me again?”</p><p>“Just imagining all the adventures Cass is going to have looking for the Lorekeeper,” the princess replied with another sigh.</p><p>“Oh,” Eugene said dejectedly. “Well I’m not worried about her so much as any bad guys that get in her way.”</p><p>Rapunzel turned to him and smiled. “Eugene, are you jealous?”</p><p>“What? Of Cassandra?” He laughed. “Why should I be?”</p><p>“Because she gets to travel the world and sleep under the stars. Visit a new place every day, make new friends…”</p><p>“Mmm hmm, I can’t see Cassandra making any friends anywhere. Sure, she’s got the freedom to go wherever she wants,” Eugene said, gently taking Rapunzel’s hands in his own, “but I get to stay in this castle with the love of my life and that’s the life I’d prefer.”</p><p>For some reason, his answer didn’t comfort her as much as it should have. He was right, though. Cass did have more freedom and that was something Rapunzel was willing to trade for. But what would the cost be? She really wanted to find out.</p><p>Rapunzel glanced out the window one last time. “I suppose she’s at the outer wall by now.” A cloud passed by overhead, obscuring the soft beams of sunlight that bathed the town in gold. A gentle wind sent the cloud on its way but for some odd reason, the shadow didn’t lift. In fact, everything was getting dark. Then something whispered in Rapunzel’s ear:</p><p>
  <em>“Wither… and decay.”</em>
</p><p>“Sunshine?” Eugene gently turned her towards him just in time to see her eyes turn black, her lips moving silently.</p><p>“No no no no! Sunshine, snap out of it!” But Rapunzel was no longer there as she sank deeper and deeper into the depths of the spells embrace. Eugene scooped her up and placed her on her bed, Pascal settling on her pillow chirping in concern. </p><p>“Watch her, frog!” Eugene commanded. Flinging the doors opened, the Captain of the Guard started issuing orders. “Stan! Call the doctors and get them here ASAP! Pete, inform the king and queen that Rapunzel is sick but for their own safety, do NOT let them inside that bedroom.”</p><p>“Wait! Where are you going?” Pete called after Eugene as he ran down the hallway.</p><p>“I’ve got a rider to catch!”</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra was making good time. At this rate, she’d be at the foothills before dark. Not wanting to risk a broken leg or twisted ankle for Fidella, they’d travel with the sun and only the sun. This time, the night was not on their side.</p><p>Her dark cloak snapped wildly behind her as she rode making her feel like she was flying. Fidella had a good pace going. If she just pushed a bit more Cassandra promised her steed that a well deserved rest was in the near future.</p><p>From above and to her right, Owl hooted sharply. A warning. Cassandra drew her sword and had Fidella turn to face their pursuer.</p><p>“Max?” She wondered then squinted against the sun. “And... <em>Eugene</em>?”</p><p>Without the constant thunder of Fidella’s hooves, Cassandra could hear her name being called.</p><p>“Cass! Wait!”</p><p>Max skidded to a halt once they reached her and Eugene looked visibly shaken.</p><p>“Eugene? What’s wrong?” Cassandra asked.</p><p>“You have to come back. Quickly!” He turned Max around and was about to leave.</p><p>“Wait! What is it?”</p><p>“It’s Rapunzel.”</p><p>That’s all he had to say. Cassandra urged Fidella into a sprint.</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>Of all the horrible things running through her mind, Cassandra wasn’t prepared for what she saw when she burst through the bedchamber doors. Pascal, whom she assumed had been standing watch over the princess, had climbed high onto the bookshelf and watched woefully as things unfolded. There was a sense of heaviness in the room and making it feel like one was wearing a hundred pound vest. The strength was sapped from Cassandra’s legs as she stepped forward and she stumbled but didn’t fall. It felt humid all of a sudden and her breath threatened to leave her.</p><p>“Eugene, what’s happening?” she asked, through gritted teeth.</p><p>“I don’t know!” He was right behind her but he was struggling. “She fainted about a half hour after you left then she started reciting the decay incantation!”</p><p>“Then why am I here and not racing to find the Lorekeeper?” she asked.</p><p>Eugene gripped both her shoulders and looked her square in the eyes. He was terrified. “Because, Cass, Rapunzel <em>resonates</em> with you. Ever since you got back, she’s been feeling better but when you leave she gets worse. Whatever is happening, whatever this is, you’re the only now who can help her. Please, you have to try!”</p><p>There was nothing else to say. With a nod, Cassandra pushed forward and slowly made her way to the bedside. Rapunzel’s eyes were wide and filled with the same inky blackness she saw that day in the Great Tree. The day Rapunzel had burned her. Cassandra didn’t have a choice. She took a chance.</p><p>She put her gloved right hand on Rapunzel’s shoulder and squeezed. Nothing happened.</p><p>“Come on, Raps, snap out of it!” she said giving her a gentle shake. The princess’s lips continued to move, the silent words of the incantation escaping her breath by breath. She was so pale…</p><p>“Rapunzel!” Cassandra shouted. Her only response was a single tear that rolled down Rapunzel’s cheek.</p><p>
  <em>She can see me. She knows I’m here.</em>
</p><p>“Don’t you dare do this to me, Raps! You’re stronger than this! Fight it!” It wasn’t working. It couldn’t end like this. Not like this. She would give anything to make it stop, bring her back...</p><p>Not knowing what would happen, Cassandra decided she had nothing left to lose. She brought her face close and gently touched her forehead to Rapunzel’s. “Don’t you dare give up,” she whispered, wiping away one of her tears with her thumb.</p><p>Something sparked against her skin and for a moment she thought the spell was once again claiming her flesh but the feeling was… different. She opened her eyes and saw Rapunzel, the <em>real</em> Rapunzel, looking dreamily back at her through half closed eyes. She blinked and her eyelashes brushed against Cassandra’s skin, her lips parted ever so slightly.</p><p>“Cass…?” she whispered, her breath caressing Cassandra’s skin.</p><p>Cassandra's heart beat rapidly and was getting faster and faster with each second. In that moment, they were the only two people in the world. “I’m here, Raps.”</p><p>“Cass, your eyes!” the princess said suddenly. “They’re glowing blue!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It was easy to blame the unexplainable on magic. But Cassandra knew she wasn’t magical, didn’t have an ounce of it in her body. Even being the daughter of a witch didn’t count for anything because her mother’s abilities were never something she’d inherited. But what Eugene had told her echoed within the caverns of her mind.</p><p>
  <em>“Rapunzel resonates with you.”</em>
</p><p>Maybe it was because she once held the moonstone? Or maybe the power of friendship? <em>Or love</em>, Cassandra mused bitterly. Whatever it was, it had worked so she wasn’t going to question it. But everyone else did.</p><p>Everyone wanted an explanation but nobody had any. Because of this, the king was not happy. Still, the queen did her best to try to diffuse the situation.</p><p>“Eugene, what made you go get Cassandra?” Arianna asked before her husband could start another argument.</p><p>The Captain of the Guard distractedly scratched the back of his neck. “I don’t know, your majesty. It was just something Rapunzel had said… about feeling better. When Cassandra was near the castle, Rapunzel never fainted. Then twice when Cassandra went towards the wall, Rapunzel passed out. It was too much to be a coincidence.”</p><p>There was a moment of silence as his words sunk in. The room was divided; Rapunzel sat up in her bed with her parents and Pascal at her side. Eugene had been pacing back and forth in the middle of the room trying to solve a problem without having all the pieces and Cassandra… well, she kept to the farthest side of the room looking out the window. Every so often, she could feel the king’s glower like daggers on her back.</p><p>There was nothing more she wanted in that moment than to leave. She had gotten close to Rapunzel, villainously close, and everyone had seen it. Would it be best to wait for the embarrassment to kill her or should she aim for a quicker death and jump out the window?</p><p><em>Tempting options…</em> Cassandra mused sourly.</p><p>She suddenly heard her name and pulled her attention back to the conversation going on in the room.</p><p>“… no other choice,” the king was saying. “We’ll send someone else to find this Lorekeeper and bring back the cure.”</p><p>“Wait a minute, I’m not staying here,” Cassandra said quickly. “I’m still going after the Lorekeeper. I’m the only one who knows the territories up there. If you send some second rate rider up there, he’s going to get a crossbow through the neck. But more importantly of all, you can’t keep me here.”</p><p>The king gave her a cold look and she returned it in kind.</p><p>“It is for the safety of the princess that—“ the king began.</p><p>“I’ll go,” Eugene interrupted.</p><p>“Eugene, you can’t leave Corona,” Rapunzel said. She had been unusually quiet after she woke. It was easy to suppose that she was just exhausted, but Rapunzel was just watching and listening very carefully. “You’re the Captain of the Guard. You’re needed here, the safety of the kingdom depends on it.”</p><p>“But it’s your safety I’m worried about,” he said, then everyone started talking at once.</p><p>“I’m sure the kingdom won’t go to war or anything in the few months that I’m gone—“</p><p>“—find another rider in such a short period of time—“</p><p>“—can’t guarantee diplomatic immunity in some of those territories. The treaties don’t extend that far—“</p><p>“We have no other option—“</p><p>“Yes, we do,” Cassandra said loudly. The room grew silent and all eyes turned to her. “We have one other option: Rapunzel comes with me.”</p><p>The silence lasted for two heartbeats then exploded into another round of excuses. But Cassandra was tired and her patience was wearing thin.</p><p>“Will you just listen for a minute!” It was clear the king and queen weren’t used to being yelled at like that but Cassandra really didn’t care. Despite it going against all her instincts, her motivations were merely backed by cold hard logic. Except this time she really hated that the logical choice was the one she disagreed with the most. “Her coming with me solves the proximity issue, that’s the first thing. Second, I can get through the disputed territories the fastest and <em>safely</em> whereas it might be months before you hear word that your last rider went missing or suddenly got ended up with a case of the ‘whoops, I took an arrow to the face’. Since time is of the essence, this is the best option. Third, once we find this Lorekeeper, Raps can get the cure <em>immediately</em> without having to wait for me to come back to Corona, which could take another month or two.” She paused to take a deep breath. “I don’t like it anymore than you do but this is the best option we have at the moment so if anyone can top it, be my guest.”</p><p>The words hung in the air for several moments like a fog that wouldn’t lift. It settled and in that moment, the answer was obvious.</p><p>“That is some cold hard logic coming from a cold hard person,” Eugene murmured.</p><p>“I’ll take that as a compliment, Fitzherbert. But you know I’m right.” She turned her gaze on the king.</p><p>“Captain, I need to speak with you outside for a moment,” he said. The statement surprised Eugene but he obliged and walked with the king, closing the door behind them.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Making sure they were out of earshot of anyone who may have been listening, the king turned to Eugene.</p><p>“I don’t want my daughter going with that traitor,” he said with barely contained anger.</p><p>Eugene held up his hands like he was trying to ward off a physical blow. “Whoa, whoa, your majesty, ‘<em>traitor</em>’ is such a harsh word. And besides, Cassandra—“</p><p>“Don’t you know what that girl has done to my daughter? She almost destroyed this kingdom and Rapunzel with it—!“ the king boomed but then something happened. Eugene interrupted him because he dared.</p><p>“Cassandra saved her!” The shock of the moment was thick but he was in it now. Might as well keep going. “You saw what happened to Zhan Tiri! The same thing would have happened to Rapunzel if she grabbed the moonstone instead of Cassandra! Your daughter would be lying dead in the Dark Kingdom if it wasn’t for that so-called ‘traitor’.”</p><p>Silence. The words settling on the king like extinguished paper lanterns.</p><p>“I… didn’t know that,” he said in a low voice. “The worst part is that she has a point. Rapunzel could get the cure faster if she went with.”</p><p>“Wait, so you agree with Cassandra?” Eugene said in surprise. “I’m confused. So then why are we out here?”</p><p>The king turned to him. “Because I want you to follow them.”</p><p>“But… I’m the Captain of the Guard,” Eugene stated, genuinely perplexed. He knitted his brows together trying to get a read on the king but he couldn’t. “I mean don’t get me wrong, I’d be happy to go, but Rapunzel was right. What about national security and all that?”</p><p>Frederick placed a heavy hand on Eugene’s shoulder and the former thief realized just how large of a person the king was. “Rapunzel <em>is</em> Corona. And you don’t have a choice.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>While the king promoted peace and ruled fairly according to his citizens, he became fiercely protective when it came to his daughter. The facade would crack and the confident demeanor of a king would fall into the fierce defensiveness and worry of a father. But for all the king was and was not, he was balanced quite perfectly by the queen. Arianna, who had ruled by his side for decades, knew just when it was time to be the complement of her husband’s more harsher attitudes.</p><p>Therefore, she had no trouble going up to Cassandra and saying, “Thank you for helping Rapunzel earlier. I… don’t understand what’s happening but I know you’ll do everything you can to bring her back safely.”</p><p>It was said without being said; the queen giving Cassandra’s plan her blessing. Cassandra tilted her head in acknowledgement and the queen touched her lightly on the arm then drifted back to Rapunzel’s side. They exchanged some quiet words then the queen smiled at them both and busied herself at the other end of the room.</p><p>The sound of bare feet touching stone seemed so loud in the giant space. As they drew closer, Cassandra pretended not to notice. The gentle touch of a hand on her arm, however, begged her attention. She heard Rapunzel draw in breath to speak but Cassandra just wasn’t ready.</p><p>“I’m gone for less than an hour and this is the kind of trouble you get into?” she said first, injecting a little humor into her words so the princess didn’t think she was mad at her.</p><p>“I’m sorry, Cass. I didn’t… plan for this to happen. Guess now we know why I was feeling better these past few days, at least.”</p><p>Cassandra said nothing. If only Rapunzel could get inside her mind and find out what she was thinking. Sometimes it wasn’t fair. The princess wore her heart on her sleeve but Cassandra’s was behind countless layers of armor. Just when Rapunzel thought she finally reached her, there was always one more barrier.</p><p>“I know we didn’t get to spend much time together in the past few days but we’ll have months to catch up now!” she said cheerfully.</p><p>“That’s if your father agrees to my plan,” Cassandra sighed.</p><p>“He will. Like you said, it’s our best option. Besides,” Rapunzel added lowering her voice, “you can always sneak me out if he doesn’t.”</p><p>Cassandra was suddenly very aware that the queen was still in the room and cleared her throat hoping the princess would take the hint.</p><p>As if his ears were burning, the king and Captain of the Guard reentered the room, the former looking stoic and the latter looking quite nervous.</p><p>“After reviewing the options, I’ve decided to allow Rapunzel to accompany you on the quest to find the Lorekeeper,” the king announced.</p><p>The princess practically squealed in excitement and she threw her arms around Cassandra in a big energetic hug, one her friend was woefully unprepared for. </p><p>Just like that, something that had seemed so simple to Cassandra turned into a huge complication.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. What Happens in Vardaros...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rapunzel enjoys her newfound freedom while Cassandra looks for answers in Vardaros</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cassandra did not like the sensation of deja vu but here she was, getting ready to leave a second time. There were, however, a few subtle differences this time around. Instead of leaving the castle grounds without fanfare, there was now a small crowd in the courtyard with banners blazing and the Coronan guard lined up. The center of attention, as always, was Rapunzel. Dressed in a simple but beautiful blouse and long flowing skirt, the king and queen gathered around her exchanging hugs and kisses and optimistic words to carry with her on her travels. The princess was all smiles and yes, she would miss each and every one of them.</p><p>Cassandra checked and double checked Fidella’s saddle bags but there was only so much she could do to look busy. While everyone was paying attention to the princess, nobody had come to say goodbye to Cassandra. She was fine with that. Her father, she found out, was doing some traveling on his own and had gone to visit some relatives out east. Had he known his daughter was back in Corona he would have come, or at least Cassandra liked to think he would have. It was too late now anyway. She wasn’t here for goodbyes. She had a mission to complete.</p><p>There was a brief second when Cassandra glanced up and she saw Rapunzel having a special moment with Eugene. The two of them exchanged soft words and kissed. Cassandra looked away.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I’m just worried about you going alone,” Eugene said in hushed tones, holding her hands in his own. There was something in the way he creased his brow that made Rapunzel think there was something else bothering him.</p><p>“I’m not alone,” Rapunzel replied with a smile. Glancing over her shoulder, she watched Cassandra check Fidella’s bags a third time. “I have Cass.”</p><p>Eugene opened his mouth to respond but when the princess turned back to him he closed it, then simply said, “I know. Just… be careful, okay?” They kissed, Rapunzel’s hand lingering on his cheek for just a moment longer, memorizing the sensation for the long journey ahead.</p><p>“Always. I love you.”</p><p>“I love you, too.”</p><p>A sad trill and a click came from her shoulder. Rapunzel reached up and took Pascal gently in her hands. “I’m going to miss you too, Pascal.” She pressed her forehead to his and he cooed. Goodbyes were never easy, especially to her oldest friend, but things were complicated and time was not on their side. After what they suffered at the hands of Zhan Tiri, Rapunzel just wanted Pascal to be safe. Besides, it wasn’t like she’d never see him again.</p><p>Rapunzel carefully put Pascal in Eugene’s hands and the little chameleon looked up at her with his large eyes. “Take care of Eugene for me,” she said then gave him a brief kiss on the top of his head.</p><p>Once the princess jumped into Max’s saddle, she gave everyone a giant wave goodbye then turned and followed Cassandra out of Corona.</p><p>It was a strange feeling, Eugene thought, watching her go but knowing that he would be seeing her again very soon. With eyes locked on the horizon into which she disappeared, Eugene felt the heavy hand of the king on his shoulder and for some reason, he suddenly felt like the bad guy. </p><p>******</p><p>Once they were beyond the walls of Old Corona, Rapunzel let out a whoop of joy. Max was at a full gallop but to the princess it felt like it was her her legs running down the road, her bare feet kicking up dirt in the air. A wave of joy so pure rolled over her that it bubbled out of her in a laugh. Freedom had never felt so good!</p><p>A flash of brown passed by her left as Fidella took the lead, Cassandra flashing her a mischievous smile over her shoulder. She said nothing. She didn’t have to. Rapunzel urged Max just a little faster.</p><p>The miles melted away behind laughter and the steady rhythm of hoofbeats as the sun climbed high into the sky. It was no caravan ride. No, this was much better!</p><p>When the road had narrowed around a bend, they slowed the horses and Max and Fidella used the respite to regain their breath.</p><p>“So, what’s it feel like?” Cassandra asked. Her short dark hair was a mess of curls from the wind but she was never one to care about appearances.</p><p>Rapunzel inhaled deeply and sighed a long, content sigh. “It feels <em>amazing</em>! I’m so glad my dad finally listened to reason and let me go.”</p><p>With a tilt of her head, Cassandra asked, “What would you have done if he said no?”</p><p>If Rapunzel was being honest with herself, she hadn’t considered that possibility. But now she had nothing but time to think. “I… don’t know. I probably would have gone with you anyway.”</p><p>“So you can get the cure faster?” Cassandra prompted.</p><p>“I…” She hesitated and for some reason that meant something to Cassandra. “No. Not just that. It’s this!” Rapunzel spread her arms wide and let the sun warm her face like a flower feeding off the rays of sunlight. “Being here with you out on an adventure… just like old times! It’s exciting!”</p><p>Despite the princess’s optimism, Cassandra knew that the way into the Belandrian mountains was not going to be easy. Those territories were dangerous and Rapunzel was treating this like a game. While Cassandra loved her endless optimism and carefree spirit, Rapunzel had no idea the kind of dangers that existed in the world. It left Cassandra feeling conflicted.</p><p>“It’ll be exciting until we get to the mountains up north,” she said.</p><p>“Oh, don’t worry,” Rapunzel said and reached into her saddle bag. She held up a frying pan and gave it a twirl. “I’m ready for excitement!”</p><p>Something in the air suddenly made Cassandra look up. Riding one of the warm air currents was Owl, his lazy circles suddenly straightening out into a linear path.</p><p>Rapunzel followed her gaze. “What is it?”</p><p>“Nothing,” Cassandra said and urged Fidella forward. “Come on. We’ve got more miles to cover before nightfall so we’d better keep going.”</p><p>*****</p><p>It would take about a week to get to the next town heading east. A place Cassandra was very much looking forward to visiting because she had some business to take care of there.</p><p>Vardaros.</p><p>The lawless canyon town which, she supposed, was a bit more lawful considering Sheriff Quaid was back. It might complicate things if the local law enforcement was involved, but she had no intention of doing things by the book. Someone had threatened Rapunzel and she was going to find out who and, most importantly, why.</p><p>Thoughts of the many ways to break a man’s bones filled Cassandra’s mind as she stared into the fire. Once the sun disappeared behind the trees, they had stopped for the night and made camp. The horses were watered and fed and resting comfortably just inside the clearing.</p><p>Things had gone well so far, or as well as they could have, Cassandra supposed. There had been no one else on the roads once they went beyond the wall and that suited her just fine. She knew all too well what happened with unexpected encounters. She absentmindedly ran a finger down her jaw and towards her chin, unknowingly tracing the path of the scar that resided there.</p><p>To Rapunzel, it looked like Cassandra was playing an intense game of chess with the fire and she was calculating her next move. Her friend was so lost in thought that Rapunzel had to call her name a third time to get her attention.</p><p>“Hm?”</p><p>“I was just wondering what you were thinking about,” Rapunzel said.</p><p>“Nothing important,” she replied, throwing another stick on the fire. It crackled, a few embers escaped into the air like fireflies then disappeared.</p><p>It was such a Cassandra answer, Rapunzel mused. Answering the question without giving away any information. Perhaps if she tried a different approach…</p><p>Rapunzel moved a bit closer. It was a subtle shift in weight, one she was sure Cassandra wouldn’t notice. “It’s still early. We could tell stories or… oh! How about you tell me about some of your adventures?I heard you’ve been to Ingvarr!”</p><p>Cassandra didn’t have to guess who told her that. She silently cursed Eugene and his big mouth. <em>When I get my hands on him…</em></p><p>“It wasn’t much of an adventure,” Cassandra said, feeding another necessary stick into the fire. “I rode with a few other travelers through Ingvarri territory. It was fine. Rested there for about a day then continued on.”</p><p>Something about the way she said it made Rapunzel wonder if she was telling the truth. Well, why would she lie? If Cassandra had any exciting swashbuckling stories of heroism to tell, surely she’d let Rapunzel know, right?</p><p>“Oh,” was all Rapunzel said, the disappointment in her voice obvious. She tucked a lock of her black and moon streaked hair behind her ear and sought after something else to say.</p><p>“What about you?” Cassandra countered. “What have you been up to these past few years?”</p><p>With a mighty shrug, Rapunzel replied, “Oh, nothing much. Corona is pretty much all rebuilt, there were the festivals, of course, which were fun while they lasted. I saw the duke and duchess of Hervania again.” Then, in a quieter voice she added, "You missed the Flower Moon Festival.”</p><p>Something about the memory stirred something inside Cassandra and in a quiet voice replied, “Maybe next time, Raps.”</p><p>In a sad attempt at stealth, Rapunzel scooted just a bit closer. “I’d really like to hear more about—“</p><p>Suddenly Cassandra stood up. “Sorry, Raps. I’m kind of tired and I’ve got first watch. Maybe some other time.” With one swift practiced motion, she swung her scabbard over her shoulders and secured her long knife at her side, leaving Rapunzel gazing into the darkness after her.</p><p>
  <em>What aren’t you telling me, Cass?</em>
</p><p>*****</p><p>The canyon stretched out to the horizon and once they crested the hill they saw Vardaros. They made good time and arrived in less than a week, beating the caravan’s record by a day. Not that it was a competition, Cassandra mused. But with less baggage they were able to move much faster.</p><p>While Rapunzel was enjoying the trip, one thing still bothered her. Cassandra hadn’t said much since they left Corona and what she did say was short and to the point. Come to think of it, that’s how Cass usually behaved... but after all they’d been through Rapunzel thought they were past all the secrets. The princess was such an open book, why couldn’t Cassandra just share <em>something</em>?</p><p>“I can’t wait to see how Vardaros has changed,” Rapunzel said. “Maybe it’ll be back to it’s heyday like what Eugene and Lance talked about!”</p><p>“I doubt it,” Cassandra replied, her expression bored.</p><p>Hm, maybe she should try another route. “What do you think Captain Quaid is up to? Oh, and Vex! I wonder how she’s liking her role as deputy.”</p><p>Cassandra was only half listening but what she did hear happened to catch her attention. “You know what? Maybe you should go see Quaid, have him show you just how much the town has changed.”</p><p>Rapunzel gasped. “That’s a great idea, Cass!”</p><p>As they rode through town, there were a few notable changes. The streets, for one, were much cleaner and the smell was much improved. The Vardaros citizens, however...</p><p>“Watch it, ya clod!” an old woman yelled as Max sidestepped out of her path.</p><p>“Sorry!” Rapunzel said and waved apologetically.</p><p>“Well, some things never change,” Cassandra said trying hard to suppress a smirk.</p><p>Once they reached the sheriff’s office, they secured the horses and gave them a few apples. When they walked inside it felt like they had walked back in time. Everything was exactly how it looked the last time they were there, the nostalgia filling Rapunzel until she was close to bursting.</p><p>“Captain Quaid!” she beamed, her arms outstretched.</p><p>“Hello, Rapunzel,” the old man said, avoiding her arms and holding out his hand instead.</p><p>“Oh, right, Vardaran’s and hugs,” she reminded herself and gave him a hearty handshake.</p><p>Just then a familiar face walked in from the back. “Hey, Quaid, what did you want me to do with--”</p><p>Vex stopped and looked up from her papers. She had grown a bit taller since the last time they had seen her, her face a bit more defined. It seemed she was growing into the lawful life just fine. Upon seeing the princess and her outstretched arms, however...</p><p>“If you don’t want a hug, follow me,” Cassandra said with a tilt of her head and Vex gratefully took the out.</p><p>“Oh, come on! Are you guys just going to leave me hanging here?” Rapunzel said. The door closed behind them with a <em>slam!</em></p><p>“Didn’t know you were back in town,” Vex said as she crossed her arms. Then after getting a good look at Cassandra added, “You’re looking pretty badass.”</p><p>“Thanks, kid, you too. Looks like you’re wearing the badge well.” After making sure that Rapunzel and Quaid were still inside, Cassandra tilted her head down the street. “Let’s take a walk.”</p><p>They followed the road along the main thoroughfare then headed to an area that was a bit less congested. For all appearances and the lack of cries of “<em>Thief</em>!”, it seemed like Vardaros really got its shit together.</p><p>“How’s the crime problem been?” Cassandra asked.</p><p>“Pretty good,” Vex replied. “We’ve been keeping things pretty tight. No more smuggling dens or big boss crime syndicates. Well, there might still be a few smuggling dens. It <em>is</em> Vardaros after all.”</p><p>“So after you and Quaid took care of the Weasel, things have been pretty quiet, huh?”</p><p>“Yeah, for the most part. Kind of takes the fun out of things, though. No big bad to beat up.”</p><p>Cassandra stopped and she turned to look at the deputy. “What if I told you someone was organizing kidnappings from here with a possible link to a slavery operation?”</p><p>Vex’s eyes grew wide but she quickly mastered her surprise. “I’d say it would be worth checking out.”</p><p>“Good. Do you know anyone by the name of Gannon?”</p><p>The deputy thought for a moment. “Maybe? The name sounds familiar.”</p><p>“If there was a big bad like him running around town, where would we find him?”</p><p>In a way that reminded Cassandra very much like herself, Vex leaned her hips to one side and gave her an incredulous look. “You of all people should know that all trash ends up at the pub.”</p><p>Cassandra couldn’t help but smile. “Pub it is.”</p><p>“Great. Let me tell Quaid and--”</p><p>With a hand on her shoulder, Cassandra turned Vex so she could look her in the eye. “I think this is something we can handle ourselves, don’t you think? Besides, a solo collar like this is sure to impress Quaid. Show him you’re more than just a deputy.”</p><p>It was a tempting offer. Vex thought about it then punched one fist into the other. “Let’s do it.”</p><p>*****</p><p>The Salty Salamander’s Sister. Ugh, why were pub names always so bad? Guess the name didn’t matter so much as the drinks were good.</p><p>“Listen, I need some information,” Cassandra explained. “So I’m going to go in first, get what I need, then they’re yours to bring in.”</p><p>Vex crossed her arms again and looked up at her. “You’re not going to beat up <em>all</em> the bad guys, are you?”</p><p>“I mean, not <em>all</em> of them,” Cassandra shrugged. Then she called over her shoulder, “If they give me what I need, I might not have to beat anyone up.” <em>But then where’s the fun in that?</em> she thought.</p><p>Shoving the door open with single push, Cassandra strode inside. The sudden sunlight elicited some groans and a few curses from some of the more inebriated patrons. While Vardaros looked at least a bit improved on the outside, the inside revealed that some things never truly change.</p><p>Cassandra made her way to the bar, the idea of ordering a strong ale was tempting but something stopped her. <em>A good warrior always has her wits about her before a fight</em>, she recalled. It was drilled into her like a commandment. Instead, she sighed and grabbed the barkeep’s attention while pulling out a coin.</p><p>“I’m looking for someone. My dear sweet brother-in-law went missing yesterday. Maybe you’ve seen him. Goes by the name Gannon.”</p><p>The barkeep nodded towards a table in the corner of the room where two men sat conversing in hushed tones. Cassandra left the coin on the counter and made her way over to them.</p><p>“Hey, boys, now which one of you is Gannon?” she asked politely.</p><p>One of the men with a burly blonde beard eyed her suspiciously and said, “Who wants to know?”</p><p>“Me. I’m here to collect on a bounty.”</p><p>The man beside Burly Beard looked her up and down then narrowed his eyes in suspicion. “You’re not one of mine,” he said.</p><p>
  <em>Gotcha.</em>
</p><p>The scrape of chairs behind her were a fairly good indication that these two were not alone.</p><p>“Now, boys, I don’t want you to get the wrong idea,” Cassandra said. She would have to be fast.</p><p>
  <em>Go.</em>
</p><p>One minute the mug of ale was sitting on the table and the next Cassandra had smashed it over Gannon’s head, the spray of booze covering her and his bearded friend. When he tried to get up, he suddenly found his face smashed into the table. As Cassandra held his head down, she kicked behind her, sending one of the thugs crashing into a chair. His wild flailing knocked over several nearby drinks and coated the floor with the strong scent of alcohol. But then someone grabbed her from behind and she used the momentum to turn and drive her elbow to his gut. With his head forward, she spun and hit him across the temple and he fell hard.</p><p>Burly Beard reached into his jacket and pulled out a knife, knocking his chair behind him as he lunged. A meaty hand landed on Cassandra’s shoulder trying to hold her in place. She grasped the fingers, twisted then ducked and the thug fell into Burly Beard knocking them both to the ground. One man rushed her from behind but she punched him in the solar plexus and, when he pitched forward, captured his head in the crook of her arm.</p><p>The extra time allowed Gannon to get to his feet and he reached towards his belt.</p><p>“Nuh uh!” Cassandra said and, with one arm still around the thug’s head, kicked Gannon in the gut then the face with the same foot. Snatching another mug of ale from the table, she smashed it into the face of the man she was holding then let him drop to the ground.</p><p>The pub was silent save for the occasional pained groans and, a moment later, the sound of glass rolling off a table and shattering on the ground.</p><p>Cassandra blew a tuft of hair from her eyes then surveyed her handiwork. Satisfied, she grabbed Gannon by the front of his shirt and put her long knife to his throat. “You’re going to tell me who paid you to recruit those mercs to kidnap the princess of Corona.”</p><p>He spat at her and she punched him in the face. Blood trailed from his nose and mixed with the ale in his hair. “I’d love to see you try that again without a tongue,” she threatened, the tip of her blade biting into his cheek.</p><p>“Fuck you!” he growled spraying spittle.</p><p>Cassandra was a lot of things but she was not a patient person. It was time to stop being nice.</p><p>The knife at Gannon’s throat was a blur as it spun then landed with a <em>thunk!</em>, the tip of the blade landing in the floor between his middle and index finger. A thin line of blood swelled from the hair’s breadth cut between his fingers. Any closer and he would have lost one of them. But that’s not what terrified Gannon. This crazy woman had done it without taking her eyes off his.</p><p>“I don’t know!” he said suddenly in a sharing mood. “It came from up north. It was ‘no questions asked’! I just took the money and did the recruiting!”</p><p>The knife returned to his neck and Cassandra pressed the blade in closer. Through gritted teeth, she asked, “Do you work for Ronan?”</p><p>Gannon tried to shake his head but thought better of it with a sharp object so close to his face. “N-no!”</p><p>Just saying the name kindled the flame in Cassandra and her anger began to run hot. With a yell, she punched him in the face again and his body went slack, unconscious.</p><p>Brushing herself off, she was master of her emotions once again. She returned her long knife to its sheath and walked towards the exit. Along the way, she picked up a lonely whiskey shot that had been sitting on one of the thugs tables and downed it in one gulp.</p><p>A good warrior always had her wits about her before a fight but afterwards... well, there was no rule about that.</p><p>*****</p><p>“So <em>both</em> years the Goodwill Festival was rained out?” Rapunzel asked incredulously. “That’s odd, I didn’t think it rained too much here in the canyons.”</p><p>Poor Quaid scratched his stubble trying to keep the guilt off his face. “Yes, well, stranger things have happened,” he said in his deep voice. “Listen, princess, I really should be getting back to--”</p><p>“Hey, Raps, you ready to go?” Cassandra called from the doorway.</p><p>“Oh, sorry, Captain, one second!”</p><p>“Oh, take your time,” he replied then mumbled something under his breath about not getting any work done today.</p><p>Rapunzel stepped outside and saw her friend by the horses checking their supplies. “Hey, Cass, where have you been? Captain Quaid and I were just talking about the Goodwill Festival. Do you remember the one we put on a few years back?”</p><p>“I remember that my events were better than yours,” Cassandra replied with a grin.</p><p>There was a quip on the tip of her tongue but then something caught Rapunzel’s eye. Dark splotches stained Cassandra’s shirt along with some other liquid. “Is that... blood?” She sniffed. “And... <em>alcohol</em>?”</p><p>Trying to be as casual as possible, Cassandra looked away and shrugged. “It’s Vardaros. There’s blood everywhere. You really <em>should</em> put some shoes on.”</p><p>“Cass...”</p><p>“It’s not <em>my</em> blood, if that’s what you’re wondering.”</p><p>That statement worried the princess even more than the first one.</p><p><em>Why is getting information from her like trying to squeeze water from a rock?!</em> Rapunzel thought in frustration.</p><p>“Cass, did something happen? Because--”</p><p>“Everything’s fine,” Cassandra replied lightly but perhaps a bit too quickly. “Listen, if it was something you needed to worry about, I’d tell you.”</p><p><em>Would you?</em> Rapunzel wondered.</p><p>Cassandra looked at her for a moment and when the princess didn’t respond, asked, “Are you ready to go?”</p><p>The question seemed to bring Rapunzel out of her thoughts and she shook her head. “Wait, what do you mean ‘go’? We just got here.”</p><p>“Yeah, and we’ve got lots more ground to cover. We should get moving.”</p><p>“Heading out?” Quaid asked from the doorway. “You might not want to go through the pass at night. Dangerous critters out there, falling rocks...”</p><p>“We’ll be fine,” Cassandra replied.</p><p>Rapunzel grabbed her arm. Cassandra was going too fast. Why couldn’t she just slow down and enjoy the here and now?</p><p>“Wait, can’t we just stay here for the night? You heard what Captain Quaid said. It might be safer to go through the pass in the morning. Come on, Cass, just one night!”</p><p>Words stuck in Cassandra’s throat and she sighed. “Where’s the closest inn, Captain?”</p><p>*****</p><p>Once Max and Fidella were stabled, Cassandra whistled to Owl and gave him implicit instructions to keep watch in case someone tried to steal the horses. Of course, Rapunzel thought she was being silly. Vardaros had changed. It wasn’t that sleazy lawless town it was a few years ago. But Cassandra was not so easily convinced.</p><p>The inn was tucked in a corner of the town away from the bustle of the main thoroughfare. It was relatively quiet, or as quiet as Vardaros could be. Still, the occasional shouts and expletives could be heard even from the second floor.</p><p>Not for the first time did Cassandra catch Rapunzel eyeing her shirt and the blood stains that still lingered there. More questions were coming, she knew it. So while Rapunzel was on the bed busily scribbling in her sketchbook, Cassandra turned her back to her and quickly changed her shirt.</p><p>The flutter of motion caused Rapuzel to look up from her pages and she blushed then looked away. It felt strange, looking at Cass that way. She had been her lady-in-waiting for several years and had dressed Rapunzel all the time. It had been her job. But the princess had never seen her friend with anything less than a dress or tunic or full suit of armor. She stole one last glance then buried her nose a little deeper into her sketchbook.</p><p>“We should leave by first light tomorrow,” Cassandra said putting her jacket back on. We’ve got a long way to go.” For a second she thought the princess didn’t hear her but no, she was just busy drawing away. “How... are you feeling?” she asked after a moment.</p><p>“Hm?” Rapunzel looked up. “Oh, fine, actually.”</p><p>“You haven’t fainted all day. That’s a good sign.”</p><p>“I suppose. But I still can’t shake this... feeling.” She searched for the right words but came up with nothing, floating away from her grasp like paper lanterns.</p><p>“What, uh, kind of feeling?” Cassandra asked. Perhaps she was reading too much into it. If she was smart, she would just leave it alone. Their friendship was a tightly woven tapestry but for some reason she wanted to tug on that thread and see where it lead or, perhaps, what it unravelled.</p><p>“I don’t know,” Rapunzel replied putting the end of the pencil to her lips. “Like we’re missing something. Why is this happening now? What’s making the moonstone react this way?”</p><p>It wasn’t the answer Cassandra expected, but what did she think Rapunzel was going to say? Just because they were out on the road together, just the two of them, didn’t change anything... did it? No. It didn’t. It couldn’t.</p><p>“I don’t know,” Cassandra replied grabbing her scabbard. She pressed her back against the door and slowly slid down it then tucked her feet and leaned her sword against her chest.</p><p>A sound came from the bed and Cassandra opened her eyes. “What?”</p><p>Rapunzel was looking at her with a mixture of amusement and confusion. “What are you doing?”</p><p>Cassandra returned her look with one of her own that said <em>Isn’t it obvious?</em></p><p>“I’m guarding the door,” she replied then closed her eyes once again.</p><p>“It’s locked, Cass.”</p><p>“It’s an inn, Rapunzel. These locks are garbage. Anyone can pick them or bust them open.”</p><p>It occurred to her that the princess was still watching her so Cassandra opened one eye and saw her smirk with disbelief that her friend was acting this way.</p><p>“You’re being paranoid,” the princess said.</p><p>“And you’re too trusting,” she countered.</p><p>The tension hung in the air, each daring the other to continue the verbal sparring match.</p><p>Rapunzel shrugged. “Suit yourself.”</p><p>Cassandra felt complicated feelings well up inside her so she gathered them together and let them out in one giant sigh. If she could have anything in the world, she would be lying next to Rapunzel holding her in her arms. She would gaze at the princess as she slowly fell into sleeps embrace, watch her eyes flutter closed and her lips purse in gentle exhales. Thoughts of brushing the hair from her face made Cassandra’s fingertips tingle... she clutched her sword tighter to make the sensation stop.</p><p>It was going to be a long night and Cassandra prayed that her sleep was dreamless.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Rapunzel knew the moment Cassandra had drifted off. She watched as her breathing became shallow, her head rolling forward ever so slightly causing a few dark curls to fall over her face. She remained sitting and, even though she was resting, her muscles remained tensed.</p><p><em>It must be so hard to live that way,</em> Rapunzel thought. Always on edge. Always cautious. Always distrustful.</p><p>Making sure the bed didn’t creak, she walked as quietly as she could on her bare feet and carefully wrapped a blanket around Cassandra. Then without a second thought, kissed her on the head.</p><p>It was a gesture that might have gone unnoticed had Cassandra not been such a light sleeper.</p><p>*****</p><p>The town was still sleeping when they left the inn, the sun just beginning to to reach into the crevasses of the canyon walls. Beams of light sparkled through ripped awnings and hanging ropes that served a purpose a long time ago but were now forgotten, serving as just another decoration that gave Vardaros its rustic character.</p><p>Cassandra and Rapunzel walked their horses through the sand colored streets, the low light casting long shadows upon the high walls. Something about the situation set Cassandra on edge. Sure, it was quiet but something else tugged at her senses.</p><p>There was a whisper and Max’s ear twitched and Cassandra’s gut screamed at her to <em>move!</em></p><p>A dagger shot out of the darkness and Cassandra turned her body sideways just as the blade sailed past her arm but not before drawing a line of blood. She hissed at the sting then drew her weapons.</p><p>“Max, protect Raps! Find cover!” she shouted.</p><p>The obedient horse placed his body in front of the princess and hurried her behind a large rock near the canyon wall.</p><p>“Cass, wait, I can help!” Rapunzel yelled but Max was a loyal horse and Cassandra knew he’d keep her out of trouble.</p><p>There was a brief glint of sunlight on metal and another dagger launched from the darkness and Cassandra knew this was her only chance. Time seemed to slow and she saw the blade coming for her right shoulder. She turned with the blade and reached her right hand up and <em>grabbed</em> the weapon, clutching it against her chest and continued the spin like she had been knocked around by the momentum of an heavy weight. It was a move that was greatly exaggerated but Cassandra hoped that whoever was attacking her wasn’t paying attention to the physics.</p><p>For all appearances it looked like the blade had struck her in the shoulder and spun her around. Cassandra held the dagger against her like it was stuck, blood seeping from her hand from grasping the sharp blade itself. What she did next, she hoped that Rapunzel would forgive her.</p><p>She let out a groan and went very still.</p><p>“<em>Cass</em>!”</p><p>She heard Max whinny and Rapunzel struggling against him and Cassandra swore she’d give that horse so many fucking apples if he just <em>kept the princess away from her.</em></p><p>There was a rustle and slight movement from the other end of the street. Four sets of footfalls walked towards where Cassandra lay and she heard the metallic screech of a sword coming free from its scabbard.</p><p><em>Just a bit closer,</em> Cassandra thought. <em>That’s it. A little more...</em></p><p>“I don’t think so!” came a familiar voice from above.</p><p><em>Oh, you’ve got to be</em> <em>fucking kidding me!</em> Cassandra’s brain screamed and she opened her eyes.</p><p>Swinging down from a rope with his sword brandished was Eugene. With one leg thrust out, he kicked one of the attackers square in the chest then landed confidently with his blade at the ready.</p><p>If there was anything more annoying that Eugene ruining a perfectly good plan, Cassandra didn’t know what it was but she would deal with that thought later. She swept the feet out from under the closest attacker and brought her heel down on his face.</p><p>The other attacker was busy trading blows with Eugene, their swords sparking in the dim light. He sliced wide, giving himself enough space to turn and block another slash from the cloaked man behind him. A duck followed by a swift kick doubled the man over and Eugene knocked him in the side of the head sending him to the ground.</p><p>By the time Eugene pivoted back around, the other man was already upon him. They traded strike for strike, evenly matched. When Eugene saw an opening, he thrust his blade forward then quickly realized it had been a feint. The move left him flat footed and overextended and he was barely able to get his sword up in time to block the blow that followed. He was off balance and the attacker saw his advantage and thrust out a boot kicking Eugene’s knee sideways.</p><p>Eugene yelped and fell to the ground but kept his sword in hand doing his best to defend himself.</p><p>Lucky for him Cassandra was fast and grabbed the man from behind in a sleeper hold. She dragged him backwards as he struggled to free himself but she kicked the back of his leg and forced him to his knees. Spittle coated her forearms as the man gritted his teeth and tried to draw breath. The wild thrashing soon changed to a limp flailing of limbs then the attacker was still. Cassandra dumped his body on the ground and got a good look at his face.</p><p><em>More of Gannon’s men,</em> she guessed.</p><p>With the fight over, Max moved out of Rapunzel’s way and she ran to Cassandra, her face wet with tears.</p><p>“Cass, what happened?! I saw you go down and I thought...” She put a hand to her friend’s chest where the blade had touched but saw no life threatening wound.</p><p>As the princess’s fingers explored her skin Cassandra felt a warm sensation spread through her entire body.</p><p>“Sorry, Raps,” Cassandra said and she sincerely meant it. “I had to draw them out. There was no time to tell you--”</p><p>A groan interrupted them and Rapunzel spun.</p><p>“<em>Eugene</em>?!”</p><p>“Hey... Sunshine,” he said grimacing in pain. </p><p>Rapunzel was torn, Cassandra could see it on her face. In that moment, cold hard realization gripped Cassandra’s heart and she knew what was going to happen. But knowing didn’t make it any less painful.</p><p>The princess gave Cassandra a quick hug and whispered, “I’m glad you’re okay,” then slipped out of her grasp and ran to Eugene. All Cassandra could do was watch, her body, her spirit, her heart too stunned to even move.</p><p>“Eugene, what are you doing here?” Rapunzel asked holding his face in her hands.</p><p>“Oh, you know, just in the neighborhood,” he said lightly.But then his expression changed when he saw a much more frightening figure than four cloaked and armed men stalking towards him.</p><p>“What the ever living <em>hell</em>, Fitzherbert?!” Cassandra growled. “I had everything under control!”</p><p>“Really? Because from my angle it looks like you took a dagger to the chest.”</p><p>“That’s what it was <em>supposed</em> to look like, genius!” she shouted throwing her hands in the air. “You ruined a perfectly good plan! What are you even <em>doing</em> here?” Then it dawned on Cassandra like she had been struck by a lightning bolt. “The king told you to follow us.”</p><p>The fact that he looked away confirmed her suspicion in the worst possible way.</p><p>The gentle hands upon Eugene's face suddenly recoiled and what he saw upon Rapunzel’s face nearly broke his heart. “Eugene... why would you agree to that? Don’t you trust me?” the princess asked, her voice breaking.</p><p>“Sunshine, wait, I didn’t agree to anything! I didn’t even want to do it, your father <em>made</em> me. It was the only reason he agreed to let you go with Cassandra.” As much as Eugene pleaded with her, Cassandra knew Rapunzel would believe him. But believing and forgiving were two very different things and, in the end, she knew everyone had a choice.</p><p>“I... ” Rapunzel began but couldn’t find the words. She got up off her knees and turned away, wrapping both arms around her body like she was trying to physically keep herself together.</p><p>Eugene reached out to her, the movement causing pain to shoot down his leg. “Rapunzel, wai--aaaargh!”</p><p>Even though he was a complete and total ass, he was still injured and Cassandra knew the only way they’d get back on the road would be if Rapunzel knew he was alright.</p><p>“Stop squirming and hold still.” Cassandra shoved Eugene onto his back none too gently and examined his leg. The blow had caught him at an odd angle and his knee was starting to swell. “Great job, genius. Looks like you ruptured a ligament. You’re not going to be walking anytime soon.”</p><p>He look helplessly at Rapunzel, her back to him.</p><p>“Eugene, I want you to go back to Corona,” the princess said without turning around. “I don’t care what you tell my father. But please just... fix your leg and don’t worry about us. We’ll be fine.”</p><p>“Rapunzel, please, it’s not that I don’t trust <em>you</em>... the king doesn’t trust Cas--”</p><p>She whirled on him. “Well I do, Eugene!” she shouted. The corners of her eyes glistened as her words threatened to break free the dam that held her tears back.</p><p>Cassandra stood motionless and let the scene play out before her. All was silent for several precious moments and it seemed that everything that needed to be said had been. Walking over to Fidella, Cassandra lifted herself into the saddle and said, “I’ll go get Quaid and have them bring stretcher.”</p><p>Without waiting for a response, she rode down the street and out of sight.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. A Lesson in Understanding</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Things become heated when Rapunzel tries to get Cassandra to open up about her past</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The medical care in Vardaros was... well, <em>questionable</em> at best and Cassandra was pretty sure that the man who inspected Eugene’s leg was the town butcher. Having him show up in a smock splattered with blood did little to calm Eugene down but still, the man did a halfway decent job of immobilizing the limb which helped ease the pain. A quick conversation with Quaid confirmed that there was a trading caravan heading west and arrangements were made for Eugene to go with them. For a price, of course.</p><p>It was more money than Cassandra wanted to spend especially since it wasn’t going towards supplies or a new sword or something <em>useful</em>. With that and their night in the inn, they were running precariously low on funds.</p><p><em>Just great,</em> she thought bitterly. <em>A week out and we’re already hurting for money. This trip is going to be a disaster.</em></p><p>There were a few yelps of pain as the traders helped Eugene into the back of their wagon and she saw Rapunzel rush over. It was obvious she was still mad at Eugene but she still loved him and would, eventually, forgive him.</p><p><em>Correction: this trip is </em>already<em> a disaster.</em></p><p>Cassandra picked at the dried blood on her shoulder and decided eh, it looks fine, just a scratch, and counted that as her moment of self care. She’d been through worse. At least the blade hadn’t been tipped in poison.</p><p>Or magic.</p><p>Or bee pheromones.</p><p><em>Oh, now that would be fun to watch,</em> she thought. Maybe she could persuade Quaid to lend her some...</p><p>And her thoughts drifted off into the ridiculous.</p><p> </p><p>Once Eugene was settled in the back, Rapunzel took his hand and gave him a weak smile. “Take care of that leg, okay?”</p><p>The feeling in the pit of his stomach just wouldn’t go away and he knew that he had made a mistake and that simply apologizing wouldn’t make it go away. But he still had to try. “Rapunzel, I’m sorry,” he said mournfully. “Please, can we talk about this? I don’t want to go back to Corona knowing that you’re mad at me.”</p><p>The princess sighed, the lock of blue and black hair falling over her eyes. If it hadn’t been so ominous, it would have looked strikingly beautiful on her. “I’m not mad, I’m... upset,” she said and wondered if there actually was a difference between the two. “I don’t like the way my father is behaving. It just seems so <em>irrational</em>.”</p><p>“He loves you very much, Rapun--”</p><p>“But this is the wrong way to show it,” she countered quickly. “The confinement, the isolation, the distrust... I can’t live like that, Eugene. Not again.”</p><p>The words were ripped from her heart and she realized something and... no, she put that away for later. It was just too much right now. This conversation was draining her and she only had so much left to give.</p><p>Rapunzel leaned in and gave Eugene a light kiss on the forehead and brought her hand to his cheek. “Get better and we’ll talk about it when I return, okay?” Sliding his hand up to meet hers, Eugene pressed her palm into his skin and nodded.</p><p>As the wagon jolted away, endless scenarios filled Rapunzel’s mind and she began to think of all the paths her life could have taken. For anyone thinking of infinite possibilities, it was an invitation to madness. Each cornerstone moment of her life branched out into a dozen different directions and she began to wonder...</p><p>
  <em>What if I never touched the black rocks and my hair never grew back?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>What if we never brought the sun drop and moonstone together?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>What if some other creature instead of Pascal came through my window that night?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>What if Gothel was still alive and I was still in the tower?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>What if it wasn’t Eugene but Cassandra who found me instead?</em>
</p><p>The very last thought echoed in her mind and reverberated in her heart. Suddenly she turned away from the wagon and glanced back at her friend who scratching at her wounded shoulder and, little did Rapunzel know, thinking about bees.</p><p>It was useless for anyone to play a game of <em>What if? </em>and not have more questions than when they began.</p><p>“You ready?” Cassandra asked when Rapunzel walked over to her. The princess nodded, her head bowed with the weight of some very heavy thoughts. The fact that she wasn’t her usual chipper self worried Cassandra but she knew the princess had been through quite the emotional whirlwind the past twenty-four hours. For one, she thought Cassandra had died. Then the man she loved showed up and busted his leg like a swashbuckling idiot.</p><p>But as much as she hated seeing Rapunzel in such a mournful state, Cassandra had no magical words of comfort for her. She just wasn’t good at that kind of thing. Maybe she would cheer up once they got back on the road. Sometimes the only thing to change a mood was a little distraction.</p><p>“Let’s get going,” Cassandra said saddling up.</p><p>Without a word, Rapunzel did the same.</p><p>*****</p><p>The nostalgia of visiting Vardaros faded like morning mist as they traveled through the pass and came to a fork in the road. All those years ago, the caravan had gone right but now Cassandra guided them to the left and Rapunzel couldn’t help but imaging the ghosts of their younger selves walking past them.</p><p>A desperation rose in her chest and she wanted to tell them what lay ahead, warn them, help them avoid making the mistakes that were, in reality, already made. But she couldn’t and as their horses went one direction and the ghost of the caravan went down the other, Rapunzel couldn’t help but notice a younger version of herself and Cass riding up front smiling and laughing like they didn’t have a care in the world.</p><p>And just like that, their trip took a turn into the unknown and she didn’t know if she was ready for it.</p><p>*****</p><p>Several days later when Cassandra checked their position and reached the toll bridge, she knew they were on the right path albeit a little behind schedule. They dismounted and approached the bridge where a large but bored looking man stood leaning on a giant axe. As they approached, he moved to block their path.</p><p>Cassandra reached out a hand towards the princess and Rapunzel just stared at it.</p><p>“What?” the princess asked.</p><p>“We need money to use the bridge,” Cassandra said.</p><p>“What makes you think I have money?”</p><p>Cassandra looked at her in utter disbelief, one eyebrow raised. Very slowly and evenly, she explained, “You’re a princess. Your family is very wealthy. They gave you money before we left. You used some of it to send Eugene back to Corona.”</p><p>“Um, I actually used <em>all</em> of it to send Eugene home. Wait, don’t you have any money?”</p><p>“Does it <em>look</em> like I have any money?!” Cassandra said waving a hand at her worn and ripped clothes, her dirty boots, and her stained cloak. She knew they were low on funds but didn’t think they’d be <em>out</em> of money already.</p><p>“Well, what do you usually do when you need to buy stuff?”</p><p>Cassandra sighed and waved her hand in the air before resting it on her forehead. “Odd jobs here and there, maybe bring in a bounty or two.”</p><p>Rapunzel clasped her hands together and bobbed up and down. “Oh, let’s do that! Let’s go get us a bounty…”</p><p>Cassandra pinched the bridge of her nose. A headache was starting to build and its name was Rapunzel. “Raps, you don’t seem to understand that the things I do on the road to get by are dangerous. <em>Especially</em> bounty hunting.”</p><p>The princess put her hands on her hips and tilted her head. “What? Are you saying I can’t handle it?”</p><p>“We’re not doing this right now,” Cassandra said hurriedly. “We’ll find another way around.”</p><p>Throughout the entire exchange, the toll collector stood silently before them. Then with a wicked grin and gravelly voice he said, “There’re other ways you can pay--”</p><p>Before he even finished the sentence a blade was suddenly pressed up against his heart. There had been no hiss of steel, no flutter of cloth... the blade had simply appeared.</p><p>“Don’t,” Cassandra said through clenched teeth and the man looked at her with surprise in his eyes and held up an empty hand in peace.</p><p>But sweet innocent Rapunzel just didn’t understand her friend’s violent reaction. “Cass, wait, if there’s another way to get across--”</p><p>“That’s not what he meant,” she said, pushing the blade forward just a bit before taking it away. “Let’s go.”</p><p>It seems they’d have to take the long way around. The detour would cost them another week which meant they would dig into their emergency provisions and just like that they were behind schedule and low on supplies. Cassandra ran a hand angrily through her hair and cursed her luck. While she was at it, why not tempt fate...?</p><p><em>Can this get any worse?</em> she thought.</p><p>“What is <em>with</em> you, Cass?” Rapunzel said from behind her.</p><p>
  <em>Apparently it can.</em>
</p><p>Turning swiftly, Cassandra asked, “What’s with <em>me</em>? What about <em>you</em>? Bounty hunting is not <em>fun</em>, Raps! Neither is playing into the hands of a sleazy toll guard. You don’t <em>get</em> it!”</p><p>“Get <em>what</em>, Cassandra?” Rapunzel replied just as fiery. “I’ve been on the road before. I’m not new to this.”</p><p>“It’s dangerous out here and you’re not taking this seriously!” Frustration was building inside her chest and it began to burn hot. When the conversation had started, she was mildly annoyed but now it grew into something more and threatened to boil over. A mirthless chuckle escaped her throat. “Do you think I was out here having fun this whole time? Like this was one big vacation for me?” She thrust a finger into her own chest. “I was <em>surviving</em>, Raps.”</p><p>Words were on the tip of the princess’s tongue but when she looked into her friend’s eyes she stopped herself. Her anger was no match for Cassandra’s no matter what they were arguing about but there was something there behind those eyes of hazel and she desperately wanted to know what it was.</p><p>“I want to know,” Rapunzel voiced the thought out loud.</p><p>“Know what?” Cassandra asked angrily.</p><p>But Rapunzel wasn’t going to back down. “I want to know what you survived. What makes it so dangerous out here, Cass? Come on, prepare me for the real world.”</p><p>The challenge hung in the air and Cassandra realized she was being given a choice: she could tell Rapunzel the awful truth and then maybe she would finally understand her concerns or she could remain silent and allow Rapunzel to win and think that Cassandra was just overreacting.</p><p>Instead, she created a third option.</p><p>“You want me to prepare you for the real world? <em>Fine</em>.” She pulled Fidella off the path near a flat grassy field then gestured Rapunzel towards her. The princess approached cautiously but definitely curious. With a shrug, Cassandra removed her scabbard from her back and tossed it to the ground. It landed with a <em>clank</em> at the princess’s feet.</p><p>“Pick it up.”</p><p>Rapunzel cast a quick glance at Max’s saddle and Cassandra knew what she wanted. “No. No frying pans,” Cassandra said. “You’re not in the tower anymore. Pick up the sword, Raps.”</p><p>When the princess hesitated, Cassandra’s temper flared and she hated herself for it. “I just killed Cassandra. Her body’s on the other side of this field. It’s just you now.”</p><p>Cassandra was testing her and if there was anything Rapunzel hated, it was being tested. Not after everything she went through. She roughly snatched the hilt and pulled the blade free. It wasn’t horribly heavy but it felt awkward in Rapunzel’s hands, the hands of an artist, not a fighter. It weighed her arms down, the sharp weapon heavy with endless possibilities and deadly potential.</p><p>Then Cassandra drew her long knife and stepped forward. With a giant heave of her shoulders, Rapunzel brought the sword up in front of her just as Cassandra struck. The sound of screeching metal filled their ears as Cassandra dragged her long knife against the sword’s edge then pushed against it forcing Rapunzel backwards.</p><p>The princess staggered and wobbled but kept her footing but Cassandra was no longer in front of her. She felt a finger gently slide against her neck like a blade gliding across her throat and a low voice whispered in her ear from behind, “You need to be faster.” It was a touch that made Rapunzel shiver. She turned, whipping the sword around as she did so but Cassandra was gone.</p><p>Rapunzel pivoted again and saw her standing three steps away, her knife lowered. “My guard is down,” Cassandra said coldly. “Press your advantage.”</p><p>So Rapunzel took two steps and hefted the blade sideways. It swung in a wild arc and missed her friend by several feet but... Rapunzel wasn’t actually trying to <em>hit</em> Cassandra. She was just frustrated with her and for some reason swinging around a sharp heavy object seemed like a good idea. Bunching her shoulders together, she lifted the blade again cutting upwards but the momentum was too much and the blade arced downwards too fast. With a <em>thunk!</em> the tip of the sword sunk into the ground.</p><p>“Come on, Raps! Cass is dead! You’re fighting for your life now!”</p><p>It took two tugs to free the blade from the ground and Rapunzel whirled. Cassandra was goading her and the princess didn’t like that it was working. A grunt escaped her lips and she swung inwards but suddenly a swift kick from Cassandra sent the blade tumbling to the grass.</p><p>Rapunzel was breathing hard, her brow lined with beads of sweat. She glared up at Cassandra.</p><p>“It’s not that easy, Raps,” Cassandra said evenly then threw the tip of the long knife into the ground like an period at the end of a sentence. Then she turned and walked away.</p><p>“Where are you going?” Rapunzel asked trying to catch her breath.</p><p>“I need to cool off,” Cassandra said over her shoulder.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Past the tree line could be heard the sound of running water. A small stream trickled into a large azure pool, the trees around it making the water almost teal. Cassandra kicked off her boots and trousers then angrily threw off her shirt and jumped in with only her undergarments on.</p><p>The icy cold slapped her in the face and stole the breath from her body.She sank below the surface and she craned her neck upwards, the light glittering through the water like strings of diamonds. Only when her lungs began to burn did she surface. Rivulets of water ran down her face and she exhaled sharply sending droplets up into the air.</p><p><em>What was I thinking?! </em>she thought, bringing her hands to her face to wipe the rest of the water away. But she kept her hands there and pressed her palms against her eyes. <em>Fuck! Just.... AAAAAHHH!</em></p><p>Her hands came crashing down ands she slapped the water. Little waves danced on the surface then slowly, gently settled and the water became smooth once again like it had never been disturbed.</p><p>Cassandra thought she knew the limits of her anger but always seemed to surprise herself. She messed up. Went too far. Things were falling apart fast and she didn’t know how to fix it.</p><p>Not knowing what else to do, she allowed herself to slip under the water again.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t hard to find out where Cassandra went. She had stomped through the brush like a dragon, her bootprints clearly visible. But when Rapunzel found her discarded clothes on the bank of the pool, she wondered where her friend actually was. The water was still besides a few ripples here and there and the forest was calm, the occasional birdsong breaking the otherwise serene landscape.</p><p>Just then there was a <em>splash</em> and Rapunzel saw Cassandra surface out of the water and slowly walked towards the shore. Water cascaded down sculpted shoulders and wrapped around her biceps, across the intricate lines of her forearms then dripped down her fingertips. The water tugged at her legs and slowed her movements making her powerful strides forward look like a lioness in motion, her hips swaying and her ab muscles twisting in perfect coordination. She reached up and ran a hand through her hair and Rapunzel was suddenly very aware of her toned arms and the way the sunlight hit her glistening skin.</p><p>When Cassandra looked up, she was startled to see Rapunzel there and hesitated but only for a moment. She got to the shore and put on her trousers then grabbed her shirt without saying a word and turned her back to Rapunzel.</p><p>And that’s when Rapunzel saw it. Amid the beads of water trickling down her muscular back was a large jagged scar that ran from her right shoulder to her left hip. The skin looked like it had been stitched together in some places in an herculean effort to attempt to help it heal. But the result was ghastly.</p><p>Maybe it was the artist in her but for some reason Rapunzel wanted to trace the pattern of the scar with her fingers, feel the skin beneath as she trailed over each peak and valley of Cassandra’s back.</p><p>But then suddenly it was covered by cloth as Cassandra slid her shirt over her head and Rapunzel snapped out of her reverie.</p><p>Any angry words that may have remained in her mind vanished and was replaced by sudden understanding. Rapunzel took a few steps, her bare feet pressing lightly into the soft earth and she reached out and put a hand on her friend’s shoulder. She felt Cassandra’s muscles tense at her touch. </p><p>“How... did that happen?” she asked softly.</p><p>“Life on the road,” Cassandra replied.</p><p>Very carefully, Rapunzel slid her hand from Cassandra’s shoulder down her arm and wrapped around her fingers. “Cass, I’m so sorry. Why didn’t you just tell me?”</p><p>After the brisk swim, Rapunzel’s hand felt so warm. “It’s a long story.”</p><p>The princess gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. “We have nothing but time,” she said, then felt Cassandra’s fingers gently wrap around hers.</p><p>*****</p><p>After all of the excitement of the day, they decided to make camp in the clearing. The campfire crackled and popped and performed its flickering hypnotic dance. Cassandra stared into the wild flames and felt a certain kinship with it, knowing exactly how hot something can burn.</p><p>She knew Rapunzel was waiting patiently and would give her all the time she needed. But how to even start? It wasn’t even a matter of <em>where</em> to start it was just... how could she tell Rapunzel?To Cassandra, it felt like it was easier to hold on to the pain than share it with her.</p><p>At last, Cassandra closed her eyes and simply said, “I can’t.”</p><p>It would be a miracle if the princess understood but she didn’t expect her to. Still, she was surprised when she felt a reassuring touch on her arm.</p><p>“Whenever you’re ready, know that I’ll be here for you,” Rapunzel said. After giving her friend a sad smile, she went over to her bedroll and lay down.</p><p>For the first time in a while, Cassandra found herself thinking of things she tried so hard to forget. But it was hard to forget something that was written on her skin.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Cassandra’s Lost Years - Part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>3 Months After Leaving Corona</b>
</p><p> </p><p>It felt right, being on the road after everything she’d been through. Her thoughts were clearer, her mood much improved. <em>If Fitzherbert were here, I’m sure he’d have some quip about that.</em> Cassandra smiled. Thinking of the thief, she had actually thought about changing her name like he had. Nothing so ostentatious as <em>Flynn Rider</em> but perhaps a name that suited who she wanted to be. Start over with a new life. She could be anyone, anything. Nobody would call her lady-in-waiting again. Or servant. Or the Guard Captain’s daughter. Or, simply, the princess’s friend.</p><p>It was tempting.</p><p>There was only one thing giving her pause. It was so simple, silly really, but it carried so much weight.</p><p>She liked it when Rapunzel called her Cass.</p><p>And, therefore, she decided she would remain Cassandra.</p><p>The rolling hills of Costia stretched before her in a sea of green, the blades of grass moving like waves in the wind. It was wild, it was new, it was beautiful. Snow capped mountains stood sentry far in the distance casting shadows down on the valleys below.</p><p>Fidella snorted and Cassandra patted her neck. It had been a long day and she would need water soon. Cassandra’s hips swayed back and forth in the saddle as Fidella strode on, the motion lulling. Glancing down, she saw Owl fast asleep and smiled. He had been scouting during the day and, when he wasn’t out hunting, kept watch at night. A difficult job for a nocturnal creature and a pace that simply wasn’t sustainable for long. But Owl had a particular kinship with Cassandra that was special and in return she cared for him. So when he began to show signs of exhaustion, she had built him a small nest in front of her saddle where he could sleep and she could protect him.</p><p>Even without eyes in the sky, Cassandra knew enough about the land to find where the closest source of water might be. Beyond the second set of rolling hills was a densely packed area of trees near the base of a mountain pass. It was lush with greenery, a good indication that a water source was nearby. Not horribly out of the way, Cassandra decided. Besides, she had nowhere in particular to be, no timetable to keep. The journey was hers and hers alone and she would take her time getting to her destination, wherever that may be.</p><p>For someone used to meticulous planning and strategy, Cassandra had thought wandering around for months would have annoyed her. It was a pleasant surprise when she realized she felt otherwise. The freedom to wander seemed to unburden her heavy soul and the further she went, the lighter she felt.</p><p>Time... time heals all wounds, so the saying went. Cassandra desperately hoped so. It was part guilty conscience that made her leave Corona and part... something else. Though the goodbyes were mutual and heartfelt, what she didn’t tell anyone was that her decision to leave was penance for the damage she had caused.</p><p>A self-imposed exile.</p><p>Maybe, if time did heal all things, she would return to Corona.</p><p>Maybe.</p><p>The sun was past its zenith when Cassandra reached the foothills. Paths led into the mountain pass and others beyond the the plains suggesting this was a well traveled route. If that was the case, then there might be a few towns nearby. There was enough supplies for another few days of travel and she could always hunt for food but the mountains would be cold so another cloak might be necessary. Hm, but she had precious little coin left. Well then, perhaps she could pick up a bounty or two or do some hard labor and earn what she needed. Or she could trade...</p><p>Her hand touched the cassandrium necklace on her chest. The dark purple gem was beautiful. One of a kind. It would fetch a high price at any market...</p><p>Ah, but she could never. It was a reminder that after all she had been through, there were still people back home that cared about her. And that meant more to her than any amount of gold ever could.</p><p>The path began to wind downwards as the walls of the mountain rose overhead, like some giant had swung a sword and cleaved the rock in two. If such a creature did exist, Cassandra wondered how she would fight it. Hmm... go for the eyes, obviously. But first she’d have to bring it down to a level where she could reach them. Maybe if she tripped the beast first, or cut the back of the ankles...</p><p>Sounds of nature surrounded her and among them the familiar trickle of rushing water. Fidella let instinct guide her and found the crystal clear stream easily. Cassandra gently cradled Owl in his nest and dismounted, doing her best not to jostle him. But, like her, he was a light sleeper and his large eyes fluttered open.</p><p>“Hey, sorry, didn’t mean to wake you,” she said.</p><p>Owl stretched his wings and gave a reassuring hoot that seemed to suggest it was no bother, he was quite well rested.</p><p>“We’re going to be here for a bit if you want to find some lunch,” Cassandra said. That seemed to be an idea worth exploring. With one last hoot, Owl took off.Fidella was left to drink and graze at her leisure which gave Cassandra time to tend to herself.</p><p>She unbuckled her sword and placed it on the bank then sank to her knees and splashed water on her face. <em>Ah, cold! </em>It was a welcome shock and refreshed her instantly like chewing mint on a brisk winter morning. A swim was tempting but she wanted to be on her way before dark. If they moved fast enough, perhaps they could find the next town, maybe sleep at an inn tonight. Ugh, the reminder that she was low on coins threatened to sink the idea of sleeping in a bed no matter how tantalizingly close it was. But perhaps she could work it off like she supplies she needed. Haul some grain or be a pub bouncer for day. If she was lucky, maybe beat up a drunken thug or two...</p><p>Whatever it was, she would earn her keep. Just like she had for everything else in her life.</p><p>Fidella was drinking easily further downstream which is why when a twig snapped behind Cassandra, she grew alarmed. She reached for her sword laying in the grass at her side and her fingers just barely brushed the scabbard before an impact from behind sent her flying into the stream face first. Instinct told her to roll so she twisted her torso and kicked her legs out, the momentum bringing her head out of the water. But before it cleared from her eyes, something grabbed the front of the cloak and threw her to the ground.</p><p>Snapping her head angrily to the side, Cassandra flung the hair from her face and balled her hands into tight fists. Three men stood before her, two carrying swords and one a wicked looking axe with a chip in the blade. A distressed whinny distracted her and Cassandra saw two more men grabbing Fidella’s reigns.</p><p><em>Oh </em>hell<em> no,</em> Cassandra thought, her anger burning hotter. If there was any misgivings in her mind about the situation she was in, it was consumed by the inferno building within her.</p><p>“Don’t you know it’s dangerous to be out by yourself?” Axe Man said with a gap toothed grimace.</p><p>“I can take care of myself,” Cassandra replied with barely contained rage.</p><p>“Just because someone gave you a sword doesn’t mean you know how to use it,” the smaller swordsman added. “Besides, girls shouldn’t play with weapons. You could hurt yourself.”</p><p>Something in Cassandra snapped. Memories of being back in Corona flooded her mind and mixed with the rage, creating a thick pool tinged with crimson. People telling her she’d never be a guard, that she was too weak, that she should stick to doing girl things. <em>Leave the fighting to the men, sweetie.</em></p><p>In one swift motion, she unsheathed the dagger in her boot and she stabbed the closest swordsman in the thigh then <em>dragged it down his leg</em>. His scream tore through the woods, startling birds into flight, and his sword dropped from pain numbed fingers. Cassandra rolled and grabbed it, bringing it up just in time to block a blow from the other swordsman. Putting her weight behind her blade, she shoved and swept her sword to the front for a midsection strike. The swordsman used the momentum of the previous push to back away and Cassandra’s blade swept just short of his stomach. With a flourish, he countered and Cassandra spun to get her sword up in time and blocked a blow that would have bit deep into her collarbone. But her arms were precariously out of position, the blade angled over her shoulder, her elbows up.</p><p>The swordsman ran his blade along hers towards her hilt, forcing the weight towards her neck and forcing her off balance. She fell sideways and just as she hit the ground with one knee, a fist caught her across the face. Her head spun with the force of the impact and her mouth filled with the bitter taste of copper.</p><p>Oh, but she was far from done.</p><p>She spit the blood and with a mighty heave, launched herself at the swordsman. But a swift kick from Axe Man hit her in the stomach and she doubled over in pain, coughing. He swept his axe in an easy arc and deftly knocked the sword from her hand.</p><p>The world spun and for some reason what Cassandra thought was up was actually down so when she tried to rise, the ground rose up to meet her instead.</p><p>Cassandra gritted her teeth, blood flowing down her chin. She wasn’t going out like this. No. Not like this!</p><p><em>There is more left in you, Cassandra!</em> she shouted at herself. <em>So fight!</em></p><p>Her hand swept the ground and as soon at the Axe Man bent down, she threw the dirt into his eyes. He swatted at the air like they were filled with hornets and he stumbled backwards. Knowing it would only buy her a few precious moments, Cassandra thrust her leg out and struck him in the side of the knee. With a certain morbid satisfaction, she watched the leg beneath it crumple.</p><p>There was a moment of hope where Cassandra actually thought she would get out of this alive, a moment that was quickly dashed when the hilt of a sword smashed across her face. Her body hit the ground hard.</p><p>Consciousness stayed with her long enough to watch the man rip the cassandrium necklace violently from her throat.</p><p>Then everything went black.</p><p>*****</p><p>The comforting veil of unconsciousness lifted, sights and sounds fuzzy and muffled as her senses returned. As Cassandra came to, her first feeling was panic. Erratic memories came back to her piece by piece. The fight, the taste of blood, the feeling of cold metal striking her across the face. It was an effort to calm herself down. For the first time in a long time, she was afraid.</p><p>It’s interesting how fear plays tricks with the mind. Sometimes it would feed the most primal of human emotions, whispering and beckoning dark feelings to to come forth, waking them from their suppressed slumber. What Cassandra needed was to focus on something else. Divert her mind from the spiral of anxiety she found herself in.</p><p>Tentatively cracking open an eye, she immediately regretted it when piercing sunlight sent spikes of pain into her brain. It was then that she became aware of all the other aches and pain in her body.</p><p>With a groan, she lifted her head then slowly, very slowly, opened her eyes again. She was in a large tent with at least a dozen other people in various states of filth. Sunlight filtered through the tent’s opening and the smell of pine needles and cooked meat filled her nose. Some kind of campsite, Cassandra guessed. They were still in the mountains.</p><p>A hand suddenly landed on her shoulder and she instinctively rolled away and tried to get to her knees but her head spun and she fell back into the dirt. The woman who had touched her held up her hands in peace, fear clearly visible on her middle-aged face.</p><p>“I’m sorry!” she said hurriedly. “I-I just wanted to see if you were okay.” Her features were gentle, the calluses on her hands suggesting she worked hard for a living. A farmer, perhaps.</p><p>“Where am I?” Cassandra asked putting a hand to her head to stop it from swimming.</p><p>“I don’t know. Like you, I was taken and brought here along with my...” she paused and a shimmer of tears began to glaze her eyes. “My daughter and son. You... look so much like her.” The smile the woman gave Cassandra was a sad one.</p><p><em>Taken?</em> Cassandra thought. She gazed at the others in the tent either sitting or wandering aimlessly, blank hopeless expressions on each of their faces.</p><p>“Where are they now?” she asked.</p><p>A tear broke free, but the woman continued in a steady voice, “My son is strong and was sent to work in the copper mines of Malanay. My daughter... I don’t know where they sent her.”</p><p>An echo of a memory rose to Cassandra’s mind. <em>Copper mines...?</em> Yes, now she remembered.When they had been locked up in Pincosta for Eugene’s crime of stealing their famed jewel, Constable Lumph had sentenced them to live out the remainder of their miserable lives in the copper mines of Malanay. That is, until Rapunzel found the Eye and returned it.</p><p>“Wait, only criminals get sent to the copper mines,” Cassandra said confused.</p><p>The woman mournfully shook her head. “They do, but the mortality rate is so high in the mines. When they are short on criminals then turn to... other means to obtain labor.”</p><p>Her words pierced through Cassandra’s heart like a dagger made of ice. An instinctive reaction to protect welled up inside her along with white hot rage and panic. It spread throughout Cassandra’s chest like wildfire, uncontrollable, all consuming. She let it burn.</p><p>The woman turned her sad gaze upon Cassandra, the one who reminded her so much of her lost daughter. “You look strong. They will probably send you to the mines. If you see my Darius, please tell him--”</p><p>There was the rustle of fabric and shift in sunlight as two men stepped inside, wicked blades drawn. Cassandra instinctively took position in front of the woman, her fists clenched in anger. She didn’t care that everything hurt or that she was still woozy from the last fight. She wanted to make these bastards pay.</p><p>As soon as the men came close enough, she lunged. Her first step was solid, her second was not. Weak from blood loss, she wobbled, stepped flat and pitched forward right as one of the men cracked her across the face.</p><p>The world turned a misty shade of grey then everything vanished.</p><p>*****</p><p>“About time you woke up,” a gruff voice said.</p><p>There was noise. The creak of leather and metal being sharpened. Footsteps. A sudden flash of light pierced her eyelids.</p><p>Cassandra opened her eyes and took in her surroundings. Crates were strewn throughout a medium sized dirty tent, the light coming from somewhere outside.</p><p>The familiar icy hands of fear returned but Cassandra knew that she needed to keep a clear mind. To distract herself, she did a quick status check.</p><p><em>Head… ugh, pounding. Arms… </em>She tried to move them.<em>Tied. Fucking great. Around my back, not to a post. That’s something at least. Sitting in a chair. Legs... free. Agh! Stinging… open wounds. And… bruising? Ouch! Yup, definitely took some hits. Woozy. Blood loss…</em></p><p>The jerk who was talking to her was a large man with a drooping blonde mohawk that leaned over an otherwise shaved head with a full beard and scar on his nose. Two other occupied the tent, one sharpening a sword and the other playing with a throwing dagger. Not the same men she had encountered in the woods. How many were there?</p><p>A sharp slap across her face broke her concentration and her head snapped to the side, her face stinging.</p><p>“What? Can’t punch like a real man?” Cassandra chuckled. The fist that clocked her across the jaw wasn’t unexpected and she rolled with it as best she could but the impact still sent a shockwave of pain up her skull. She spat blood from her mouth and looked up at the man with a smile stained with red.</p><p>“What are you smiling at?” he asked.</p><p>“Oh, just thinking of the things I’m going to do to you when I’m free,” she replied, glad for the distraction. It was easier to work with anger than fear.</p><p>The one with the dagger grabbed looked up. “Come on, Ronan, she’s no good to us dead.”</p><p>The man named Ronan smiled wickedly. “Did it look like I was killing her? If I had wanted her dead, she already would be. Besides, this bitch downed two of my men. <em>My</em> men!” He spun around and struck his captive across the face once more.</p><p>“I have big plans for you, Cassandra of Corona,” he hissed, his face so close to Cassandra’s she could smell the ale on his breath.</p><p>The fact that he knew her name sent a chill through her spine. She was a long way from home. How could he...?</p><p>“I <em>was</em> going to sell you to the copper mines but... I’d wager we can get a hefty ransom for the Coronan princess’s lady-in-waiting,” he said.</p><p>“You’re mistaken,” Cassandra spat, the metallic taste of blood on her tongue. “They wouldn’t pay anything for me.” It was the truth. Why should they? She had nearly destroyed Corona and the royal family along with it. They wouldn’t spend a single coin to get her back.</p><p>Ronan brought his knife up and caressed the flat part of the blade against her face. “Oh, I disagree. Especially when we send pieces of you back to Corona.”</p><p>The knife rotated and bit into Cassandra's skin sending bolts of fiery hot pain through her body. It travelled down the side of her jaw, cutting deep.<span class="Apple-converted-space"> She gritted her teeth and stifled the cry that threatened to escape her throat.</span></p><p>“Now,” he said, enjoying her cringe, “which part should we send them first?”</p><p>Something began to well up inside Cassandra, pushing away the fear and the pain. She opened her eyes and looked the man dead in the face.</p><p>“I’ll start with your nose,” she said.</p><p>
  <em>WHAM!</em>
</p><p>She pitched forward and head butted him in the face. The force of the impact knocked him on his back, his knife falling from stunned fingers. If only she could get to it… but no time! The man with the throwing dagger took aim and Cassandra spun the chair around so that when it left his hand, it landed in the wood of the back of the seat.</p><p><em>That’ll do!</em> Bringing her arms up in one fluid motion, she sliced through her bonds then kicked the chair hard. It launched through the air and exploded into pieces when it struck the man in the chest.</p><p>Someone grabbed her from behind pinning both her arms to her sides. Cassandra tried to throw her bodyweight forward but she didn’t have the leverage or the energy. Her entire body still ached from earlier. There was a sickening sensation when she felt the man’s hot breath on the back of her neck, but it gave her an idea. With a mighty <em>SLAM!</em> she threw her head backwards and hit the man between the eyes, breaking his nose with a <em>crunch</em>! The arms holding her let go and she whirled, her right hand punching him in the torso and the left going for his face. But once the man pitched forward, he saw her counter attack and grabbed her left arm and wrenched it in a direction it was not meant to go.</p><p>A hiss of pain escaped through Cassandra’s teeth as she felt the feeling leave her hand. Suddenly a kick caught her right in the stomach followed by a fist across her face. Her body spun and she landed on her stomach coughing. She looked around for her attacker when suddenly the world exploded into fiery hot pain across her back.</p><p>The swordsman towered over her, his blade thick with her blood.</p><p>“Cheap shot,” he growled.</p><p>A spasm suddenly went through her body. Everything hurt and she was breathing too hard. Her body was on the verge of collapsing. She didn’t know how much more she had left to give. </p><p>A shuffle behind her warned her that Ronan was getting to his feet and one she had hit with a chair was recovering as well.</p><p><em>This is bad,</em> she thought. As much as she hated to admit it, this wasn’t a fight she was going to win. Her eyes began looking for an escape route. Somewhere outside she heard horses and she wondered if they captured Fidella or if her trusty horse had gotten away.</p><p>“I think we’ll send them that smart ass tongue of yours first,” Ronan said from behind her just as the swordsman raised his blade again.</p><p>Cassandra reached behind her and found the discarded knife and stabbed the swordsman in the thigh. He screamed and grabbed at the wound just as Cassandra tore the blade free and knocked him across the back of the head. Before he hit the ground, she picked up his sword and stumbled out of the tent.</p><p>Her back was on fire and she left a trail of blood behind her. There were rows of tents scattered throughout the camp but Cassandra was too disoriented to try to stay behind them. She made a desperate dash which left her out in the open.</p><p>The horses… she had to get to the horses…</p><p>She followed the sounds of stomping hooves and snorts and finally saw several animals tied to the trees and among them…</p><p>“Fidella!”</p><p>Angry shouts rose behind her and her heart began to pound in her ears. Adrenaline fueled her final steps as she made it to Fidella’s side and cut her ropes loose. Placing one foot in the stirrup, Cassandra tried to lift herself but cried out. The pain in her back burned and her hand was going numb.</p><p>“I can’t…” she breathed. But something sparked inside her, flipping the switch from <em>can’t</em> to <em>can</em>. “I… have to. Let’s go! Come on, Cass!”</p><p>With all of her waning strength, she lifted herself high enough that her body folded perpendicular over the saddle. Good enough.</p><p>“Fidella... <em>go</em>!”</p><p>As her faithful steed took off, the daylight began to fade from Cassandra’s vision and everything went dark.</p><p>*****</p><p>There was a cold uncertainty to waking when one’s last memories were bleeding to death. Death. Hm. Does one really wake to death? Everything was white, surrounded by the kind of morning haze you see on a spring day. Little bits of pollen floating in the air like snowflakes. It seemed so… peaceful.</p><p>Perhaps Cassandra <em>was</em> dead. Not like she would know the difference as she’d never been dead before. Wait… that wasn’t true. She <em>did</em> die, and that wasn’t quite like this. For one, she still felt pain. Ah, well, if this wasn’t death, then where exactly was she?</p><p>Cassandra’s head rolled lazily to the side. Medical supplies were stacked neatly on portable carts and a few wooden trunks stood diligently against the opposing wall which was stretched with canvas. Several simple beds stood empty in the shelter but they were clean, ready for anyone who might need them.</p><p>A medical tent, Cassandra guessed. But whose?</p><p>A flutter of canvas announced that someone was approaching. Cassandra panicked. She didn’t know if she was among friends or foes and she was completely immobilized. With nothing else to do, she closed her eyes and tried to calm her rapidly beating heart.</p><p>“Nice try, but I know you are awake,” a hard voice said. Boots crunched slowly over gravel and grew louder as they approached Cassandra’s bedside. She still had her eyes closed, committed to the charade in case it was a trick.</p><p>Her eyes snapped open when the voice whispered loudly in her ear, “You forgot to slow your breathing.”</p><p>The stranger rotated around Cassandra until she came into her field of view. Looking down at her was a stone faced woman with cold blue eyes that tore through Cassandra’s soul and froze her blood. Her wild grey hair was tied back in a mess of braids decorated with beads of silver. If a wolf was given human form, Cassandra thought it would look like this woman.</p><p>Cassandra made a valiant attempt to rise from her bed but the pain forced her head back against the pillow. The woman watched her, a tinge of amusement in her eyes.</p><p>“You are injured,” she stated simply. “Don’t worry. If I had wanted you dead, you would already be dead.”</p><p>The thought was less than comforting.</p><p>For minutes the woman simply watched Cassandra, still as a statue. Cassandra’s mind was still a bit foggy but she had a quip on the tip of her tongue but when she opened her mouth she coughed. The sudden movement sent a fresh wave of pain down her body.</p><p>“You should be dead,” the woman stated simply like she was ordering afternoon tea. Her crassness grated on Cassandra’s nerves. “That you are not tells me something about you.” She leaned in closer. “I see a fighter’s spirit in you, <em>feylahn</em>. I’m curious to see just how bright that spirit burns.”</p><p>Before Cassandra had time to process her words, the woman turned on her heels and walked away.</p><p>“Where?” Cassandra choked and coughed again but she heard the woman’s steps halt.</p><p>“It is amazing you made it as far as you did on your horse,” the woman said. “Welcome to Ingvarr.” </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Cassandra's Lost Years - Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rest was necessary but it never came easy to Cassandra. It always felt like she should be doing something. After years of training to be in the guard, she often found herself fidgety when she wasn’t working on her swordsmanship skills or just simply doing anything at all. And there was nothing more in the world she wanted in that moment than to get up and move. She had tried several times, lifting first her head then trying to put her elbow underneath and push herself up. But each time ended in pain. No matter how hard she pushed, her body simply refused to cooperate which put Cassandra right back where she started. It just made her try again.</p><p>“<em>Oya</em>, you’re just as stubborn as an Ingvarri,” said a voice.</p><p>No use in pretending to sleep this time. Instead, Cassandra moved her head and saw a woman enter the room carrying rolls of clean bandages. She was a bit younger than Cassandra but not by much, her hair braided in a similar manner to the wolf woman who came in earlier. But that was where their similarities ended. Whereas the old woman was cold as a steel blade, this newcomer’s smile was filled with a warmth that matched the color of her red hair.</p><p>In a pathetic attempt to try and roll onto her arm, Cassandra twisted her torso ever so slightly which tugged at the bandages around her back. A hiss of pain escaped between clenched teeth.</p><p>The woman said something sharply in a language Cassandra didn’t know and when she realized Cassandra didn't understand, she switched to English. “I performed a miracle putting you back together and now you’re threatening to undo all my hard work!” She pointed a finger at Cassandra and lowered her brows. “Rest now. Fight later.”</p><p>If there was one thing she hated, it was people telling her she couldn’t do something. Cassandra narrowed her eyes at the woman who returned her stare in kind.</p><p>“Don’t you dare,” the woman said.</p><p>Oh, but Cassandra dared.</p><p>She tightened her abs and lifted her head off the pillow for a split second before she felt a hand on her chest push her back down. A grunt escaped her with the not so gentle impact and she grimaced against the pain. The woman removed all fingers but one and continued to keep Cassandra pinned. It was no use struggling, she was too weak to move.</p><p>Cassandra opened her mouth to fling some choice expletives but ended up coughing again. She couldn’t remember the last time she had a drink of water.</p><p>“If you don’t move, I will get you some water,” the woman said. She lifted her finger and pointed it warningly at Cassandra then, without waiting for a response, she walked to the other side of the tent and came back with liquid that smelled faintly of mint.She held it to Cassandra’s lips who drank greedily, most of it spilling over her chin. After sputtering a few times, she finished the cup and thought that never in her life had water tasted so good.</p><p>“So, we are wondering if you have a name or if we should make one up for you,” the woman said. “Personally, I think Stubborn Girl fits quite well but that is not one that would easily be distinguishable among the warriors here. However, some of the names the other women came up with are much worse.”</p><p>“Cassandra.”</p><p>“Ah, a western name. Along the coast, if I am not mistaken. You are a long way from home. My name is Talia.” She placed the cup on a table and after doing a quick inspection of Cassandra’s bandages, said, “Now, a good warrior knows when to rest and when to fight. So rest now, fight later.”</p><p>“I’m not—“</p><p>“If Inga had her way, she would have just knocked you unconscious earlier. I, however, am a much <em>nicer</em> person and prefer other methods.”</p><p>Before Cassandra could ask her to explain, Talia’s face became blurred and the familiar ghostly fingers of unconsciousness began to close around Cassandra’s vision. Panic began to rise in her chest but struggled, and eventually lost, against the sleeping draft. </p><p>The last thing she heard was: “Rest now, fight later.”</p><p>*****</p><p>The world had bestowed a gift and made her sleep dreamless. When she finally woke, the first thing she noticed was the taste of broth and mint. Definitely not the most pleasant combination. Most of the pain in her body was a dull ache, the most intense stinging just a distant memory. Still, movement didn’t come easy and was sluggish. Her arms reacted seconds after her brain gave the command like the air was made of honey. That’s when Cassandra remembered she had been drugged.</p><p>And she was pissed.</p><p>With great effort, she was able to sit up. Muscles that had lain unused complained and cramped. Cassandra reached a hand to her ribs and was surprised to see how gaunt she had become. When was the last time she had eaten anything? She couldn’t remember. All that came to her were memories of blurred motion, shouting, blood, pain. She had been beaten, injured, near death.</p><p>But she was alive.</p><p>A loud chuckle filled the air and Cassandra turned, startled. Talia walked past her with fresh linens for one of the other beds, one with several dark splotches of blood across the sheets.</p><p>“Someone is feeling better,” she said with a knowing smile. “Must have been all that rest.”</p><p>Oh, Cassandra was going to <em>end</em> her.</p><p>“You drugged me,” Cassandra said hoarsely.</p><p>“You left me no choice. But now you are well enough to move. You're welcome.”</p><p>Gathering what energy she had, Cassandra leap to her feet and reached for a metal supply box on a nearby table but her legs gave out almost immediately. With a yell, she began to fall. The room spun but she never hit the ground. Talia dropped the linens, whirled, and caught Cassandra. Holding on to her arm around her shoulder and the other around her waist, Talia returned her belligerent patient to her bed.</p><p>“<em>Oya</em>! What is <em>wrong</em> with you?!” Talia snapped. But beneath her harsh tone was hint of worry. “Are you always like this?”</p><p>Instead of lying back down, she helped Cassandra into a comfortable sitting position.</p><p>“I am trying to help you,” the Ingvarri woman said. “But how fast you recover depends on you doing your part to heal. So stop being so stubborn.”</p><p>Deep down, Cassandra knew she was right but she sure as hell wasn’t going to admit it.</p><p>“Here,” Talia said throwing something that landed in her lap. “I am sure you’re hungry. I’ve been giving you bone broth but it clearly has not been enough.”</p><p>Cassandra picked it up. It looked like a... ration bar? She sniffed it. A very unappealing ration bar. Despite it’s appearance, she bit into it eagerly, savoring the salt and fat. It felt good to eat actual food again.</p><p>Talia was watching her carefully and was satisfied once Cassandra ate the whole thing. “Got to get some meat on those bones again.” The she reached into her satchel and pulled out something wrapped in wax paper and handed it to Cassandra. “Don’t tell Inga,” she said.</p><p>Cassandra unwrapped it and saw a small square of granola wrapped in nuts and honey. She ate it in a single bite, the sugar melting over her tongue in one sweet blissful moment. She savored it for as long as she could.</p><p>“Thank you,” Cassandra said.</p><p>Talia inclined her head in acknowledgement. “Be a good patient and I might sneak you more.”</p><p>Silence settled in the air.</p><p>“How long have I been out?”</p><p>Talia eyed her suspiciously and folded her hands across her chest. “You’re not going to try to attack me again, are you?"</p><p>“Ugh, fine,” Cassandra replied with a huff.</p><p>The Ingvarri woman stared at her for a moment and concluded that yes, she could trust her to keep her promise. “Three weeks.”</p><p>A startled noise rose but then was stifled inside Cassandra’s throat. Her hands twitched like she wanted to smash something.</p><p>“I don’t think you understand how severe your injuries were,” Talia explained. “Torn shoulder ligaments, deep knife wound to the face, <em>massive</em> blood loss, not to mention the sword slash that almost severed your spine.” The woman cast a disbelieving glance. “It is a wonder you’re alive.”</p><p>Hearing the list of injuries out loud made Cassandra fall into a contemplative silence. Her defeat was far worse than she had realized... far worse than anything she had ever experienced before. Even after training her entire life to be a guard, working day and night to be the best damned fighter she could possibly be, she realized that it simply hadn’t been enough. The truth left a bitter taste in her mouth.</p><p>Talia seemed to sense the depression that fell over her patient. “I have some news that might cheer you up,” she said. “We have been tending to your mare. She is in good health.”</p><p>Cassandra’s spirit lifted at that. “Thank you,” she replied.</p><p>“She is a beautiful horse. What is her name?”</p><p>“Fidella.”</p><p>“What does it mean?”</p><p>Cassandra smiled. “Faithful.”</p><p>“A fitting name, then!” Talia announced. “She saved your life, you know. We will continue to take care of her until you’re well.”</p><p>Cassandra didn’t know what else to say. Luckily, Talia seemed to pick up on her constant return to introspection and patted her knee once then turned to leave. </p><p>“Rest now,” she said one last time, pointing a finger at her.</p><p>“Fight later,” Cassandra finished unhappily.</p><p>So she did.</p><p>*****</p><p>Talia came to check in on Cassandra regularly throughout the week but on the fifth day after her awakening, something changed.</p><p>“Inga wants to see you,” she said.</p><p>Cassandra thought for a moment then recalled the name Talia had used before she had slipped into her drug induced slumber. The wolf woman. “Why?” Cassandra asked. The Ingvarri woman shrugged but something about her expression made it seem like she knew more than she was letting on. Besides them, the tent was empty. “So where is she?”</p><p>“The far side of camp. She is requesting your presence.”</p><p>“What is this, some kind of power trip?” Cassandra asked, her temper rising. “She’s making me go to her?”</p><p>Talia folded her arms across her chest and narrowed her eyes. Speaking in a low voice, she explained, “You are being measured.”</p><p>“What does that even mean?”</p><p>“You will see,” was her only response. She held out a steady hand.</p><p>Cassandra took it.</p><p> </p><p>The walk to the other side of camp was not an easy one for Cassandra. After almost four weeks of lying on a hospital bed being fed broth and the occasional ration bar, she was weak. Weaker than she cared to admit. Her leg muscles were tired after only a short distance and the fresh skin over some of her wounds began to tighten. Talia did not help her nor offer her anything to assist with her walk.</p><p>So onward they went. Slowly.</p><p>The occasional glances in their direction were not lost on Cassandra and she cautiously (and perhaps a bit curiously) looked around. Rocky peaks gradually rose from the ground in the distance and pierced the clear blue sky. They were in a valley near some foothills and with tents and large longhouses as far as the eye could see. The scent of cooked meat filled the air as well as the raw smoke of molten metal and the tinge of sweat. Every so often there was a <em>ping!</em> of steel being struck, folded, then struck again. It was the kind of melody Cassandra had always craved. Warriors lived here.</p><p>As far she could tell, only women occupied the camp. There were no children but rather an array of young and old, fresh faced teens and white haired maidens with more scars than wrinkles, each carrying an array of armaments from swords and axes to shields and wicked looking spears. Some watched her as she passed but said nothing, their expressions unreadable.</p><p>Cassandra didn’t know much about the Ingvarri and what little she did was only due to her brief encounter with the queen and her daughters during the Contest of the Crowns. They were fierce, determined, and they could fight. She still remembered the moment she saw the Ingvarri princesses sharpening their swords before the first competition and how she had thought “<em>I was born in the wrong kingdom”.</em></p><p>It had always been a desire of hers to visit the warrior women’s homeland but after she disappointed the queen during the contest, it fell from her mind like a dream she no longer qualified for. But she was here now.</p><p>They stopped in front of a large black and crimson longhouse, the crest of the lion emblazoned in gold on the pennants. Talia motioned Cassandra to enter so she parted the cloth hanging over the entrance and limped inside. It was dim but cleverly crafted cutouts allowed enough light inside that it was comfortable. Weapons lined the walls and wide open spaces in the center of the room denoted an area used for sparring, celebration, or tactical planning. It didn’t escape Cassandra’s notice that in the corner by the axes the ground was stained red. And there, cleaning a sword tenderly with a cloth like she was wiping dirt of a child’s face was Inga. Half of her hair was pulled back in tight braids and kohl lined her eyes creating a devilish mask.</p><p>Cassandra took slow steps forward and realized that Talia did not follow her inside. She didn’t know if that was a good or bad sign.</p><p>“I summoned you thirty minutes ago,” the woman said, her eyes still on the sword.</p><p>It wasn’t much of a greeting and Cassandra was already on edge as it was. “I would have been faster but I usually don’t run to a summons unless I know who I’m dealing with and why.”</p><p>Satisfied with her work, Inga slipped the sword back into it’s place on the wall and turned to face Cassandra. Those <em>eyes</em>... Cassandra took an involuntary step backwards then stopped herself. It wouldn’t do to show fear in front of people like this.</p><p>“I don’t like excuses,” Inga said. “This is my training camp and it was my warriors that found you so you will show me respect.” She waited but Cassandra said nothing. Satisfied, she continued, “My initiates were out on practice recon mission when they found you on your mare. They thought that I put you there for them to find. The junior commander was unsure what to do with you.” A glimmer of something sparkled in her eyes. Amusement? “She thought it was a test.”</p><p>“So, this isn’t the Ingvarri capital?” Cassandra asked carefully.</p><p>Inga looked at her steadily. “No. You seem to have stumbled upon our training grounds. This is where warriors are born.” She stared hard at Cassandra for a long moment.</p><p>Cassandra didn’t know how to respond. These people seemed like they didn’t want her there and that her continued presence was an intrusion. So why, then, had they saved her?</p><p>“Thank you for... saving me,” she said, feeling it was appropriate. They could have left her for dead, after all. “And thank you for tending to my wounds. But why am I here?”</p><p>“Do you remember what I said when you first woke?”</p><p>Cassandra tried hard to recall the brief encounter. “You saw something in me and were... curious?”</p><p>The Ingvarri woman nodded and began to walk around Cassandra. It made her feel uncomfortable, like a wolf stalking its prey. “Your mare rode a long way judging by her exhaustion when we found her. A day, maybe two. You should have been dead.” She stopped in front of Cassandra and looked her square in the eyes. “But you <em>survived</em>. If there is one thing we Ingvarri honor above all else it is the fighting spirit. And I see it in you, <em>feylahn</em>.”</p><p>Inga turned and walked away, her hands clasped at the small of her back. “I am offering you the chance to get stronger, here, among us so you never suffer such a defeat ever again.”</p><p>It took Cassandra a moment to understand what she had said. “You... want to train me?”</p><p>Instead of answering, Inga asked, “How many?”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“How many did you face?”</p><p>Cassandra thought back to those painful moments. “Three.”</p><p>Even with her back still facing her, Cassandra couldn’t help but feel Inga smile. “Three <em>men</em> are nothing. Three of my warriors, however... you <em>would</em> be dead.”</p><p>Her words sent a chill down Cassandra’s spine and <em>excited</em> her. She had always wanted to train with the legendary warriors of Ingvarr, to join their ranks and finally <em>fight.</em> No more waiting to join the royal guard. No more waiting in the wings. This was her chance.</p><p>“When do we start?” Cassandra asked.</p><p>When Inga finally turned around, she smiled, showing teeth. “Right now.” She picked a sword off the wall and threw it at her.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Cassandra's Lost Years - Part 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been nothing short of a disaster. Cassandra had been wholly unprepared and, battered down by her injuries, had her sword knocked out of her hands within seconds. But that moment wasn’t about beating Inga. No, she was too weak and the Ingvarri woman knew she was still healing. It was a test of her resolve. To see if she would turn and run. To see if her eyes filled with fear.</p><p>So when Inga had lifted Cassandra’s chin with the tip of her blade, she announced that Cassandra would have several days to rest and be given bread and meat to aid in her recovery.</p><p>It took everything Cassandra had not to pass out right then and there.</p><p>This time, Talia did help her back to the medical tent. She asked no questions and Cassandra offered no explanations.</p><p>*****</p><p>True to her word, Cassandra was given real food and soon moved out of the medical tent to a small one of her own. Such a simple thing; bare except for a bed roll, a blanket, and a few changes of clothes. It was perfect.</p><p>Cassandra soon learned that the routine done by the other initiates was expected of her as well. If she wanted to learn how to fight like an Ingvarri, she would live like one too and, well, that suited Cassandra just fine. She had lived like a soldier her entire life, albeit one kept in reserve but never called into action. On the rare occasion she did get to “fill in”, it was usually only for menial tasks. It quickly became apparent to her that “guard” and “warrior” were not the same thing. And Cassandra knew in her heart that she was a warrior. She just wanted a chance to prove it.</p><p>She was assigned a training partner, Nahdi, who woke her before sunrise each day for their morning run of three miles out and back. At first it sounded like a piece of cake; Cassandra had run further than that before but, then again, that was years ago. It would be a bit more difficult in her current state.</p><p>“I advise you not to eat anything beforehand,” Nahdi told her as she stretched her legs. “Don’t want you vomiting on the trail.”</p><p>They kept a punishing pace and after less than a mile, Cassandra found herself doubled over panting. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Nahdi circle back, her dark skin not even slick with sweat. With strong hands, she helped Cassandra up.</p><p>“Time your breath with your footfalls,” she said. “Pick a foot and focus your exhales on every other step or whatever is comfortable. Control your breath and you’ll be able to hold pace longer.”</p><p>“I know... how to run,” Cassandra wheezed.</p><p>Despite her gruff response, Nahdi was not impressed but she <em>was</em> amused. “Oh, it’s easy to know how to run. But this game is mental, <em>kierlan.</em> If you can’t get past the walls in here,” she said, tapping Cassandra on the head, “your body is useless. Now up!”</p><p>Despite the fact that they were far behind the others, Nahdi ran with Cassandra the entire way. It was an unexpected but not unwelcome show of camaraderie.</p><p>And when Nahdi could not push Cassandra physically, she pushed her with her words. “Come on, <em>kierlan!</em> This is only a warmup! We will make you strong yet!”</p><p>“What do you keep calling me?” Cassandra asked, thinking it some kind of insult.</p><p>“Ahhhh,” the Ingvarri woman searched for the words. “A stick-person? Thin. Beanpole.”</p><p>Cassandra was about to argue but when Nahdi lifted her off the ground for the third time Cassandra was very aware of her biceps and the wide angle of her deltoids. Nahdi seemed to notice because she smiled and added, “Don’t worry, you won’t be a <em>kierlan</em> for long.”</p><p>*****</p><p>With the sun high overhead, the sounds of steel on steel became a constant song in the afternoon air, their notes rising and falling with each block and counter. There were no training swords here.</p><p>Nahdi showed her around the sparring circles and gave Cassandra a weapon. It was a medium sized blade, similar to the one she had back home but a bit wider, the grip a bit thicker. The unfamiliar design felt odd in her hands.</p><p>Starting out slow, Nahdi spun and brought her own blade to bear and Cassandra did her best to counter her strikes but when the Ingvarri continually slipped around her attacking from all sides, Cassandra tripped and fell over her own feet trying to keep up.</p><p>“You are too stiff,” Nahdi told her. “You must <em>flow</em>.”</p><p>Cassandra rose from the ground and tried again but her sword was immediately knocked wide and outside leaving her center exposed. The tip of Nahdi’s blade was cold against her throat.</p><p>With a low rumble in her chest, Cassandra smacked her weapon away and lunged. With graceful movements, Nahdi spun away and kicked Cassandra from behind knocking her to the ground.</p><p>“Flow,” the Ingvarri said with an outstretched hand.</p><p>“I don’t know what that <em>means</em>,” Cassandra growled in frustration, picking herself up off the ground.</p><p>“You will learn.”</p><p>Nahdi gestured for her to follow and they walked up and down the training grounds watching the other women practice. As Cassandra observed, she slowly started to understand. Their movement patterns were so different from the standard training offered by the royal guards back in Corona. Their bodies were fluid, not militaristically rigid. When one was disarmed of her weapon, the other pressed the advantage. There was no pretense of surrender. These women would one day be fighting for their lives and they trained like it.</p><p>Cassandra was enthralled at their deadly dance.</p><p>Somewhere outside the rows of combatants, a shout of anger filled the air along with the clash of metal. A fiery red haired warrior with feathers in her hair screamed some words in a language that Cassandra didn’t understand then threw her sword to the ground and tackle the raven haired woman facing her. Raven Hair knocked her off and shouted back at her just as angrily.</p><p>Several women rushed up to them and broke them apart, the two warriors a tangle of thrashing limbs.</p><p>“She almost died because of you!” Red shouted as she struggled against those holding her back.</p><p>“Lynae almost died because of her own foolishness!” Raven Hair shot back. “She was lucky, though. Had she died, it would not have been an honorable death.”</p><p>Red looked at her steadily then said through clenched teeth. “I will fight for the honor of my sister. <em>Endgari</em>!”</p><p>The last word echoed through the camp like a voice bouncing off canyon walls. Those around them stopped sparring and all heads turned in their direction.</p><p>“What’s happening?” Cassandra asked as a small crowd began to gather.</p><p>“An honor duel. Those that can attend are called to witness. This is a good teaching moment as any. Watch and learn, <em>feylahn</em>.”</p><p>The two combatants stood apart. There was no bow, no salute, no announcement to begin. They rushed forward at the same time.</p><p>Both Ingvarri struck three times in quick succession then the red haired woman swept her blade in a wild horizontal arc. Raven Hair ducked and brought her blade across drawing a line of blood along Red’s ribs. The woman cried out then pivoted out of the way of any counter attack. The distance allowed both women a moment of breath.</p><p>Raven Hair circled her opponent, her muscles moved gracefully. Her eyes ran with kohl like black tears giving her a devilish expression. Her opponent gripped her side, her fingers slick with blood.</p><p>Suddenly Raven Hair yelled and struck an overhand blow which Red blocked and in the flash of seconds they struck and countered five more times. Raven Hair kicked and caught Red in the chest but she curved her back and rolled with the impact, deftly landing on her feet. But her position had put her at a dangerous disadvantage. While Red rolled, Raven Hair closed the distance and, once Red was right-side up again, cracked her knee up into her face.</p><p>Red’s head snapped backward, blood flying from her mouth.</p><p>The fight was over. Or, at least, that’s what Cassandra thought.</p><p>Raven Hair followed the body as it landed and put a knee to Red’s throat. The other woman’s hands tried vainly to dislodge the limb from her throat but it was no use. Raven Hair pressed her knee in further until the thrashing subsided and Red’s arms fell to the ground.</p><p>Raven Hair rose and, with a sharp snap of her wrist, flicked the blood from her sword and walked away. It was then that Cassandra saw Inga on the edge of the crowd with her arms folded, her back straight. For a brief moment, Raven Hair approached her and spoke a few words and Inga responded.</p><p>It was the first time Cassandra had seen Inga since her offer to train her all those weeks ago. For some reason, good or bad, she had not been summoned back inside the longhouse.</p><p>“The Wolf Mother has a reason for everything she does,” Talia replied when Cassandra asked about it during one of her trips to medical. “She will begin your training when she feels you are ready.”</p><p>Movement caught Cassandra’s eye and she saw two women brake the circle of the crowd and crouch down next to Red, one a field medic and the other, she guessed, was a friend. The medic brought something to Red’s nose and the warrior suddenly gasped and began to cough.Her friend smiled and whispered something to her injured companion. There was a moment where they gripped each others hand and put their foreheads together and it tugged at something inside Cassandra. Then Red let out a yell as the medic poured something over her wounds. Her friend squeezed her hand tighter and the screaming eventually subsided.</p><p>When Cassandra looked up to find Raven Hair, she was gone and so was Inga.</p><p>“What just happened here?” Cassandra asked.</p><p>“One of them called for an honor duel,” Nahdi explained. “It’s single combatwith the goal of incapacitating your opponent by any means necessary. Sometimes death is one of those means.”</p><p>Cassandra had heard of such things but had never been witness to one. It seemed like an extreme way to settle a dispute, but, then again, she could think of a handful of arguments where she would have rather had her sword do the convincing instead of her words. “But what is an honor duel?” she asked curiously.</p><p>“It sounded like Lynae’s honor was brought into question. If both agree, they have the right to settle the dispute by combat.” Nahdi turned and waved at Cassandra to follow. “That's enough observation. Back to training.”</p><p>*****</p><p>Time might not heal <em>all</em> things but they did wonders for a body on the mend. The vigorous daily routines had left Cassandra exhausted in both mind and physical form so when she was given time to rest, she took it. It seemed like all she did was train, eat, and rest. The life of a warrior. It’s what she had craved all along.</p><p>“You’re all healed,” Talia said surveying her handiwork, tracing the patterns of fresh skin on Cassandra’s back. “It is a nasty scar, but don’t worry, scars are a badge of honor around here. Means you survived what could have killed you.”</p><p>Cassandra scratched at the one on her face along her jawline. It was raw, still healing. This one would be a reminder every time she looked in the mirror.</p><p>“Thank you, Talia.” A moment passed and Cassandra added, “You seem different from some of the other Ingvarri. Much less… bloodlusty.”</p><p>The laugh that escaped Talia’s lips was musical and it sent an unfamiliar sensation through Cassandra’s chest.</p><p>“Yes, I guess you could say that or perhaps that I am ‘more compassionate’, but yes, ‘less bloodlusty’ works too. I am a <em>feylahn</em>, adopted by the Ingvarri. After I lost my family in a raid, I was brought here as a young girl barely into my teens and raised as one of their own. They don’t mind my empathy but in fact think me a great battlefield medic because of it. So you should listen to me when I tell you to rest.” She smirked and pointed a knowing finger at Cassandra.</p><p>Cassandra grinned then after a moment said, “Thank you, Talia.”</p><p>The other woman held up her hands. “Oh, don’t thank me. Now that you are healed, the girls will stop going so easy on you.”</p><p>Cassandra stared blankly at her. “You’re joking.”</p><p>“Am I?” Talia smiled then walked away.</p><p>*****</p><p>Cassandra feigned an overhand strike and shifted her weight to her other foot, kicking high and behind her. But the move was slow. The other woman, Yula, ducked then swept her base leg sending Cassandra tumbling to the ground. With a startled gasp, she rolled just as the tip of the blade speared the ground where her head had been and she kicked, knocking Yula off balance but not off her feet. Still, it gave Cassandra enough time to stand and create some distance... distance that Yula rapidly closed.</p><p>The tall Ingvarri slashed once, twice... her blade singing with Cassandra’s as she countered each blow. A slight movement of the woman’s knee made Cassandra react but when she expected a kick, she got a fist to the face instead.</p><p>Her head spun and when she tried to rise she felt the cold caress of steel against her throat.</p><p>“You’re getting there, <em>feylahn</em>,” Yula said and extended a hand. Cassandra took it and allowed her to be pulled to her feet. She didn’t mind the new nickname. <em>Feylahn:</em> foundling. It was what they called anyone not born in Ingvarr who joined their ranks, those they adopted as their own.</p><p>It was common practice, Cassandra learned, to take in those whose lives had been destroyed by war, their families lost, or the poor souls who had nothing left to lose. Considering her own blood family, Cassandra understood just how much better a found family was. She welcomed it.</p><p>“You have good instincts but you’re too rigid, your stances too linear. Ex-military?”</p><p>“You could say that,” Cassandra replied.</p><p>Yula clapped her on the back. “You will need to learn how to flow. Do not limit your feet to the north/south/east/west directions. Fluid movement is much harder to predict.”</p><p>Just then, Cassandra saw a familiar raven haired woman approach them. The kohl around her eyes was fresh and gave the impression of the eyes of a skeleton.</p><p>“Reva! Come to practice with us?” Yula asked.</p><p>“No,” Reva replied then turned to Cassandra. “Inga summons you.”</p><p>Cassandra turned to Yula who simply shooed her away. “Do not keep the Wolf Mother waiting,” she chuckled.</p><p>They walked in silence to the crimson longhouse, Reva keeping a brisk pace. When they arrived, they both stepped inside.</p><p>Inga stood in the center of the room, twirling a sword around her body like it was a spirit ribbon. Her muscles moved gracefully together as she spun the blade from one hand to the other with perfect coordination. When the two of them approached her, she stopped, the blade positioned perfectly in front of her nose with her eyes on either side of the steel.</p><p>“You will spar today,” Inga said without preamble, then, with a tilt of an eyebrow, “against each other.”</p><p>Something screamed at the back of Cassandra’s mind that this was a bad idea. No, more than a bad idea. This was <em>dangerous.</em> But when was sparring with swords against an Ingvarri ever not dangerous? Regardless, she took her place opposite of Reva.</p><p>Reva removed her jacket exposing broad toned shoulders. Patterns of black ink curled around her left bicep like a snake, disappearing somewhere behind her back. With a flourish, she unsheathed her blade and held it ready.</p><p>There was no announcement to begin. No nod from Inga. No warning.</p><p>Reva simply attacked.</p><p>In a desperate attempt to dodge, Cassandra threw herself to the left only narrowly missing the blade that would have run her through. She rolled to her feet remembering what Yula said about fluid movements. But Reva was a symphony of fluid movements. One blade became many in her hands and suddenly Cassandra was on the defensive.</p><p>As soon as one blow was blocked, another came at her from another angle. When their swords lingered steel on steel for a moment too long, Reva brought Cassandra’s blade high exposing her body. With a swift kick, Cassandra flew backward and landed hard. But for some reason Reva did not press her advantage like she had in the Honor Duel.</p><p>She was toying with her.</p><p>Something burned in Cassandra. It wasn’t anger. Wasn’t fear. It was the simple fact that Cassandra wasn’t a cocky fighter, she never had been. She took all her fights seriously, and that’s when she knew she could beat her.</p><p>Gathering her feet beneath her, she lunged. Her sword was positioned straight ahead as if to run Reva through. The Ingvarri easily spun away and that’s when Cassandra learned to stop moving in patterns and move <em>fluidly</em> instead. She brought her back leg up and spun in a half circle, her foot aimed for Reva’s face.</p><p>But it was a blow that never landed. Reva caught her leg and <em>heaved</em>. The force sent Cassandra wildly off balance and hurtling towards the ground once more as her sword flew from her grasp. The sound of steel on wood made her look up and she saw the Ingvarri dragging the tip of her sword along the ground toward her. It sent a chill down Cassandra’s spine.</p><p>With a yell, Reva brought the blade up parallel to her forearm.</p><p>But Cassandra wasn’t done. When Reva pounced, Cassandra rolled to her right underneath the horizontal strike and kicked at the back of her leg. But the movement was clumsy and her blow did not have enough force to knock the Ingvarri down. It was, however, just enough to piss Reva off.</p><p>But now Cassandra was exactly where she wanted to be. She grabbed her sword and brought it up just in time to block Reva’s blade but not her fist. The punch caught Cassandra across the temple and she saw stars. A few woozy steps almost sent her into the wall but she shook it off or at least tried to. Shaking her head sent the room spinning and she landed on one knee not knowing which way was up. But still she held her sword ready.</p><p>With another yell, Reva swept her blade forward until...</p><p>“Enough,” Inga said calmly.</p><p>And so Reva stopped, her blade inches from Cassandra’s neck.</p><p>Through the haze, Cassandra looked up at her opponent and wondered what was going through her mind. Had Reva really been ready to kill her? Had she been that close to dying just then?</p><p>“You are dismissed, Reva,” Inga said.</p><p>This apparently wasn’t what the Ingvarri woman expected to hear. “But mother--”</p><p>“<em>Dismissed</em>.”</p><p>Averting her gaze, Reva gathered her things quickly and left.</p><p>And so Cassandra was left alone with the wolf woman. Stars still swam in her vision but she was still able to see Inga tower over her with her arms crossed.</p><p>“I was right about you,” she said, a small smile tugging at the corner of her mouth. “Now your real training begins.”</p><p>Walking over to the wall, she ripped a brand new sword from it’s housing and twirled it. “Pick up your sword, <em>feylahn</em>. Today has just begun.”</p><p>*****</p><p>Cassandra lay on her back gasping, sweat drenching her clothes. They were done for the day otherwise Inga wouldn’t have let her rest so Cassandra became friends with floor and tried to catch her breath. When she finally had, she sat up and wiped the sweat from her face.</p><p>“Can I ask you something?” she said. “Reva called you ‘mother’. Is she your daughter?”</p><p>Inga secured the last of the weapons, not a hair out of place nor a bead of sweat graced her face. “In a way,” she replied. “I have adopted many daughters over the years, most of them <em>feylahns</em>. I have watched them fight and I have watched some die. Reva is simply one of many.”</p><p>“Is that why they call you Wolf Mother?”</p><p>What happened next was so sudden Cassandra was completely unprepared for it. Inga <em>laughed</em>. It was a sharp booming laugh that absolutely scared the <em>hell</em> out of Cassandra.</p><p>“You seem to have stumbled upon a camp secret,” she said with a vicious smile. “The initiates call me that but never to my face. They think I don’t know about it.”</p><p>Oh, Cassandra was in <em>sooooo</em> much trouble. She felt like she had crossed an invisible line. With a cringe she waited for the eventual repercussion.</p><p>Instead, Inga motioned at the door. “Go. Eat. Rest. We will continue training tomorrow.”</p><p>Perhaps it was a mercy being dismissed early or... could it be punishment? Nothing could be more punishment that having to stay longer, Cassandra decided. So she treated it like the gift it was and took her leave.</p><p>*****</p><p>“Again.”</p><p>The sword clattered to the ground and Cassandra fell to her knees. Sweat stung her eyes and poured off her face, her hair sticking to her cheeks in a tangled mess. Her head lolled to one side. Suddenly everything in the room doubled and grew hazy.</p><p>There was a <em>swish!</em> and pain blossomed along the back of her shoulder blade. She was too tired to even cry out.</p><p>“Pick up the sword, <em>feylahn</em>,” Inga said.</p><p><em>Sword? What sword?</em> Her head rolled to the right. <em>Oh, </em>that<em> sword</em>. With the slightest motion, Cassandra leaned in the direction of the blade…</p><p>…And collapsed on the ground. Her entire body shook. “Please… Inga,” she huffed. “My arms—”</p><p>“Are weak and need to get stronger,” the woman said. “That’s why you came here, isn’t it? To get stronger?”</p><p>“Yes, but—“</p><p>“But what?” Inga began circling Cassandra like a predator. “Excuses are nothing but lies that are used to redirect blame away from yourself. Your shortcomings are your own fault, <em>feylahn</em>. Either make peace with that or <em>fix your flaws and push past your limitations</em>.”</p><p>Cassandra didn’t move.</p><p>Inga’s eyes narrowed.</p><p>“You don’t fight for yourself,” the Ingvarri woman spat. “I saw that when you first came here. Bloody. Broken. Ready to die. But you <em>didn’t</em>. You <em>survived.</em> What kept you alive? What are you fighting for?”</p><p>The question drained what resolve Cassandra had left and she breathed into the ground with a sob. Memories of the defeat she had suffered curled like a mist in her mind. The pain. The fear. She was weak. What was she doing here?</p><p>“I don’t know.”</p><p>The confession unlocked every past failures, every defeat, every mistake… no matter how hard she had tried, she was just never good enough. Even her last act of redemption of combining the sun drop and moonstone had led to the loss of her own life.</p><p>And she didn’t care. Inga was right, Cassandra wasn’t fighting for herself.</p><p>Rapunzel had given her a second chance at life and she was wasting it.</p><p><em>Rapunzel</em>.</p><p>Inga knelt down in front of her. “Then find something worth protecting and fight for that.” She kicked the sword at Cassandra and took a step back. “Again.”</p><p>Cassandra inched her fingers forward until it touched cold familiar metal. Slowly, she wrapped each finger around the hilt. She braced her elbows underneath her chest and heaved, her body rising unsteadily.</p><p>Inga lifted her own sword in salute. “You are nowhere near your limit, <em>feylahn</em>. But don’t worry, we will find it,” then, with a smile, “and I will push you beyond it.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So I had to do some research for this one. I found out that "Ingvar" means "Warrior" in Old Norse but, as far as I can tell, Ingvarr as a nation is fictional. Therefore, I used words inspired by the Norse language when coming up with some of the Ingvarri terms. I also want to note that  the concept of a "founding" also has Norse roots (example: Loki was a foundling raised by Odin in Norse mythology) and the term for "foundling" ("fundinn") was used as a nickname of sorts for adopted children. </p><p>Not sure if what I found is 100% accurate, but I tried my best.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Cassandra's Lost Years - Part 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>5 Months Later</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(8 Months After Leaving Corona)</b>
</p><p> </p><p>In the span of several months, something happened. Cassandra felt... different. Of course if she were to look in a mirror, she would have seen a much different person. For one, she was no longer a <em>kierlan</em>. The hard training and hearty meals had transformed her body into the lean, muscular physique of a warrior. When she gripped her sword she could trace the lines in her forearm and when she attacked she felt her lats and abs tighten, could feel the tension and power behind them. Gone was the women from Corona, the wannabe guard whose tunic was slightly too big for her. In her place stood a warrior and with every movement she felt <em>powerful.</em></p><p>But there was something else that was different. The solitude she had so badly craved was replaced by a community that pushed her to better herself. Dare she say it? She might actually have made some friends here.</p><p>Yet she was still struggling with one part of herself that didn’t seem to improve no matter what she did. Cassandra looked at her charred and blackened hand and squeezed it into a fist.</p><p>“Your right hand is weak,” Inga said one day without preamble.</p><p>“It’s… injured,” Cassandra said.</p><p>“I can see that.” Inga moved towards the table where several weapons lay and seemed to be weighing them each in her mind. “You’ve been using a standard issue military blade thus far and, while familiar, the weakness in your right hand is causing your reaction time to suffer. Your left hand is stronger and faster but tied to your weaker hand because you are using a double-handed weapon.” Finally, she selected two blades from the table and held them out to Cassandra.</p><p>“These should be much better suited for you: A shorter sword for your right hand and a long knife for your left.”</p><p>The blades were beautifully crafted, the sword with a perfectly balanced guard and the long knife with a fresh leather bound grip. Both blades caught the light which brilliantly reflecting off the Ingvarri symbols that were etched into the steel of each. Cassandra took them and tested their weight. The heft would take some getting used to but as she adjusted her grip on the short sword, she realized her hand didn’t cramp as much. Still…</p><p>“But like any great unit,” Inga said and brought both of Cassandra’s hands close until the blades touched, her left behind her right in a supporting role, “is that they are stronger together, while offering you the freedom to move separately.”</p><p>“Okay,” Cassandra said with a grin and twirled the blades a second time. “I think I can get used to this.”</p><p>“Well then, <em>feylahn</em>,“ Inga said as she drew her own sword with a serpentine hiss of steel. “Let’s begin.”</p><p>*****</p><p>Like a child who was given a new toy, Cassandra kept her new weapons with her at all times. In the early morning before their run, she would practice with them, learn how they behaved, getting familiar with the weight in her hands. It was like learning to dance with a new partner.</p><p>As she gathered with some of the other women around the campfire for dinner, a few commented on the selection of blades but no one said a thing about her hand. Since Inga wouldn’t let her wear gloves while training, Cassandra got used to not wearing it. The Ingvarri seemed to treat her hand as just another scar. Something that should have killed her but didn’t.</p><p>“It’s an uncommon pairing but you have to trust in Inga’s selection,” Nahdi said. “She has been training with weapons since she left the womb!”</p><p>“Yes, Wolf Mother knows best,” Talia added while taking a second helping of meat.</p><p>“So I found out that Inga doesn’t particularly care for the name Wolf Mother,” Cassandra remarked casually. The other women stopped and stared at her.</p><p>Talia leaned forward. “How... do you know that?”</p><p>Suddenly Cassandra found herself the center of attention and she didn’t particularly enjoy it. “I may have, uh... called her that.”</p><p>“To her <em>face</em>?!” Nahdi exclaimed. She reached up and shook Cassandra’s shoulders. “How are you still alive, <em>feylahn?</em>”</p><p>Then the entire group erupted into laughter. Some slapped Cassandra on the back for her bravery or her stupidity or perhaps even both. Cassandra smiled. It was the first time in a long time she felt like she truly belonged somewhere.</p><p>*****</p><p>Several months later when she was summoned to the Wolf Mother’s longhouse, she expected another day of training. What happened instead she was unprepared for.</p><p>“You are going on a field mission with the other initiates,” Inga announced. She walked around a table upon which lay a map of the mountains and surrounding Ingvarri land. “We have identified a group operating in our territory towards the south. They need to be taken care of.”</p><p>The weight of her words hung heavy in the air, thick with malice. “What kind of group?” Cassandra asked curiously.</p><p>Before she had finished her question, there was a knife in Inga’s hand and she slammed the tip into the table, pinning the map to the wood. She looked up at Cassandra, the whites of her eyes so bright against the kohl that lined them.</p><p>“Slavers.”</p><p>The word and Inga’s reaction set Cassandra on edge. There was something more to this story but she was too afraid to ask. Thankfully she didn’t have to.</p><p>“Some of our girls were rescued from people like these,” Inga explained leaving the knife in the table. “Reva, for example, and her older sister and brother. When they were forced from their home by the black rocks, they sought refuge in the mountains.”</p><p>
  <em>Black rocks.</em>
</p><p>Cassandra could feel her heart skip a beat and her lungs stopped drawing breath. Her entire body was suddenly very cold. <em>Black rocks</em>... It was her. She had done this. She was the reason Reva and her family had been captured by slavers. The awful realization sunk into Cassandra like fangs into her flesh, the poisonous truth seeping into her veins.</p><p>“I was the one that found her during the raid,” Inga continued. “We would have rescued the rest of her family but it was... too late. She has been training with us ever since.”</p><p>Moving from around the table to stand in front of Cassandra, Inga looked down at her very carefully. “I saw the spark in her and made her the same offer I made you. You and her are not so different.”</p><p>The Wolf Mother was a woman of few words therefore Cassandra knew she was telling her this story for a reason. Sympathy was not the way of the Ingvarri. Nor was pity. Perhaps it was that everyone had a complicated path, that everyone had scars in one form or another.</p><p>But whatever the lesson, it was lost on Cassandra. She was unable to meet the Wolf Mother’s gaze.</p><p>*****</p><p>With a mission assigned, Cassandra tried her best to push her emotions away and focus on the task at hand. It would do no good if she got distracted by her guilt. No, that was something she would save that for later.</p><p>It was a three day ride to the edge of Ingvarri territory. They rode hard but moved carefully all while keeping an eye out for scouts and areas of ambush. That, at least, was something Cassandra could help with. Owl flew ahead and reported back allowing the recon party to move swiftly without trouble.</p><p>“<em>Oya</em>, he’s beautiful!” Talia exclaimed. Owl landed on Cassandra’s arm and she fed him a small piece of meat then handed one to Talia. He took it from her and allowed the Ingvarri woman to stroke his feathers. “What is his name?”</p><p>“Owl.”</p><p>Talia laughed. “I like it. Appropriate. Simple. I almost expected your mare to be named ‘Horse’.”</p><p>A smiled passed Cassandra’s lips but before she could respond, Reva stopped alongside them. “We don’t need that creature,” she said.</p><p>“Where’s the harm, Reva?” Talia asked, petting Owl’s feathers again.</p><p>Yula, who had been riding up front, came back towards them. Cassandra was glad the taller Ingvarri was here. She had trained with her many times and Yula had quickly become like a big sister to Cassandra. As a graduate, she was senior among them and her fighting skills were unrivaled. Cassandra had watched her fight many times; fast, fierce, and strong yet calm and confident. Cassandra respected the hell out of her.</p><p>But while the Yula was the senior warrior on this mission, the command was not hers. This was a training mission, after all, and she had already done her time as an initiate. She was simply there to observe, offer aid on the battlefield, and report back.</p><p>“The owl is an asset, Reva,” Yula said addressing the mission commander. “It would be foolish not to use it.”</p><p>With a grunt, Reva urged her horse forward. It was a casual dismissal but Cassandra could feel that the woman was as on edge as was she. Given what Inga had told her, Cassandra could understand why. It must be difficult for Reva to confront the types of people who had killed her family. The thought circled around and Cassandra realized that meant herself as well. She struggled to force the thought away.</p><p>On the third day, Owl reported a camp in sight. The sun disappeared intermittently behind clouds casting half the valley in shadow. The recon party lay on their stomachs observing the operation. Tents were strew about the clearing and the smell of charred meat and sweat filled the air.</p><p>Light footsteps approached them rapidly as one of the Ingvarri scouts returned and knelt down next to Reva. “I count twenty-three total: eleven on the north end, eight to the west and four to the south. Most armed with swords, no archers. The largest tent is to the southwest so if they have any captives--”</p><p>Reva cut her off with a nod. “That’s where they’ll be.”</p><p>“Twenty-three against eight,” Cassandra muttered.</p><p>“Eight <em>Ingvarri</em>,” Talia corrected with a dangerous smirk. It wasn’t lost on Cassandra that her friend had included her in that count. And just like that, Cassandra realized something she never had when training for the Coronan guard... that she was willing to die for her sisters-in-arms.</p><p> </p><p>There was no warning. No rally cry, no horns, no call to battle. The Ingvarri struck strongly and swiftly with the force of a silent hurricane.</p><p>Cassandra followed the others with orders to attack the north end and smashed her fist into the first slaver she saw. His head snapped back and just as he put a hand to his bloody mouth, she kicked him across the jaw and he twisted in a complete half circle before falling to the ground.</p><p>There was a shout from behind and Cassandra brought her short sword up in time to block and overhand strike. Using the momentum of the downward motion, she let the blade slide off her own, pitching the man forward. She brought her knee up and smashed him in the face and he stumbled but didn’t fall. He threw a wild punch at her which she easily avoided then slashed him across theback of the leg.</p><p>Without waiting to see him drop, Cassandra spun and moved on to her next target. Her movements were circular, flowing, changing directions, unpredictable. It was like she was floating on the currents of the wind. </p><p>The sound of steel rang throughout the camp accompanied by surprised and angry shouts. Out of the corner of her eye, Cassandra saw a man charge Talia and she called out a warning.</p><p>The Ingvarri woman turned and planted her feet so when the man rushed to engage her, she rammed into his midsection, lifted her shoulders with a grunt and flipped him over her body. He flew head over feet and landed on his back, the wind knocked out of him. Talia smashed the hilt of her sword against his temple then she looked up and gave Cassandra a quick thank you salute then sprinted to help her sisters.</p><p>A shift in air pressure told Cassandra to <em>move!</em> and she threw her body sideways just as a blade cleaved the air where her neck had been. Turning the movement into a spin, she faced her attacker and lifted her short sword just in time but she was too low and caught a boot to the chest just below her collarbone. It knocked her backwards leaving her chest an epicenter of pain. The man lunged and she rolled to the side then forward, putting her in a position behind him. With all the force she could muster, she kicked the back of his leg and saw the knee lock and collapse. One more move should have rendered him incapacitated for the rest of the fight but suddenly pain blossomed along the back of Cassandra’s arm and she turned.</p><p>The man caught her sword arm just as she was about to strike and he brought his own blade to bear.</p><p><em>Stronger together, </em>Cassandra remembered.</p><p>Her long knife slid from her belt with a <em>hiss</em> and blocked his blow, twisting his blade to the side and exposing his front. Her foot launched out and hit him square in the stomach freeing her blade to slice deep across his hand. The sword fell from his fingers and Cassandra slammed the hilt of her sword into the back of his head and he fell silently to the ground.</p><p>Adrenaline rushed through her entire body fueled by the sting of her wound and the excitement of battle. Her wild eyes looked around, both blades in hand and sought her next opponent.</p><p>But there were none.</p><p>The fight was already over.</p><p> </p><p>The south end was more of a mess than the north had been and slavers, either unconscious or dead, Cassandra couldn’t tell, littered the ground. There were, however, a handful in various states of injury tied up and forced to their knees and there was Reva, walking up and down the line questioning them. When one didn’t give her an answer she liked, she struck him across the face.</p><p>Cassandra wandered over to the others near Reva and as she took her place among the warriors, Yula patted her on the back as if to say “<em>Well done, feylahn.”</em></p><p>But then something happened. When Cassandra turned to face the line of prisoners her heart stopped. No, <em>time</em> stopped. She no longer felt the wind cool the sweat on her forehead, no longer felt the breath that entered her lungs. The moment dragged on endlessly and sunk its claws into Cassandra and would not let go. Her eyes fixed on one of the slavers neck because around it hung her cassandrium pendant.</p><p>Anger.</p><p>Fear.</p><p>Panic.</p><p>Helplessness.</p><p>A myriad of emotions possessed her and battled for supremacy inside her conflicted mind. In a way that had never happened before, she felt them <em>all</em> at the same time and it overwhelmed her. But there was one that stood blazing among the rest. It was familiar like the heartbeat of an old friend and Cassandra embraced it and let it consume her.</p><p>Anger.</p><p>The yell that ripped from her throat startled the Ingvarri and Reva turned thinking she was being attacked by a beast. But the anger wasn’t aimed at her. Cassandra leaped upon the slaver with her necklace and punched him square in the face. The force of the blow knocked him backwards and he landed on his back with a grunt and a puff of dirt.</p><p>There was silence as the Ingvarri watched, the only noise Cassandra’s yells and the sickening sound of her fist striking flesh again and again. But anger is a short burning fuse and once it had used up all its fuel, Cassandra fell to her knees with bloodied knuckles and tears streaming down her face.</p><p>She was very aware that she was being watched but she didn’t care. Nobody was going to hold her back, tell her it was enough. Her hands shook and she had no idea what to do next. She yelled.</p><p>She wanted to keep punching him. To make him experience the same pain she had. To <em>punish</em> him. But most of all she wanted to scream at him, <em>“You have no idea what you did to me!”</em></p><p>A gentle hand touched her shoulder. To Cassandra, it was a lifeline. She had been drowning and it pulled her back to the surface. Her body was shaking and Talia put a hand on her arm to steady her.</p><p>Cassandra wiped the tears from her face ashamed that they had fallen from her eyes in the first place. But she was not being judged. The Ingvarri stood silent as sentries and allowed her to have her moment. These women, some of which were foundlings themselves, ripped from their families, understood.</p><p>Just then Reva approached her and took the long knife from Cassandra’s sheath, holding it out to her handle first. The look in the other woman’s eyes was simple. She, more than anyone else, understood. And she was offering Cassandra a chance to make it right.</p><p>Numb fingers wrapped around the handle and Cassandra took a step forward. Two Ingvarri held the man up, his head lolling as he tried to regain consciousness. His eyes fluttered open through a curtain of crimson. She got close and raised the knife, her hand trembling.</p><p>Voices inside of her screamed <em>Do it! </em>and the words fed off her fear and fueled her rage. They clawed at her chest and wrapped icy hands around her heart and Cassandra felt like she was suffocating. The voices... they were her voice. She could hear them clearly now. The darkest part of her whispered seductive vengeance in her ear and promises that all this pain, all this fear would simply go away if she took his life. <em>Don’t you want these feelings to go away? </em>it teased. <em>Erase the pain. End this suffering. Free yourself.</em></p><p>
  <em>DO IT!</em>
</p><p>Cassandra yelled and brought the blade up in one quick slash.</p><p>The cassandrium fell free from his neck and into her hand. She clutched it tight against her chest then turned and walked away, leaving the man wide eyed and stunned at how close he had been to death.</p><p>“Weak.”</p><p>The hiss of metal filled the air then a wet <em>splurch!</em> and a <em>thud.</em> Cassandra turned just in time to see the slaver’s body fall lifelessly to the ground. With one quick snap, Reva flicked the blood from her sword.</p><p>Cassandra met her eyes and saw the woman raise an eyebrow in a challenge that seemed to say “<em>Do you have a problem with that?”</em> but Cassandra was too numb to feel anything else. She didn’t want to. She had reached the limits of her emotional capacity and was just simply <em>done</em>.</p><p>She turned and walked away.</p><p>*****</p><p>A line had almost been crossed and it made Cassandra shiver. Something dangerous had happened within her. Something... monstrous. And suddenly she realized she was capable of terrible things.</p><p>After all that had happened, knowing that she was the reason Reva’s family was dead, almost killing a man in cold blood... it was simply. Too. Much.</p><p>She had almost made a terrible mistake. It was scary how close she had been... how <em>easy</em> it was to slip into that role again.</p><p><em>I don’t want to be the bad guy anymore,</em> she told herself. Her lip suddenly began to quiver. It was with that thought alone that pulled out the seams that were holding her together and she became undone. Hot tears fell down her cheeks and she covered her mouth with her hand to stifle the sob that escaped.</p><p>If she couldn’t forgive herself, how could she expect forgiveness from others?</p><p>But someone <em>had</em> forgiven her. Even more than that... this someone had never even blamed her in the first place.</p><p><em>I wish you were here right now, Raps, </em>Cassandra thought and roughly wiped a tear away from her sweat and dirt stained face.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Cassandra's Lost Years - Part 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>6 Months Later</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(1 Year and 2 Months After Leaving Corona)</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Stop thinking and start <em>feeling</em>!”</p><p>Inga cut high and spun, aiming a backhand at Cassandra’s head which she ducked easily. The opening was there and she struck at the woman’s midsection, landing a blow directly on her torso.</p><p>“Good!” Inga shouted.</p><p>The air felt thin and Cassandra’s breathing was ragged. Sweat stung her eyes but she made no move to wipe it away. To do so would be to take her eyes off Inga.</p><p>“It is when you are tired that you need to be the most dangerous,” Inga said starting to circle Cassandra once again. It was a pattern Cassandra was becoming familiar with. Step, step, step, pause, <em>strike</em>!</p><p>She blocked the attack then twisted, her feet mirroring her opponents in a dance of blood and sweat. The long knife was slick in her hands and she thought it might slip...</p><p>Just then Cassandra went on the offensive and forced Inga back with a wild slash of her short sword then she changed her grip on the long knife and <em>threw it</em>. Inga reacted purely on instinct and twisted to the side as the knife flew overhead.There was a sudden flash of metal before her eyes followed by a blow to her hand. It hit the weaker joint of the thumb knocked the blade from her grasp and Inga pivoted out of the way, fists raised in a defensive posture. Blood trickled down a hairline cut on her cheek and the Wolf Mother grinned.</p><p>“Well done, <em>feylahn</em>.” Retrieving the knife and her own sword, she returned the former to Cassandra. “That was a bold move, giving up one of your weapons like that.”</p><p>Cassandra wiped the sweat from her face. “You told me to stop thinking.”</p><p>“Indeed.” The Ingvarri watched her for a moment and seemed to be considering something. Finally, she said, “Tomorrow you will engage in one of our most hallowed training exercises, the <em>Veiodr</em>. It simulates a hunt against many opponents. You will have until midday the following day to claim the weapon of the pack leader and return it to camp.” </p><p>“And what’s their goal?”</p><p>“To bring you back by any means necessary.”</p><p>This was unlike any the other training exercises she had experienced. After the raid on the slaver camp, Yula had reported back to Inga and the thought crossed Cassandra’s mind that she would be dismissed from the Wold Mother’s tutelage for being weak. She was surprised when she was not. In fact, Inga said nothing of the matter. But she knew.</p><p>Was this a test, then? A measure of how far she had come? If so, Cassandra was ready for it.</p><p>*****</p><p>She ran. Time, as always, was against her so she pushed her legs as hard as they would go. In her mind she played a game of “legs versus lungs” and wondered which would give out first. She leapt high over a log and misjudged the drop on the other side, landing in a roll that left her momentarily breathless but she kept going.</p><p>The sun began to descend and Cassandra realized she had been running for hours. She was tired, thirsty, and exhausted. Worst of all, she knew she was still being hunted.</p><p>They had given her a head start but it wasn’t much.</p><p>The sound of falling water reached her ears and she ran towards it. Bursting through the tree line, Cassandra found herself staring at a large lagoon beneath a wide waterfall. Her knees splashed into the mud and she drank heavily then plunged her entire head in to wash the sweat from her face. Sunlight was fading and she had two options: either continue to run in the dark and risk a sprained ankle or make camp and hide. Or, perhaps…</p><p>A third options presented itself in her mind. A risky one but she had to take the chance. Backtracking slightly, Cassandra disappeared back into the woods.</p><p>*****</p><p>With precious little sunlight remaining, Cassandra dove into the lagoon and under the waterfall, emerging on the other side gasping for breath. The cave behind it was cold and wet but well hidden from the views of the forest. The thunderous roar of the water also masked any sounds she may have made to give away her position.</p><p>Soaking wet and exhausted, Cassandra knelt on the damp stone and listened for several long moments. Nothing. She sighed then lay down with her sword nearby and tried to get some desperately needed rest. It was difficult, but she forced her heartbeat to calm and soon her breathing followed and she lulled herself into a slower rhythm.</p><p>But just as she felt herself drifting off, a muscular arm wrapped around her neck and she heard Yula say with a tinge of disappointment, “I expected more from you, <em>feylahn</em>.”</p><p>Then consciousness slowly slipped away.</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra gasped awake with a jolt and the sudden knowledge that she had last remembered being in a sleeper hold. She instinctively tried to lift her arms but couldn’t and it became quickly apparent she couldn’t move much else either.</p><p>“If you keep struggling, the bonds will only tighten,” Yula told her. Cassandra said nothing but she did stop moving. The older Ingvarri sighed. “I had higher hopes for you. Your run through the forest was that of a frightened deer. Though I do have to give you credit for <em>attempting</em> to hide in this cave. If we had not seen you dive into the lagoon, we might have gone right past you. There is one thing about hiding under waterfalls, though: you cannot hear your enemies coming.” She turned away. “I suppose Inga was wrong to think you were ready.”</p><p>But Cassandra felt otherwise.</p><p>*****</p><p>Once the sun began to rise, the party moved out. They only had until midday to return either Yula with her quarry or Cassandra with the Ingvarri’s weapon. They had removed her own short sword with the taller woman sighing at the empty sheath on Cassandra’s side.</p><p>“You even lost your long knife,” she said in the disappointed tones of an older sister.</p><p>Thus began her humiliating marching back to camp. And that’s when Cassandra began to count. Since she had the head start, she was uncertain as to how many women there were in the hunting party. Now, with their quarry captured, they marched together, five in total. Not as many as Cassandra had expected but she had no way of knowing until now. She watched the path carefully. There... the tail of a vine lay in the brush half buried by dirt. Cassandra stepped on it with her boot and tugged hard.</p><p>A slight rustle of leave to their right startled the Ingvarri women then suddenly a handful of rocks flew into their path. They shouted in surprise and, with their attention elsewhere, Cassandra knew that was her cue.She backed up against a tree with an ugly notch where the trunk split and brought her hands down in one swift motion, her hidden long knife severing the ropes in a single cut. She wrenched it free and knocked one of the women unconscious with the hilt before kicking the back of the leg of another.</p><p>Cassandra took the incapacitated woman’s sword and raised it just as a blade came straight at her arm. It was supposed to be an immobilizing move but adrenaline was rushing and targets were harder to hit when they were moving. The Ingvarri woman elbowed Cassandra in the face and her head snapped back, the taste of blood in her mouth. The warrior took this time to press her advantage and leapt at Cassandra. With the direction of the elbow sending her backwards, Cassandra continued her momentum while grabbing the front of the woman’s tunic. Cassandra rolled onto her back and thrust out with her legs, sending the woman up and over her shoulders and into the woods.</p><p>Instinct told her to <em>roll, roll now!</em> so she did and narrowly missed a kick that would have smeared her face with a boot print. Cassandra kicked out and swept the offending leg out from under her opponent who fell hard onto her back, the wind knocked out of her.</p><p>Getting to her feet quickly, Cassandra suddenly felt a sharp pain across her bicep and saw Yula’s blade slick with her blood retracting like a serpent for another strike. Their swords met in a clash of sparks with Yula pushing back fiercely.</p><p>“I knew there was more in you!” she shouted, repositioning her blade so that Cassandra was thrown off balance. The Invgarri’s elbow arched backward but Cassandra rotated her torso so that she caught the blow on her back instead of the temple but damn, it still hurt! Yula moved her feet, shifting her stance and kicked, knocking Cassandra’s sword out of her hand.</p><p>It was short versus long weapon; Yula had the reach but Cassandra had the speed.</p><p>
  <em>This is going to be interesting.</em>
</p><p>Yula let out a yell and struck at an angle, forcing Cassandra backwards. She needed to get inside Yula’s guard and to do that she had to <em>make</em> her swing wide. But the Ingvarri woman was being smart and keeping her center protected. Well, if that was the case...</p><p>Cassandra went in with a forward jab which was easily deflected then a side swipe towards her ribs. Just as Yula raised her blade to block to the outside, Cassandra dropped her long knife.</p><p>Yula’s sword sailed through the empty air and her arm flung outward, leaving her entire front exposed. Cassandra kicked. Hard.</p><p>She felt her boot connect solidly. Yula’s body rolled several times but if there was one thing Cassandra learned it was to press the advantage. She chased after her opponent and leapt upon her but Yula was ready. A fist caught Cassandra across the face and she fell off her into the brush.</p><p>Their weapons out of reach, both women faced each other with hands raised. Yula struck first. Cassandra sidestepped the jab and brought her own fist around. But Yula’s hands were fast. She blocked it easily then wrapped her arm around Cassandra’s and slide her elbow down the length of the limb and connected with the side of Cassandra’s face.</p><p>She swayed off balance and tumbled backwards into a tree, her back connecting solidly with the wood. Her muscles tensed and she pushed off it... away from Yula. The other woman pursued.</p><p>Cassandra ran towards the nearest sturdy tree, building up speed. She could feel Yula behind her the other woman reaching out a hand to catch her prey. But just as she did so, Cassandra planted her foot on the trunk of the tree and <em>pushed</em> up and out. With a twist of her torso, she spun in the air, her arm angled back. But whereas Yula expected a blow to the face, Cassandra instead hooked her arm around her neck and brought it in close to her chest.</p><p>Yula struggled in the sleeper hold, her arms losing their strength with ever moment. With her remaining breath, she whispered, “Well... done.”</p><p>Cassandra eased her unconscious body to the ground then with adrenaline shaking hands, she collected her weapons then lifted Yula’s sword from the ground and headed back to camp.</p><p>*****</p><p>Inga waited. The sun climbed lazily towards its zenith, time almost up. Word had gotten out and a handful of other warriors stood about, some placing bets and others simply curious. Murmurs went up through the crowd and they wondered if Inga was a betting woman who she’d place her money on.</p><p>So when her newest foundling cub emerged from the tree line with an extra blade in hand, a thin smile spread across her lips. It was a proud moment, so much so that she ignored the clink of coins exchanging hands behind her.</p><p>Bruised and bleeding, Cassandra handed her prize to the Wolf Mother.</p><p>“Well done, <em>rahnvar.</em>”</p><p>It was a word Cassandra heard many times but never directed at herself.</p><p><em>Rahnvar. </em>Sister.</p><p>The Wolf Mother placed a strong hand on her shoulder and pride welled up inside Cassandra's chest. She had earned her place, earned all of it with her own blood and sweat. As Cassandra scanned the crowd of her smiling friends, she saw Reva standing with arms folded and eyes narrowed.</p><p> </p><p>They walked back to the main camp, Nahdi throwing mock punches at Cassandra and Talia reprimanding her for her many scratches that she would have to “patch up later.”</p><p>“<em>Oya</em>, I should start charging you coin for every time I must put you back together!” she teased. “I would be able to buy out the armory!”</p><p>“A wonderful idea! Grab me a new sword and at least five spears while you’re at it,” Nahdi added then looked at Cassandra. “<em>Someone</em> keeps breaking mine.”</p><p>Amidst all the friendly jostling and playful punches to the shoulder, Cassandra couldn’t help but smile. She felt like laughing, like letting out a great shout of joy, like she was strong enough to take on giants! Maybe, just maybe, this was where she was meant to be all along...</p><p>There was a roar that started low then grew louder and they turned to see Reva brandishing her blade heading straight for Cassandra.</p><p>“Reva, stop!” Nahdi shouted and drew her own sword. But Reva sidestepped and knocked Nahdi to the ground.</p><p>Cassandra drew her sword just in time to block the blow aimed at her neck, her face inches apart from Reva’s.That close, Cassandra could see the fire and determination in her eyes.</p><p>“You stole <em>everything</em> from me!” Reva screamed.</p><p>Cassandra’s heart sunk.</p><p>Reva used the moment of shock to push viciously against the blades and force Cassandra back. She slashed high and Cassandra leaned back but not before the blade grazed her just above her left eye drawing blood. Another strike forced her to duck but the Ingvarri whirled and thrust an elbow into Cassandra’s gut. She doubled over then pushed off her left leg and fell to the right in a roll that just narrowly avoided a downward sweep of Reva’s blade.</p><p>“Reva, I’m sorry!” Cassandra shouted, her voice breaking. She didn’t know how but it was inevitable Reva would find out. The horrible knowledge had eaten away at Cassandra ever since she learned the truth from Inga. She leapt sideways just as the Ingvarri steel attempted to cleave her in two.</p><p>The sorrow was overwhelming. “I never meant to destroy your home! I’m sorry your family got captured by slavers! I’m so sorry for <em>everything!”</em></p><p>The silence that followed was deafening and it was if time itself had stopped. Reva stood with her blade poised to strike but her body was frozen.</p><p>“<em>What?</em>” she whispered slowly lowering her weapon.</p><p>That’s when a horrible sick feeling in her stomach told Cassandra that Reva hadn’t known. But she did now.</p><p>“Wait, what... what did you mean when you said I stole everything from you?” Cassandra asked confused.</p><p>With an expressions completely devoid of all emotion, Reva answered with lips barely moving, “Inga chose you... over me.”</p><p>Her words bit deeper than her blade ever could. <em>She chose you over me... my own mother...</em></p><p>And suddenly Cassandra knew what it felt like to be the favorite daughter. It left her feeling sick.  </p><p>Cassandra watched and could see the exact moment when the realization hit Reva. Her features twisted into a mask of anger, pain, and grief. “You’re Cassandra... of <em>Corona! The Moonstone Traitor!</em>” Reva cried.</p><p>She swiped down in a mighty arc. Cassandra moved but not quickly enough and the blade drew a line of blood along her shoulder. Planting her hand, Cassandra kicked her leg out in a sweep and knocked Reva on her back but the Ingvarri rolled towards her and like a python rose up on her knees and struck her in the face with her fist. The full force of her fury knocked Cassandra onto her back.</p><p>Her head bounced off the dirt and her vision blurred. There were... clouds in the sky. They looked like cotton balls against an azure sea. Why was she thinking about clouds? Her head swam and she was unable to clear the haze. So Cassandra stared up at the sky wondering if it was the last time she would see it.</p><p>Then all she heard was a yell and she closed her eyes. She deserved this. Her debt for her past deeds would be paid. Maybe now she could finally rest...</p><p>The sharp sound of steel on steel rang in the air and a shadow stood above her.</p><p>The killing blow had landed on Inga’s blade. Very simply she said, “That’s enough.”</p><p>In her maddening rage, Reva looked at the Wolf Mother in confusion, tears streaming down her face.</p><p>“She did not agree to the <em>endgari</em>, therefore this fight is dishonorable.”</p><p>“Mother, <em>please</em>, she is the Moonst--”</p><p>“I know.”</p><p>Still on her knees over Cassandra, Reva looked up at Inga with eyes that spoke of sorrow, rage. and confusion. Inga looked down on her with her cold mask of stone, her expression unreadable. Was she sorry for her daughter? Disappointed at this display of raw emotion? Angry that she had dishonored herself?</p><p>Something broke in Reva. Her mouth opened like she was about to argue but one look from the Wolf Mother warned her otherwise. But the anger and adrenaline took over for rationale thought.</p><p>“<em>No!</em> She took <em>everything</em>!” Reva shouted.</p><p>“I chose her over you for the <em>Veiodr</em> because you were not ready,” Inga said coldly. “You are proving you still are not.”</p><p>Reva clenched her teeth and squeezed her eyes shut. She drew her hand back to punch Cassandra once again but the Wolf Mother grabbed her arm and pulled her to her feet. Motioning to two other Ingvarri, they put firm hands on her shoulders.</p><p>“Take her to the longhouse and keep her there until I arrive,” Inga instructed. They nodded then guided Reva away.</p><p>For the first time since she arrived in Ingvarr, the Wolf Mother held out a hand to Cassandra and helped her up.</p><p>“You... you knew all along,” Cassandra said trying to clear the haze from her mind. The world had stopped spinning long enough for her to hear the Wolf Mother speak those two simple words, words that sent a bolt of fear down her spine.</p><p>“Of course. We had received the same wanted posters as the other kingdoms. Corona is our ally, after all.”</p><p>“Then why did you... you could have... I don’t underst--”</p><p>A strong hand landed on her shoulder and she looked up into those piercing blue eyes. Eyes that held no hate. No anger.</p><p>“Are you the same person now as you were back then?” Inga asked.</p><p>With confidence, Cassandra was able to reply, truthfully, “No.”</p><p>Inga smiled at her. It was not the smile of a wolf or the grimace of a warrior facing overwhelming numbers on the battlefield. No, it was the smile a mother would give a daughter. “Everyone has a past, <em>rahnvar</em>. We must use the weight of our mistakes to make us stronger.”</p><p>It was difficult feeling emotions so raw, so pure. It left her feeling exposed. Vulnerable. They welled up in Cassandra’s chest and she felt close to bursting. All this time... the blame, the guilt, the fear that she had kept inside for so long... she thought that nobody would forgive her, that absolution was for anyone but her.</p><p>How wrong she had been.</p><p>Inga motioned for Nahdi and Talia to come forward and they moved to stand beside Cassandra.</p><p>“Eat. Rest. We will continue training tomorrow,” the Wolf Mother said then walked away in the direction of the longhouse.</p><p>Nahdi and Talia each wrapped an arm around Cassandra’s shoulders for support but, even though she didn’t need help walking, she was glad those arms were around her. Neither said anything about the moonstone, about Reva, or what Inga had said. The simple fact that her friends were still by her side said more than words ever could.</p><p>*****</p><p>It had been a long day and Cassandra was exhausted, bloodied, hungry, and emotionally spent. Nahdi brought her some food and after she had eaten Talia took her to the medical tent to tend to her injuries.</p><p>“<em>Oya,</em> Cassa. I thought you would have learned by now to take better care of yourself,” she said as she laid out the bandages.</p><p>“I’ll just try not to get hit so much next time,” Cassandra replied with a wince as she touched the gash above her eye.</p><p>“Yes, maybe stop blocking swords with your face,” Talia said as she dabbed at the wound that had cleaved Cassandra’s eyebrow in two. “But I heard you were great out there during the <em>Veiodr</em>. Yula spoke highly of not only your fighting skills but also your planning. Many warriors use the common tactic of taking the high ground and plan an ambush, but nothing like what you did today.”</p><p>“I knew I was going to get captured,” Cassandra confessed. “So I tried something a little different.” She shrugged the scabbard off her back and winced as the leather tugged at her wounded arm.</p><p>“Let me help,” Talia said and placed the sword on the table. “Your victory was not without its cost.”</p><p>“‘Most victories are paid in blood’,” Cassandra recited.</p><p>Talia smiled. “Hmpf. Inga’s words. Do you really believe her?”</p><p>Cassandra sifted through moonstone memories. Things had been such a mess because of her. Her rage had cost her her home, her friends, and her life. If only she had met Rapunzel halfway… “Someone very wise once told me the most successful victories are the ones that don’t shed a single drop.”</p><p>Talia’s hand lightly touched her forearm. “Then hold on to that and don’t let Inga beat that out of you.” Their eyes met and something passed between them unspoken. Maybe it was the numbness that came after a fight or perhaps she was woozy from blood loss but Cassandra suddenly felt lighter.</p><p>She shifted her gaze to her arm and Talia looked away as well.</p><p>“Let us take a look at that wound.”</p><p>With one swift motion, she ripped Cassandra’s tattered sleeve so she could better look at the cut. The wound was cleaned and bandaged with the same Ingvarri efficiency as their legendary fighting skills and, much to Cassandra’s surprise, the pain had almost completely gone away. What dull ache remained she was able to push into the shadows of her mind like Inga had taught her. </p><p>“Thank you, Talia,” she said inspecting the bandage.</p><p>“You’re welcome,” the warrior replied placing her hand on Cassandra’s. Her touch was warm. Cassandra looked up and realized Talia was close. Too close. But it wasn’t the proximity that startled her but rather the look in the other woman’s eyes. Slowly, Talia moved forward and Cassandra found herself doing the same. Talia exhaled slightly, her breath hot on Cassandra’s face, then, with a sharp inhale…</p><p>Cassandra pulled back just as Talia rose up to meet her lips. “I’m—I’m sorry. I can’t.”</p><p>Instead of looking shocked or angry Talia just looked curious.She gave Cassandra a defeated smile. “Is there someone else?”</p><p>The question startled Cassandra. “What? No, I just…” She stammered for an excuse but found that she couldn’t finish the thought. Just what? Talia was kind and strong and brave yet… some phantom of thought was stopping her.</p><p>
  <em>Why am I holding back?</em>
</p><p>Cassandra felt like she was cheating on her heart but didn’t know why. She had left Corona trying to find her own destiny and almost a year and a half later here she was in this tent with an amazing woman learning fighting skills from some of the best warriors on the continent. What if this was where she was meant to be? What if this was the moment? What is this was the destiny she had been looking for?</p><p>She could finally stop running and rest. Just leave her old life behind and never return to Corona again, never see Rapunzel again…</p><p>Cassandra rose so quickly. “I have to go,” she said, grabbing her sword and rushing out of the tent. If she had bothered to look back she would have seen Talia with an outstretched hand and unspoken words on her lips. But she didn’t. Instead, she disappeared into the embrace of midnight shadows with only one thought echoing in her mind:</p><p>
  <em>Sweet sun drop, I’m in love with Rapunzel.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The moon shone down on its troubled child as Cassandra sat with her knees pulled up to her chest and her head lowered. The climb up the overlook had not been easy but Cassandra was glad to distract herself with a little exercise. Feeling her muscles burn took her mind off the problem. At least temporarily.</p><p>As she sat high above the camp, the small fires glittering like stars over the valley, she sighed and squeezed her eyes shut.</p><p>
  <em>“I love you, Raps.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I love you too, Cass.”</em>
</p><p>The words were spoken so easily when in reality it had taken everything she had to rip them from her soul. Cassandra loved Rapunzel, yes, but she hadn’t realized that she was <em>in</em> love with her. But it made sense. She thought of that smile, those eyes, and when she did it did things to her heart that felt good but also painful at the same time.</p><p>Sitting on the cold ground blanketed by moonlight, Cassandra was forced to do what she hated most in the world: analyze her feelings.</p><p>And what she discovered is what her heart was trying to tell her all along.</p><p>
  <em>I’m in love with Rapunzel.</em>
</p><p>With a growl of frustration, she dug the heels of hands into her eyes and fell backwards onto the dirt.</p><p><em>Ugh! How did this happen?!</em> she berated herself. Thinking back to every time they held hands, every smile, every flirtatious remark, Cassandra realized that it was not just one moment that did this to her. The net that had wrapped around her heart was one that was woven over time until, finally…</p><p>Cassandra dropped her hands away from her face and looked up at the stars.</p><p>
  <em>What am I going to do?</em>
</p><p>A questioning hoot from above interrupted her thoughts and she welcomed it. Owl descended gracefully on an air current and landed gently on her stomach, tilting his head to the side.</p><p>“Hey, Owl. I’m…” she was about to say <em>fine</em> but the time for lies was over. “Not fine. I’ve really made a mess of things.” Then, considering she could trust her closest confidant, confessed, “I’m in love with Rapunzel.”</p><p>Owl gave her a look that couldn’t have been anything other than “<em>No shit”</em> and Cassandra groaned. Even the owl had known before she had.</p><p>“I’m really bad at this, okay?! I don’t do <em>feelings</em>!”</p><p>She sat up and Owl repositioned himself on top of her knee. “What do I do now?”</p><p>He stared at her for a bit then turned towards camp and hooted once. The creature was wise indeed.</p><p>“You’re right. I think I owe someone an apology.”</p><p>*****</p><p>It was late when Cassandra returned to camp so she waited until the following morning to find Talia. She found her with the other getting ready for their morning sprint and sparring.</p><p>“Can we talk?” Cassandra asked.</p><p>Talia gestured over to the bank of trees so they could have some semblance of privacy. Cassandra had a difficult time finding where to begin.</p><p>“I’m sorry about last night,” Cassandra said after a moment. “I shouldn’t have run off like that. I’m not good with… what I meant to say is that I was caught off guard by your question. Then I realized that yes, there is someone else.”</p><p>Talia touched her lightly on the arm. It was not the intimate gesture like the night before, just a reassuring one. “I appreciate your honesty, Cassa, and I still value you as a friend. Would you like to join our sparring session this morning?”</p><p>“I’d like that,” Cassandra replied with a smile. She looked down and saw the tattoo on Talia’s forearm. It was spiral patterns with geometric shapes intertwined and Ingvarri runes. “Can I ask about your tattoo?”</p><p>Talia touched the ink and traced the patterns on her skin. “It is to remind me of how I survived the raid that killed my family and this part,” she pointed to two circles one large the other smaller, “of my new family. My <em>feylahn</em> younger sister, Orli. She will be coming here to train in a few years.”</p><p>Talia smiled and Cassandra could tell how much it meant to her.</p><p>“Most Ingvarri women have tattoos,” she continued to explain. “When we pass a milestone or overcome a particularly difficult challenge in life, we commemorate it this way.” Then with a mischievous grin added, “Would you like one?”</p><p>“Do I deserve one?” Cassandra asked.</p><p>“Only you can answer that question, Cassa.”</p><p>Of everything that had happened, all the trials she had overcome, Cassandra realized that yes, she did.</p><p>She smiled. “In that case, I know exactly what I want.”</p><p>*****</p><p>
  <b>Present Day</b>
</p><p>Cassandra rubbed her thumb along the sun and moon tattoo on the inside of her wrist. Both celestial beings together, intertwined with spirals and gentle curves that cascaded down her forearm in an intricate dance. It was beautiful.</p><p>She glanced at Rapunzel sleeping soundly on the other side of the campfire, her shoulders rising and falling steadily.</p><p>With a final sigh, Cassandra hugged her scabbard and touched her forehead to the hilt of her sword.</p><p>She would tell her.</p><p>Someday.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey, everyone!</p><p>Wow, what a wild writing adventure this has been! I wanted to thank you all so much for your support so far, it really does mean a lot to me.</p><p>We’re at the end of what I guess you can call Act 1 which is just a little over the halfway point. In 11 days, I was able to publish 16 chapters with updates once or twice a day because I simply had to get this story out of my head and onto paper. This note is to inform you that the Lost Years chapters took a lot of work and I need to recharge my creative batteries so I will be taking a short break. I hope to have new chapters posted in a bout a week or two so please be patient as there are some big surprises coming. </p><p>I encourage you to re-read the previous chapters and see if you can find all the small details because they’ll lead to big things later.</p><p>Thank you again for your support but for now I must rest now, write later :)</p><p>Your fellow fan,<br/>-ColossusRhodes</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. A Fight and a Festival</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rapunzel tries to find a way to get Cassandra to let her back in while Cassandra battles with a decision on which route to take to the Lorekeeper</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you all for your patience. I had a wonderful break and am writing once again! My goal is to upload the remaining chapters at least once a week so get ready cuz here we go...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There were words left unspoken and it made for difficult conversation. In all honesty, Rapunzel just didn’t know what to say. It felt like she had stumbled upon a great and terrible secret, one that she didn’t know the whole story to which made it that much worse. But the scars... not just the one on the back but <em>all</em> of them suddenly came to mind and what Cassandra had said stuck in her mind:</p><p><em>“Do you think I was out here having fun this whole time? Like this was one big vacation for me? I was </em>surviving<em>, Raps.”</em></p><p>Perhaps Rapunzel had been too lighthearted about the whole trip so far. After all, they were out here because of her. Again. It always seemed to be about her. But no matter her destiny, no matter what quest lay ahead, Cassandra was always there, always taking on the supporting role in any adventure they had. It was never about her, never had been, never would be... and Rapunzel felt like she had stolen something from her best friend.</p><p>Moonstone memories filled her mind and it was no wonder Cassandra had acted out and took the opal as her own. She had always been pushed to the side and for once, just <em>once</em>, she had wanted to be the main character in her own story.</p><p>Rapunzel couldn’t blame her.</p><p>She watched as Cassandra’s body rocked back and forth in time with Fidella’s steps, her eyes on the road, on the mission, nowhere else. She would get Rapunzel to the Lorekeeper. She would fight all the battles. She would get her the cure. She would help her reach whatever destiny awaited her because that’s what Cassandra did.</p><p>But when it was all over?</p><p>Then what?</p><p>Rapunzel didn’t know but the thought of her leaving again was suddenly unbearable.</p><p>There had to be <em>some</em> way she could get Cass to let her back in. They needed to find their rhythm again, a way to bond. And just like that Rapunzel had an idea.</p><p>With a slight nudge, she urged Max forward until they caught up with Fidella. “So... I was thinking about what you said and was wondering if you’d, uh...” she nervously tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear, “teach me to fight?”</p><p>Without taking her eyes from the road, Cassandra replied, “I can teach you how to defend yourself.”</p><p>It was an odd rephrasing of words and Rapunzel didn’t know the difference between what she had asked and what Cassandra was offering but the door was open, even if it was just a crack.</p><p>And that was all Rapunzel needed.</p><p>The princess smiled warmly.“I’m looking forward to it.”</p><p>*****</p><p>The sun rose and set several times and for a little bit each day, Cassandra taught Rapunzel how to use her fists and wield a sword. It was strange at first but soon Rapunzel felt like learning to fight was a lot like learning to dance. The footwork, the coordination, the flowing movements and redirection. Treating their sessions like a dance lesson only made Rapunzel look forward to it all the more.</p><p>“Footwork is the most important part to any fighting style,” Cassandra said. “If you have sloppy footwork, it doesn’t matter how fast your hands are.”</p><p>Rapunzel cast her a dubious glance. “You’re not going to make me wear shoes, are you?”</p><p>“Actually, being barefoot lets you grip the ground better so you’re lucky,” Cassandra replied. “Now, find your center of balance. Good. Now step with me. One... two... three... turn. Again.”</p><p>Rapunzel giggled.</p><p>“What?” her friend asked.</p><p>“It’s like a waltz.”</p><p>Cassandra raised an eyebrow. “It’s a little more complicated than that.”</p><p>“Yeah, okay. If you say so,” the princess replied with a knowing smile.</p><p>With very slow movements, Cassandra had Rapunzel face her and mimic her movements. When one would step forward, the other would move backwards. When Cassandra held out arm, Rapunzel ducked underneath it.</p><p>“Not bad, Raps. But when my arm is extended like that, don’t just move to the side. Move <em>around</em> your opponent. Like this...”</p><p>She had Rapunzel hold out her arm in a mock punch and the princess watched as Cassandra ducked underneath then, in one fluid motion, was suddenly behind her.</p><p>“So that’s how you did that,” Rapunzel breathed.</p><p>Very slowly she reached a hand behind her until she felt Cassandra’s wrist then grabbed it and twisted around while raising her hand. She spun under Cassandra’s arm, the greens and yellows of the meadow and azure blue of the sky melting together in one beautifully smeared painting. When she stopped arm extended she looked at Cassandra and smiled.</p><p>“It <em>is</em> like dancing,” Rapunzel said.</p><p>A smile tugged at the corners of Cassandra’s mouth. “Maybe just a little,” she confessed.</p><p>*****</p><p>“Good, now throw a punch.”</p><p>Rapunzel extended her arm like she had seen Cassandra do a hundred times in the past then let her fists fall back to her sides.</p><p>“Never drop your guard,” Cassandra said, lifting her hands and putting them back in front of her body. “Now, the power behind your punch doesn’t come from your arm, it comes from your hips. They both have to work together.”</p><p>In one swift motion Cassandra punched, twisting her hips as she did so creating power behind her fist.</p><p>Rapunzel threw another punch, doing her best to try and copy the movement.</p><p>“They have to work together,” Cassandra said. “Again.”</p><p>Rapunzel did.</p><p>“Move both your hand <em>and</em> hips. Like this.” Cassandra slowly twisted her hips and rotated her fist out at the same time.</p><p>Rapunzel rotated her hips but forgot about her fist.</p><p>“No... <em>together</em>,” Cassandra began but then let out a sigh. “Ugh, like this.” Positioning herself behind the princess, she took Rapunzel’s arm guided it forward then placed a hand on her hip and pushed it in the same direction.</p><p>“Like...” Cassandra trailed off, suddenly aware of where her hands were. Her body was pressed up against Rapunzel’s and she could feel each inhale and exhale. “That,” she finished quietly. She couldn’t see Rapunzel’s face, read her expressions, tell what she was thinking. All at once, time seemed to move again and she circled around the princess to once again stand before her.</p><p>“Again,” Cassandra instructed, her mouth suddenly very dry.</p><p>*****</p><p>Although Rapunzel enjoyed learning about the basics of empty handed defense (especially how to turn around and elbow someone in the face), her favorite was learning to fight with a sword. The weight of it still felt odd but with practice, she learned how to tame its wild movements. Cassandra had always made it look so easy.</p><p>In a way, the weapon was very much like Cassandra herself, Rapunzel thought with a smile. Once you got to know its peculiarities and the way it behaved, it became easier to understand. Not to mention rigid. Or deadly. Or strong. Powerful. Dangerous. Beautiful...</p><p>“Rapunzel, you’re not paying attention,” Cassandra sighed, correcting the position of her elbows a third time. “It’s block, block, <em>move</em>, counter. Got it?”</p><p>“Yup! Got it,” the princess replied and hefted the sword in front of her, elbows drooping.</p><p>“Rapun... ugh...” Cassandra sighed and ran a hand down her face. She lifted the princess’s arms again.</p><p>“What? It’s kind of heavy!”</p><p>“Well, it’s all we’ve got right now. Ready?”</p><p>With slow movements, Cassandra stepped forward and brought her long knife across in a slashing motion. Rapunzel lifted the sword and blocked just as slow, the contact eliciting a slight <em>ting!</em> as the steel met. The knife slid away and Cassandra repositioned her arm and readied for an attack coming from a different direction. Rapunzel was ready. Anticipating the move, she shifted the weight of the sword, blocked, then moved her feet around Cassandra and gently touched the flat of the blade against her friend’s shoulder.</p><p>“That’s it! You got it!” Cassandra laughed.</p><p>It lifted Rapunzel’s heavy heart to hear that laugh again. It made her feel warm. Uncomfortably warm like a humid day under the summer sun. Suddenly the air went hazy like waves of heat coming off desert sand and Rapunzel felt dizzy. The sword slipped from her fingers as she fell to one knee and put a hand to her head.</p><p>“Rapunzel! Are you okay?” Cassandra asked kneeling down beside her.</p><p>“Ugh, yeah, I think so,” the princess said. She looked up at her friend with what she hoped was a reassuring smile. The moonstruck and obsidian lock of hair fell across her eye and suddenly the glowing blue strands began to flicker.</p><p>“What’s the shard doing...?” Cassandra asked and put a hand on Rapunzel’s shoulder. But before she could finish her sentence something sparked underneath her fingers and she quickly pulled it away.</p><p>“Cassandra!” Rapunzel cried. “I’m sorry! Did it hurt you?”</p><p>“No... it didn’t,” Cassandra responded quietly and looked at her hand. The blue light in Rapunzel’s hair stopped pulsing and finally stood steady against the rest of the obsidian locks. But it wasn’t just a few strands anymore. Most of her hair was black, slowly consuming the warm chestnut color as time went on. “Are you okay?”</p><p>Rapunzel rubbed her forehead like she was trying to massage away a headache, her brows knitted together. “I think so. I’m just... really tired all of a sudden.”</p><p>Cassandra held out a hand and helped Rapunzel up. “I think that’s enough training for today. Come on. Rest now, fight later.”</p><p>*****</p><p>Their progress had been about what they had been expected. They would be entering the valley regions soon and beyond that lay the Belandrian mountains. Supplies were precariously low and there were essentials they needed before they could continue on. Hm, they’d have to stop at one of the outlying towns, maybe work for a few coins or work directly in exchange for the things they needed.</p><p>Cassandra looked at the map. A little town by the name of Marmara was situated just before the valley. If they could resupply there, then they could go right to...</p><p>Something made Cassandra pause. Past Marmara inside the valley lay contested territory. It was a grey spot on any map, claimed by several kingdoms but owned by none. It was lawless. Dangerous. But it was the fastest way into the mountains. Cassandra stroked her chin. She had originally planned on taking the route herself when she thought it was just going to be her on this quest. But now that Rapunzel was involved...</p><p><em>It’s too dangerous, </em>Cassandra thought. They’d have to go around. But...</p><p>She glanced over at Rapunzel resting easily, the blanket hanging loosely around her shoulders. Her blue streaked hair glowed and, if Cassandra looked hard enough, she saw the cyan light flicker in the darkness. Something was happening to the moonstone and it was affecting the princess, taking away her strength. Maybe it was getting more aggressive or maybe something changed to weaken Rapunzel. Whatever the reason, Cassandra knew they were running out of time.</p><p>She traced a finger across the parchment and counted. Weeks. It would take several weeks to go around. Time they didn’t have. But only a day or two if they went directly through the valley. However, that route had it’s own hazards.</p><p>The two options weighed heavily on Cassandra’s mind. Speed versus safety was a dangerous game and while she was willing to risk it on herself, she wasn’t about to do that Rapunzel. </p><p>Time was running out. She needed to make a decision.</p><p>*****</p><p>The trail began to gently descend as they neared the foothills. Even with Marmara being hours away Cassandra still didn’t know what to do. Perhaps once they made it to the small mountain town she would be able to better make an informed decision but something in her doubted that...</p><p>Voices echoing off the rocks startled her out of her thoughts and she pulled gently but firmly on Fidella’s reigns.</p><p>“Why are we stopping?” Rapunzel asked, but Cassandra motioned for her to be silent then swiftly jumped down from her saddle.</p><p>They guided the horses to an outcropping of trees then Rapunzel followed Cassandra silently to a rocky overhang. They inched forward on their stomachs and looked down.</p><p>Four wagons stood in a long line, two covered and two open exposing sacks, barrels, and crates of various shapes and sizes. They were simple and lacked decoration but were painted in the browns and yellows of the trader’s guild.</p><p>“A trading caravan,” Cassandra whispered.</p><p>“That’s great!” Rapunzel said perhaps a bit too loudly. “Maybe we can get what we need from them--”</p><p>Cassandra hushed her. “Something’s happening.”</p><p>They watched closely and as someone in a blue tunic stumbled into view then fell face first into the dirt. A large man with a sword grabbed the trader by the shirt and threw him against the side of the wagon. It was then that they saw five others tied up near the tail end of the convoy. Their shouts and pleads reverberated off the stone and Cassandra’s heart sunk. Two more men came into view all carrying weapons.</p><p>“What are they doing to those people?” Rapunzel asked.</p><p>“They hijacked the convoy,” Cassandra said quietly.</p><p>“Bandits?”</p><p>Cassandra’s eyes narrowed dangerously. “Slavers.”</p><p>The way she said the word sent a chill through Rapunzel. “How do you know?”</p><p>Cassandra was silent for a moment then said, “I just know.”</p><p>Her reaction was... troubling. There was something there, something Cassandra wasn’t telling her. But it would have to wait until later. “Listen, Cass, I know you usually say this isn’t our fight but those people are in trouble and--”</p><p>“Oh, this is definitely my fight,” Cassandra interrupted. Her jaw was set in determination, her gaze unwavering, her muscles tensing. Rapunzel had never seen Cassandra so on edge before.</p><p>“So what’s the plan?” the princess asked.</p><p>“Recon first. I know there’s more of them so I need a numbers count.” With a quick hand motion, Rapunzel saw Owl fly overhead and down into the forest below. She was impressed with how efficiently they worked together now. No more whistling or guiding his attack with treats. Perhaps they had evolved their tactics out of necessity for silent communication and Rapunzel couldn’t help but wonder why.</p><p>They pushed away from the edge of the rocky outcropping and moved back into the trees.</p><p>Owl soon returned and landed on Cassandra’s waiting arm then hooted several times. “Five,” she said. <em>Just like last time. They’d capture the horses first, then the people...</em></p><p>“Only five? I’ve seen you beat up more,” Rapunzel replied.</p><p>“Yeah, but there are hostages, Raps. That changes things.”</p><p>“Right, okay. So how are we going to do this?”</p><p>It was impossible for Cassandra to tell hear heart to be unafraid. She put a hand on Rapunzel’s shoulder. “Listen, Raps, these men are dangerous and I don’t--”</p><p>“I’m coming with you, Cass,” Rapunzel replied confidently. “Just because I don’t have my hair anymore doesn’t mean I’m helpless. You <em>know</em> I can do more.” Then, a bit more softly she added, “Please, don’t treat me like some fragile thing like my father does.”</p><p>Her words stung Cassandra and she sighed. “Alright fine. Just... <em>promise</em> me you’ll be careful<em>.</em>”</p><p>“Oh, don’t worry,” Rapunzel said with a smile and rotated her shoulder like she was warming up. “I know a few dance moves.”</p><p>*****</p><p>Being a lookout was such a boring job. While the others got to terrorize the traders and pilfer the wagons, it was up to Torvid to stand near the road and watch for anyone who might interrupt their little operation. Most of the time, nothing happened. Once he saw a fox, another time a charcoal colored squirrel, and another a cloud that looked like a mermaid.</p><p>Torvid groaned in frustration and wondered if he could hit the butterfly that landed on that tree trunk ten paces away with his throwing dagger...</p><p>There was the sound of a whinny and suddenly a white horse appeared out of nowhere still bridled but its saddle empty. Torvid stepped into the road and caught the reigns.</p><p>“Where did you come from?” he said.</p><p>“Max!” a voice called. There was the sound of light footsteps on leaves and suddenly a young woman came into view yelling and waving. “Oh! Hello! Thank you so much for catching my horse!” she said walking over.</p><p>“Well, now, who are you?” he asked finding his boring job suddenly very interesting.</p><p>“I’m Heather,” the woman said. “My sisters and I were resting just over the ridge when my horse took off. Thank you for finding him.”</p><p>“The pleasure’s all mine,” Torvid said with a mock bow. “Sisters, you say?”</p><p>“Oh yes! Would you like to meet them?”</p><p>He cast her a crooked smile. “Very much so.”</p><p>Taking the reigns from his hand, she led him down a small path just a bit off the main road.</p><p>“So where are these sisters of yours?” he asked after several minutes of walking.</p><p>“They’re right over here. Actually,” the woman stopped then turned to look at him, “could you step just a bit...” She waved at him to take a step backwards then to the left. “Perfect.”</p><p>There was a rustle of leaves above him and just as he craned his neck to look, a shadow dropped down and before he knew what was happening there was an arm around his throat.</p><p>“Nicely done, Raps,” Cassandra said. The princess gave a mock curtsey. “Now,” Cassandra hissed in the man’s ear, “you and I are going to have a quick chat.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Where the hell is Torvid? We need to get these traders processed and we’re burning sunlight.”</p><p>“Fuck if I know,” his friend shrugged and nudged a barrel. It didn’t slosh like he hoped it would. No ale here. He checked the next one.</p><p>“Someone help, <em>please</em>!” a female voice called.</p><p>“Jord! Soren! I found another one!” one of the men replied from the perimeter. There was the sound of hurried footsteps crunching over leaves and Soren roughly pushed Jord away from the barrels towards the noise.</p><p>“Go help Pax and see what that’s all about,” he commanded then turned to his large burly companion standing guard in front of the traders. “You, stay here. But first...” Soren stepped forward and grabbed one of the traders, a young lad whose eyes were wide with fear. “You’re coming with me.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They had seen her. Rapunzel had made sure of that. A woman alone in the woods, weaponless, defenseless. Her cranberry cloak fluttered behind her and, well, she made sure they saw that too. With her hood raised, she ran through the brush, her bare feet moving swiftly over the soft earth.</p><p>She had enough of a head start that when she got to the tree with the large burl on the side she ducked behind it. With swift hands, she removed the cloak and gave it to Cassandra.</p><p>“I think I got their attention,” the princess said as Cassandra flung it over her shoulders.</p><p>“Good,” she smirked throwing the cowl of over her head. She gazed at Rapunzel for a moment then said, “Be careful, Raps.”</p><p>“You too.”</p><p>Then Cassandra took off and resumed her run. Rapunzel heard heavy boots crunching over branches and she pressed her back against the tree trunk.</p><p>“There she is!” one of the men shouted. Their steps eventually faded as they ran past and Rapunzel waited for just a heartbeat longer. Once she was certain they were gone, she made for the direction of the wagons.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She was trapped. The run through the woods was a panicked beeline through the trees to the nearest clearing. A clearing that, unfortunately, ended with a giant stone wall.</p><p>The slavers watched the cloaked figure glance skyward towards the top of the cliff. There was no way she was going to be able to climb it before they reached her. They had her.</p><p>“Nowhere left to run,” Pax laughed.</p><p>The woman turned and something seemed off. The one he had seen earlier had been much smaller and the stance... this one’s stance was too confident. It made Pax nervous for a reason he didn’t understand.</p><p>“Oh, you thought I was <em>running</em>,” she said and tore the cloak from her shoulders revealing muscular arms outlined with scars. Pax suddenly found he couldn’t swallow. Oh, this was <em>definitely</em> not the same woman.</p><p>From somewhere above there was a hoot and two blades fell from the sky and into her waiting hands. But what frightened them the most was that her eyes never left theirs. “No, I just wanted you all to myself.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ducking at the edge of the tree line, Rapunzel peered over a log and scanned the area. She saw the traders and ah, yes, there was one of the slavers guarding them. But the other was nowhere to be found.</p><p>“<em>We need to take the hostages out of the equation,”</em> Cass had told her. <em>“If we can get them to safety, taking out the rest of the slavers won’t be a problem.”</em></p><p>Rapunzel only had to figure out how. Not only did she need to get the guard away from the traders but she needed to untie them. A distraction perhaps? It might buy her enough time...</p><p>Something nagged in the back of her mind. There was still one slaver missing and... was there one less hostage? She thought Cass had counted six... had she been mistaken? No, Cass was way too observant to make an error like that.</p><p>With new variables entering the equations, the plan began to change rapidly. Should she wait for Cass? Or should she still try to free the traders? Pursing her lips in indecision, Rapunzel pushed off the tree and moved as silently as possible back into the woods.</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra spun, her weapons catching the light of the sun made them look like they were on fire. She batted away the swords and pivoted, elbowing one man in the face then turned her torso just as the others blade sailed past her ribs. She caught his hand in the crook of her arm then kicked him low and he stumbled.</p><p>The slavers broke apart then came at her from opposite sides. Cassandra stepped backwards just as they charged. She caught the one on the left high, steel screaming against steel and she pushed against it forcing him back just as the other man sliced downward. Cassandra dropped her arms just in time so that the sword that would have removed her hand sailed harmlessly downward and she pivoted. With a twist of her hips, she brought her left arm around and connected with the back of his neck. As he fell, Cassandra kicked his body into his companion and they smashed into the side of a tree. Both of them fell to the ground in a tangled unconscious heap. </p><p>Two down.</p><p>Two left to go.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>When she saw the traders still tied up with Rapunzel nowhere to be found, Cassandra grew worried. Where was she? Had something happened?</p><p><em>“The mission always comes first,”</em> she heard Wolf Mother echo in her mind. She knew her Ingvarri sisters could take care of themselves but Rapunzel was no warrior. The only thing she could do was trust that the princess was safe and didn’t do anything foolish.</p><p>With silent steps, Cassandra used the trees as cover and slipped around the back side of the wagons. This was delicate work and definitely not something Cassandra excelled at. She preferred the straightforward approach; brandishing her blades and leaping head on into the fray. A frontline fighter, not an assassin.</p><p>So as she crept up around the wagon wheel to approach the slaver from behind, she didn’t anticipate that one of the traders would gasp causing the armed man to turn around.</p><p>
  <em>Shit!</em>
</p><p>Cassandra caught the blow on her blade just in time and stepped in front of the captives. With both blades pushing, she shoved the slaver back just far enough so she could take a step forward but her movement was severely limited. She stood in front of the hostages, both weapons angled in front of her defensively. Possibilities ran through her head as she took stock of her options.</p><p>
  <em>Can’t move backwards, people behind me. Can’t move around the slaver because it’ll expose the traders. Guess I’m stuck with a forward defense and offense.</em>
</p><p>The lack of options bothered Cassandra but she didn’t have much of a choice. With a flash of his blade, the slaver lunged. Cassandra caught it between both hers then raised her arms high. With his middle completely exposed, she kicked him hard hoping to gain a little more breathing room. She was disappointed when the man only took a few steps backwards but did not fall.</p><p>He rubbed the spot on his bare chest which now had an angry red boot print on it.</p><p>“That <em>hurt!”</em> the big man roared.</p><p>“It’s supposed to hurt, <em>idiot</em>,” Cassandra replied and blocked another jab of his blade. Altering her grip on her long knife, she trapped his blade between hers and wrenched it to the side towards his thumb. His sword fell from his grasp but he was far from done.</p><p>Shaking off the sting from his fingers, he pulled back a meaty fist and threw apunch. Cassandra twisted her torso and shifted her front foot and caught his arm in the crook of her own and pulled him towards her. As the man lurched forward Cassandra head butted him square in the face and his body went slack.</p><p>Cassandra watched him fall then wiped his nose blood from her forehead with the back of her hand. <em>The traders...</em> She turned and was about to cut the first one loose when a voice boomed, “You might want to stop now.” She whirled and saw the last slaver holding a knife to a young man’s throat.</p><p>Cassandra shifted her grip on her blades but didn’t drop them. The distance was at least four strides... too far for her to lunge. She wondered if she could reach her throwing dagger in time... but no, it was too risky.</p><p>Very slowly, she stood to her full height and dropped her weapons on the ground.</p><p>A wicked grin crossed the slavers face and the hairs on the back of Cassandra’s neck prickled. She knew what was coming next but, damn it, she wasn’t going to let him get away with it.</p><p>
  <em>Thunk!</em>
</p><p>Cassandra watched as the the slaver’s eyes rolled back. His grip on the trader loosened and the young man squirmed away just as the bigger man dropped to the ground unconscious. Standing behind him with a large fallen tree limb was Rapunzel.</p><p>“It doesn’t have the same finesse as a sword, but it gets the job done,” she said with a smirk.</p><p>A moment ago cold dread had filled Cassandra’s body but now... now relief flooded over her so quickly it was like she had jumped into a hot bath after being out in the snow. The transition was so abrupt that all she could do was shake her head and smile.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Thank you for helping us, you saved our lives!” one of the traders said rubbing his wrists after Cassandra had cut his bonds.</p><p>“Well, we certainly couldn’t just stand by,” Rapunzel said. “Oh, I almost forgot. I’m Rapunzel and this is Cassandra.”</p><p>The man bowed. He was a short man with dark facial hair and dressed in a vibrant albeit dirty blue tunic. “I’m Liam, member of the trading guild. We were heading home to Marmara to deliver supplies for the festival when we were attacked by these... bandits. If you hadn’t come along...”He shook his head to clear the thought. “How can we repay you?”</p><p>“Oh, that’s not necessary,” Rapunzel said.</p><p>“If you’re heading to Marmara, we could use a ride,” Cassandra chimed in.</p><p>“Absolutely! Are you going for the festival?” Liam asked.</p><p>“Festival? No, we need supplies and--”</p><p>“Supplies? Why didn’t you say so! What do you need? We’ll be happy to give it to you! Payment for saving our lives.”</p><p>Before anyone could protest, Liam waved at one of his companions to take a quick inventory of items to make sure nothing was stolen by the slavers. When all was accounted for, he handed the manifest to Cassandra. “Please, choose whatever you need. It’s the least we can do.”</p><p>Cassandra hesitated. As much as she hated charity, it was the best of a bad situation. Not like they had money to spend in Marmara anyway and working for a few coins would set them back a few days at least.</p><p>With a nod she begrudgingly accepted his offer.</p><p>Once the preparations were made and the supplies gathered, Cassandra checked the bonds on the slavers one last time. The information she had been able to gather from the one they captured wasn’t much but it did confirm her earlier fears that there was a cell operating somewhere in the valley between the mountains. It was just another complication in an already desperate plan.</p><p>“I’ve sent a rider ahead to Marmara to fetch the regional authorities,” Liam said with a quick glance at the unconscious men. “They’ll be picked up before sundown.”</p><p>Cassandra nodded then walked past him towards the horses.</p><p>“Ingvarri steel,” Liam said suddenly. Cassandra stopped. “I saw the runes on your blades. We are in your debt, daughter of Ingvarr.”</p><p>“I don’t want you in my debt,” she said over her shoulder. “Just a ride to Marmara.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“You have to admit, that was some great teamwork back there,” Rapunzel said as she caught up with her friend.</p><p>Cassandra rolled her eyes, a smile tugging at the corner of her lips. “Fine, fine. I’ll admit it. It really was. You did good back there.”</p><p>Lost in her reveries, Rapunzel began throwing fake jabs at the air taking out bad guys left and right then twirled in a way that was a mixture of fighting footwork and dance steps. Then suddenly the leg she stepped down on buckled and she wavered just a bit before Cassandra caught her.</p><p>“Whoa, easy there, killer,” Cassandra said.</p><p>The princess looked up at her with a weary smile. “Too much excitement, I guess.” But another few locks of her hair began to turn black like a canyon slowly being consumed by nighttime and the blue streak of moonlight pulsed like an ominous warning.</p><p>“I don’t think so,” Cassandra said quietly and wondered what the cost would be if they braved the dangers of contested territory.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>With one of the traders riding ahead to fetch the authorities, Max filled in for the missing horse while Fidella galloped alongside the carts carrying their new supplies.</p><p>Cassandra leaned back against a sack of grain and tried to ignore the jostling movements of the open air wagon.Once she got used to the strides of the horses and the way the wagon wheels rolled over the earth, it was actually quite lulling.</p><p>“We can both ride on Fidella, you know,” Rapunzel said from beside her.</p><p>“We could,” Cassandra replied, her short sword resting against her chest. “But we’ve a long way to go and I don’t want to tire her out with the extra weight.”</p><p>“You think I’m going to faint again and fall off.”</p><p>There was a moment of silence then Cassandra replied, “Maybe.”</p><p>Rapunzel shrugged. “Fine then. Guess we’ll just have to enjoy the wagon ride for a few hours before we get to Marmara. Which is <em>great</em> because I <em>love</em> wagon rides.”</p><p>There was shift of weight beside her as Rapunzel settled in, her shoulder right up against Cassandra’s. She knew the princess was tired, she always was after the moonstone played its tricks on her. But it seemed like she wanted to prove something to Cassandra. It was the reason Cassandra suggested riding in the wagon in the first place, knowing that Rapunzel wouldn’t have if her friend hadn’t as well.</p><p>Moments went by and she felt Rapunzel lean against her, the princess’s cheek resting on her shoulder. Then her breathing slowed and soon she had drifted off into sleep.</p><p>Cassandra dared not move lest she wake her.</p><p>*****</p><p>Amongst a beautiful backdrop of snowy peaks and rolling green hills stood a town dotted with quaint cottages and colorful banners that snapped wildly in the breeze. The road was busy with vendors and citizens rushing to and fro as they went about their business while children ran between legs laughing and chasing one another brandishing wooden swords and sticks.</p><p>The wagons bumped and bounced along the cobblestone until Liam brought them to a stop. Several townsfolk waved and he jovially waved back. It seemed his joy was infectious or, perhaps, his attitude was just a reflection of the kind of people who lived in this town.</p><p>His name floated on the wind as a plump woman called out to him and hurried towards the wagons. The trader jumped down and gathered her in his arms, a large grin spreading across his face.</p><p>“Liam! Oh, I was so worried when Yusef rode in and said the caravan had been attacked!” She touched his face, the edges of her eyes glistening with tears. “Thank the stars you’re okay.”</p><p>Liam placed a hand over hers and pressed his cheek into it. “It was all thanks to our two new friends,” he said then turned and looked up at Cassandra and Rapunzel as they climbed out of the back of the cart. “Marta, this is Cassandra and Rapunzel.”</p><p>With a tearful smile, Marta held out her arms and Cassandra took a slight step backwards so that Rapunzel was closer to the woman. She wrapped her arms around the princess and sobbed into her shoulder but Rapunzel was only too happy to return the embrace.</p><p>“Thank you for saving my Liam,” she said. “I don’t know how I can every repay you... Oh! I know! You must join us for the Spring Flowers Festival! You’ll be our guests of honor!”</p><p>“Oh, um, we’re just passing through and should really be go--” Cassandra began.</p><p>“We’d love to!” Rapunzel exclaimed.</p><p>Marta let out a squeal and clasped her hands together. “You can help with the preparations if you like. We’re making banners and the children are crafting kites and lanterns...”</p><p>“I <em>love</em> lanterns!”</p><p>Before Cassandra could say a word, Marta took the princess’s hand and led herdown the street.</p><p>“Rapun... <em>ugh</em>,” Cassandra groaned.</p><p>Liam sidled up next to her. “You can go too, if you want.”</p><p>“I’m not much of a party planning type of person.”</p><p>“I didn’t think so,” Liam said and was about to pat her on the shoulder but then thought better of it.</p><p>With time to kill and not much else to do, Cassandra began helping the traders unload the sacks and barrels from the carts.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>There was something magical in the air, a lightness that Cassandra hadn’t felt in some time. For once things seemed so... peaceful. Even with her senses aware, there was no feeling of danger here. Nothing warning her that these friendly townsfolk were acting this way as part of a ruse to get her to lower her defenses. They were simply, truly, happy and to Cassandra it meant so much to her to know that a place like this still existed in the world.</p><p>The sounds of children’s laughter filled the air and with a sack of grain over her shoulder, Cassandra looked towards the town square. Sitting at one of the tables was Rapunzel, her fingers busy crafting paper lanterns while the children watched. She gave a little girl a paint brush and guided her hand over the delicate surface of the paper creating swirling designs of blues and purples.</p><p>Rapunzel looked up and her eyes immediately found Cassandra’s and she smiled. For one wonderful moment Cassandra’s heart skipped a beat but then suddenly she let out an “<em>Oof!</em>” as her forehead connected solidly with the low doorway to the grain storage cellar. Rapunzel giggled and Cassandra’s face began to warm. She quickly ducked under the low overhand and hurried inside.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The food was plentiful and filled several long tables with pastries, meats, cheeses, breads, and fruits of every variety that it rivaled even the greatest feasts of Corona. Marta busied herself with Cassandra and Rapunzel, refilling their plates every chance she got and fussing over them like a mother hen.</p><p>“Oh my! How long have you girls been on the road? Seems like you haven’t had a proper meal in months!” the pudgy woman said. “Let me get you some jam for that, sweetie...”</p><p>“This is all so <em>good!”</em> Rapunzel said with a mouthful of pastry. “Cass! They have blackberry buns! I wonder if they’re as good as back in Corona!” She leaned over and grabbed four, putting two on her own plate and two on Cassandra’s. And, while she was at it, grabbed several other nearby and just as delicious looking sweets.</p><p>“I want to see you eat <em>all</em> of those,” Cassandra said folding her hands across her chest.</p><p>With two very large bites, Rapunzel ate a single bun then grabbed two smaller cookies and, after taking a quick drink, she ate them as well.</p><p>“You have to try them, Cass! They’re <em>soooooo</em> good!” the princess said with crumbs on her chin.</p><p>“Alright, fine,” Cassandra laughed. She bit into the blackberry bun. The jam was still warm and the bun soft and, although it didn’t taste exactly the same, it still reminded her of the Flower Moon Festival. How flavor could evoke such a strong memory was a mystery to Cassandra. When she looked back at Rapunzel, her entire plate was empty.</p><p>Cassandra raised an eyebrow. “Not gonna lie, Raps. I'm both impressed and a little bit concerned right now." </p><p>As the sky began to darken, torches and bonfires were lit and the sound of strings and air instruments joined the symphony of crickets and laughter. Townsfolk young and old began pulling family, friends, or loved ones up to dance.</p><p>Rapunzel suddenly rose to her feet and held out a hand. “Come on, Cass!”</p><p>“Oh no, that’s okay I don’t--”</p><p>But the princess had already grabbed her hand and pulled her into the crowd. She squeezed Cassandra’s hand afraid that if she let go, her friend would try to sit back down. When Cassandra pulled her arm back slightly, she thought that’s exactly what was happening but was pleasantly surprised when Cassandra shifted her grip and, with a masterful twist of her wrist, spun Rapunzel away then towards her again.</p><p>Rapunzel twirled past and caught one of Cassandra’s shoulders and pulled her around in an circle, swaying in time to the music. The tune became more lively and Rapunzel swung her arms to one side then another and Cassandra did the same, shifting her weight from one leg to the other and stepped behind her. Catching her hand in the middle, Cassandra wrapped the princess’s own arm around her and Rapunzel laughed. With a quick turn, the princess reversed their arms and suddenly Cassandra’s were around her, her hand suddenly on Rapunzel’s stomach. The princess placed a hand over hers and wrapped her fingers around Cassandra’s pushing them closer.</p><p>As the music picked up, their pace quickened. Men and women orbited around them appearing as silhouettes against the light of the giant bonfire, their shadows dancing as one and moved in time with the beat of the rhythmic night. When Rapunzel took several steps backwards, Cassandra stepped forwards and when she moved to the side, the princess did the same.</p><p>Once when Rapunzel stepped too close, Cassandra stepped back too quickly and almost lost her footing. The move put her off balance but Rapunzel pulled her in the opposite direction and the momentum brought them together in the middle, their bodies touching. Before Cassandra realized what was happening, Rapunzel pushed forward and Cassandra moved backwards and suddenly they were back in the rhythm of the music again.</p><p>Feet began to stomp and hands began to clap in time to the music getting quicker and quicker. They danced in circles around each other, each anticipating the others movements. Rapunzel spun outward and Cassandra tugged her back in then lifted her arm and watched her twirl underneath, her dress a blooming flower of fabric that brushed lightly against Cassandra’s legs.</p><p>Faster the music played and faster they danced. Their feet moved quickly never missing a beat as they stepped around and around gaining speed. The orange embers of the firelight became a blur as they spun and twirled. The instruments swelled to a crescendo then at the very last moment Cassandra dipped Rapunzel and held her in mid air just as the music stopped, both of them breathing heavily. The princess gaze up at Cassandra breathlessly, her dark hair outlined by the glow of the bonfire her arms barely straining under the princess’s weight as she held her suspended above the ground.</p><p>And all Cassandra could do was stare. The light from the fire reflected in Rapunzel’s eyes and it was all she could look at. That and that smile that slowly crept across Rapunzel’s face. She placed a hand on Cassandra’s shoulder and...</p><p>The sound of clapping and laughing filled the air as the musicians took a bow then counted off into another lively tune.</p><p>“One more dance?” Rapunzel asked.</p><p>“One more dance,” Cassandra agreed.</p><p> </p><p>Paper lanterns filled the sky like a hundred fireflies and drifted up on currents of crisp mountain air. It was nowhere near as many as she had seen in Corona but the sight still took Rapunzel’s breath away. Each one burning like a small sun to light up the darkness under the careful eye of the moon. As they drifted higher and higher, they became one with the stars in the sky. </p><p>Cassandra had found one of the best vantage points in the back of one of the open air wagons and had even brought back out a few sacks of grain from the storehouse and some blankets so they could lay back and watch. The moonlight glittered off the water of the lake and cast the distant mountains in shadows, their majestic peaks haloed by stars. So many stars...</p><p>“It’s so beautiful,” Rapunzel whispered. “I’m glad we came here.”</p><p>“Me too.”</p><p>All they could hear were muffled voices from the festival, the crackling of the bonfire, and the chirp of crickets in the distance. It seemed like the rest of the world was so far away. In that space, only the two of them existed and it just seemed so... perfect.</p><p>Rapunzel leaned in and rested her head on Cassandra’s shoulder. Cassandra’s fingers began to reach out then stopped, uncertain. Then, very slowly, she extended her arm and wrapped it carefully around Rapunzel. Her heart asked her what she was doing and her mind responded that it didn’t know.</p><p><em>This is dangerous...</em> something warned from within but for the first time, she didn’t care. There was no telling what they’d find once they passed through the mountains. Every day was uncertain, a risk, a chance they had to take to survive just another day. And suddenly life seemed so short to Cassandra.</p><p>Beneath her hand she felt Rapunzel’s shoulder rise then slowly fall as she exhaled gently, her breath warm against her shirt that sent her mind reeling. Then with the lightest of touches, she felt a hand on her chest. She looked down. Rapunzel lay with eyes closed, her breathing slow and steady.</p><p>She looked so beautiful...</p><p>With a gentle hand, Cassandra reached up and tucked the lock of moonstruck hair behind her ear, her hand lingering perhaps a bit too long.</p><p>She would remain awake for as long as Rapunzel slept. She would protect her, stand silent sentry, and, as long as she was in her arms, Cassandra swore she would be safe.</p><p>*****</p><p>The saddle bag was secured and Cassandra tugged on it once more just to make sure. With their new supplies, they would have more than enough to last them the several weeks it would take to go around the mountain. It was the best option, Cassandra told herself. The safest option. If they pushed hard enough they could cut their time down to half. They would still be able to make it to the Lorekeeper, still make it in time to save Rapunzel.</p><p>She glanced over her shoulder. The princess was still asleep in the back of the wagon and had not yet stirred but it was already after sunrise. They needed to leave soon. Cassandra climbed up and gently shook her shoulder.</p><p>“Hey, Raps, it’s time to go.” She shook her once more. “Raps?”</p><p>The princess stirred slightly and her head rolled to the side. With her next breath, she whispered one word.</p><p>“<em>Wither...”</em></p><p>And Cassandra’s heart skipped a beat. “Rapunzel, no! Wake up!” She cradled the side of her face and the princess gasped and opened her eyes just as another strand of hair slowly turned dark.</p><p>“Cassandra, I... had that dream again,” she said softly.</p><p>“Hey, it’s okay. We’re almost there.”</p><p>The moment that Rapunzel grasped her hand was the moment the plan changed. They were going through the valley into contested territory.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The dance scene was inspired by the song "Kingdom Dance" from the Tangled score by Alan Menken</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Dangerous Territory</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>As Cassandra and Rapunzel cross contested territory, their progress stops as they confront a familiar face and an old enemy.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They needed to move quickly. But it wasn’t just Cassandra’s concern for Rapunzel that they picked up their pace and cast aside the rule about traveling at night. It was where they were. Originally, Cassandra had planned to take this exact route but that was when she thought she’d be traveling by herself. With Rapunzel, those plans had changed. A safer albeit longer path had been planned. It wouldn’t add more than three weeks to their journey but with the princess’s recent episode, that was no longer an option. Time was against them and so they leapt into the heart of danger.</p><p>They stepped lightly, trying to move through the forest quickly but silently. Cassandra and Rapunzel guided the horses on foot not wanting to risk them getting injured. It was a decision Cassandra hadn’t made easily but stealth was more important right now and crashing through the trees on horseback would only work against them.</p><p>Both of them were silent and even Max and Fidella seemed to pick up on the seriousness of their situation.</p><p>It was only a little further. They could do this. Yes, just a bit more. But there was still that lingering feeling in Cassandra’s gut that the deeper they went, the harder it was going to be to turn back.</p><p><em>This is too risky,</em> she thought. <em>We shouldn’t have come this way...</em></p><p>She stopped. Rapunzel and the horses did the same and they all stood very still. The hum and chirps of insects droned through the air and filled the forest with its nighttime symphony. That was it. The forest was perfectly at peace.</p><p>“Run,” Cassandra said.</p><p>“Wha--” Rapunzel began.</p><p>“Run!” Cassandra shouted and pushed her forward. There was a whistling sound and something thunked into the ground by the horses spooking both Max and Fidella into a gallop. “Shit!” The reigns were torn from her hands as the horses tried to circle, confused as to what was happening and what they should do but another object landed near them and forced them away from their riders.</p><p>Cassandra grabbed Rapunzel’s hand and pulled her after her and together they ran through the dark. Branches clawed at their face and clothes but they didn’t slow, couldn’t afford to. Panic seized Cassandra’s chest and she tried to push it away but it was too strong.</p><p>
  <em>No no nononono!</em>
</p><p>The world around them was silent except for their desperate footfalls and the rustle of leaves sweeping past them as they made a mad dash towards safety. But safety was a far way away.</p><p>And they were already surrounded.</p><p>Cassandra stopped and held out a hand for Rapunzel to be still. Her heart beat wildly, adrenaline priming her senses and tensing her muscles. She drew her blades slowly and the sound of their hiss being pulled from their scabbards suddenly sounded so loud. She she lifted them defensively in front of her...</p><p>“<em>Ishtah...”</em> she said drawing out the vowels so that it sounded like a warning or perhaps a question.</p><p>For a moment nothing happened and all they could hear was the sound of their own breathing. Then...</p><p>Demons melted out of the darkness and silently moved towards them. Rapunzel gasped. The eyes that watched them were lined with black ash running down their faces. Moonlight glinted off steel and the princess realized that every single one of them was armed.</p><p>A tall figure stepped forward, the markings on her face looking like claws had been dragged across her skin. But then a strange thing happened. The demon smiled showing bright white teeth that stood out so sharply against the dark mask.</p><p>“<em>Ishtah, Cassa,</em>” the specter said. “Welcome home, <em>rhanvar</em>.”</p><p>*****</p><p>Rapunzel was confused. The run through the woods, the sense of urgency, the panic on Cassandra’s face were all so real that when the woman addressed Cassandra and clasped her forearm, Rapunzel didn’t understand what was happening. Were they... guests? Prisoners? The women curiously allowed Cassandra to keep her weapons so either they trusted Cass or figured she wasn’t a threat even when armed. The latter thought worried Rapunzel most of all.</p><p>They were led through the forest to a small campsite pockmarked with bonfires and tents with the scent of embers and steel heavy in the still air. Rapunzel had been watching Cassandra carefully but her friend had remained silent the entire walk along with their guides. However, once they entered the camp the mood instantly changed. Shouts of “<em>Ishtah!” </em>and <em>“Rhanvar!”</em> filled the air along with smiles cast in their direction.</p><p>A woman with hair as red as flames standing near one of the bonfires turned at the sound of their approach. Her face became a mixture of shock, disbelief, and happiness. “<em>Oya!”</em> she exclaimed with a wide smile. She leapt nimbly over a pile of firewood and ran full speed towards them and Rapunzel thought she was going to tackle Cassandra to the ground. Instead, she wrapped her arms around Cassandra in a giant hug, one that Cassandra readily returned.</p><p>Something stirred inside of Rapunzel. For some reason she didn’t understand, she felt... jealous? No, that couldn’t be right. But as she watched Cassandra hugging and talking easily with these strangers, it became very clear to the princess that, well, maybe she was. Cassandra was so closed with her emotions... or, at least, the Cassandra she knew. She seemed like a completely different person right now.</p><p>“Talia!” Cassandra said. “When we were passing through... I didn’t know... I thought...” The rest of the words remained unspoken but Talia seemed to understand. The Ingvarri woman wrapped her arms around Cassandra again and she in turn put an arm around Talia’s shoulders.</p><p>Rapunzel wondered why Cass never acted like this with her? So open, so trusting, so... affectionate. It hurt Rapunzel in a way that confused her.</p><p>Talia suddenly grabbed Cassandra’s chin and tilted her head sideways. “Still blocking blades with your face, I see,” she said. Her thumb touched the scar just underneath her lip and something white hot flared within Rapunzel. “This one is new,” the Ingvarri woman said.</p><p>Cassandra smiled a dangerous smile. “You should see the other guy.”</p><p>“Ah HEM!”</p><p>They both turned and Rapunzel waved at them. “Hi, I’m Rapunzel. And you are...?”</p><p>It took Cassandra a moment for her mind to catch up with the rest of the situation. “Ah! Sorry! Rapunzel, this is Talia. Talia, Rapunzel.”</p><p>“Nice to meet you,” Rapunzel said and held out a hand. Talia took it and the princess couldn’t help but notice how strong but gentle her grip was.</p><p>“<em>Ishtah</em>, Rapunzel,” the Ingvarri said. She turned back to Cassandra and with a knowing smile raised a eyebrow ever so slightly as if posing a question.</p><p>“<em>Nej, Talia!”</em> Cassandra said sharply and Talia just tilted her head back and grinned, looking for all the world like she knew the juiciest of secrets.</p><p>“Soooo... how do you know each other?” Rapunzel asked, not quite knowing what to make of the exchange.</p><p>“Talia and I... trained together,” Cassandra said carefully.</p><p>The hesitation wasn’t lost on Rapunzel. “Where?”</p><p>It was the question she hoped she wouldn’t ask. But thankfully Cassandra didn’t have to answer it. Before she could open her mouth, a voice rose behind them.</p><p>“<em>Svikar!”</em></p><p>There was only one who would so openly call an Ingvarri sister a traitor. Cassandra turned and just like that, her happy reunion was cut tragically short.</p><p>With the confident measured steps of a mountain lion, Reva strode forward, her dark cloak swirling behind her exposing bare muscular arms and new tattoos. She peered down at Cassandra through a mask of kohl running down her cheeks like the tears of a demon. </p><p>Her eyes scanned Cassandra’s body as if measuring her up then her gaze drifted past her to Rapunzel and her expression changed to one of surprise. Then she smiled in a way that sent off all the alarms in Cassandra’s head warning her of danger.</p><p>Reva turned back to face her. “When my scouts reported finding a <em>rahnvar</em> in the woods, I didn’t expect it to be the <em>moonstjorn svikar</em>.”</p><p>“We’re just passing through,” Cassandra said, the hands at her sides curling into fists.</p><p>Reva turned her back and took a few steps towards the fire. The flames outlined her in black, like a shadow given human form. “While Ingvarri are operating in this area, you need permission to pass.”</p><p>“Only outsiders need permission to pass,” Talia argued. “Cassa is our <em>rhanvar</em>, Reva. She is Ingvarri.”</p><p>Without turning, Reva said, “She might be, but her friend is not.”</p><p>Cassandra’s hand twitched, itching to place it on the long knife at her side but she resisted the temptation and instead took a step forward. “Fine. Let me talk with Yula.”</p><p>“This is not Yula’s command. It’s mine.”</p><p>Cassandra’s patience was wearing thin. “I don’t have time for games, Reva. Just say what you need to say.”</p><p>She finally turned and looked Cassandra dead in the eye. A challenge. “You need permission to pass and I do not grant it.”</p><p>Cassandra clenched her jaw. Time was against them and it would take too long to backtrack and go around now. But if Reva wouldn’t let them pass...</p><p>“If this is Ingvarri territory, then the treaties between your nation and Corona promise safe passage,” Rapunzel said suddenly.</p><p>A stunned silence fell over them and all eyes turned to the princess.</p><p>“What?” Rapunzel said. “It’s true. I had to read practically all the treaties, most of which were pretty boring but...”</p><p>Reva stepped forward quickly and Cassandra put herself between the Ingvarri and the princess. “This is <em>contested</em> territory,” Reva clarified. “Corona’s treaties don’t apply here.”</p><p>She was playing a dangerous game but there was truth to what she said. The territory was not officially held by any nation and appeared as a grey area on any map. It was lawless. As much as Cassandra hated to admit it, Rapunzel’s treaties didn’t touch this land.</p><p>She looked hard at the Ingvarri who returned her stare in kind.</p><p>“We will pass, Reva,” Cassandra said evenly.</p><p>Reva stepped forward until she was inches from her face. “You would fight your own <em>rhanvari</em>...” she paused then glanced at Rapunzel, “for her? You really are a <em>svikar.”</em></p><p>Before Cassandra could stop herself, her hands shot out and she shoved Reva hard.</p><p>“<em>Oya!</em> Stop this!” Talia shouted and placed herself between the two just as Reva took an aggressive step forward.</p><p>“You seem to have forgotten who the commander of this unit is, Talia,” Reva snapped. She turned her gaze upon Cassandra once again. “You won’t pass through without a fight.”</p><p><em>Without a fight</em>...</p><p>Suddenly Cassandra realized what this was all about. <em>That</em> fight... it seemed so long ago. Had Reva really been holding on to that grudge this entire time?</p><p>“Is that a challenge?” she asked the Ingvarri commander.</p><p>Reva smiled showing teeth. “Only if you accept it.”</p><p>“And if I refuse?” </p><p>“You may pass, but your friend may not,” she said and spread her arms wide. “And I have the numbers to back it up.”</p><p>Would her sisters fight her if it came down to it? It broke Cassandra’s heart to even think about it. She was left with no options. Reva had her right where she wanted her.</p><p>Reva stepped up to Cassandra and brought her face in close. “<em>Endgari.”</em></p><p>And Cassandra stared hard at her and hissed back, “I accept.”</p><p>Both of their hands touched the hilt of their blades...</p><p>“Reva! The recon parties have returned!” an Ingvarri sentry called. “They have news!”</p><p>Neither of them moved. Then...</p><p>Reva drew her hand away from her sword. “The mission comes first. We will settle this tomorrow. Until then, enjoy your last night.”</p><p>With her hand still on her long knife, Cassandra watched Reva walk away. After taking a giant inhale, she sighed and only then did she allow herself to relax. This was madness. She didn’t have time for this. She needed to get Rapunzel...</p><p>It suddenly dawned on her that Rapunzel had seen the whole thing. She turned and the princess gazed at her with an expression that bespoke confusion that she knew were layered in secrets. Cassandra opened her mouth to speak but before she could, Talia punched her hard in the arm.</p><p>“Stupid <em>rhanvar</em>!” she said. “You’re giving her exactly what she wants! Don’t <em>do</em> this, Cassa.” Then she lowered her voice and said, “I will sneak you through the valley tonight and--”</p><p>“I can’t let you do that, Talia,” Cassandra interrupted. “It’s treason and the others would banish you.” Then, much more softly she added, “Don’t let Orli grow up without a sister.”</p><p>“<em>Oya,</em> Cassa.” Talia closed her eyes tightly. After a deep breath, she looked her friend in the eyes and slapped a hand on her shoulder. “You better win.”</p><p> </p><p>With few supplies to spare in the campsite, Talia gave Cassandra her tent even after her stubborn sister had refused several times. But a few choice words and a finger pointed right in her face stopped any further argument.</p><p>What Cassandra had wanted to say but couldn’t was that she just didn’t want to be alone with Rapunzel just then.</p><p>They sat together in awkward silence for several moments before the princess finally said, “So... what, uh... what was all that about?”</p><p>Cassandra ran her hands down her face. Where to even begin? After all she had done to make sure Rapunzel didn’t find out about her past, it had finally caught up with her with the full force of a crashing wave. She could lie again. Or tell a half truth. Every part of her wanted to hide this piece of her life away from the princess... but Cassandra knew the time for lies was over.</p><p>“These are my Ingvarri sisters,” she said at last.</p><p>“Sisters?” Rapunzel was quiet for a moment a she tried to get a read on Cassandra. “How come you didn’t tell me about them? About any of this?”</p><p>“It’s... complicated,” Cassandra replied softly. For some reason, she just couldn’t meet the princess’s gaze.“I didn’t think you’d understand.”</p><p>Her words hit the princess in an unexpected way. Why did it always seem like Cass had to hide things from her? What was Rapunzel missing that caused this communication barrier to keep happening? “Understand what, Cassandra? Please, I want to know. You can trust me to keep your secrets...”</p><p>“Rapunzel, it’s not that I don’t trust you, I do. It’s just...” Cassandra paused. She didn’t know how to explain. The Cassandra that Rapunzel knew was one she had looked at with compassion and forgiveness and that damned world ending smile of hers that Cassandra would do anything to see. If that were to ever change... “I just don’t want you to look at me differently,” she finished quietly.</p><p>“Cassandra...” Rapunzel moved closer and put a hand on her knee. “Nothing you do will ever change the way I look at you.”</p><p>Her resolve threatened to break but still Cassandra did everything to hold it all back. Rapunzel didn’t need to know. She wouldn’t understand. Someone like her could <em>never</em> understand...</p><p>How hard it was to be so close to death then crawl back to life and have to fight <em>every</em> day for <em>every</em> inch and be pushed beyond her limits for <em>every</em> ounce of strength bought in sweat and blood and be tested <em>again</em> and <em>again</em> until...</p><p>“Cass...”</p><p>“They saved my life, Rapunzel!” Cassandra said suddenly. And just like that, everything she had tried so hard to hold back finally broke loose. “Three months out on my own and I almost died.”</p><p>She watched as the princess’s eyes grew wide but it wasn’t fear or pity... it was surprise. It was sorrow.</p><p>“Those slavers we met outside Marmara? I’ve encountered their kind before. They captured me, beat me, cut me, and I was utterly helpless to stop them. I escaped but I was <em>dying</em>, Raps. The Ingvarri saved me. <em>Talia</em> saved me. They gave me the chance to become strong so I trained with them and... became one of them.” She stopped. There was so much more to tell her but Cassandra didn’t know how to continue.</p><p>When she looked up she saw that Rapunzel’s eyes were filled with tears.</p><p>“Oh, Cassandra,” the princess whispered and wrapped her arms around her. She buried her face into Cassandra’s shoulder and held her tightly, her fingers grasping the back of her shirt that covered one of her biggest scars. </p><p>In that moment, Rapunzel wondered what she herself had been doing while Cass had been fighting for her life. Probably painting... or having lunch with her parents out on the terrace. Or playing the guitar at the Snuggly Duckling. Singing. Laughing...</p><p>
  <em>I was surviving, Raps.</em>
</p><p>Things were always so much harder for Cassandra. Every step she took, every breath, every precious moment she paid for in blood. It was like the world kept trying to take away her chances and she kept defying the odds. She existed simply to show the universe it couldn’t kill her.</p><p>But for Cassandra, it wasn’t the fighting that bothered her. It was everything else. It was this complicated dance of words and thoughts and feelings that could tear everything apart if she said too much or not enough. At what point did the secrets turn against her and start harming the people she cared about? When had she hurt her trust with Rapunzel by keeping those lost years to herself?</p><p>She knew the answer. It was the moment she stepped back into Rapunzel’s life.</p><p>Cassandra sighed. She didn’t want to hide from her anymore. The time for secrets was over.</p><p>And so she told the princess a story.</p><p>It was difficult for Rapunzel to listen to Cassandra explain the worst of it, her tone remained even and calm like she was reporting the weather and nothing more. The lack of emotion in her voice was the saddest of all as she began reliving moments so horrible it came as a complete surprise to the princess. Cassandra spared her the gruesome details but several times her hand scratched unconsciously at the scar on her jaw. But still, it was a tale Rapunzel was sorely unprepared for.</p><p>She did her best to remain silent and let Cassandra continue fearing that if she asked a question or interrupted for even a moment, Cassandra would shut down and lock her out again.</p><p>But even without words, Rapunzel’s body betrayed too much. Cassandra saw when she clenched the fabric of her dress in worry, the slight tilt of her chin betrayed her anxiety, and the tears in her eyes... those meant so many things at once. But the more Cassandra said, the easier the words came so she continued, only sparing quick glances at the princess lest she catch something in her eye that would render Cassandra speechless.</p><p>When Cassandra started talking about Ingvarr, however, Rapunzel noticed a change come over her. Her tone became lighter, a slight smile played across her lips at times and instead of a tale of pain and suffering it became one of camaraderie and support. Rapunzel’s heart swelled. Cassandra <em>had</em> made friends but they were more than that. They were sisters-in-arms. They bore their scars proudly and it became clear to Rapunzel that in the end, what Cassandra had really found was acceptance and she couldn’t be happier for her.</p><p>A lot of things stared to make sense... the scars, Cassandra’s vendetta against slavers, but, most of all, the guilt. The story started to slow and soon Rapunzel could see in her mind’s eye her friend holding a knife to a helpless man’s throat. But even though the thought scared her, she knew what would happen. She <em>knew</em> Cassandra. So when the narrative continued and Cassandra spared the man’s life and walked away, she couldn’t help but feel proud of her. How much strength it must have taken not to choose the path of blood.</p><p>It quickly became clear that her time among the Ingvarri was something Cassandra had desperately needed and she spoke of it fondly. Her sisters... Talia, Nahdi, Yula, all of them... Rapunzel was so grateful they had been there for Cassandra when the princess’s couldn’t have been. Without them... without them Cassandra wouldn’t be sitting in front of her telling her this story right now.</p><p>She would never have rescued Rapunzel from the kidnappers.</p><p>Would never have taken her for that forbidden ride on Fidella.</p><p>Would never have snuck her out of the castle to visit Xavier.</p><p>Would never have danced with her under the stars in Marmara...</p><p>And suddenly Cassandra stopped and the air around them grew very quiet. Rapunzel looked up and realized her friend was waiting for her judgement.</p><p>“I’m so sorry,” Rapunzel whispered like it was all her fault. In truth, she didn’t know what else to say. Cassandra was right, the princess didn’t quite understand because she had nothing to compare it to. But if she had, she didn’t know if she would have been able to come out stronger on the other end like Cassandra had. But that was it.</p><p>Rapunzel put her hands on either side of Cassandra’s face and and forced her to look at her. Her beautiful hazel irises shifted back and forth, searching the princess’s eyes for... something. Then it dawned on the princess that her friend was scared. “Cassandra, you are the strongest person I know. The fact that all this happened to you and you’re still... <em>you</em>....” Rapunzel stopped as tears began to fill her eyes. “The fact that you’re still <em>you</em>, Cassandra, proves just how amazing you really are.”</p><p>It would have been so easy for Cassandra to lose her way. To turn into something, <em>someone</em>, completely different. But Rapunzel was right. She hadn’t.</p><p>Cassandra didn’t know what to say. She thought... this whole time...</p><p>And yet she was still surprised. She should have known. This was Rapunzel, after all.</p><p>She had no words.</p><p>Instead, Cassandra closed her eyes, a single tear fell from beneath her lashes down her cheek and it nearly broke Rapunzel’s heart. So the princess did the only thing she could do and wrapped her arms around her friend and held her close.</p><p>*****</p><p>Gently rays of sunlight reached through a gap in the canvas and caressed Cassandra’s face slowly waking her. For some reason when she opened her eyes, her first thought was that it was time for a run. In fact, if the sun was already up, she was already late! But wait, no... she wasn’t in Ingvarr anymore, was she?</p><p>Cassandra quickly focused her senses and cleared the haze of sleep from her mind. No, not Ingvarr but... ah, now she remembered. And as the rest of last night’s events unfolded in front of her...</p><p>A nervous calm spread throughout her chest. It was unsettling to say the least. She would fight Reva tonight and she would win... or die trying.</p><p>Well, then, perhaps she should make the most of the day while she could.</p><p>A quick glance at Rapunzel showed that the princess was still sleeping so Cassandra rose very carefully so as not to wake her and stepped outside. It was a warm morning but there was a chill breeze in the air. Cassandra took in the sounds and smells of the already bustling camp and smiled.</p><p>She was home.</p><p>After telling her story to Rapunzel, Cassandra felt like a weight had been lifted off her. She had nothing left to hide. Well, that wasn’t <em>entirely</em> true. Of course Cassandra had to leave <em>some</em> things out. While they were both past keeping secrets, secrets of the heart were another matter. And that was simply a complication Cassandra didn’t need right now.</p><p>Talia waved at her from across the clearing and motioned for Cassandra to join her. When she sat down, the Ingvarri handed her a bowl.</p><p>“Not like you to sleep so late, Cassa. You must be getting soft,” Talia teased.</p><p>“It’s <em>barely</em> past sunrise, Talia,” Cassandra responded with a sideways glance. “Besides, I was kind of hoping to wake to the smell of spiced meat instead of... this,” she finished as Talia glopped some stew into her bowl.</p><p>“No roasting meat, the smell will travel,” Talia explained. “We are on long recon deployment.”</p><p>“Recon for what?”</p><p>After chewing a spoonful of stew, Talia swallowed before answering. “We are close to finding the main slaver base of operations.”</p><p>“It’s taken you outside of Ingvarri territory,” Cassandra stated. “I didn’t think the queen cared what happened outside her lands.”</p><p>“The queen doesn’t, but Wolf Mother does.”</p><p>Ah, it was starting to make sense now. It seemed Inga continued to be full of surprises. Which begged a different question...</p><p>“Speaking of Inga, why is this <em>Reva’s</em> command?” Cassandra asked.</p><p>Talia was silent a moment as she considered her answer. “Wolf Mother knows best,” she replied softly.</p><p>“That’s not an answer, Talia. And this isn’t a training mission. Where’s Yula?”</p><p>“Yula is leading a different mission. We needed a unit commander and Inga chose Reva.”</p><p>“There’s something you’re not telling me.”</p><p>“If that is true then it is something I do not know,” the Ingvarri countered. “If you want to question it you should talk to Inga yourself.”</p><p>Even if the Wolf Mother was there, it wouldn’t make things any better. She had stopped Reva from killing Cassandra before but she would not do so again. Cassandra had agreed to the duel and there was no going back now. Which reminded her...</p><p>“Talia, listen, if anything happens to me tonight--”</p><p>“<em>Oya,</em> Cassa! If you start talking like you’re going to lose, then you have already lost,” the Ingvarri interrupted.</p><p>“Talia, please just <em>listen</em> to me. <em>If</em> anything happens to me, I need you to make sure Rapunzel gets to the Belandrian Mountains safely.” Cassandra looked into the other woman’s eyes. “Can you promise me that?”</p><p>Talia held her gaze for a moment then looked away and nodded. “I swear to you I will, Cassa.”</p><p>Cassandra heaved a great sigh. With a contingency plan in place, she felt much better about tonight. It was one less thing on her mind.</p><p>“She is special to you,” Talia said suddenly. Cassandra looked at her helplessly and the Ingvarri woman couldn’t help but give her a mischievous smile. “<em>Oya</em>, there is no use in denying it. It is written on your face! Right... <em>here</em>!” Talia took her hand and dragged it down Cassandra’s face, crinkling her forehead and smooshing her nose. Cassandra batted her hand away and playfully but firmly shoved herspilling a bit of the Ingvarri’s stew on the ground. Talia laughed and Cassandra wondered not for the first time what she had done to deserve such an amazing friend.</p><p>Out of the corner of her eye, Cassandra saw purple among a sea of brown and red and when she looked up, she saw Rapunzel walking towards her.</p><p>But before Cassandra could say a word, Talia stood and waved her over. “<em>Ishtah,</em> Rapunzel!” she said jovially. “Please, join us!” The Ingvarri let Rapunzel have her seat and Talia in turn forced Cassandra to move over so that she was sitting between her and the princess. “So, I hear that you have known Cassa for a long time.”</p><p>Rapunzel tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. “Yeah, Cass and I have been friends for... well, for years. Ever since I arrived at the castle.”</p><p>“<em>Oya</em>, I am sure you have some <em>wonderful</em> stories,” Talia said with a grin. “What was Cassa like back then? Still stubborn?”</p><p>“Oh, Cass has always been stubborn...” Rapunzel said.</p><p>“Ah HEM!”</p><p>Talia looked to her right and raised her eyebrow at Cassandra. “And <em>rude</em>?”</p><p>“We <em>really</em> don’t have time for this--” Cassandra began.</p><p>“Not so much rude as quick tempered,” Rapunzel continued. “There was this one time when we were talking with Calliope, the Assistant to the Keeper of the Spire, and she mistook Cass for my mother and...”</p><p>“I’m only <em>four years older than you!”</em> Cassandra interrupted just as Talia began to laugh. “And you...” she said turning to the Ingvarri, “...this is <em>not</em> a funny story!”</p><p>“Oh, come on, Cass. It kind of is,” Rapunzel said stifling a giggle.</p><p>Talia placed a hand on the princess’s shoulder. “That reminds me of the time we were training outside after a heavy rainfall and Nahdi maneuvered Cassa to the edge of a mud puddle then <em>sploosh!</em> In she fell! The look on her face... she was <em>so</em> mad!”</p><p>Cassandra’s face grew warm and she suddenly stood up. “I need to go do... things.”</p><p>“<em>Oya,</em> Cassa, stay!”</p><p>“Come on, Cass. That’s not as embarrassing as the time you broke your leg falling from my homemade thief trap back in the castle...”</p><p>“She <em>what?!</em>” Talia exclaimed.</p><p>With a loud exasperated noise, Cassandra threw up her hands and walked away. “Leaving! I’m leaving. You two are the worst...”</p><p>Their laugher echoed behind her as she shook her head and stalked through the camp.</p><p> </p><p>In a way, it was good that Talia was distracting Rapunzel, though Cassandra wished it had been done in a much less embarrassing manner. But she had her own things to attend to and, well, it was probably best that the princess wasn’t around while she did them.</p><p>She raised her shoulder and hooked her arm out and within seconds there was a flutter of wings as Owl landed easily. He was careful with his talons, realizing that Cassandra didn’t have her bracers on and she silently thanked him for that. She scratched the side of his neck just above the wing and when she stopped he hooted at her then tilted his head to the side.</p><p>“You were my first friend, Owl,” Cassandra told him. “I knew I could always count on you and you never let me down. Thank you for everything.”</p><p>A different hoot told her that he wasn’t going anywhere and she couldn’t help but smile at that.</p><p>“Stay close,” she whispered then with a nudge sent him back into the air. He would be there, she knew. Always watching.</p><p>The Ingvarri had managed to catch Max and Fidella and the two horses were grazing comfortably with the others. Fidella raised her head at Cassandra’s approach and whinnied. Cassandra placed a loving hand on her nose and smiled.</p><p> <em>Faithful.</em></p><p>Very quietly, she whispered a few words to her trusty steed, words she knew the horse wouldn’t understand but still needed to be said. In response, Fidella gently nudged her in the way she always did when she knew Cassandra was troubled.</p><p>“It’s okay, girl,” Cassandra whispered then patted her nose one last time and went off into the woods.</p><p>*****</p><p>After walking for half an hour, Cassandra found a clearing and removed her weapons and placed them against a tree. She threw her jacket on the ground beside them and removed the outer layer of her tunic, threading the sleeves together so it hung around her waist. With just her base layer remaining, she rotated her exposed shoulders and enjoyed the unrestricted movement of her muscles.</p><p>Then very slowly, her feet began to move. Left then right then left then with the slightest pressure on her toes she pushed off them and rotated, going in a completely new direction. Flowing, just like her sisters taught her. She was in one place and many. Nothing was off limits.</p><p>When the direction of her movements took her near her weapons, she drew them both in one quick motion then sliced behind her. In the next instant, Cassandra twisted her torso and blocked high then spun the blades around her shoulder, blocked to the side, then countered low. Her feet glided over the leaves in a dangerous dance that took her from one side of the clearing to the other as she battled for space against an army of invisible enemies.</p><p>As her footwork became more intricate, her hands moved faster. She ducked and swept her sword over her head, turning in the opposite direction and thrusting out with her long knife. She then let gravity pull her down and as her body fell, she rolled and swept a leg out then gracefully rose to her feet in the same motion.</p><p>Her swords flashed in quick succession... one, two, THREE! Too slow. She forced herself faster. As the intensity increased, the grip on her weapons tightened and sweat began to sting her eyes. She blocked, struck, moved, moved again... she was on the defensive, her imaginary opponent forcing her back. Finally, she blocked low then there, an opening...! Her sword thrust out high and...</p><p>Cassandra’s arm stopped, her muscles taught with an inch left of flex. A disabling blow. Retracting the blade, Cassandra performed the same strike again, this time flicking her wrist and rotating her forearm. A killing blow. How little difference there was between the two. It was as sharp a line between life and death as was the edge of the blade she held in her hand.</p><p>
  <em>Stop thinking and start feeling.</em>
</p><p>When the time came, Cassandra hoped her feelings would make the right choice.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Revelations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Cassandra fights Reva for passage through the valley.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For those interested:</p><p>I listened to "Run Baby Run" by 2WEI &amp; Ali Christenhusz when writing the fight scene.</p><p>For the aftermath songs, see End Notes (to avoid spoilers)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sun seemed to set much too rapidly and soon its warming rays receded over the mountain peaks leaving the valley in darkness. When word of the <em>endgari </em>reached the farthest corners of the camp, those who where not posted as sentries or acting as scouts gathered around to bear witness. Room was cleared away with the light of the bonfires casting everything in a menacing orange glow.</p><p>“Cassandra, you don’t have to do this,” Rapunzel pleaded. “There has to be another way.”</p><p>It had been difficult explaining not only the significance of the duel to her but also the necessity of it. But regardless of how hard the princess protested, the <em>endgari</em> was already agreed upon. There was no backing out now.</p><p>“We don’t have time, Raps,” Cassandra replied as she checked her weapons. “Whatever is happening to you is getting worse. Don’t worry, I won’t let you down.”</p><p>Rapunzel grabbed her arm trying to get her friend to look at her. “I’m not worried about you letting me down, I’m worried that you’ll get hurt! I won’t let you do this...”</p><p>Cassandra turned and put both hands on the princess’s shoulders. There was fear in her eyes and Cassandra hated that she was the one that put it there. “Raps, I need you to trust me.”</p><p>Rapunzel’s beautiful green eyes moved desperately back and forth like she was searching for something in Cassandra’s gaze and Cassandra wondered what she found there.</p><p>“<em>Please</em> be careful,” the princess said softly.</p><p>“Always am,” Cassandra replied with what she hoped was a reassuring smile. Her hands fell away from Rapunzel’s shoulders and she stepped forward.</p><p>Cassandra picked up her blades and twirled them to warm up her wrists. Her scabbards lay on the ground outside the halo cast by the fires. She would not be sheathing her weapons any time soon.</p><p>She glanced over at Reva and couldn’t help but feel a tinge of sadness. Reva had carried her hate around with her all that time. The feeling was... familiar. It reminded Cassandra of a time when she had done the same. Back when she had taken the moonstone. Inga was right... her and Reva were not so different. Reva was possibility personified... she was what Cassandra could have turned into had she held on to that hate.</p><p>The Ingvarri commander stepped forward and flourished her sword in front of her. Her eyes locked on to Cassandra’s and she knew there would be no warning. This time when Reva lunged forward, so did Cassandra.</p><p>After three strikes in quick succession, their swords locked, their faces brought close. Both pushed off their blades at the same time and Cassandra used her momentum to shove off her back foot and spin, the blade in each hand dancing dangerously through the air. Reva backed away and ducked under the flurry then brought her blade up and knocked Cassandra’s sword hand high then swiped down at an angle. Muscle memory took over and Cassandra twisted her torso just as the blade bit into her flesh, drawing a line of blood just under her ribs.</p><p>A smile spread across Reva’s lips. First blood was hers.</p><p>But the fight had only just begun.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The weapons moved faster than Rapunzel could follow, each arc of steel a blur of motion as they struck, changed direction, then struck again. When one of them scored a hit, the other replied in kind. Their feet shifted in time to each others steps, not a move out of place, not an opportunity missed. It was a macabre dance that was as beautiful as it was dangerous.</p><p>When Reva’s blade swung in a wild arc at Cassandra’s head, Rapunzel felt her heart quicken until Cassandra leaned back and ducked then elbowed her opponent in the face as Reva’s arm continued it’s deadly trail away from her body. Rapunzel wanted so desperately to look away but something horrible trapped her attention.</p><p>One wrong step could be the last time Cassandra’s feet touch the ground.</p><p>The last time her hands feel the cold steel of her sword.</p><p>The last time an exhale escapes her lips.</p><p>It suddenly became very real to Rapunzel that Cassandra could die in front of her eyes.</p><p>And she was terrified.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Cassandra dodged left, right, then underneath as Reva swiped down, down, then across missing Cassandra by a hair each time. With her base foot planted on the ground, Reva faked high and when Cassandra ducked the Ingvarri brought her knee into up into her face.</p><p>The impact snapped Cassandra’s head backwards. But she knew Reva would press her advantage. Just when she knew the Ingvarri was going to rush her, Cassandra stepped back, dropped her opposite shoulder low, and brought the back of her fist around in an arc. The blow struck Reva across the jaw and a line of blood shot out of her mouth.</p><p>Blood began to run down Cassandra’s forehead just as Reva wiped her own mouth with the back of her hand. She bared her crimson stained teeth then attacked again.</p><p>She hammered down on Cassandra’s blades then sliced horizontally but Cassandra was ready. Rotating her short sword around her shoulder, she blocked the strike and used her long knife for support to push back against Reva’s blade. The instant she felt Reva pull back, Cassandra followed with her sword while swiping across with her knife.</p><p>A line of crimson swelled along Reva’s arm and she growled. Her single blade suddenly became many as she stepped, pivoted, then changed directions. Cassandra blocked twice then ducked knowing that she was losing ground.</p><p>A wild strike from the inside swept across Cassandra’s front and grazed her chest just below her collarbone but her sword was underneath and she saw a chance. She swung her arm up and outward as the blade traveled across her body and knocked Reva’s sword high then kicked her in the chest.</p><p>As Reva fell, she rolled with the momentum and regained her feet immediately. Quick as a viper, she swept her leg out and caught Cassandra in the back of the calf.</p><p>She fell on her back hard and for a moment her vision blurred. But just as she tried to find her breath, she saw Reva rise above her. Cassandra rolled out of the way just as the blade pierced the ground where her head had been.</p><p>Cassandra whirled to her feet and stood in a low stance, both blades crossed in front of her body. Her breath came in hard gasps but she could see Reva felt the same. They were exhausted. Bleeding. But it was when they were tired that they were the most dangerous.</p><p>Like the mighty lion crest of Ingvarr, both warriors roared and leapt back into battle.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It was almost too much to watch. The fight carried an intensity on a scale Rapunzel had never seen before. Throughout everything she had been through, all the adventures she had, nothing could compare to the pure savagery of what she was watching now.</p><p>When Reva’s sword drew a crimson line across Cassandra’s forearm, Rapunzel gasped and put a hand to her mouth. Her mind screamed for her friend, her protector, her champion. There had to be a way to stop the fight. There had to be something she...</p><p>Rapunzel suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder and she looked up. Talia stood next to her, her eyes locked on the flashing steel.</p><p>“Cassa is a good fighter,” she said. “She will win.”</p><p>“How do you know?” the princess asked.</p><p>“Because unlike Reva, she does not fight for honor or revenge.” Talia finally tore her gaze from the battle to look at Rapunzel. “She fights to protect and that fire burns hotter than vengeance ever will.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The punch caught Reva across the face and but she snapped her head forward an instant later and spun. Her sword screeched against the steel in Cassandra’s hands as she blocked behind her, Cassandra’s sword sailing past her back. Then in one swift motion Reva brought her left elbow down on Cassandra’s extended arm.</p><p>The shock of the blow forced Cassandra to drop her sword as pain shot down her hand but before she could move Reva turned and kicked her straight in the chest. Cassandra stumbled backwards and held her long knife up defensively as the Ingvarri attacked again.</p><p>Reva’s blade swept low and Cassandra lifted her leg just in time then stomped down hard, angling her hips to counter with a kick. But before she could do so, she saw the familiar glint of light on steel and she realized Reva had changed the direction of her strike into a horizontal one aimed to cleave her in two at the waist.</p><p>Cassandra’s muscles tensed and she pushed off the leg that was rooted for a kick, launching herself into the air. She used the momentum to twist and as she rotated, she saw her face reflected in Reva’s blade as it sailed underneath her just a few inches away.</p><p>Her landing was awkward but she managed to keep her feet beneath her but as she turned there was a blur of movement and her head exploded with pain as Reva’s boot connected just underneath her chin. Cassandra stumbled and tried to regain her balance but she had stepped too far backward and her stance was too deep.</p><p>In this deadly game of perfection, the smallest of mistakes was enough to end the fight.</p><p>And it was all Reva needed.</p><p>Time seemed to slow as the Ingvarri commander stepped on top of Cassandra’s bent thigh and pushed off it into the air, her arm pulled back. And all Cassandra could do was watch, knowing that she simply wasn’t fast enough to avoid it. The blow caught her across the face with the force of gravity. Everything happened so slowly as the world rose up to meet her, her body becoming weightless until she hit the ground, her head bouncing with the impact.</p><p>There were flickering lights and stars... <em>actual</em> stars and Cassandra realized that she was looking up at the sky. The lights blurred together and she thought for a moment that perhaps time was just moving on without her, the constellations changing and shifting as the world continued to spin.</p><p>For just a moment, she thought she heard an eerie melodic voice call to her... <em>“Come join us in the heavens...”</em></p><p>Her lungs began to burn and she realized she forgot how to breathe. She gasped once, her chest rising with the effort. The air tasted like blood. Her head rolled lazily to the side...</p><p>Then suddenly a knee pressed into her throat. She grasped at it desperately but her movements became just a bit weaker with each passing moment.</p><p>Reva stood above her, her face a mask of blood and sweat dripping kohl as she watched Cassandra struggle. It suddenly dawned on her all the times that Reva would have killed her had it not been for Inga’s intervention. But Inga wasn’t here. There was nothing holding Reva back.</p><p>The edges of Cassandra’s vision began to darken. She fought desperately for consciousness but it was getting harder to see, harder to concentrate...</p><p>“This was inevitable,” the Ingvarri hissed between blood stained teeth. She chuckled watching Cassandra struggle underneath her. “I knew you would come. I even took precautions to make sure you would. Do you know how I knew?” With a vicious smile, Reva brought her lips close to Cassandra’s ear and whispered, “Who do you think put out the bounty to kidnap your princess?”</p><p>The words wrapped around Cassandra’s mind like a serpent and slowly, oh so slowly sunk in at the same time the world around her grew dark.</p><p>She had known fear. She had known rage. But never in her life had she felt nothingness.</p><p>Everything inside her grew cold.</p><p>And still.</p><p>And silent.</p><p>Reva’s words echoed in her ear and until they slide across her consciousness like a knife across her throat. She felt everything then, suddenly, nothing.</p><p>Simply, numbness.</p><p>It was like the world had graced her with the gift to feel no emotions at all.</p><p>But only for a moment. A singular, teasing moment that, as soon as it passed, ripped back the veil and let the flood back in.</p><p>And Cassandra began to burn.</p><p>It was under her skin, just below the surface. It stretched out fingers made of embers and placed a hand on her chest and Cassandra had never known such fury. It’s power was primal and it called to her from a place so deep she didn’t know it existed within her. It only wanted one thing.</p><p>It wanted <em>OUT</em>.</p><p>The growl that filled Cassandra’s throat started low then became louder as she opened her mouth. Her muscles tensed and one hand grabbed Reva by the front of her tunic and pulled her down and the other... the other came up in an arc and struck her across the face.</p><p>The sword fell from stunned fingers as Reva’s body went one way and her head went the other way but Cassandra wasn’t done. As Reva’s shoulder dipped forward, Cassandra pulled her down and struck her in the face with her forehead. Cassandra then wrenched her in the direction of the fall then lifted her own hips and swung her leg out and threw her off her body, blood spurting from the Ingvarri’s nose and mouth as she fell.</p><p>Cassandra tried to rise and found that someone had told her lungs to stop breathing. But she didn’t need air. She was a woman possessed. A warrior fueled by a horrible hunger.</p><p>She rose on unsteady legs then picked up her sword, the tip dragging on the ground as she walked over to where Reva lay. Cassandra towered over her and fell to her knees on top of the Ingvarri, pinning her down. The tip of the sword hovered over her throat.</p><p>Reva looked up at her and began to laugh a sick wet laugh that flecked her mouth with blood. Cassandra’s breathing became ragged as she gritted her teeth, blood dripping from her own lips.</p><p>It was a familiar feeling holding the power of death over another and a horrible realization materialized from the mist of anger that clouded her mind. Her cassandrium necklace. The slaver.</p><p>She had almost made a horrible mistake then. Would she make that mistake now? That voice, <em>her</em> voice, screamed at her to do it but there was one thing stopping her and only one thing.</p><p>Instead of the Ingvarri woman, she saw herself. The outcast daughter, the unjustified villain of someone else’s story. Someone else had made her this way and that someone was Cassandra.</p><p>It took everything she had to part the crimson curtain of rage that covered her vision but still it clung to her. She had a choice to make but the heavy fire in her chest was making it so damned difficult to weigh them fairly. Cassandra looked down at her opponent through a mask of blood and sweat.</p><p>“Do it,” Reva spat, echoing the dark voices inside her head. Cassandra pressed the tip just a bit closer but her opponent was not impressed. It was only when Reva lifted her head and pushed her neck against the sword drawing a thin line of blood that Cassandra paused. “You won’t. You <em>can’t.</em> You are <em>weak.</em> You could not kill that slaver and you will not kill me now. You know why?” She dropped her voice so that only Cassandra could hear her. “Because <em>she</em> is watching.”</p><p>It took everything Cassandra had to not look over at Rapunzel but she could feel the princess’s gaze on her back watching her every move. Her opponent was down. Disarmed. Defeated. What kind of person would she be if she kept going?</p><p>
  <em>Cold blood...</em>
</p><p>She once again lived in the aftermath of that moment, felt the fear and sorrow that had followed. The relief... of making the right choice despite how close she had been to the contrary.</p><p>
  <em>The fact that all this happened and you’re still you, Cassandra, proves just how amazing you really are.</em>
</p><p>Rapunzel’s words soothed the burning underneath Cassandra’s skin and she knew with calm certainty what to do. She wasn’t the bad guy anymore.</p><p>And she promised she never would be again.</p><p>With slow movements, Cassandra rose on unsteady legs and tossed the blade to the side. “This fight is over, Reva. You lost.”</p><p>Whatever Reva had expected, it certainly wasn’t that. The look on the Ingvarri’s face went from the devilish smile of one who knew she would cheat death to one of confusion and disbelief.</p><p>But whatever the thoughts running through her opponent’s mind, Cassandra didn’t care. She turned and began to walk away knowing in her heart she was doing the right thing.</p><p>But there was no fury like a dishonored Ingvarri.</p><p>And one that was still alive, at that.</p><p>It was only three steps before Cassandra felt the familiar sense of danger prickled the hairs on the back of her neck. With a mighty roar, Reva gathered what strength she had left and lunged. For the second time, the world seemed to slow. Cassandra sensed her approach, saw her shadow move across the ground, heard her enraged cry getting closer.</p><p>She should not have turned her back on her.</p><p>Nor should she have discarded her weapon.</p><p>Cassandra’s mind could not think of options quick enough so her body reacted. Shifting her bottom foot and rotating her torso, she sidestepped, then spun bringing her heel around and connected with the side of Reva’s face. The force of the impact twisted the Ingvarri’s head sideways and sent her flying to the ground, her body bouncing twice then was still.</p><p>The wind was calm. Cassandra’s chest heaved trying to take in air but she couldn’t feel it pass into her lungs. But it didn’t matter. She won. Cassandra closed her eyes and lifted her gaze to the starlit sky.</p><p>It was over.</p><p>A euphoric feeling of weightlessness washed over her and she felt like she was floating. What little strength Cassandra had left she let slip through her fingers and drift away. Her legs gave way and she fell to her knees but she didn’t feel it. She felt no pain. In fact, she felt nothing at all. Sweet, blissful nothingness. Her body leaned to the side then hit the ground. The only thing she could hear was the muffled echoing sound of her own struggling breath and a far away voice yelling <em>“Cassandra!”</em> before her vision blurred and the shadowy fingers of unconsciousness slowly closed over her eyes.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It was a fear she didn’t know she could feel. But once Rapunzel saw Cassandra collapse that fear suddenly became very real. The princess ran and knelt beside her body. Blood ran down her face from a gash in her forehead and her clothes were stained red from so many wounds. Her lips were parted ever so slightly but Rapunzel didn’t know if she was breathing. Placing a hand on Cassandra’s chest she waited and when she felt it rise and fall she felt like she could cry.</p><p>Talia slid to her knees beside her and immediately began assessing damage while another medic did the same to Reva. “<em>Oya, </em>Cassa,” she muttered. Then, “We need to get her into the med tent.”</p><p>Waving over two Ingvarri, they lifted Cassandra and started to carry her away. The hand that touched Rapunzel’s shoulder startled her.</p><p>“I need you to be present right now,” Talia said gently. “Cassa is going to need you to be strong for her, okay?”</p><p>Rapunzel nodded and as she did so, the tears started to fall.</p><p>“She will be okay,” Talia said before rising to go. “She is too stubborn to die.”</p><p>*****</p><p>It was hours before Talia let her into the medical tent and they were the longest of Rapunzel’s life. The icy grip of uncertainty had wrapped its hands around her chest and refused to let go. Infinite possibilities popped into her mind and they threatened to drive her insane. But one echoed so deeply in her soul...</p><p>
  <em>What do I do if Cassandra doesn’t make it?</em>
</p><p>The thought brought fresh tears to her already puffy eyes.</p><p>As much as she wanted to be in there, Talia refused to let the princess watch her work. Not that she would be a distraction; the Ingvarri woman was a battlefield medic, after all. No, Talia just didn’t want the princess to see all the blood.</p><p>The canvas sheet parted and Talia stepped out wiping her hands on a crimson stained cloth. Her tunic was smeared with blood and a bit on her forehead like she had been wiping away sweat from her brow. Rapunzel looked up at her and Talia gave her a tired smile.</p><p>“You can see her now.”</p><p>It seemed unreal stepping into the tent. Like a hazy dream she wanted to wake up from but couldn’t. The space was large enough for a few people to stand comfortably and a few crates with medical supplies stood against the wall. And there on a makeshift cot lay Cassandra, her body bandaged and the blood cleaned away. Talia had done such an amazing job.</p><p>Rapunzel sat beside her and slipped her fingers around her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. But Cassandra did not respond, her hand hanging loosely in the princess’s grasp.</p><p>“Has she... has she woken up yet?” Rapunzel asked without taking her eyes away from her friend.</p><p>“Not yet,” Talia replied softly. “But she will.” With that, she turned to leave.</p><p>“Talia, wait.” The princess of Corona stood up and wrapped her arms around the Ingvarri medic. The hug startled Talia but after the moment passed she smiled sadly and put an arm around her shoulder.</p><p>When they parted, Talia gave her a nod then left.</p><p>Rapunzel looked back at Cassandra. She hadn’t moved but some irrational part of Rapunzel’s mind expected her to. That she would turn and suddenly Cassandra would be sitting up looking at her with that roguish smile of hers and say, “What were you so worried about?” But instead she lay still, the only movement the slow rise and fall of her chest.</p><p>The princess sat down beside her. “Oh, Cassandra,” Rapunzel whispered and brushed a dark curl out of her eyes. She reached down and gently wrapped her fingers around Cassandra’s again. The palms of her hands were rough and calloused from spending a lifetime fighting for her place in the world. More than anything, Rapunzel simply wanted Cassandra to not have to fight anymore. Just let her rest. Let her know peace. Let her be happy.</p><p>“You really made me nervous earlier when I was watching,” Rapunzel said with a slight smile. “But you were amazing out there, Cass. You’re so strong and brave and...” Something landed on her hand and Rapunzel realized she was crying. “And... I... I don’t know what I’d do without you. You mean so much to me.”</p><p>It was a sorrow Rapunzel hadn’t known before. She had watched someone else she loved die before but this wasn’t like what happened with Eugene in the tower. Yes, she had grieved for him but she had only known him for a few days at that point in her life. Not like this. Rapunzel had known Cassandra for years and they had been through so much more together. Memories flashed through her mind and suddenly she was reliving every moment they had spent with each other. The thought of being without her was almost too much to bear. Even if she pulled through and they found the Lorekeeper, what happened then? At the end of this journey, if she were to leave again...</p><p>“Please don’t leave,” Rapunzel whispered and squeezed her hand. The tears fell unashamed from her face and the princess thought she understood why but it seemed like more than that.</p><p>Looking at Cassandra with the blood wiped away from her face and the bandages on her body, she looked almost like she was sleeping. So peaceful. Her normally tough facade was gone and replaced with an unguarded rawness of expression that seemed so purely... her.</p><p>Rapunzel leaned over and touched her forehead to Cassandra’s. “Come on, Cass. Open your eyes,” she whispered. But whether Cassandra heard her or not, her eyes remained closed, her breathing shallow.</p><p>Her chest rose and fell gently and Rapunzel watched her breathe through barely parted lips. She touched the side of her face, her palm first then slowly extended her fingers, brushing each one over her cheek. Her heart raced at how close she was, so close she could feel Cassandra’s breath on her skin. She brought her face nearer and lowered her eyes. Then, just barely, her mouth brushed against Cassandra’s. A warmth spread through her entire body and she knew. Rapunzel inhaled ever so slightly then leaned in, bringing their lips together. She let it linger for one wonderful moment then, when she lifted her chin and their lips parted, the princess felt Cassandra gently exhale like her breath had been stolen.</p><p>Rapunzel touched their foreheads together again and closed her eyes, her fingers tracing the outline of the scar on Cassandra’s jaw. In a moment of reflection, Rapunzel pressed her own lips together where the taste of the kiss still lingered and wondered what this meant.</p><p>But one look at Cassandra and she started to understand. Her protector. Her guardian. Her champion. The one who had always been by her side. The one who shared that special smile with her and only her. Rapunzel felt it in her heart as surely as she felt Cassandra’s skin underneath her fingertips. It was an intense emotional resonance unlike anything she had ever felt before.</p><p>And that’s what made the fear of losing her so terrifying. It was why it was so difficult seeing her like this.</p><p>And suddenly Rapunzel felt absolutely helpless. There had to be <em>something</em> she could do...</p><p>Maybe there was. Very softly, she began to sing:</p><p>
  <em>“Flower gleam and glow,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Let your power shine.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Make the clock reverse,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bring back what once was mine.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Heal what has been hurt,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Change the fates design.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Save what has been lost,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bring back what once... was...”</em>
</p><p>Tear streamed down Rapunzel’s face. “Mine,” she whispered.</p><p>But without the magic of the sun drop, what was once a powerful spell simply became just a prayer.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>For the aftermath, I listened to "Silver Comforts Jim" by James Newton Howard and "Come Back To Us" by Thomas Newman.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. The Cost of Victory</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In the aftermath of the fight, Cassandra tries to heal while Rapunzel comes to terms with her feelings</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cassandra picked up a yellow and purple flower and held it to her nose. It smelled like the air after a summer thunderstorm and for some reason it made her happy. Things always bloomed after it rained, the colors so much more vibrant, and the air much crisper. It was like Mother Earth was washing away a bad day with promises of a new tomorrow.</p><p>“Cassandra! Hurry up!”</p><p>“Coming, mama!” She placed the flower in her basket with the others and moved quickly through the field, the long blades of grass tickling her ankles. In a moment of childish wonder, she held her arms out to her sides and pretended she was a bird flying through the sky. The faster she ran, the higher she soared.</p><p>“There you are,” Gothel said, taking her hand. “It shouldn’t have taken you that long.”</p><p>Picking up the flower with the purple petals lined with streaks of gold, Cassandra showed it to her mother and smiled. “I picked some other flowers in case you needed them.” It was an important job, after all. When her mother first took her to gather plants and roots, Cassandra was ecstatic. She quickly learned which were needed and which ones were useless then, once her mother was certain she understood, had left the task completely up to her. But she was also excited once she found out what they were for.</p><p>She had heard the word <em>magic</em> before but never really knew what it meant. Something that explained the unexplainable, she realized now, and wondered if this was why her mother often looked old and young at the same time. It was exciting. If magic could do that, what else could it do? Could she trap it in a jar like fireflies? If so, where could she find it? She would bottle it up and give it to her mother as a gift.</p><p>“I don’t need <em>other</em> flowers,” Gothel told her. “Just the special ones I told you to get.”</p><p>Cassandra lowered her hand and twirled the stem between her fingers. She would keep this one. She liked it.</p><p>“Am I special?” she asked.</p><p>“Oh, child,” Gothel said. “If you were, things would be much different.”</p><p>As they walked back to the cottage, Cassandra let the flower slip through her fingers.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I don’t want to be here anymore. Take it away.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>There was darkness. Deeper than any shadow, thicker than blood, and more complete and consuming than any crimson curtain of rage.</p><p>It was bliss.</p><p>Well, it was until the first points of light started to appear. Cassandra was certain it was a trick of her mind, for a single point of light to exist in a place like this seemed almost impossible. But then there were others, each blinking into existence one after the other until the veil was covered with stars.</p><p>They looked so... unfamiliar but for some reason she felt like she should know them. They were so far away. But there... a single point among millions burned brighter than the rest. That star... it was <em>her</em> star.</p><p>The sun.</p><p>She reached out a hand.</p><p>
  <em>Open your eyes.</em>
</p><p>The sun began to burn brighter and forced Cassandra to squint against it’s light. But still she reached out.</p><p>
  <em>Open your eyes.</em>
</p><p>It consumed her vision and Cassandra was forced to shield her face. Even still, it shone through her fingers. So when it called her to open her eyes once again, she did and was blinded by its brilliance.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>A soft amber glow filled her vision as Cassandra slowly opened her eyes. Her sight was fuzzy and for several blissful moments no thoughts crowded her mind. She simply existed and felt weightless. No worries, no obligations, no feelings... she simply was.</p><p>Then, one by one, her other senses awakened. The smell of morning dew in the air, the sound of her own breathing, the sweet lingering taste of flowers upon her lips, the touch of a hand upon hers...</p><p>She turned her head and there, folded over the bedside sleeping softly, was Rapunzel, her fingers wrapped around Cassandra’s so she could hold on even as she slumbered.</p><p>Cassandra squeezed her hand ever so slightly and she felt the princess respond, her fingers instinctively curling around her own. She moaned softly then stirred, her eyes fluttering open. She gazed sleepily at their hands then looked up and saw Cassandra smiling at her.</p><p>Tears welled up in Rapunzel’s eyes and a sob escaped her chest as she bent down and wrapped her arms around Cassandra’s neck.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>For reasons unknown, Cassandra felt like something had changed. The cuts and bruises were new, of course, but it was something other than that. A feeling in the air, perhaps. It may have been the lingering touch of unconsciousness clouding her mind, but for some reason she thought she saw Rapunzel looking at her in a way she never had before. Her smile was the same warm smile but there was also something... else. Something Cassandra couldn’t place. Maybe the princess was just happy her friend was alive.</p><p>Flashes of memories flickered like a candle in front of Cassandra and she suddenly wondered what had gone through Rapunzel’s mind as she watched her fight. There had been more than a few close calls and suddenly a sick realization hit her that she could have died in front of the princess.</p><p>“You kind of had me worried there for a second,” Rapunzel said echoing her thoughts and nervously tucked a lock of hair behind her ear.</p><p>“What, this?” Cassandra replied nonchalantly. She attempted to casually wave a hand at the bandages but the movement ended up causing her to wince. “Just a scratch.”</p><p>So typical Cass. How like her to brush off serious injuries as “just a scratch.” It made Rapunzel smile. She looked away then opened her mouth to say something but before she could do so, the canvas parted and Talia stepped inside.</p><p>“<em>Oya!</em> She lives!” the Ingvarri said joyfully. Then added with a wink, “I knew you would, Cassa. You have a great medic.”</p><p>“I owe you, Talia,” Cassandra said. Then after a moment asked, “Reva?”</p><p>With a wave over her shoulder, Talia replied, “She also lives. They placed her on the other end of camp lest your spirits decided to fight each other while you slept.” She thought the news would ease her friend’s troubled mind but Talia could see that Cassandra was still on edge, her brows knitted together in concern. “Once Inga hears Reva initiated <em>endgari</em> while on duty as acting commander, she will not be given a second chance to lead,” she added.</p><p>But that wasn’t good enough. “She was also the one who put a bounty out to kidnap Rapunzel,” Cassandra stated. She saw Talia arch her brows in confusion so she explained about the attack she had stopped back in Corona, the information she just so happened to come by in Vardaros, and, finally, Reva’s confession during the fight. Talia was more saddened than shocked at the news. They were sisters after all. Each and every one of them. Including Reva.</p><p>“I will send word to Inga. For putting a bounty on the princess of an allied nation, well... Reva will be lucky to face imprisonment.”</p><p>A wave of relief finally washed over Cassandra and she closed her eyes in silent thankfulness. Reva wouldn’t come back to haunt her or Rapunzel again. Her victory had secured them passage through the valley. They were that much closer to the Lorekeeper, the end of their quest, Rapunzel’s cure...</p><p>There was work to be done. A mission to complete. And there was no time to waste.</p><p>“The <em>endgari</em> set us back a bit but we should be able to make it through the valley by nightfall--” Cassandra began.</p><p>“You must be concussed,” Talia interrupted as she crossed her arms in front of her chest, “because that is not a funny joke.”</p><p>Rapunzel looked at her friend with concern painted on her face. “Cass, wait, you can’t--”</p><p>“We’ve lost too much time...” Cassandra started. A groan escaped as she tried to rise but before Rapunzel could stop her friend, Talia rushed forward and roughly pushed Cassandra back down.</p><p>“<em>Oya, Cassa!”</em> she shouted then pointed at her sharply and continued speaking with words Rapunzel didn’t understand.</p><p>To her surprise, Cassandra responded just as strongly in the same language. From their tones and gestures, it seemed like a heated argument and Rapunzel desperately wished she knew what they were saying.</p><p>&lt;“<em>Oya, </em>Cassa, I will knock you cold right now if you don’t stay in that bed!”&gt; Talia shouted.</p><p>&lt;“Talia, I... aaaagh! I don’t have <em>time</em> for this!”&gt;</p><p>&lt;“Reva almost <em>killed</em> you! Inga was not here to stop her this time--”&gt;</p><p>&lt;“I don’t need Inga to protect me!”&gt; Cassandra snapped back. &lt;“You don’t understand, we need to get through the mountains as soon as possible!”&gt;</p><p>Talia gestured angrily in the direction of the rocky peaks. &lt;“You think you will be able to cross the mountains in your condition? Have you learned <em>nothing?</em> You are a great fighter, Cassa, but you are <em>stupid</em> when it comes to taking care of yourself!”&gt;</p><p>&lt;“Talia...”&gt;</p><p>&lt;“Don’t you <em>dare</em>. If I hear those words come out of your mouth again, I swear to the Seven Sisters...”&gt; Talia looked away and let out a frustrated breath. For all her time spent among the warrior women of Ingvarr, she was not a violent person, but Cassandra knew she was testing her friend’s patience. After taking a moment to collect herself, Talia set her jaw and refused to look at her stubborn sister. &lt;“The only reason you’re not dead now is because you’re too <em>stubborn</em> to let death claim you.”&gt;</p><p>A sudden heavy silence settled between them.</p><p>Then Cassandra said, &lt;“Stubborn like an Ingvarri.”&gt;</p><p>With a sigh of utter disbelief, Talia put a finger to her own forehead and couldn't decide whether to throttle her friend or be impressed by her tenacity. &lt;“<em>Oya, </em>Cassa...”&gt;</p><p>The fire of their argument slowly dissipated and Talia’s shoulders slumped.</p><p>&lt;“You <em>must</em> trust my judgement on this. You will kill yourself before you even reach the foothills. Take ten days to rest--”&gt;</p><p>&lt;“One.”&gt;</p><p>&lt;“At least eight--”&gt;</p><p>&lt;“One and a half.”&gt;</p><p>Talia turned quickly and pointed a finger at her again, some choice words on the tip of her tongue but instead she pursed her lips and hummed with frustrated laughter. &lt;“Three and it is <em>not</em> negotiable.”&gt;</p><p>&lt;“Fine.”&gt;</p><p>With a shake of her head, Talia suddenly turned to Rapunzel. “I hope you have better luck keeping her still than I.” Then she walked away, muttering something that sounded like, “Why have I been cursed with such stubborn <em>rhanvari</em>...”</p><p>Once she had gone, Cassandra put the back of her hand over her eyes and chuckled.</p><p>“What... was that all about?” Rapunzel asked.</p><p><em>“</em>That was me learning I can never win an argument against an Ingvarri,” Cassandra replied. “She said I need to rest for three days before heading into the mountains.”</p><p>“To be honest, Cass, I have to agree with her. You’re in no condition to travel right now. Though I’m surprised she only said three days...”</p><p>“Three days should be more than enough. I’m feeling better already.” Cassandra put her arm down and looked at Rapunzel. “How are you feeling?”</p><p>“Me?” Rapunzel asked genuinely perplexed. “I’m fine, Cass. What do you...” and she remembered. How like Cass to think about her when she was the one lying bruised and bandaged. “I’m fine,” she said much more softly this time.</p><p>“Good,” Cassandra sighed, and closed her eyes.</p><p>Rapunzel looked away and bit her bottom lip, thoughts playing at the forefront of her mind. “Cass, I...” the princess began but when she turned back around, she saw Cassandra’s head roll slightly to the side. A moment later her breathing had become slow and steady and Rapunzel smiled.</p><p>“I’ll be right here when you wake up,” the princess said instead.</p><p>*****</p><p>It was difficult to watch as Cassandra drifted in and out of consciousness. While her body tried to rest, her mind kept wanting to wake. So when Talia came in to check on her during the night she gave her something to drink and Rapunzel was surprised when she saw Cassandra’s muscles finally relax as she slipped into a peaceful slumber. The Ingvarri beckoned the princess outside and they sat down near one of the fires. The heat of the flames felt good against hands that suddenly felt very cold.</p><p>“Thank you for taking care of her,” Rapunzel said.</p><p>“She is the <em>worst</em> patient I have ever treated,” Talia replied strongly but then her voice softened. “But she is a skilled warrior and a good friend.”</p><p>Rapunzel couldn't help but smile. “Cassandra’s not really the ‘sit still’ type of person.”</p><p>The understatement elicited a chuckle from the Ingvarri woman. “You have known her for a long time so I can only imagine the ridiculous things she has put you through.”</p><p>“There were more good times than bad,” Rapunzel replied quietly.</p><p>A silence passed between them as they both looked into the flickering golden glow of the flames.</p><p>“She cares for you very much,” Talia said after a moment. “It is why she trained so hard to get stronger, so she could protect you and others from what she suffered. She bears the scars so others don’t have to.”</p><p>Something welled up inside Rapunzel and for several moments, she hadn’t realized she stopped breathing. Her heart skipped a beat and she wondered if what was heard and what was meant were the same thing. But for some reason, asking Talia didn’t seem like the right way to get the answer. Deep down, it was something she needed to hear from Cassandra herself.</p><p>Very carefully, she said, “Thank you for saving her life. Now and... before.”</p><p>Talia nodded. “I’ve never seen such fire in someone before. There is something special about her.”</p><p>“There is,” Rapunzel whispered, her thoughts drifting away.</p><p>Reaching out to grab a pot from the fire, Talia poured the liquid into a cup and handed it to Rapunzel. It smelled faintly of mint and cinnamon.</p><p>“What is it?” the princess asked.</p><p>“For if she wakes in the middle of the night again.” Then she rose from her seat and stretched easily. “Now, I need to check on my other foolish <em>rhanvar</em>.”</p><p>Rapunzel rose and placed a hand lightly on her shoulder in thanks then went back inside. </p><p>
  <em>*****</em>
</p><p>Several times during the night Cassandra stirred. Although her eyes remained closed, her brows were knitted together and a sheen of sweat covered her forehead. Rapunzel had tried talking to her, placing a hand gently on her cheek and telling her she was safe but the words didn’t seem to reach her.</p><p>She retrieved the cup Talia had given her and lifted her head then brought it to her lips. A few minutes later, Cassandra finally stopped struggling and her body relaxed.</p><p>For the entire time Rapunzel had known her, Cassandra was usually a pretty steady sleeper and not one to twist and turn or mumble so the princess couldn't help but wondered what she was dreaming about. A curious thought crossed her mind and she wondered guiltily if Cassandra ever dreamed about her. It was the kind of notion that made her blush and she bashfully brought her hand to her lips. Her face grew warm and the air seemed to shimmer ever so slightly.</p><p>It was a ominously familiar sensation, like the calm before the storm. An overwhelming wave of fatigue rolled over Rapunzel and she suddenly felt weak. Her shoulders began to dip forward but she pushed herself back just as cold realization and fear spread through her chest.</p><p>“No...” she whispered. “Not now...”</p><p>She grasped Cassandra’s right hand tightly but then her grip loosened as strength left her and she pitched forward, her head falling across her friend’s chest as a whisper escaped her lips.</p><p>“<em>Wither...”</em></p><p>The piece of blue moonstruck hair began to flicker and the hand that touched Cassandra’s began to tingle, a hand that was already withered underneath all those bandages. But Cassandra remained unconscious and was unaware of the feeling creeping up her arm.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The ground was cold, rigid, sharp like a sheet of glass. When Cassandra opened her eyes she saw the sun directly overhead. It was strange but it did not blind her but out of instinct she turned away and put a hand beneath herself. The floor was smooth but she could feel subtle lines etched into its surface. She sat up and looked around but when she realized where she was, her heart grew cold.</p><p>Dark jagged rocks surrounded her with rubble strew across the floor. Something that should have been unbreakable yet here it lay fractured and broken. The roof was gone but that’s what had happened in the aftermath of the fight.</p><p><em>Their</em> fight.</p><p>And Cassandra realized she lay amongst the ruins of her black rock tower.</p><p>This place, this... moment. It was unsettling. She never wanted to see it again, never wanted to relive those memories but something kept her here. There was a spark of blue and Cassandra instinctively raised a hand to her heart but she did not feel the smooth hard surface of the moonstone. No. The opal was gone.</p><p>The spark, she realized, was coming from the shard. With careful fingers, she pulled it out. It sputtered weakly and Cassandra felt like crushing it but something stopped her. For all the power the moonstone had granted her, this little fragment seemed so fragile, so... pathetic. How could something so small cause so much pain?</p><p>
  <em>Wake up.</em>
</p><p>What a stupid thing to say. If Cassandra could have woken herself, she would have done so by now. Every moment amongst the rubble of the black rocks only added to her feelings of guilt and regret.</p><p>As Cassandra stood amidst the aftermath with the past lying shattered at her feet, she watched as the bright midday sun rapidly began to set throwing the world into an ever deepening amber and purple dusk. The warm sunlight she felt on her chest began to fade as the sky filled with clouds.</p><p>Then she heard the thunder.</p><p>The sky began to darken and a low rumble cascaded over the trees with an ominous echo. Cassandra looked towards the horizon and the darkness that began to form there. There was something about the clouds. They looked... strange. Not the puffy cumulonimbus clouds of a thunderstorm but rather jagged tendrils that stretched across the sky like claws.</p><p>As they came closer, Cassandra couldn’t help but watch. They seemed so familiar...</p><p>One of the tendrils suddenly arced towards her like a a flaming arrow descending on its target and Cassandra froze. Her instincts screamed at her to move but for some reason she couldn’t. All she could do was stare, the darkness reflecting in her eyes and it drew closer.</p><p>Just as it was about to hit, there was a clap of thunder and a flash of blue lightning. It raced down from the sky and angled towards her right hand... the hand that clutched the shard.</p><p>It hit her and knocked her backwards, the electricity sizzling against her skin and as she looked down at her arm, she saw it begin to char. She cried out as the flesh began to burn and she wrapped her other hand around it near the elbow like she could stop the pain from spreading.</p><p>But when the flash faded, something caught her attention. There in the epicenter of the storm standing amongst the black rocks was Rapunzel, shadows swirling around her like a tornado. In that moment, Cassandra forgot her pain.</p><p>She called Rapunzel’s name but the powerful winds carried it away. She had to reach her somehow. She began pushing through the gale, her clothes and hair whipping wildly. Her feet slipped on the smooth floor and every step was a battle but one she was winning and she slowly began to move forward. Every push brought her closer, closer... almost there...</p><p>Cassandra reached out a hand. There was another rumble of thunder and she knew what was about to happen next. Just as the lightning cascaded down from the sky, she touched Rapunzel’s arm and the world turned blue.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Rapunzel gasped and woke with a start, her head snapping backwards as her lungs violently drew in breath. The sensation in her chest slowly calmed and for some reason her skin prickled like it had been charged with static.</p><p>She cleared her head of the haze and looked down at Cassandra. Her eyes were still closed, her breathing normal. Rapunzel could have sworn...</p><p>She must have dozed off. A bad dream then. Nothing more.</p><p>But what she couldn’t see was another strand of her chestnut hair slowly turned dark.</p><p>
  <em>*****</em>
</p><p>By the second night, Cassandra no longer fought for consciousness and she fell into a deep slumber finally giving her body a chance to heal. The rest the sleeping draft provided was restorative and by the morning of the third day she woke with the strangest feeling of being in two places at once. But once her mind caught up to her body, she snapped back to the present and was relieved to see that the first thing that filled her vision was a beautiful and familiar face.</p><p>“Cass...”</p><p>“Hey, Raps,” she whispered. Her throat was parched but there was the lingering and oh so familiar taste of mint on her tongue. <em>Damn it, Talia.</em> “How long?”</p><p>“Three days,” the princess replied.</p><p>Cassandra silently cursed her own weakness. If she had been under for that long and something happened to Rapunzel she never would have forgiven herself.</p><p>With a little help, she was able to sit up and she stifled the grunts that threatened to escape. Everything was sore and her wounds stung, particularly the one on her arm but she wasn’t going to tell Rapunzel that.</p><p>“We should get Max and Fidella ready to go,” Cassandra said touching a hand to the bandages around her ribs. The spot was definitely tender. Riding would be a bit difficult but she’d manage somehow. </p><p>But Rapunzel wasn’t so easily fooled. “Cass, you need more time. Don’t rush this just because--”</p><p>“Raps, I’m okay,” Cassandra replied.</p><p>“Are you sure?” she asked placing a hand on her shoulder.</p><p>“I’m sure.”</p><p>Not for the first time, Cassandra noticed that Rapunzel looked like she was about to say something then changed her mind. It wasn’t like her to be so indecisive about her thoughts and Cassandra wondered what was causing her to suddenly hesitate.</p><p>“I’ll get Max and Fidella ready and I’ll have Talia come in and check on you,” the princess said and slid her hand down Cassandra’s arm in a way that made all the pain suddenly disappear.</p><p>*****</p><p>Talia looked her up and down then crossed her arms and shook her head. “You look like garbage.”</p><p>“Three days,” Cassandra said. “That was the deal.”</p><p>“<em>Oya,</em> I know what I said,” the Ingvarri said, waving the words away. She began checking the bandages all while muttering to herself, “...<em>sooooo</em> eager to die after I saved you <em>again</em>...”</p><p>Cassandra rolled her eyes and let her work only fussing a minimal amount as she rewrapped some of the bandages. When the Ingvarri gently grabbed her right arm Cassandra flinched just a bit.</p><p>“Well, the rest of the bleeding has mostly stopped but the wound on your arm is taking much longer to heal,” Talia concluded as she inspected the ashen limb. The cut on the outer part of her forearm curled up and out and the Ingvarri medic could tell the precise moment when Cassandra had turned away from Reva’s blade else the cut would have been much straighter and deeper.</p><p>“Grip your sword lightly, <em>rhanvar</em>. It may sting for a while.”</p><p>“It doesn’t hurt,” Cassandra said evenly.</p><p>Once Talia finished wrapping the arm from the elbow down to the fingers, she patted her hand gently. “You might not feel it, but your body does. Be kinder to yourself, Cassa. The world tries hard enough to harm us that we don’t need to do it to ourselves too.” She placed a hand on her cheek for just a moment then stood.</p><p>Cassandra followed her outside and she saw Rapunzel by the horses.</p><p>They stood in silence for a moment, then Talia said, “There is something you should know.” The Ingvarri turned to face her, her normally warm eyes suddenly serious. “We found him. We found Ronan’s base of operations.”</p><p>Cassandra froze.</p><p>“We sent word back to Inga. Yula’s squad should be here in two days.” Then, after a moment Talia added, “We could use you, Cassa.”</p><p>It definitely wasn’t the news she had expected to hear. After all the time they spent searching... she could finally right a wrong and make sure no one suffered at his or any slaver’s hands ever again. She could <em>end</em> it once and for all...</p><p>Yet Cassandra hesitated. She turned and looked at Rapunzel, watched her pet Fidella’s nose and smile when Max jealously nudged her. Some things, Cassandra decided, were more important than revenge.</p><p>“I’m sorry, Talia, I can’t,” she said.</p><p>The Ingvarri woman gave her a knowing smile. “I understand.” Respectful of her friend’s injury, she held out her left forearm. “‘Trust your skills and your knife,’” she recited.</p><p>Cassandra grasped it. “‘And your sisters by your side.’”</p><p>“‘Until we meet in the next life.’”</p><p>“‘Or our destinies in this one collide.’”</p><p>The Ingvarri thumped her lightly on the shoulder then walked over to Rapunzel. “Watch after our stubborn <em>rhanvar</em>,” she told her with a backwards glance at Cassandra. Then the Ingvarri walked away to prepare herself for battle.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Into the Mountains</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Cassandra and Rapunzel travel into the mountains in search of the Lorekeeper. But with Cassandra's recent injuries and Rapunzel's slowly fading strength, they're barely holding on.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey, everyone! There are only a few chapters remaining and I am excited to announce I am currently editing the finale. It was always my wish to complete this before the end of the month and I am happy to have gotten this far. Thanks for sticking with me on this wonderful journey.</p><p>Updated release schedule:<br/>Nov. 24th - Chapter 22<br/>Nov. 26th - Chapter 23<br/>Nov. 28th - final chapter</p><p> </p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rolling hills of green lay beneath them rising and descending like waves made of earth. They had been lucky so far, blessed with good weather and a slight breeze at their backs pushing them towards their destination. The sun flickered in and out atop billowing clouds that floated by on gentle winds offering them a brief respite from the heat of its late afternoon rays. They were not high enough yet for the air to have cooled but they soon would be.</p><p>The initial ascension had been the most difficult part but after they crested the first leg, the horses had a brief and well deserved respite of flat terrain. Beyond them stood peaks of emerald and white teeth jutting against the azure sky.</p><p>Somewhere through those spires of stone was the Lorekeeper.</p><p>They had been keeping a brisk pace and while Rapunzel knew why, she couldn’t help but want to slow down and enjoy the journey. Every time they passed a ridge that had the most spectacular view of the earth and sky, the urge to paint gripped her so strongly she felt close to bursting with inspiration. Her muse was going wild with possibilities of breathtaking perspective, heavenly lighting effects, beautifully diverse and complementary color palettes... oh, the art she could make!</p><p>But the sense of urgency hung heavy in the air like the steadily increasing altitude. Rapunzel took her eyes from the scenery and glanced at Cassandra riding in front of her swaying back and forth in the saddle. Back and forth, back and forth...her body then lazily rolled too far forward and with a slight jerk suddenly righted herself again and the princess grew concerned. They had been riding for several days and Rapunzel knew that Cassandra’s injuries were slowly eroding her strength and draining her energy. Three days of rest had been nowhere near enough for her to fully recover but every time Rapunzel asked if she was okay, Cassandra insisted she was in that way that was just oh so typical of her. But Rapunzel knew her and knew that although she wouldn’t rest for herself, she would rest for the princess.</p><p>“Hey, Cass, can we stop for a bit?” Rapunzel asked. “I think the altitude is getting to me.”</p><p>“Sure, Raps.”</p><p>They found a flat patch of land and sat while the horses grazed. Small boulders scattered the landscape and looked like someone had thrown a handful of them across the grass like marbles and was too lazy to pick them up again. Cassandra lay her sword by her side and leaned against one of them, small enough for comfort but not large enough to offer any shade. It fell cool against the back of her neck and she didn’t realize how much she had been sweating.</p><p>Her body ached and her head was pounding and all she wanted in that moment was to sleep. But in her experience, she often wanted things she couldn’t have and rest was no different. They had to keep going. As soon as Rapunzel had her break, they would continue on. They were close, so close that...</p><p>With a sudden gasp of air Cassandra opened her eyes, her heart pounding.</p><p>“Cass, what is it?” Rapunzel asked.</p><p>Cassandra shook her head. Had she really just drifted off like that? It wasn’t like her to be so careless. “Nothing,” she replied trying to calm herself.</p><p>But Rapunzel wasn’t convinced. “We’ve been making good time so far. How about we look for a place to make camp?”</p><p>“It’s too early. We’ve still got several hours of daylight left. We better use it.”</p><p>Wiggling her bare feet over the grass, Rapunzel tilted her head to the side and smiled. “Yeah, okay. It’s just that, you know, I remember someone telling me a story about how it was good to rest while you can and fight later sooooo...”</p><p>Cassandra sighed and let out a groan at the same time as she realized why the princess had wanted to stop.</p><p>“Ugh, fine. But don’t stop for me anymore. I’m fine. Really.”</p><p>She raised her arm and a moment later there was a flutter of wings. “Hey, Owl. Can you try to find some shelter for us?”</p><p>With an assuring hoot, Owl took to the skies and was soon soaring in lazy arcs underneath the clouds. It didn’t take him long to return indicating a spot not too far away so they climbed back into their saddles and followed his lead.</p><p>*****</p><p>The day turned to dusk and the slowly descending nightfall began to claim the mountains, casting the peaks and tress in shadows with the last rays of sunlight turning the sky purple and gold. Birds ceased their songs as they took to their nests for the night leaving the amber tinged darkness to fill with the sounds of insects and owls. The early hours of nighttime may have had a different tune but it was still beautiful in its own way, Rapunzel mused. She wondered if Cass thought the same.</p><p>Her friend stood at the cave entrance, her back against the wall near the opening with the last of the sun casting her features in orange. Her sharp gaze pierced the slowly growing shadows, her ears listening for the slightest odd rustle. Though there was no sign they were being pursued, Cass was still Cass. Always careful. Always tense. Always distrustful.</p><p>After a few moments, she turned away from the glow of the setting sun. She removed her scabbard from her back eliciting the smallest of winces but no sound of pain escaped her mouth. But still, Rapunzel noticed.</p><p>Cassandra stood her blade against the stone and sat down, leaned her head back, and closed her eyes. Though their fire was small, a sheen of sweat covered her skin.</p><p><em>She’s in pain,</em> Rapunzel thought. Even though the princess knew she was, Cassandra bore it silently and for some reason that knowledge alone filled Rapunzel with a sadness that whispered inside her empathetic heart.</p><p>For a brief moment, she saw Cassandra’s right hand twitch and she subtly brought it closer across her body like she was holding a broken arm. That’s when Rapunzel noticed the line of red that had blossomed across the white of the bandages.</p><p>“Cassandra, your arm...” Rapunzel said.</p><p>She must have known because she brought it in closer, protecting it like a lioness would a cub.</p><p>“It’s fine,” she said with eyes still closed.</p><p>But the princess would not be deterred. “You know, it’s okay to slow down and ask for help sometimes,” she said. “Besides, we don’t know what’ll be waiting for us when we reach the Lorekeeper. There might be... oh, I don’t know... giant spiders. Or lava monsters. Ones with big teeth made of fire. Oh! Or venom spitting--”</p><p>“Alright, Raps. I get it.” Cassandra sighed. She hated to admit it but what the princess said made sense. They <em>didn’t</em> know what they were getting into and it would be better if Cassandra was at full strength before they faced anything with teeth made of fire.</p><p>She reluctantly held out her hand.</p><p>Rapunzel grabbed the extra bandages Talia had given them and then sat down next to Cassandra and was about to unwrap her arm but her friend stopped her.</p><p>“Don’t,” Cassandra said a bit too quickly. When she saw Rapunzel hesitate, she quickly added, “It’s... you don’t want to see it.”</p><p>“I’ve seen worse,” Rapunzel challenged.</p><p>“I doubt that.”</p><p>With a sigh, Rapunzel handed her the bandages but she otherwise didn’t move. When Cassandra cast her a questioning look, she remained seated. </p><p>Cassandra slowly unwrapped the crimson stained cloth from around her right arm and Rapunzel stole a glance. Blood was seeping from a gash on the outer edge of her forearm that curled upwards in a wicked grin towards the elbow. But it wasn’t the wound that alarmed Rapunzel. It was the arm itself. It looked like a mix of dark blood and dried, crashed ash. Like lava when the fire was gone.</p><p>Withered…</p><p>It was so blackened that Rapunzel thought it was a trick of the low light but once she realized it wasn’t, her heart grew heavy.</p><p>…And decaying.</p><p>After all this time, she never knew. After it had happened, Cassandra had hidden her injury away like she always did, wrapped herself in armor, her feelings carefully concealed behind a mask of icy indifference. That’s why Rapunzel thought it wasn’t that bad. Like touching a hot pan, perhaps. A little burn and it was over, lesson learned. And Rapunzel had thought it was a lesson Cassandra needed to learn. That her friend should have listened to her. But what Rapunzel didn’t know was how much that lesson actually cost Cassandra. A moment wrapped in mistrust that would linger forever with a simple glance at her sword arm.</p><p>It was difficult not to drown in a sea of such burdensome thoughts, weighing as they did on Rapunzel’s mind and, of course, her heart.</p><p>In an attempt to clean it, Cassandra had rotated her shoulder and twisted her forearm which elicited a few winces as the skin stretched with the odd movement. It was clear she didn’t have the angle to see it but damned if she wasn’t trying her hardest to do it herself. Stubborn, indeed.</p><p>“Cass...” she sighed and grabbed the bandages from her. Cassandra opened her mouth to argue but one look from the princess told her it was useless and, well, she really didn’t have the energy for it anyway.</p><p>The princess grabbed her hand and rotated the arm carefully so she could get a better look at the wound and Cassandra looked away. She had never wanted Rapunzel to see it but it seems that, like her time in Ingvarr, it was something she couldn’t hide forever.</p><p>When Rapunzel’s fingers brushed against the inside of her wrist, Cassandra flinched ever so slightly.</p><p>It wasn’t because of the pain, however. She had mastered the pain a long time ago, the persistent burning, the feeling of… decay. On a good day, it felt numb and, although Cassandra could flex her fingers, it was an effort. Her stubbornness and power of mind over body the only reason she could hold a sword with it at all. But now… she could feel Rapunzel’s touch. Her caress sent lightning bolts through her body. Her fingers twitched with newfound feeling. It was ethereal.</p><p>As Rapunzel cleaned away the blood, they sat together in silence. It wasn’t easy, discerning which parts of the flesh was damaged from the blade and which was, well… Rapunzel wouldn’t quite call it “healthy tissue” but that was the idea. Still, she did the best she could.</p><p>When it was done, she wrapped the wound with fresh cloth which looked so bright against the ashen limb. Cassandra’s skin had always been so fair… the bandage looked like it was wrapped around a shadow.</p><p>“Cass, I--,” she began.</p><p>“It’s in the past, Raps,” Cassandra replied quietly. There was something else in her voice. Was that a touch of sadness Rapunzel heard? There was always more to Cassandra than what was on the surface.</p><p>“I didn’t know. I thought…” <em>It wasn’t that bad</em>, she finished in the sanctity of her mind. Instead she asked, “Why didn’t you show me sooner?”</p><p>It was the same question Cassandra had asked herself all those years ago. There had been a moment when she did want to show the princess because she wanted Rapunzel to apologize, to realize that her mistrust had caused her pain. To show the princess the depths of her sacrifice for her. To know that she would do anything to protect her. But that was, wasn’t it? And it was why the apology no longer mattered. It never did. Because given the same choice, Cassandra would do it all over again. She would always try to save Rapunzel no matter what, decay spell or no.</p><p>“It wouldn’t have changed anything,” Cassandra said, her voice soft. “If we were in the same situation, I would make the same choice. Every. Single. Time. It’s my job to protect you, remember?”</p><p>But it wasn’t. Not anymore.</p><p><em>“We know your official title is lady-in-waiting, but because of your special skill set... because you are </em>you<em>, we also think of you as Rapunzel’s protector,”</em> the princess remembered her mother saying all those years ago and it occurred to Rapunzel that Cassandra never had a say in the matter. It was a duty thrust upon her. It had never been her choice. Yet Cassandra was still here, fulfilling a role she no longer was required to do.</p><p>This time she did get to choose and she had chosen Rapunzel. And in that moment it meant so much more to the princess. There was a flutter inside her chest and it began to grow. She had to know...</p><p>“Why are you doing this, Cassandra?” Rapunzel asked.</p><p>“Doing what?”</p><p>“This,” the princess raised her arms indicating everything around them. “Traveling across the world chasing legends, risking everything to cross dangerous terrain, almost <em>dying... Why?”</em></p><p>Rapunzel watched Cassandra’s reaction very carefully, looking for anything, the slightest hint of a sign... More than anything she wanted to say those words but she had to be sure...</p><p>There was the smallest of movements of her jaw as Cassandra bit down on her back teeth like she was trying to stop herself from saying something.</p><p>“I’m supposed to protect you...” she repeated.</p><p>But Rapunzel quickly cut her off. “Not anymore, Cass. Why?”</p><p>A myriad of answers came to mind, none of which Cassandra could share with her. What kind of answer was Rapunzel looking for? Was this a test of her loyalty? Of their friendship? The princess didn’t play those kinds of games so why was she so curious all of a sudden?</p><p>“I’m doing this because I swore to get you the cure and bring you safely back to Corona,” Cassandra said but the conviction with which she said it was lacking.</p><p>Rapunzel considered her answer but there was another layer underneath what she had said. She knew it wasn’t a lie, but it wasn’t the full truth either. She was quiet for a moment, lost in thought.</p><p>“Do you remember when we were inside the scroll room in the Great Tree after I recited the decay spell for the first time?” Rapunzel asked suddenly.</p><p>Of course Cassandra remembered. She remembered watching helplessly as Rapunzel’s hair slowly turned dark. She remembered feeling the strength leave her body as it drained her life away. She remembered it was Adira and not her that came to the rescue. Back then, Cassandra had been weak and she swore a moment like that would never happen again.</p><p>“I do,” she said quietly.</p><p>“What do you remember about it?”</p><p>“I remember Adira was the one who saved you,” Cassandra said bitterly.</p><p>“See I remember it differently,” Rapunzel said with a slight smile. “I remember you were the first one to come to my side to make sure I was okay and... I just can’t help but feel like every time I’m in trouble, you’re always the first one I see when I open my eyes.”</p><p>She wrapped her fingers around Cassandra’s in a way that was so slow it made Cassandra’s heart beat just a little faster. There was something happening in that moment. Like something out of a dream. Something she had always wanted to happen...</p><p>“Because I’ll always be there to protect you, Raps,” Cassandra said. She squeezed her hand in response and for one fleeting moment, one trick of the light, she thought she saw Rapunzel move closer. Whether it was happening or not, it as a pull she couldn’t ignore. Cassandra leaned forward and...</p><p>A bolt of pain shot up her arm as she put pressure down on her injured limb and she sucked in air through clenched teeth.</p><p>“Cass! Are you alright?” Rapunzel asked.</p><p>“Ah, yeah,” she replied with a slight wince and a defeated smile. “Just... it’s a little sore.”</p><p>Rapunzel touched her gently on the shoulder. “You should get some rest for tomorrow. I can keep first watch if you want.”</p><p>The only reason Cassandra didn’t argue with her was because she wanted to close her eyes for just a minute to think about what might have been.</p><p>And as Rapunzel watched her settle against the rocks, she too wondered what might have been and if she had really seen Cassandra lean towards her or if it had just been wishful thinking.</p><p>*****</p><p>Their path kept them going in a straight line to the northeast and within a few days, they saw the blue and green peaks of the Belandrian Mountains.</p><p>Somewhere amongst them was the legend they sought. Now all they had to do was find him.</p><p>Cassandra sent Owl ahead. They would need him now more than ever. His sharp eyes were the only thing they could rely on otherwise they would spend a lifetime searching each peak and valley. But when Cassandra glanced at Rapunzel and her ever darkening hair she knew they didn’t have a lifetime. She nudged Fidella forward and they pushed onward.</p><p>*****</p><p>Large drops of rain bounced off the stone and a flash of lightning lit up the sky. The rumble of thunder followed almost immediately and reverberated off the rocks. The storm had moved faster than anticipated and caught them unaware, forcing them to immediately take shelter under a craggy overhang.</p><p>Cassandra sat wrapped in her cloak with her back against the stone, the small fire she was able to build flickering weakly as the driving rain licked at its edges. In front of her sat Rapunzel wrapped in her own cloak close to the warmth of the flames, her hair damp against her face. A small shiver went through her body. She was exhausted having fainted just moments before they took shelter from the storm. It had taken Cassandra longer to wake her this time but eventually she did and she wondered how many more times she would be able to before the princess never woke up again.</p><p>But more than that, Cassandra knew Rapunzel was scared.</p><p>She was scared too.</p><p>She touched her lightly on the shoulder and the princess leaned back into her. Cassandra folded her cloak around the both of them as Rapunzel rested her head against her chest and closed her eyes. The blue lock of hair that brushed against her face swam in a sea that was more black than chestnut now.</p><p>And Cassandra stared into the fire, wondering how much time they had left.</p><p>*****</p><p>He was here somewhere.</p><p>He had to be.</p><p>They had been searching for days but had nothing to show for it. The only thing they had to go off of were the directions of an old storyteller telling them to go northeast... northeast to the stars know where to find a man who might not exist. It was frustrating to say the least and Cassandra couldn’t stop feeling so helpless.</p><p>“It’s so beautiful today!” Rapunzel said enthusiastically. She breathed in the fresh mountain air and let the sun warm her skin. Of course the princess would be all optimism and smiles, Cassandra thought. Even when it was her life on the line, she still managed to find joy in the smallest of things.</p><p>The mountains themselves were unlike anything Rapunzel had ever seen before. Large jagged columns of stone rose above them and held up entire shelves of mountain on their spindly legs. Crevasses and holes from erosion had whittled away at the base creating a spiderweb of pillars each one thicker than the Great Tree itself. She was dwarfed by its majesty and awed by its existence.</p><p>There was suddenly a dark speck in the sky headed straight for them. Cassandra squinted against the midday sun and saw Owl cutting a straight path through the currents then he spun up and over. He was excited. Cassandra’s heart leapt. He had found something.</p><p>She held out an arm and he landed with a hurried flutter of feathers. He had been flying hard and fast and Cassandra could see how tired he was.</p><p>“Cass, what is it?” Rapunzel asked pulling Max up next to her.</p><p>“Owl found something.” With a few quick hoots, Cassandra pieced together the information and began making a map in her mind. “Two ridges over, there’s something in the cliffs. A... temple? Or ruins of some kind.” She shook her head. “It doesn’t matter, <em>something’s</em> there.”</p><p>With Owl leading the way, they urged Max and Fidella into a gallop and followed close behind. A few hours later the crested the last slope and dismounted. The cliff faces were a smattering of greens and browns turning into tan as the stones deeper down met the flat rocky terrain. They looked around but saw nothing, just the cliffs of the mountainside and the shadows they cast.</p><p>Cassandra saw Owl flying lazy patterns in the sky and she signaled to him <em>Where?</em></p><p>Catching a downward current, he began circling tightening each pass until he was over one very specific spot. But still... there was nothing there.</p><p>“Do you see anything?” Rapunzel asked squinting her eyes.</p><p>“I...” Cassandra exhaled the word. “No, I don’t.” She took a step closer to the edge of the cliff and signaled to Owl again. “Owl, <em>where--?”</em></p><p>The rocks under her foot suddenly gave way and before she could finish her question, she fell. Although it wasn’t a sheer drop, the incline was such that she slid down with increasing speed. Sharp stones bit into her back and ripped her cloak as pebbles and debris followed in her wake, her hands grasping desperately for purchase. Her fingers curled around something and jerked her to a stop. The sudden halt in momentum caused her arm to extend and she cried out in pain but she managed to hold on. Rock dust coated her face and mixed with the sweat on her skin.</p><p>“Cassandra!” Rapunzel shouted.</p><p>“I’m okay!” she called back. Shaking the dust from her hair, Cassandra looked down, curious to see how close she had been to her doom...</p><p>“Raps! I see it!” Despite her precarious situation, she felt like laughing. “It’s here!”</p><p> </p><p>The structure was carved directly into the side of the mountain and with the stone being the same color and the rocky walls casting shadows across it, it blended in perfectly. No wonder they looked right past it. Cassandra thanked the stars Owl’s eyes were much sharper than hers.</p><p>Once she pulled herself back up to the ridge, they followed a winding path down to ground level. Now that they knew what to look for, it was easier to spot the massive structure.</p><p>Several tall stone pillars decorated either side of a central structure made of sharp corners and for all appearances it looked like a temple made of sand build directly into the face of the mountain. It was tan with natural angles casting deep shadows but upon closer inspection there were signs that the hands of humans had once been present. Intricate but cracked carvings outlined a brilliant arch that looked tall enough for a giant to fit through.</p><p>A warm breeze whipped up around them and in response cold air escaped the mysterious doorway like the sleeping breath of a giant. It made the hairs on the back of Cassandra’s neck stand on end.</p><p>“Wow,” Rapunzel whispered in awe. “This has to be it, Cass!” She looked up trying to take in the majesty of the architecture. How long it must have taken to carve something so intricate she would never know.</p><p>“Let’s hope it is,” Cassandra replied. If this was where the Lorekeeper was, then their journey was almost over and they were that much closer to the cure.</p><p>With a signal to Owl and a few comforting words to their steeds that they would return, Cassandra took the lead and stepped inside with Rapunzel following close behind.</p><p> </p><p>It was a bit curious that they didn’t need a torch; once they passed out of the light of the sun, everything seemed to glow with an eerie green luminescence. Perhaps the rocks themselves cast the light. Or maybe, Cassandra thought bitterly, it was magic. Such a distrustful thing, magic. Unpredictable. Uncontrollable. Something that always seemed to get her into trouble.</p><p>But to Rapunzel, the glow was as wonderful as it was mysterious. As they walked the princess dragged her hand along the walls delighting at how it made her fingertips shine emerald. The way the watery light rippled made the stone seem like they were wet but when she touched them they were cold and dry.</p><p>As they made their way further into the mountain, the temperature began to drop. This was a place where warmth could not reach, hidden as it was by the sun and Cassandra wondered not for the first time why old all-seeing wizards picked such places to take up residence.</p><p>But what really set her on edge was the feeling in the air. It clung to her like cobwebs and whispered in the back of her mind like a stray thought. And for some odd reason, she couldn’t shake the feeling that they were being watched.</p><p>Soon the ceiling rose and they entered into a cavern cast in emerald shadows and for some reason Cassandra thought of it as a sickly glow. Poisonous. She instinctively put a hand on her long knife.</p><p>Rapunzel spun around with her neck craned upward and took in the vastness of the structure. The room seemed to be an antechamber of sorts with tall elegant arches crafted with figures so intricate it was impossible to make out the details in the low light. Carved into the walls were whirls and lines strewn about like the hand that drew them was in a hurry. They were just as detailed as the archways and when Rapunzel looked closer, she could see symbols within each marking and... symbols within symbols repeating until they were too small to perceive. She was completely in awe of their complexity, the artistry was extraordinary.</p><p>Her toe nudged something and she looked down. Burnt parchment littered the floor in all different shapes and sizes. Rapunzel picked one up that was only partially blackened and carefully unrolled it. Ink twisted into patterns and she could make out the familiar rise and fall of peaks. A map.</p><p>“Looks like we’re not the only ones who came looking for the Lorekeeper,” she said.</p><p>“Yeah, well apparently they failed,” Cassandra replied, her eyes scanning the cavern. The carvings meant absolutely nothing to her but also... what was that? She brushed her hand against something white on the wall and rubbed her fingertips together. <em>Chalk?</em> She followed the markings up and around the wall. Some symbols were circled, others marked with arrows, and others still crossed out.</p><p>“Someone was trying really hard to solve something,” she muttered.</p><p>“Oh, like a riddle?” Rapunzel asked.</p><p>“I’m not... sure.” Cassandra let the last word trail off as something caught her eye.</p><p>A shadow.</p><p>A person shaped shadow.</p><p>She drew her sword and with careful steps crossed underneath the archway into a vast open cave.</p><p>Unlike the antechamber, this room maintained its natural stone form from the jagged stalactites to the unpaved floors. Ceilings rose up and disappeared into the darkness and Cassandra wondered just how far underground they were to be in a place so vast. A quick survey revealed the only objects of man-made design were an alter that stood in the center of the room and the stairs behind it leading up to a throne. And atop that throne...</p><p>“That can’t be the Lorekeeper,” Cassandra said her insides growing cold. Very carefully, she made her way up the steps with Rapunzel following close behind. At the top bathed in an eerie green light was a skeleton covered with nothing but ragged robes, cobwebs, and the dust of time.</p><p>“Is it...?” Rapunzel began then left the rest unsaid.</p><p>Cassandra nudged the bones with her sword but it was no trick, no illusion. The skeleton failed to stir and was, quite simply, just the remains of the deceased. Cassandra shook her head. She refused to believe that this corpse was the legend they had traveled so far to find.</p><p>“I don’t think so. But whoever it is, he’s long dead,” Cassandra said with a nervous edge. Something unsettled her about this place and the dead body wasn’t helping.</p><p>As she descended the stairs, she sheathed her blade and looked around the room. There had to be <em>something </em>else here. She approached the alter at the base of the stairs, the stone slab spread flat like a bisected book lying open. Upon it’s smooth surface were carved ancient words.</p><p>She ran a hand over them and something whispered in the back of her mind. In one fluid motion, she drew her long knife and spun around but there was nothing there.</p><p>“Cass, what is it?” Rapunzel asked.</p><p>“Nothing. I thought I... heard something.” A trick of the cavern. Must be the echoes.</p><p>Rapunzel approached the alter and touched the symbols. Voice spoke to her in hushed tones in a language she didn’t speak. She quickly took her hand away and the whispers faded.When she touched it again, they reappeared.</p><p>“Cass! The stone! It’s... it’s talking to me.”</p><p>Well, perhaps she wasn’t going crazy then. “Can you understand what it’s saying?”</p><p>Rapunzel squeezed her eyes shut and concentrated but the voices were too soft and the language too unfamiliar. “I... I can’t. I’m sorry.”</p><p>There was a sudden <em>plop!</em> and suddenly the air behind the throne seemed to ripple. Cassandra raised her long knife defensively but then the air stilled again.</p><p>“Did you see that, Cass?” Rapunzel asked in awe.</p><p>“I... don’t know what I saw,” Cassandra admitted. Rapunzel once again climbed the stairs and approached the dais then slipped behind it but there was nothing out of the ordinary that she could see. Beyond the platform was a sheer drop that arced outwards into a network of other caverns far in the distance. But she could have sworn...</p><p>There was a <em>drip! </em>and Rapunzel followed the sound to a stalactite. A single drop of water cascaded down from its point landing on a stalagmite which carried the droplet the rest of the way to the floor. Once at the base, it seemed to crawl like it was alive across the horizontal surface of the stone until...</p><p>It reached the edge of the platform but did not fall. Instead, Rapunzel watched in awe as it was absorbed by the air which rippled like the surface of a vertical pond.</p><p>“Cassandra! Come look at this!” she shouted. Other drops of water slowly marched across the ground like ants, pulled by an invisible force towards the wall that was not a wall, neither solid nor fluid but something in between.</p><p>Rapunzel reached a hand out and it undulated under her touch yet she felt nothing under her fingertips.</p><p>“Raps, be careful,” Cassandra warned.</p><p>But it was too late. On simple blind faith, the princess took a step forward. Cassandra instinctively reached out thinking she was about to fall off the edge of the platform but Rapunzel stood clear as day on the other side of whatever this was seemingly hovering in mid air.</p><p>But to the princess, she was in a stone corridor, the ground solid beneath her feet.</p><p>“Cass, it’s just an illusion!” she called out. But the confusion on her friend’s face suddenly made her realize she couldn’t hear her. “Cass...”</p><p>Cassandra extended her arm same as she had seen Rapunzel do but her hand folded under the impact of physical resistance. Yet there was nothing there. Not a flash nor a glint nor a ripple. One moment the air had been nothing more than air and the next it was solid. She tried again but again it did not yield.</p><p>Cassandra pounded on the magical barrier but it was like striking stone. Itdidn’t shudder under her blows or make a sound.</p><p>“Rapunzel!” she shouted her fist pressed against the invisible wall. The princess was right there in front of her, she could see her so clearly. Rapunzel placed a hand against the barrier where Cassandra’s lingered on the other side. It was surreal, being so close yet unable to touch her and the thought tugged at Cassandra in a familiar way. She looked into green eyes that told her not to be scared and she felt a sense of desperation rise in her chest. But in that way it always did, the princess’s gaze drained the anger from Cassandra’s heart and she slowly unclenched her fist and spread her fingers against the barrier until it matched Rapunzel’s on the other side.</p><p>There was a sensation of warmth under her palm and suddenly Cassandra saw Rapunzel’s fingers slowly push forward and thread around hers. With hands intertwined, the princess pulled and Cassandra fell through the barrier and stumbled right into her. Her arms wrapped around her in a desperate attempt to steady herself lest they both fall. The suddenness of the contact was startling and Cassandra hadn’t realized how easily her arms slipped around the princess...</p><p>Taking a quick step backwards, she untangled herself and held Rapunzel by the shoulders. For some reason she thought Rapunzel looked flustered and... was she blushing? No, it must have been a trick of the light.</p><p>“What... what happened?” Cassandra asked at a loss for any other words.</p><p>“I’m not sure,” Rapunzel responded, quickly looking away. “There’s a weird sense of magic about this place but I don’t know why it only let one of us through.”</p><p>It was a diplomatic choice of words and Cassandra knew it was another way of saying <em>“I don’t know why it let me through but not you.”</em></p><p><em>I hate magic,</em> Cassandra thought bitterly. It just kept reminding her things she’d rather forget. That she wasn’t special.</p><p><em>If you were, things would be much different.</em>..</p><p>The words were familiar but she couldn’t remember where she heard them from but it made her overwhelmingly sad so she pushed them away to the furthest corner of her mind.</p><p>It was maddening that Rapunzel was allowed to pass. Perhaps, Cassandra thought, she herself was just not worthy. She didn’t know how magic worked, how it picked its favorites. But one thing she did know for certain was that it had never blessed her like it had Rapunzel. Always the reject, never the chosen.</p><p>“Let’s make sure we don’t get separated again,” Cassandra suggested.</p><p>They moved forward cautiously and followed the green glow down the corridor. It wasn’t long before the emerald light gave way to a much brighter luminance highlighting the features of a massive stone structure.A giant gateway stood in front of them and it shimmered like the surface of water much like the one behind the throne had. They could see things on the other side cast in that familiar emerald glow but they were refracted in a way that distorted their details like rippling frosted glass. A feeling of finality hung in the air. This must be it.</p><p>Rapunzel held out her hand and Cassandra took it and they walked through the final barrier together.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. The Nexus Gateway</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Cassandra and Rapunzel finally come face to face with the Lorekeeper</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you're curious, this is what I was listening to this chapter:</p><p>The Emerald Caves - “The Night Window” by Thomas Newman<br/>The Nexus Gateway - “The Shaman” by Lorne Balfe</p><p>Updated release schedule:<br/>Nov. 26th - Chapter 23<br/>Nov. 28th - final chapter</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Passing through the barrier was like waking from a dream and once the shimmering settled, they craned their neck upwards and gazed into infinity. It could not be called a room. No, something like that was defined by limits, a finite space which could only hold so much. This, however... this was beyond what anything on this earth could contain.</p><p>Giant columns disappeared into the air where there must surely be a ceiling for they were still underground yet they stretched up so high that the tops could not be seen. Beyond them was a space so vast with stone bridges so complex it looked like a network of strings crisscrossing into eternity. Each bridge, each thread so carefully placed that if one were to crumble it would cascade down the cavern and cause countless others to fall. It was almost like it was holding together the fabric of the universe itself.</p><p>But they paled in comparison to what hung in the air. Suspended above everything were massive golden rings, each gyrating in lazy circles in the air and reflected light in rainbow patterns. If giants wore wedding bands, they would not come close to the sheer size of what now floated before them. When Rapunzel looked hard enough, she thought she could see a sky dotted with clouds but when the rings rotated, she saw something completely different. A castle with tall ramparts and crimson flags atop parapets. In the next moment it was gone, replaced by a much different landscape. It was difficult to pull her eyes away, so enthralled by the images she saw.</p><p>With a slight step forward Rapunzel’s bare feet met cool stone and she suddenly looked down. Before her was a long stone walkway that disappeared into the darkness. Curious, she went right up to the edge of the platform and gazed into the chasm. Bridges disappeared into the a green tinged mist down, down... It was fathomless.</p><p>“Raps, be careful!” Cassandra warned and hurried to her side.</p><p>But Rapunzel was entranced. It was impossible all this existed underneath a mountain. She craned her neck backwards once again and she looked out into the expanse trying to trace each bridge in her mind, which one led to the next and so on until it was too much to count. It was exhilarating. It was overwhelming. It was a wonder too vast to comprehend.</p><p>“I never knew a place like this existed in this world,” the princess breathed.</p><p>“Yeah, it’s... something,” Cassandra remarked. She didn’t know what Rapunzel saw but to her, the spooky green glow cast the bridges in a malevolent light. One wrong step promised a slow death as one fell into the nothingness below and each pathway... well, she didn’t know where they all led but it couldn’t be anywhere good.</p><p>Amongst the towering columns were pillars of stone that disappeared into the vast limitless space father than the eye could see. Within each stood infinite scrolls and tomes of all shapes and sizes, stone tablets, and balls of light that contained the echoes of voices. Every method of storytelling was captured here within these majestic walls. It truly was a library of history.</p><p>Rapunzel moved to the nearest pillar and leaned in close to one of the shining orbs.</p><p>
  <em>“--lived peacefully in the small town of Draxia. A farmer by trade, Jonas was the second son of a Nita and Henry--”</em>
</p><p>She excitedly moved on to the next one.</p><p>
  <em>“--and the battle raged on well into the night. Tired, broken, and exhausted, General Mathias knew there had to be a way to break the blockade and send for reinforcements--”</em>
</p><p>“Raps, don’t get too close to those things,” Cassandra warned.</p><p>“But Cass, they’re stories!” Rapunzel exclaimed. “All of them!”</p><p>“It is history,” a voice corrected from above.</p><p>The long knife was already in her hand by the time Cassandra looked up.</p><p>Walking down steps made of green light was an ancient man. Long white robes encased a skeletal body and swirled in a breeze that simply didn’t exist in the cavern. It made the hairs on the back of Cassandra’s neck stand up.</p><p>With a light touch of his sandaled feet, the man stepped down onto the stone platform and stood before them. A hood draped over his head concealed his features and was suddenly the spitting image of the figure in Xavier’s book.</p><p>The faceless man.</p><p>The Lorekeeper.</p><p>It was eerie how he seemed to stare at them without perceiving them and it wasn’t until he threw back his hood that Cassandra understood why. His eyes were clouded over, sightless.</p><p>The man was blind.</p><p>With a single step that covered many strides, he was suddenly in front of Cassandra. Those eyes saw her, through her, past her and finally the Lorekeeper spoke. “What an interesting destiny.”</p><p>Within those clouded orbs, Cassandra could see her own reflection and... <em>something</em> floating past his irises like oil on water. Whatever it was, it was clear he was the only one who could see it and it made Cassandra’s skin prickle.</p><p>Very slowly, she took a step backwards and pointed a thumb over her shoulder at the princess. “Wrong, old man. She’s the one with the destiny.”</p><p>He seemed to consider this and stroked his long white beard. “Perhaps.” He turned to Rapunzel who gave him a nervous smile and waved then put her hand down when she realized he couldn’t see it.</p><p>“Are you the Lorekeeper?” she asked.</p><p>“I am. And you...” he leaned forward as if to get a better look at her, “...are the sun drop. <em>Bellasolsta.</em>”</p><p>The word slipped across the princess’s mind and for some odd reason she knew what it meant.</p><p>
  <em>Beautiful sun child.</em>
</p><p>“Well, not anymore,” Rapunzel said shyly brushing a lock of obsidian hair out of her eyes. “The sun drop and moonstone are gone.”</p><p>“I am well aware. I saw it happen and that story now rests here amongst the other events of history.”</p><p>“Wait, how can you <em>see</em> anything?” Cassandra asked.</p><p>“<em>Cassandra</em>!” Rapunzel whispered harshly but her friend simply shrugged. It was an honest question.</p><p>But if the Lorekeeper took any offense, he did not show it. “I see all of history as it unfolds,” he explained. “I can see the rise of heroes, their inevitable fall from grace, the creation of nations, the destruction of them, every child born, every soul sent to the grave... I can even see King Frederick and Queen Arianna meeting with the subjects of Corona as we speak.”</p><p>Rapunzel gasped. “You <em>can</em>?”</p><p>“Yes. I see everything.”</p><p>His words began to creep through Cassandra and suddenly she was tired of this all-seeing wizard bullshit. “We didn’t come here to be impressed with your tricks. We came for answers,” she said gruffly. “What do you know about the moonstone?”</p><p>The Lorekeeper raised his hands and gestured at the limitless information around him. “I know everything about the moonstone. I know that it and the sun drop fled to the Earth after the Celestials fought and that these two powers have been sought after for a very long time.”</p><p>“Celestials?” Rapunzel asked completely enthralled.</p><p>“Beings of the cosmos, like the sun drop and moonstone.”</p><p>Suddenly, memories of Demanitus’s words floated across Rapunzel’s mind and whispered to her... <em>“Millennium ago, a mysterious event in the heavens divided an ancient power in two. The sun drop and moonstone fell to the Earth. Two elements that long to reunite.”</em></p><p>But the princess was confused. If the sun drop and moonstone fled to Earth, what were they running from? And how did they get separated?</p><p>She opened her mouth to ask but never got the chance.</p><p>“That’s great and all but we don’t have time for all this,” Cassandra interrupted. “A piece of the moonstone shard is still inside Rapunzel and it’s slowly killing her. We need to know how to remove it.”</p><p>The Lorekeeper looked at Rapunzel curiously with his sightless eyes. “Your affliction is not because of the moonstone shard. In fact, it is the only thing keeping you alive.”</p><p>The gravity of his pronouncement hung heavy in the air, the whisper of his last word echoing ever so slightly through the infinite space.... <em>alive, </em><em>alive</em><em>, </em><em>alive</em><em>.</em></p><p>“But... how can that be?” Cassandra asked. “Just look at her hair!”</p><p>Suddenly the Lorekeeper lifted a hand and towards it floated a globe of light. “It is the result of you using the moonstone incantation,” he explained simply.</p><p>“The decay incantation?” Rapunzel asked.</p><p>“Yes. Although <em>decay</em> is not its true power, simply the result of you using it, <em>Bellasolsta</em>. You were never meant to say it. It is like if the moonstone were to use the sun drop incantation. It would cause certain... unforeseen results.” The globe of light began to brighten and when it dulled, Cassandra and Rapunzel could see images beginning to form inside it.</p><p>The sun drop and moonstone danced together, circling each other closely but never quite touching. Then they separated and events began to revolve around them. Suddenly Rapunzel saw herself back in the Great Tree reciting the decay spell for the first time, saw her hair turn black, saw her drain the life from her friends...</p><p>When she had been in that moment all those years ago, she could not perceive anything at all. The spell had completely consumed her senses, the pleas of her friends fell upon deaf ears and the sight of them slowly withering away went unnoticed by unseeing eyes. But now as Rapunzel watched...</p><p>
  <em>What have I done?</em>
</p><p>“The moonstone shard knows that you are the sun drop,” the Lorekeeper continued and the images switched to the moment inside the castle in Corona where her and Cassandra lay trapped in Zhan Tiri’s prison. Rapunzel watched as Cassandra took the shard from her chest and gave it to her. “It recognizes you and was keeping the effects of the spell from progressing, but its power has drained over the years. It grows weak and thus, your condition worsens. You are running out of time, <em>Bellasolsta</em>.”</p><p>“We know that,” Cassandra said quickly. “How do we cure it?”</p><p>“If the shard is keeping me alive, then...” Rapunzel trailed off putting a hand to her chest just above her heart.</p><p>“Removing it now will kill you,” the Lorekeeper finished.</p><p>Cassandra stepped forward and roughly grabbed the Lorekeeper by the front of his robes. There may have been some unspoken rule about manhandling a legend but in that moment she couldn’t care less. “Tell me how to fix it!” she said unable to keep the hint of desperation from creeping into her tone.</p><p>The Lorekeeper was unfazed by her aggression or the fists that curled around his clothes. “Only the moonstone can remove the effects of the spell.”</p><p>“But it’s not <em>here!”</em> Cassandra shouted, her voice echoing amongst the stone columns. After all they had been through she refused to believe that they had been chasing an impossible goal. They had found the Lorekeeper even though he was supposed to be just a myth and they were in a place so thick with magic that there had to be <em>something</em>...</p><p>“One piece does remain, as the moonstone’s power was fractured in more ways that one,” the Lorekeeper explained calmly, startling Cassandra back to the present. “There exists an ancient temple that once housed the power of the cosmic beings. You must go to the ruins of Ad Astrium and awaken what is left of the moonstone. Inside the Chamber of the Celestials, you will find the only thing that can save the princess.”</p><p>Cassandra let go of the Lorekeeper and threw up her hands. “And when we get there, will another wizard tell us to go to some ruins on the <em>other</em> side of the world??” she asked angrily. “Then another after that??” The frustration and helplessness inside her began to build to critical levels. They had risked everything thinking this Lorekeeper was the end to this quest but no, things were always just out of reach.</p><p>“Cass, it’s okay,” Rapunzel said putting a hand on her arm.</p><p>“Fear not, Cassandra of Corona. Your journey is almost over,” the Lorekeeper said evenly. But something about the way he said it put Cassandra on edge.</p><p>“I’ve never heard of Ad Astrium. Where is it?” Rapunzel asked.</p><p>“Closer than you think. You are in the Nexus, after all.”</p><p>“Nexus of what?” the princess questioned.</p><p>“Of all things in this world and beyond,” the Lorekeeper replied indicating the orbiting rings above them. Cassandra gazed up at the green fields and oceans and deserts and starlit sky...</p><p>Her heart skipped a beat. She had seen that sky before. The one with the unfamiliar stars... but where she recognized it from she did not know.</p><p>With the slightest of gestures, the Lorekeeper waved a hand and one of the rings began to fall turning slowly as it did so like a majestically descending ballerina. The images inside changed with every rotation and flashed from the cold blue of a tundra to the warm golden hue of wheat fields. When it settled, it revealed a valley of lush green vegetation.</p><p>“There is one other thing you before you go.”</p><p>A scroll floated into his hands from somewhere deep within the cavern. The paper wasn’t as old as the others, still crisp instead of yellowed and faded. He handed it to Cassandra.</p><p>“Your history lies in this scroll,” he explained. “It explains where you come from.”</p><p>His words startled Cassandra. No one had ever freely offered her anything about her past. Not her adopted father, not Zhan Tiri... no one. It was always her that had to go looking for answers and when she did, it had never led to anything good. So when this mysterious magical man held out a scroll, Cassandra hesitated.</p><p>“I know where I’m from,” she replied firmly but still... she took the object and looked at it. Such a flimsy thing. So fragile. It was just ink on paper, nothing more, but suddenly the weight of the words it contained made it feel so heavy.</p><p>She clenched it in her hand creasing its perfectly smooth surface. Her history... did he mean her birth father? Why should she care? She already had a father, one who loved her very much. With one slow deliberate movement, she crumpled the scroll and let it drop to the ground.</p><p>“I don’t care about my history. Come on, Raps.” She headed towards the gateway.</p><p>“Cass, wait!” Rapunzel called, but her friend did not slow. The princess hurriedly turned around. “Thank you, uh, Mister Lorekeeper. It was nice meeting you,” she said then took a step then another. But then she stopped. Before retreating down the stone walkway, she picked up the crumpled paper and put it in her bag. When she caught up with Cassandra, she looked back but the Lorekeeper was gone.</p><p>The giant golden ring rested on the platform and was large enough that an entire platoon could pass through with each soldier standing side by side. Beyond it’s glassy plane... it seemed almost impossible but there was daylight and blue skies.</p><p>Rapunzel put a hand to the surface and it rippled slightly at her touch.</p><p>“I don’t like this,” Cassandra said. “Magical doorways in the middle of nowhere never lead anywhere good.” Thoughts of the House of Yesterday’s Tomorrow haunted her mind, especially where that particular portal had taken her.</p><p>“I know, Cass,” Rapunzel said. “But there’s no reason to be afraid.”</p><p>How bold of the princess to assume she was afraid. But then... why did Cassandra hesitate? Was it fear in her chest that made her pause? What could lie beyond the gateway that was worse than what they had already faced? Cassandra didn’t know but she still hesitated all the same. But they were so close and Rapunzel was counting on her. What was one more step?</p><p>Cassandra looked at the princess and realized just how little of her chestnut hair remained amidst the sea of black.</p><p>With a deep breath, she braced herself and side by side with Rapunzel, they stepped into the unknown.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. A Cruel Destiny</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Cassandra and Rapunzel enter the ruins of Ad Astrium but they are not prepared for what they find there, and a twist of fate makes Rapunzel read Cassandra's scroll.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You all got me so hyped I stayed up late and finished editing this chapter.</p><p>Only 1 more left to go...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was an odd sensation passing through the gateway. One moment they were deep inside a vast network of caverns and the next the air changed to a cool breeze under sunny skies. Rapunzel held out a hand and let the sunlight warm her palm, curling her fingers around it like she could hold it.</p><p>Thick green vegetation hung around them and the winding path led to giant stone wall, the only way through a simple entrance at its base. Statues carved directly from the stone itself stood on either side and it reminded Rapunzel of the Cliffs of Koto; Kings and Queens of the past standing silently as they watched over the land below.</p><p>These statues, however were not royalty. At least, not as far as Rapunzel could tell. In fact, she wasn’t sure who they were. Warriors? Gods? Their faces were weathered away, eroded over centuries until they stood as anonymous giants in a world of mortals.</p><p>But while the cliffs around them were healthy and green, the ground was covered with a fine layer of tan rock dust and a few carelessly placed boulders. It almost seemed like nothing grew on the ground at all, the vegetation climbing upon anything but the earth.</p><p>As they walked towards the wall, Cassandra’s senses started tingling and a horrible gut feeling that something was wrong. Her eyes darted to the top of the cliffs but she saw nothing, yet, for some reason, she felt like they were being watched.</p><p>“I don’t like this,” she muttered. “It’s too quiet...”</p><p>A soft rumbling gave voice to her concern and the ground beneath their feet began to shake.</p><p>“Raps, get back!” she shouted barely getting out of the way as the earth beneath them began to rise. A stone as large as a human head rose from the dust and hovered in midair. On its surface was strange writing that glowed a deep ominous purple. Suddenly, the other rocks began to move as they were drawn to the gently pulsing stone then began wrapping around it. It grew, the pieces clustering and forming limbs... a head.... a tail...</p><p>Rapunzel’s eyes grew wide. “Uh... Cass?”</p><p>All of Cassandra’s instincts began screaming in warning as the giant stone creature rose above on four legs casting them in shadows. It whipped its head to the side then the massive stony jaws gaped open wide and let out a roar that was like the sound of a thousand war horns.</p><p>“Run.”</p><p>Cassandra lifted Rapunzel to her feet and they began to sprint just as a giant claw crashed into the ground. The force of the impact sent them flying through the air as rocks and dirt exploded behind them. Out of instinct, Cassandra pulled the princess towards her and wrapped her arms around her so that when they hit the ground, she absorbed the impact. They slid to a stop and she groaned, shaking dust from her hair. Pain shot down her arm but she pushed it to the back of her mind. She glared at the monster that was making its way towards them and she said through clenched teeth, “I <em>hate</em> magic.”</p><p>“What <em>is</em> that thing?” Rapunzel asked.</p><p>“Rock monster. Really <em>big</em> rock monster. Go! Go go GO!” Cassandra pushed her forward as the creature lurched and whipped its tail around.</p><p>“How do we stop it?” Rapunzel said, flinging an arm up to cover her head as splinters of rocks rained down on her.</p><p>“I don’t know! I’ve never fought a giant rock monster before!” Cassandra replied. Wild ideas began to run through her mind and she sorted them by practicality. The most obvious was to go for the heart or the head. As far as she could tell, the creature had no heart so to speak which left only one other option. <em>Cut off the head and the body will fall.</em></p><p>“We’ll have to go for the head,” she told the princess. “Get it down to our level, maybe weaken the legs first.” Now that she had a plan of action, she needed a way to execute it. Her eyes scanned the environment for anything useful, anything at all. There were rocky outcroppings, a few cliffs with good vantage points, a handful of boulders... good defensive positions but not much in the way of offense.</p><p>“Raps, can you get up to one of those cliffs and tell me if you see any... agh, I don’t know... anything we can trap this creature in or preferably a giant axe we can use to chop it in half?”</p><p>“I’m on it.”</p><p>They sprinted in opposite directions, Rapunzel heading for the cliffs and Cassandra letting the elemental monster chasing her across the open ground. She rolled just as the earth behind her shook with the impact of another strike. By the time she regained her feet, she clutched her arm in pain. She was slowing down and right now that was a dangerous disadvantage to have.</p><p><em>“</em>Come on you stupid magical rock giant!” Cassandra taunted. “You have to have some weakness...”</p><p>If there was a way she could chip away at its legs, then she could reach the head. However with those claws, getting close not only seemed impossible but also incredibly stupid.</p><p>But if there was one thing she learned, it was that bigger things were often slower.</p><p>So Cassandra ran.</p><p>The creature whipped its head around and roared with such force that Cassandra felt it in her chest. When its body began to turn, she was already halfway to its backside but then there was a twitch followed by a blur of motion and Cassandra realized that while she was at an odd angle for the claws to reach her, she was in perfect range of its tail. It whipped towards her and her eyes went wide and her brain told her to <em>jump!</em> while her instincts told her to <em>duck!</em> which resulted in her body leaning backwards while sliding on the edge of her foot.</p><p>It was a move that saved her life.</p><p>The tail careened overhead and Cassandra rolled to a stop just in time to see the elemental rotate its body to face her. With a hurried exhale into the dirt, Cassandra pushed herself to her feet and resumed her desperate sprint.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>A slight path led up to a ledge where Rapunzel could see most of the terrain below. It was barren except for the sheer stone walls, a few wild vines, the statues that stood sentry at the archway, and the occasional...</p><p>“Ah!”</p><p>Resting along the edge of the cliffs were an array of rocks ranging from pebbles to massive slabs to giant sized boulders. Approaching the nearest one, Rapunzel put her hands upon it. It was warm from the sun and most likely had rested in that exact spot for untold centuries.</p><p>“Sorry, boulder, but I need you to <em>move!”</em> Rapunzel told it and gave it a shove. The rock, however, did not agree with her. It stood tenaciously where it had always stood and refused to budge, least of all because a princess told it to. She pressed her shoulder against it and pushed her body into it, her bare feet leaving tracks in the earth but still it did not move.</p><p>There had to be some way to get the leverage she needed to...</p><p>A cluster of vines lay against the outcropping and Rapunzel suddenly had an idea. With quick hands, she tied them together in knots, wrapped one end around the boulder, then looked for a point of leverage. Just above and to the right a slab jutted out at an angle that seemed like it would suit her purpose just fine. After eighteen years of practicing with seventy feet of hair, she threw the vine with perfect aim and watched it draped across the slab. She grasped the end and gave it a swift tug.</p><p>Now for the fun part.</p><p>Rapunzel quickly peered over the edge marking the creature’s location as well as noting where Cassandra was. If the elemental would move just a bit more to the...</p><p>“Cass!” she waved hoping to get her attention. Beneath her, Cassandra was angled off to the side and rolled underneath a horizontal swipe of the giants claw. “Cass, bring it closer to the cliff! Closer! No, clos-- watch out!” The princess grimaced as Cassandra flattened her back against the rock face then moved sideways at the last second as the giant stone jaws descended upon her.</p><p>There!</p><p>The impact shook the cliff and the boulder began to move. With all her might, Rapunzel pulled back on the vines and the large rock grumbled in protest then she kicked with one leg and with the leverage of the vines and the vibration from the impact, it rolled over the edge and fell.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Cassandra heard the rumbling and dove out of the way just as the boulder crashed down onto the elemental’s head. The force of the impact knocked it into the ground and it let out a mighty roar that reverberated through the air and Cassandra could feel it shake her bones. As the dust began to settle, Cassandra could see the creatures outline... and saw it stir.</p><p>“Raps, it’s not <em>dead</em>!” she shouted and began running just as it lashed out with it’s tail. She ducked just in time but got sprayed with rocks as it smashed into the cliffside behind her.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Rapunzel saw the creature rise and didn’t know what to do. If a giant boulder couldn’t stop it, what else could? From atop the cliff, she looked for other options but found none. Ugh! The creature had to have <em>some</em> kind of weakness...</p><p>A flash of color caught her eye and that’s when she saw it. As the dust cleared, Rapunzel could see a brand new fissure in the top of the elemental’s head and there was something inside... it pulsed with a deep violet light. And she remembered... the first stone that appeared out of the ground had pulsed with that same luminescence. It must be what was controlling the creature.</p><p>“Cass!” she called. “Its head! The top of its head!”</p><p>But her friend couldn’t hear her. But... if Cassandra were to see it for herself... Ah, yes! Then she would know exactly what to do!</p><p>Rapunzel looked around the cliff and grabbed some palm sized rocks off the ground. With her arm arched back, she took aim and hurled one of the missiles at the elemental. It landed pitifully against the rock armor of the beast but she wasn’t trying to damage it, just gets its attention. Another stone struck its chin and the next one... the next one struck it right in the eye.</p><p>The beast howled and whipped its head around and stared right at Rapunzel and her heart sank, thinking that maybe she didn’t think this all the way through.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em>What is she </em>doing?? Cassandra mind screamed as she saw Rapunzel peppering the monster with stones. But when one caught it in the eye and it turned its attention towards the princess, Cassandra saw. There was a fissure in the top of its head, a faint purple glow emitting from the crack. The boulder had done some damage after all.</p><p>However, the creature wasn’t paying attention to her anymore and was instead trying to scale the cliff to reach Rapunzel. It arced its tail upwards and the princess jumped out of the way just as it dragged a gash across the rocky platform, spewing dust and debris into the air. As the tail reared back once again, Cassandra saw her chance.</p><p>She unsheathed her sword then sprinted at the monster. Her boots skidded on the stone as she ran up its tail and over its back and she wondered if the elemental could feel her steps of if she was simply just an ant on the back of a grizzly bear. The creature roared again and clawed at the cliff face and Cassandra suddenly pitched backwards. A hand shot out and she grabbed one of its armored plates and held on.</p><p>Once it settled, she hauled herself up and continued her ascent. She reached the top of its head and brought her sword to bear but as she was about to strike the elemental jerked its head to the side and she slipped. Her legs buckled beneath her and she slid down its crown. She grasped desperately for anything to hold on to and her fingers snagged between two pieces of armored stone, her feet dangling in the air below and she sighed, her heart racing. But when she turned her head, she saw a giant glowing eye staring back at her. A low rumbled began building in its throat.</p><p>“Oh, fuc--”</p><p>Before she could raise her sword, the creature unhinged its jaws and whipped its head around and flung Cassandra to the ground. Her body bounced once then skidded to a stop and she coughed up dust and felt something inside her throb with pain that had probably never been in pain before. Although it had been a spectacular failure, she had succeeded in one thing: she got the creatures attention and it was heading straight towards her.</p><p>The elemental would most likely not turn its back on her again so she knew she would have to figure out another way to reach its head. Cresting the cliff might work, but doing so would put Rapunzel in danger. She was safer up there and Cassandra wanted to keep it that way. No, there had to be some other way to get above it...</p><p>Ignoring the pain that crept throughout her entire body, Cassandra scrambled to her feet and rushed out of the way just as another giant claw came crashing down behind her. As she shook the rock dust from her hair, she had an idea.</p><p>She ran, pulling it away from the cliffs and out into the open. When she was far enough, she sheathed her sword then turned and faced the creature, her hands flexing nervously. The beast roared and Cassandra could feel it reverberate in her chest but still she held her ground.</p><p>The giant stone claw eventually came crashing down and Cassandra was barely able to leap out of the way in time. She had to stay close for this to work...</p><p>Just as the creature righted itself, Cassandra ran and threw herself atop its hand and the next thing she knew her entire body was pressed against the stone as it ascended, lifting for another strike. The force of the rapid acceleration almost made Cassandra pass out but once the limb reached its apex, she let go and suddenly she was flying.</p><p>No, not flying. The weightlessness lasted for one glorious moment then she began to fall. Cassandra drew her sword and angled it downward, grasping it with both hands. She only had one shot.</p><p>
  <em>Better make it count.</em>
</p><p>With gritted teeth, she descended upon the beast then thrust her blade into the fissure. The Ingvarri steel screeched horribly as it slid against the stone but eventually found its mark, plunging into the glowing purple rock beneath. There was a spark as light erupted from the rift. The beast howled a high pitched wail and threw its head back but Cassandra held on to the hilt of her blade for dear life. It thrashed violently from side to side then with a long low howl crashed into the earth from which it came. A giant plume of dust was thrown into the air as it fell then all was silent.</p><p>With a slight spark, her sword slid free, purple lightning licking at its edge. Cassandra gasped for air, her body spiked with adrenaline that was slowly fading leaving her exhausted and cold.</p><p>The clatter of falling rocks made her look up and she thought the creature was rising again but no, it was Rapunzel hurriedly making her way down the cliff. Cassandra slid down the beast and landed with a grunt.</p><p>“Cass, that was amazing! Are you okay?”</p><p>Cassandra held up a hand and took a few moments to catch her breath and clear the dust from her lungs and Rapunzel wondered if she was seriously injured. But Cassandra just smiled and when she could finally talk simply said, “I can’t wait... to tell... the Ingvarri... about this one.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>With the elemental defeated, there was nothing left to stop them from passing beneath the statues through the gates tangled in vines. Underneath the arches was a long, smooth pathway large enough for more than two dozen wagons to fit comfortably in a row and on either side rippled beautiful azure water fed from waterfalls high above. With the echo of the space, the rushing water created a soothing melody that calmed the adrenaline in their veins.</p><p>It was a scenery worthy of a painting and while Cassandra would have liked nothing more than to cool down and wash the dust from her skin, she knew they didn’t have time. In the back of her mind she knew that where there was one magical monster, there was probably more.</p><p>“Cass! This is amazing!” Rapunzel breathed. “Doesn’t it remind you of the Lost Lagoon?”</p><p>Truth be told, a lot of things reminded Cassandra of the lagoon. Every time the moonlight hit the surface of a pond, whenever the stars sparkled like the reflection of glowing rocks underwater, whenever the breeze smelled like damp earth on a summer day... Oh yes, it reminded her well.</p><p>“Yeah, it kind of does,” she replied quietly. For some reason, all she wanted to do in that moment was go back to when they first found the lagoon. Their secret place. Memories of nights spent sneaking out like a pair of runaways, stealing off into the woods, and solving mysteries in the dark filled her mind. Everything seemed so perfect back then. Easier, relaxed. For those few stolen moments, they had been free.</p><p>“Let’s keep moving. We’re almost there,” she said.</p><p>They passed through thick jungle foliage that filtered the sunlight into beams that gently peeked through the leaves making patterns on the ground. As they neared the end of the walkway, the light at the end grew larger, brighter, until...</p><p>“Wow,” Rapunzel breathed.</p><p>Walls of stone covered in lush green vegetation rose around them. They stood at the edge of a basin underneath a rocky overhang that seemed so small in a world full of giants. Waterfalls far above caught the sun and as they shed mist into the air, reflecting the beams which it look like they were pouring light down into the abyss far below. It cascaded along every edge as if nature was trying to fill up the chasm unaware that it was an impossible task, but still it tried.</p><p>A long path of stone spread before them across an endless ravine and pointed them towards towers made of stone.</p><p>And there, in the center, were the ruins of Ad Astrium. Majestic columns of white marble carved so intricately that it was almost impossible to believe it was done by the hands of mortals, if indeed they were. Perfectly crafted pillars rose into the air like the arms of gods and wrapped around domes of gold that flashed brilliantly in the sunlight. The ruins stood so prominently, perfectly cradled, like it was a lost treasure the world was trying to keep hidden and, in a way, it was.</p><p>But while the structure itself was magnificent, it was what lie behind it that took their breaths away. The columns, domes, and spires rested gently in the massive stone hands of a giant. Time had not been kind and the fingers lay cracked and broken but what remained still held on. Arms arced gracefully behind the towers and there, looking down like a mother would upon a child, was the face of a woman. Half of it was torn away, her right eye and cheek resting on the ground amongst a pile of rubble. Circles that seemed to hang in midair surrounded her head like halos, giving her an angelic air. Or perhaps it was more like a crown, a queen mother of sorts. What remained of her expression was neutral but loving in a way with stone eyelids half closed and lips that seemed like they wanted to curl into a smile but couldn't. Her high cheekbones creating an angular face that was both comforting yet regal at the same time.</p><p>“I...” Rapunzel began but any words she could have said didn’t seem like they were powerful enough to describe what she was seeing. The woman’s gaze... it was love. It was sorrow. It was so many things at once and it stirred something inside her. It was as if this stone woman was looking down at whatever had harmed her with an expression that said “<em>I forgive you</em>.”</p><p>Cassandra put a hand on the princess’s arm and it startled her back to reality. “We’re almost there, Rapunzel.”</p><p>It was hard to pull her eyes away yet she did.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The stone bridge that arced towards the seemingly floating island in the middle yawned over the vast expanse below. It was not a natural thing but rather carved and polished by earthly hands into a thing of practical design but beautiful nonetheless.</p><p>Rapunzel stole a glance over the side and saw the mist cast by the waterfalls far below made it seem like they were floating in the air far above the clouds. It was absolutely breathtaking.</p><p>There were no guards, no sentries. Nothing like the elemental they had faced. Perhaps whatever ancient magic protected the ruins decided that any brave soul who managed to get past their creature made of stone deserved their reward inside the ruins. It was a thought that made Cassandra very suspicious.</p><p>As soon as they stepped over the threshold, a wave of heaviness washed over Cassandra and cold fear wrapped around her. <em>Magic.</em> But it was more than that. It felt like a breeze of needles, a slight prickling of her skin like static after a lightning flash. It felt like it was testing her.</p><p>Then it was gone.</p><p>She glanced at Rapunzel who was looking at her hands like she had felt it too. But whatever it was had passed and the princess said nothing.</p><p>The white marble beneath them was immaculate and for some reason it felt like a sin to be walking on it with their dust covered feet. This place, these ruins... they had stood vacant for the stars know how long. To be the first people to enter it... it seemed like a hallowed experience.</p><p>For the first time, Cassandra felt like she didn’t need to draw her weapons so she left them sleeping in their sheathes. Just knowing that they were there was comfort enough.</p><p>They climbed the stone steps to the very top and the vantage it offered them was awe inspiring. But they couldn’t afford to look back now. The end of the quest lay before them.</p><p>Cassandra boots echoed down the empty corridors while Rapunzel’s bare feet padded softly beside her. The white stone columns on either side provided an open space where they could still see the basin surrounding them. A cool breeze wove its way around the pillars and Rapunzel could hear the lulling drone of the waterfall and smell the the earthy mist of its spray.</p><p>There were doorways but no doors. The hall stood open and welcomed them inside and Cassandra and Rapunzel stepped out of the daylight and into the Chamber of the Celestials.</p><p>The room was built for giants and pulsed with a muted light like it was slumbering. In the corner flickered wisps that wove patterns in midair changing color every so often. It reminded Rapunzel of a throne room or perhaps even a spiritual sanctuary. Majestic columns lined the periphery surrounded with beautiful foreign script. Along the walls were symbols of the heavens that graced the smooth facade telling a tale with constellations, a story written in stars. </p><p>There, at the far end of the room floating high above the ground, was a waterfall made entirely of stars. They cascaded down gracefully, the lights dancing around each other in a cosmic dance then joined the pool at the bottom only to be reborn again at the top but in a different form. A light pulsed at the apex, gentle like a heartbeat and galaxies and nebulae were created, fell, destroyed and created anew in a matter of moments.</p><p>Rapunzel couldn’t take her eyes away. It was so beautiful...</p><p>But amongst the glow of constellations and ethereal aesthetics, the rest of the room was bare. No alter, no pedestal, no throne.</p><p>There was nothing.</p><p>Nothing at all.</p><p>Cassandra eyes scanned the room for something, <em>anything</em> but the only thing she saw was the ancient script like constellations that swirled in circles on the walls in the language of the stars. Once the light passed over certain stones, they began to glow then fade as the light left them rotating in and out as the magical spheres tumbled over them one by one. There were dozens... no, there were much more. Each with an image and underneath it that same ancient language.</p><p>But as the glow shifted, there on the wall... two familiar symbols.</p><p>The sun and moon.</p><p>Upon its facade was carved the sun drop and moonstone and beneath them their incantations in their original ancient language and so much more. Their story, perhaps. It was script that floated and whirled majestically around each other, intertwined like two hands holding on to each other. Cassandra ran her fingers over the indentation of the sun drop and the symbols beneath it. The moonstone’s image, however...</p><p>Giant gouges marred the stone as if a massive claw had dragged across it in a fit of rage. The pure violence that scarred the image left only half of the moon symbol visible, the rest lost beneath this angry unknown hand which had ripped the stone asunder the stars know how long ago. Cassandra placed a hand over the marks and felt the same anger and helplessness rise in her again. If there was a clue here that would help them find the last remaining piece of the moonstone, it was destroyed.</p><p>They had come all that way for nothing.</p><p>She pounded her fist against the wall and squeezed her eyes shut. It was useless to curse the fate that brought them there but she did it anyway.</p><p>“Cassandra, it’s okay,” Rapunzel said placing a hand on her shoulder. </p><p>“What do we do now?” Cassandra asked quietly. </p><p>“I don’t know.” Rapunzel looked around the room with its shifting golden lights that made the walls sparkle and the waterfall made of nebulae and galaxies. It was so beautiful. “I’d like to sit and watch the stars.”</p><p>It was said so innocently but Cassandra immediately recognized it for what it was.</p><p>A last request.</p><p>She turned to Rapunzel with desperation in her eyes and put her hands on her shoulders. “I’m going to find a clue, a remnant, <em>something</em>. There has to be <em>something</em> here...”</p><p>“Cassandra...”</p><p>“I’m <em>not </em>going to let you die,” she said with a slight catch in her voice. The hands on Rapunzel’s shoulders tightened and Cassandra couldn’t help the anguish that was written on her face. If Rapunzel gave up, what did Cassandra have left?</p><p>The princess looked into her eyes and saw the depths of her fear and she wished she could take it away. Cassandra let her hands drop away from her shoulders but as they slid down her arms, Rapunzel grabbed them.</p><p>“Cass...” she began but something stopped her. The way Cassandra was looking at her... the sadness, the dread, the despair, the sense that she had failed this final mission tore into Rapunzel. She didn’t want that to be the last thing she saw on her beautiful face.</p><p>“I’ll look by the waterfall if want to check the other side of the room,” she said with a smile.</p><p>Cassandra nodded. “We’ll find something,” she said confidently then reluctantly slid her hand out of Rapunzel’s.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>While Cassandra moved around the other side of the space looking for clues, Rapunzel watched the fountain of stars and wondered if this really was it. Was it naive of her to have hope? To think that all her journeys would end in happily ever after? Maybe this was the one that finally didn’t. But no, she couldn’t think that way. No matter what happened, no matter what the fates had in store for her, no matter what history brought her here...</p><p>
  <em>History...</em>
</p><p>Reaching into her bag, Rapunzel’s fingers wrapped around crumpled parchment and she pulled out the scroll. Cassandra’s scroll. The one the Lorekeeper had given her. The one she had tossed away.</p><p>She looked up at Cassandra who was checking the walls, the columns, anything and everything for something that might help. She wouldn’t give up. As long as Rapunzel still lived, she would keep searching for a way to cure her and the princess couldn’t help but smile at her friend’s determination.</p><p>The parchment felt so fragile in her hands and for a moment Rapunzel hesitated. But why? The answer, she realized, was quite simple: if she read it, then she would know something about Cassandra’s own past that she herself didn’t know and that felt like a complete betrayal of her trust. But what if it was something she <em>needed</em> to know? Like the name of her father? Or... or what if Gothel had stolen her like she had Rapunzel and maybe Cassandra had a family out there somewhere, a family who loved and missed her? Wasn’t that something Cassandra deserved to know?</p><p>Rapunzel bit her bottom lip then decided that yes, yes it was. So she slowly unfurled the pages and began to read...</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The Dark Kingdom.</em>
</p><p>The wind blew Gothel’s cloak aside sending a chill up her spine. Or maybe it was promise of power that made her shiver. This close, she could feel the magic emanating from within the stone structure and taste it in the air.</p><p>It had been a hard journey and she had been away from the sun drop for much too long, but Gothel was determined. Her dreams had been filled with Zhan Tiri’s endless mockery of her for failing to become a true Eternal during her long life but it motivated her all the more. She was nothing like Tromus or Sugaracha who had committed themselves fully to the demon’s power. No. She had found her own way to immortality, as fleeting as it was.</p><p>But as she stared at the palace of shadows in front of her, she knew that would no longer be the case.</p><p>
  <em>The moonstone coupled with the sun drop will give me the power of life and youth forever...</em>
</p><p>She had learned much from that man Quirin and, in the end, he was none the wiser. He had been so easy to manipulate. The spell she had placed him under wouldn’t even let him remember her or the conversation they had. The foolish man was completely oblivious to the secrets he had revealed.</p><p>Moving swiftly, Gothel used her magic to gain access to the palace and cloak herself in darkness. For a place so large, it was curiously empty except for the occasional faint blue glow that emanated throughout the corridors. A powerful force pulled at her like a magnet, guiding her down winding hallways ever closer to the light. It called to her like a heartbeat.</p><p>Suddenly, there was the echo of footsteps.</p><p>Bracing herself against a wall, Gothel sank into the shadows.</p><p>They grew closer. Quick, heavy steps. A man, Gothel guessed. Then he passed into sight. Yes, a giant stern faced man walked briskly down the corridor, layers of furs upon his back and a large axe in his hand.</p><p>“Who’s down here?” he boomed, sweeping his weapon in an arc as if testing for invisible spirits.</p><p>Underneath her breath, Gothel began to whisper:</p><p>
  <em>“Conceal me in shadows,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sight, sound, and thought.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Show this man there is nothing to find,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>By bringing forth what troubles lie on his mind.”</em>
</p><p>She flexed her fingers and pushed out, the air vibrating with a frequency no human could hear.</p><p>So certain that an intruder was close by, the man continued to stalk down the corridor until a noise made him stop. It was the sound of a child laughing.</p><p>He turned quickly bringing his weapon to bear. Nervous eyes swept across dark halls and Gothel could barely hear him whisper, “Horace?”</p><p>She could not see what vision his mind had brought forth but whatever it was caused his face to twist in torment, an unspeakable sadness causing the corners of his mouth to drop and his eyes to mist. A man does strange things when he thinks no one is watching like letting tears flow freely down his face. With haunted visions of what could have been teasing his tortured mind, he said softly in a broken voice, “I’m so sorry, son. I... I love you so much. Please forgive me.”</p><p>He buried his hands in his face and let out a strangled cry then quickly departed the corridor.</p><p>Gothel rolled her eyes. <em>I thought he’d never leave. Now then…</em></p><p>The moonstone was close. She followed its pull, letting it guide her. Slipping down side passages, Gothel reached an antechamber and beyond it…</p><p>There it was.</p><p>The moonstone.</p><p>Gothel was entranced. All caution was gone as she stepped confidently towards the light. So close…</p><p>It bathed her in beautiful pale blue light. It was power that held unlimited possibilities. The things she could do... And it was hers. She reached out a hand, disgusted with how withered it had become from being away from the sun drop for so long. No matter. The moonstone would fix all that.</p><p>She began to chant:</p><p>
  <em>“Stone of the moon, grant me your power,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Combine with the gift of the sun drop flower.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Reverse the hands of time, minutes and seconds lent,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bring unto me the spirit so pure and innocent.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Grow from your power, the everlasting truth,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lend me your gifts and give to me youth!”</em>
</p><p>She brought her finger up to touch the stone and...</p><p>There was a flash of blinding light and Gothel cried out feeling like the wind had been knocked out of her. Yes! It was working!</p><p>The brilliance faded and when she could see again, raised a hand to her face… and was horrified to see it still wrinkled and cracked.</p><p>“What? No! Why didn’t it…” Gothel looked up at the moonstone. “The incantation was perfect!” she shouted at it. Anger grew hot in her stomach and she reached for the stone again…</p><p>But then she heard the sound of boots running down the corridor. It was time to go.</p><p>She sneered at the moonstone one last time then swept her cloak around her and disappeared.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It was all for nothing. The long journey, the cost of using so much magic, the constantly declining suppleness of her skin! For nothing!</p><p>Somewhere in the back of her mind, Zhan Tiri was laughing at her.</p><p>
  <em>You are not a true Eternal.</em>
</p><p>So she waged war on her humble little cottage. Books flew through the air and pots were smashed in a fit of rage Gothel had not known for centuries. It clung to her like a lover’s embrace and refused to let go. It strangled her, stole the air from her lungs and forced her to her knees…</p><p>She suddenly felt like vomiting.</p><p>That was odd, since, during her centuries of living, she had never rage vomited before. It calmed the storm in her mind and focused her agony to one specific point. She clutched at her stomach and suddenly knew why the spell had not granted her youth. The incantation had worked, just not how she had expected.</p><p>She was with child.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>A little over nine months later, Gothel gave birth to a healthy baby girl. The child gazed up at her with beautiful hazel eyes and saw a mother. Gothel looked down on her and saw a second chance.</p><p>“You are my moonstone child, Cassandra,” Gothel cooed. “Yes you are. And you will use your magic to help your mother stay beautiful forever.”</p><p>But fate, like magic, if often not what we expect. The child, Gothel found out over time, possessed no magic. No matter how closely she watched her for years, there was never a single shred of the divine about her. An ordinary child. Happy and healthy, but ordinary.</p><p>And that was not what Gothel wanted.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you really want this chapter to wreck you, go watch Cassandra's flashback from Season 3, Episode 1. You will not be able to watch it the same way ever again.</p><p> </p><p>Also, if anyone is curious... one of the last songs I listened to for the final chapter to be posted sometime later this week:</p><p>Cassandra’s Destiny - “Montage” by Fernando Velazquez</p><p>(there are 2 versions, this one is purely instrumental without the Felicity Jones voiceover)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. The Strength of Stars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>What I listened to when writing this chapter:</p><p>Cassandra’s Destiny - “Montage” by Fernando Velazquez<br/>Don’t Leave Me - “Come Back to Us” by Thomas Newman<br/>Moonstone Shard - “Bennet and Prema” by James Newton Howard</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>And that was not what Gothel wanted.</em>
</p><p>As the last words echoed in Rapunzel’s mind, she put a hand over her mouth as a tear slowly slid down her cheek.</p><p>“Oh, Cassandra...” she whispered.</p><p>All this time... she had not been born out of love but of greed. A lust for power. A dark desire for everlasting life. And when Cassandra, a mere child, could provide none of those things, she was cast aside in favor of one who could.</p><p>Those angry words Cassandra had said all those years ago in the Dark Kingdom suddenly made sense, how Rapunzel always seemed to be the one who was blessed while she lingered in the darkness cast aside and forgotten. It even went so far back as the circumstances of their births, Rapunzel whose parents used the sun drop out of love, whereas Cassandra...</p><p>The heaviness weighed her down and princess slid to the floor beside the waterfall made of stars.</p><p>“Rapunzel!” Cassandra hurried over to her and knelt down beside her. “Are you alright?” As soon as she got close enough, Rapunzel wrapped her arms around her neck. It was a moment Cassandra wasn’t prepared for but, once the surprise faded, she slowly put her arms around her and held her close.</p><p>“Hey, it’s okay, we’ll figure something out,” she whispered.</p><p>“No, it’s not that,” Rapunzel said and pulled back slightly. She held up the scroll.</p><p>“I... thought I threw that away,” Cassandra said warily, an edge to her voice.</p><p>“You did, Cass, but listen—”</p><p>“No, you listen, Rapunzel! I don’t want to know who my father is. I don’t care! I’m not like you! I—“</p><p>“But that’s just it, Cass!” the princess interrupted. “You… don’t have a father.”</p><p>The air between them grew still.</p><p>“What do you mean? It’s not like I fell from the sky.”</p><p>Rapunzel gave her a look that suggested something Cassandra couldn’t decipher. “You kind of did,” she replied and held out the scroll.</p><p>Very carefully, Cassandra opened it and began reading. What started out as an expression of innocent curiosity slowly transformed into something much deeper. Rapunzel could tell from the way her brows furrowed and the slight tug of a neck muscle which part she was reading. How she pressed her bottom lip upwards to stop it from trembling, the way her eyes betrayed the hints of despair with the water that filled them. It was the precise moment when Rapunzel saw her dearest friend break in a way that was so slow, so intimate, so complete that the depths of her pain echoed in the princess’s empathetic heart.</p><p>Cassandra squeezed her eyes shut and looked away from Rapunzel trying so hard not to shed selfish tears for herself.</p><p>“I don’t... I can’t...” Cassandra tried to find the words but they simply didn’t exist. Her breathing rapidly increased as visions of a childhood long forgotten flooded her mind and threatened to drown her. When it became too much, a strangled cry escaped her throat and tore the scroll in half then flung it to the far side of the room. Not knowing what else to do, she pushed the heels of her hands into her eyes like she could erase from her mind what she had just read.</p><p>Very slowly, the white hot fire of anger turned to despair and the cold, hard truth it brought. </p><p>“All this time... and that’s why she hated me...” she whispered.</p><p>“Cassandra, no! You--”</p><p>“I was born a <em>pawn</em>, Rapunzel!” Cassandra’s voice broke and she dropped her hands. Her face was twisted in shame and agony and it broke the princess’s heart.</p><p>“You are <em>not</em> a pawn,” Rapunzel said with great conviction and grabbed her hands so she couldn’t hide behind them again. “Look around you, Cassandra! Look where we are! Gothel lost a long time ago. But you’re still here! And you know what? You’re <em>special. </em>You always have been! And this <em>proves</em> it!”</p><p>“All this proves is that I’m a failed experiment,” she replied and looked away.</p><p>“Cassandra,” Rapunzel said strongly. She had heard that tone in her voice before but still Cassandra refused to meet her gaze until a hand grabbed her chin and gently but firmly lifted her head. When she opened her eyes, the emerald irises that stared back at her were unwavering. “You are <em>not </em>a failed <em>anything</em>. I’ve seen you do <em>amazing</em> things that nobody else could do. Just because you were born of magic doesn’t make you anything less. In fact, it makes you <em>more.</em> You’ve come so far not because there was a mysterious power helping you, you did it all on your own. You made <em>yourself</em>. <em>Not</em> magic.”</p><p>Even with Rapunzel’s words, Cassandra couldn’t help but feel that familiar sense of despair. Another discovery about her past, another horrible truth about herself revealed. She didn’t ask for this. Any of this.</p><p>But if there was one thing she had learned, it was that she couldn’t change the past. Rapunzel was right. Everything she had done, everything she lived through... it had all been her. No magic had taught her how to fight, how to survive, how to come back from the brink of death stronger than before. She was here now without its aid and look at how far she’d come.</p><p>“Thanks, Raps,” Cassandra whispered. She sank into the quiet reflection of the moment and the feeling of Rapunzel’s hands against her face. “So what does this mean?”</p><p>“The Lorekeeper said one piece of the moonstone remains and that if we awaken it, it can remove the effects of the spell. <em>You’re </em>the last piece of the moonstone, Cass.”</p><p>
  <em>... The moonstone’s power was fractured in more ways that one.</em>
</p><p>The Lorekeeper had known all along. Had known when he handed her the scroll.</p><p>“But I don’t have any magic,” Cassandra said.</p><p>“Cass, listen to me... remember what else the Lorekeeper said? That the shard has been keeping the decay spell at bay for years before it started running out of power. But when you came back to Corona, I started feeling better,” Rapunzel said growing excited. “Don’t you see? Every time you touched me, it <em>charged</em> the shard with the power of the moonstone! That power is inside of you somewhere. We just have to wake the rest of it up!”</p><p>Cassandra looked at her hands. There was nothing there, no spark of magic, no tingling of power in her fingertips, no hint that she was anything but what she already thought she was. But still... she had to try.</p><p>“What do we have to do?” she asked clenching her hands into fists.</p><p>“I don’t know,” Rapunzel confessed. She looked around the room for some kind of hint but there was nothing but stone walls and stars. “We have to... wake you up somehow.” She thought hard for several moments. “Agh, there has to be a way to summon power like... like a potion or a relic or...”</p><p>“An incantation?”</p><p>They looked at each other.</p><p>“Rapunzel--”</p><p>“The Lorekeeper said I was never meant to use the decay spell but <em>you</em>... <em>you</em> never said it! Not even when you held the moonstone!”</p><p>The truth of her words startled Cassandra and memories suddenly flashed before her. Rapunzel was right... she had never used the decay spell. Amidst her moments of misguided rage, she had recited the black rock incantation but only that incantation. If what the princess was suggesting was true...</p><p>“Cassandra, please,” Rapunzel said and grabbed her hands again. “You have to try.”</p><p>It was the feeling in Cassandra’s right arm that made her pause, the burning, the pain of that moment so long ago. If she were to do that to Rapunzel, she didn’t know how she’d ever forgive herself. It was dangerous but, then again, everything they had done so far had been. And now that they were at the end of the line, they were running out of options.</p><p>Cassandra sighed. “Okay. But you can’t be near me when I say it. I... we don’t know what’s going to happen.” Rapunzel nodded and slowly let Cassandra's hands slip away, her fingertips curling with a lingering touch as she took a step backwards.</p><p>As much as she wanted to be close to the princess, Cassandra herself took several steps backwards, creating just enough space that if things went wrong... well, there might not be any safe place to escape to if things went wrong.</p><p>Rolling her shoulders, Cassandra took a deep breath then exhaled. “Here goes.” Her voice echoed through the room:</p><p>“<em>Wither and decay...”</em></p><p>Cassandra paused. Nothing happened.</p><p>
  <em>“End this destiny....”</em>
</p><p>She started to sweat.</p><p>
  <em>“Break these earthly chains...”</em>
</p><p>Her heart began to beat faster. Very slowly, Cassandra closed her eyes.</p><p>
  <em>“And set the spirit free.”</em>
</p><p>The air was heavy with anticipation. She waited. After a moment she opened her eyes and looked down at herself but she was just the same as she always was. Not the moonstone child, no one who ever held an ounce of magic in her body, nothing special. She was just... Cassandra.</p><p>Then something dawned on her. “Raps, I don’t know the other half of the spell!”</p><p>And the princess realized that neither of them did. It was never deciphered. What they had found inside the Great Tree was the only interpretation and it hadn’t been complete. And now here, in this place that was supposed to hold all the answers, the last remains of the incantation carved into the stone wall had been violently clawed away.</p><p>Rapunzel gave her a weak smile. “It’s okay, Cass. It’s...” She fell to her knees.</p><p>“No!”</p><p>Cassandra ran to her and lifted her head gently off the ground. “No no no! Come on, Raps, stay with me just a little longer!” she said and watched helplessly as the last locks of her chestnut hair began to slowly turn black.</p><p>“Rapunzel, look at me... <em>please,” </em>she pleaded.</p><p>The princess’s eyes fluttered open for just a moment.</p><p>“Raps, I... I can’t fight this for you,” Cassandra said and hearing the words out loud hit her deep in the chest. For all her strength and skill with a blade, she was absolutely powerless. This was an enemy she couldn’t defeat. “You have to do it. You have to <em>keep fighting</em>.”</p><p>“It’s okay,” Rapunzel whispered. She sounded so far away. “Cass, I...” She lifted a hand to Cassandra’s face but before her fingertips could brush her skin, it fell. A gentle sigh escaped her lips and her eyes began to close.</p><p>“<em>Rapunzel!</em>”</p><p>This couldn’t be it. Her destiny couldn’t be to watch Rapunzel die in her arms. To make Cassandra her salvation then dangle hope in front of them both, only to have it so viciously snatched away. </p><p>She had craved a destiny for so long. How cruel it was that it just so happened to be this one. It was tied to her soul with unbreakable thread.</p><p>
  <em>Remove the ties that bind...</em>
</p><p>It was a twist of fate that threatened to break her, but she proved she could fight back just as hard.</p><p>
  <em>Deny the Fates decree...</em>
</p><p>It was woven into her being with magic and blood and the mistakes of her past.</p><p>
  <em>Let the threads unwind...</em>
</p><p>But it no longer defined her. Nothing laid claim to her soul. She destroyed her chains a long time ago.</p><p>
  <em>And set the spirit free.</em>
</p><p>The words whispered in her mind and resonated with something deep within her. Cassandra clutched Rapunzel to her chest. It didn’t matter what happened now. She had nothing left to lose. So she chanted:</p><p>
  <em>“Wither and decay,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>End this destiny.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Break these earthly chains,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And set the spirit free.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Remove the ties that bind,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Deny the Fates decree.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Let the threads unwind,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And set the spirit free.”</em>
</p><p>The last of her words echoed in the space around them, <em>free... </em><em>free</em><em>... </em><em>free</em><em>.</em></p><p>Then it faded and everything grew quiet.</p><p>Something around the room began to harmonize one by one floating through the air singing a haunting melody of the stars. It was a hum that started low then slowly began to grow as it was joined by others. The glowing circles that cascaded around the room danced and spun, changing color as they twirled. They cast the room in blue and passed over Cassandra, tracing patterns of light on her skin.</p><p>It started small, like a spark waiting to catch fire or the thunder before a lightning strike. And when it lit...</p><p>Instead of rising gently like a wave, it ripped open like a flood and tore through Cassandra’s body. She doubled over, the breath stolen from her lungs. She could feel her heart thumping in her chest. Every beat, every ounce of blood flowing through her veins. Her skin crackled with lightning coursing up and down her arms and sparked at her fingertips. It lived just underneath the surface of her skin and it burned, consuming her from within, the power set free.</p><p>Strand by strand, her dark hair slowly turned blue and brightened, bathing her face in a celestial cyan light.</p><p>She gasped violently for air and when she opened her eyes they burned with an intensity unlike any she had ever known. Something that had always been there. Sleeping. Waiting.</p><p>Awakened.</p><p>It was a different kind of feeling from when she held the moonstone. Back then, she had been so clouded by anger and hate that it fed off her emotions and warped the power of the opal into something wicked. But now... now Cassandra felt like a piece of her she never knew was missing had finally been returned. It was like seeing colors for the first time after living in a world of grays or hearing the mournful tones of a violin after living in a world without sound. Everything around her seemed different. She felt different. It did not chase away the feelings within her but rather amplified them. She suddenly felt... everything.</p><p>Cassandra looked down at Rapunzel’s body with glowing azure eyes and held her close. What good was all this power if all it did was take life away? If the moonstone spell was to destroy and set free, then how could it heal?</p><p>But Cassandra had used it on herself and had not died. No, she simply destroyed the bonds that held her sleeping power dormant. Maybe that was it. Perhaps it would work if she picked the right target.</p><p>Hovering her hand over the princess’s chest Cassandra closed her eyes and began searching, reaching out with senses she didn’t know she had.Something was there... faintly. She concentrated harder. She felt threads folding in on itself then spread. It was alive. Then her heart thumped and she felt the pulse of the decay inside Rapunzel resonate with her.</p><p>Cassandra began to chant:</p><p>“<em>Wither and decay...”</em></p><p>Her hand began to glow.</p><p>
  <em>“End this destiny....”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Break these earthly chains...”</em>
</p><p>Thin black tendrils rose from Rapunzel’s chest. It had no substance but seemed as thick as blood. It held on to her body and refused to let go.</p><p>
  <em>“And set the spirit free.”</em>
</p><p>The darkness curled around her fingers like smoke and Cassandra pulled. It writhed like a serpent and whipped back and forth as it fought her but Cassandra fought harder. She strained against it with teeth clenched and the more she tried the brighter her eyes glowed.</p><p><em>“Remove the ties that bind...” </em>she grunted and pulled.</p><p>
  <em>“Deny the Fates decree...”</em>
</p><p>The smoke thrashed violently.</p><p>
  <em>“Let the threads unwind...”</em>
</p><p>With a wild whip to the side, Cassandra clawed at the decay as it threatened to slip from her grasp.</p><p>
  <em>“And set her spirit FREE!”</em>
</p><p>With one final pull, she wrenched the darkness away and clenched her fist around it. It tried to squirm through her fingers but she owned it now and she commanded it towards her. It slowly seeped into her flesh down her arm that was already blackened and withered underneath all those bandages and they became one. Threads of dark purple lightning pulsed along her forearm until it slowly faded and she felt the rest of the decay disappear.</p><p>Cassandra looked down at Rapunzel in her arms, her chestnut hair had returned to normal but her skin was so pale. She reached out and brushed her fingertips along the side of her face then cupped her cheek but still Rapunzel did not stir.</p><p>“Raps...” Cassandra choked, tears welling in her eyes. “Raps, come on...” Her voice seemed so loud in the empty chamber. Even though she was surrounded by a field of infinite stars, Cassandra suddenly felt so alone.</p><p>She couldn’t have failed. This whole thing, <em>all</em> of this, had been for Rapunzel. The reason Cassandra got stronger, the reason she fought so hard, the one person she would give her life to protect. How could it end like this? The world deserved her light more than anything and it would seem much less bright without her in it.</p><p>She bent down and gently touched her forehead to the princess’s.</p><p>“Please don’t leave me,” she whispered. A million thoughts ran through her mind but the one so prominent, so real, so heart-wrenchingly true was that she would be the one to carry Rapunzel’s body back to Corona.</p><p>She would hold the princess in her arms as she ascended the castle steps, her cloak draped over her lifeless form, Rapunzel’s bare feet sticking out beneath...</p><p>Cassandra squeezed her eyes shut and tears cascaded down her face as the thought slowly tore her apart. But she was too afraid to wipe them away because if she let go of Rapunzel she was terrified that she’d never be able to feel the warmth of her skin again.</p><p>There was so much she had wanted to say but now... it was simply too late.</p><p>But Rapunzel needed to know, so she said them anyway.</p><p>“I never got to tell you... All this time, after everything that happened, I never stopped thinking about you,” Cassandra said softly. “You wanted to know why I risked everything to travel with you across the world chasing legends. It was you, Rapunzel. It was always you. You were the reason I kept going. You’re the reason I’m here now. And if you leave, I don’t know what I’d do without you. I love you.”</p><p>The flood was too much to bear, the sorrow the kind she had never known before. She realized in that moment what saying goodbye meant and it was pain that was worse than any blade could make against her skin.</p><p>Something touched her face and when she looked up she saw the princess staring at her with her beautiful emerald eyes, her hand reaching for her.</p><p>“Cassandra...” she breathed, a haziness in the air like she was halfway between a dream and waking. It was so surreal that Rapunzel thought she had made her up, this woman made of moonlight with eyes that chased back the darkness that had tried to claim her.</p><p>A laugh escaped Cassandra’s throat but it came out more of a sob but she didn’t care. Nothing else mattered in that moment, not the tears falling down her face, not the look of fear and love and longing in her eyes, nor the feeling of relief flooding the sorrow that filled her heart. All she could do was gaze at the princess and smile.</p><p>And Rapunzel... Rapunzel knew in her heart that whenever she was in trouble, Cassandra would always be the first one she saw when she opened her eyes.</p><p>She wrapped her fingers around the back of Cassandra’s head and pulled her down just as Cassandra lifted the princess’s chin. Their lips met and it felt like a collision of stars. With every emotion laid bare, Cassandra felt like she was torn asunder, everything inside her was awake. It was the feeling of Rapunzel pushing towards her that fed those raw emotions and filled her with a sensation she had never known.</p><p>Cassandra felt Rapunzel grasp a the curls at the base of her neck and she leaned in closer. She brushed the princess’s skin and was suddenly very aware of how it felt. The texture, the warmth, the electricity it sent through her. Never could she have imagined what it would be like. She had waited so long, wasted all that time.</p><p>Rapunzel touched the side of Cassandra’s face, her fingertips tracing the lines of her scars from her jaw down to her neck. She wanted to map every surface of Cassandra’s skin with her fingers.</p><p>The sensation made Cassandra gasp, her lower lip hung open and she begged for air but then Rapunzel raised her hand and brought it underneath her chin, lifting it ever so slightly until their lips came together again. For even the briefest of moments, Rapunzel couldn’t bear to let her go.</p><p>The feeling of Cassandra’s hands on her face, the way her hair brushed against her skin, the way her mouth wrapped around hers... Rapunzel seemed like she couldn’t get close enough but still she tried, arching her back and inhaling deeply through her nose.</p><p>The touch of her body against hers fueled something inside of Cassandra and she kissed Rapunzel hard, sinking deeper into the moment with ever second. Her thumb ran under the princess’s chin and lowered her bottom lip but before Rapunzel could take another breath, Cassandra kissed her again.</p><p>Time seemed to slow as Rapunzel’s fingertips caressed her face and with a final dip of her jaw, she pressed into Cassandra before their lips parted, the last remnants of the moment lingering just a second longer. Cassandra lifted her chin with the smallest of movements and she brushed against Rapunzel’s lips one last time and it set her on fire.</p><p>She hovered over Rapunzel’s mouth and she could still feel its presence even with her eyes closed. Her gaze remained lowered staring at the barely parted lips that gently exhaled against her skin making it tingle. They looked up at the same time and the princess and the warrior smiled at each other, no longer friends but something more. How long Cassandra had dreamed of seeing that look in her eyes, one aimed at her that spoke in a language too intimate for words.</p><p>Their foreheads touched again as they stayed together in the chamber made of stars feeling like they were the only two people in the entire universe.</p><p>“I thought I lost you,” Cassandra whispered as a tear fell from her eye and landed on Rapunzel’s cheek. She gently wiped it away with her thumb and Rapunzel put a hand over hers, pressing it into her skin.</p><p>She looked up into Cassandra’s glowing blue eyes and smiled.</p><p>“I wasn’t worried,” Rapunzel said. “I always knew there was something more in you.”</p><p>She reached up and brushed a stray curl behind her ear and Cassandra just couldn’t help herself. She kissed the princess again and felt Rapunzel kiss her back but then suddenly there was a flash of blue and she pulled away in surprise.</p><p>There floating in the space between them was the moonstone shard.</p><p>It pulsed weakly, the last of its power drained. It was... such a small thing. Yet it had saved Rapunzel’s life. After they had all cursed its existence and blamed it for the princess’s illness, it had protected her the entire time. It bore its mission quietly and even after it started to lose its own power, the last of what kept it alive, it still held on.</p><p>The moonstone protecting its sun drop.</p><p>And Rapunzel realized it had been Cassandra all along.</p><p>Cassandra held out a hand and the shard gently landed in her palm. She could feel it with a sense beyond touch. It was a part of her... no. She was a part of it. It was both. They were one. With the slightest force of will, Cassandra allowed herself to flow into the shard and it began to glow.</p><p>With it, the blue of her eyes and hair faded as they returned to their normal dark colors.</p><p>“It’s back where it belongs,” Rapunzel said.</p><p>Cassandra looked at the princess then took her hand and placed the shard in her palm and closed her fingers around it. Rapunzel looked up at her in confusion but Cassandra just smiled.</p><p>“It never belonged with me,” she said. “It was always meant to be with you. To protect you. You’re the sun drop, after all.”</p><p>Tears formed in the corners of Rapunzel’s eyes and she smiled.</p><p>She pulled Cassandra towards her and kissed her slowly, burning every feeling into her memory so she could live in that moment forever. </p><p>As they embraced amidst the field of stars, the sun kissed the moon and the two souls, like their celestial counterparts, who had longed to be reunited finally were.</p><p>*****</p><p>The sun felt warm on her skin and a light breeze gently stirred her hair. Rapunzel closed her eyes and tried for the last time to recall everything about this place until the moment when she could pick up a paintbrush. The white stones, the ancient columns, the green cliffs and the cascading waterfalls that descended beyond sight. It was a magical place in more ways than one and she wanted to remember it forever.</p><p>She placed a hand to her chest where the moonstone shard hung around her neck and she inhaled the fresh lingering scent of waterfall mist and the earthy vegetation that surrounded the cliffs. </p><p>“What happens now?” she asked and slowly opened her eyes as Cassandra walked up and stood beside her.</p><p>“I thought we were going back to Corona,” she said.</p><p>Without looking, Rapunzel reached out and slid her hand down Cassandra’s arm until she found her hand and threaded her fingers into them.</p><p>“Corona will always be my home but maybe... maybe we don’t have to go back right away.”</p><p>She felt Cassandra shift slightly and when she turned, Cassandra’s fingers curled underneath her chin with her thumb near her lower lip and slowly raised her head. Rapunzel placed a hand on her chest and their lips came together in a moment devoid of words but which said so much.</p><p>The shard around her neck began to glow and when they parted, Rapunzel swore she saw a flicker of blue behind Cassandra’s beautiful hazel irises.</p><p>“Where do you want to go?” Cassandra whispered, her eyes lowered.</p><p>Rapunzel smiled against her skin. “I don’t care so long as I’m with you.”</p><p>Cassandra grinned and kissed the princess again, slowly but with the same passion she had when she first felt Rapunzel’s lips against hers. They leaned their foreheads together and once Cassandra found her breath quietly said, “Let’s go see what’s out there.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Dear reader,<br/>If you’re reading this note, you’ve made it to the end of the story. I suppose you wouldn’t be reading this if something about this narrative didn’t resonate with you (24 chapters is a lot to commit to), so I sincerely hope you enjoyed the journey.</p><p>But before you go, I feel that there is something you should know. I’m a fan just like you who found myself inspired by a particular fandom to seek out stories outside the canon. I had a very specific one in my mind that I wanted to read and, after combing AO3 for that plot that fit the one in my head, I realized that if I wanted to read about this specific adventure I envisioned for Cassandra and Rapunzel I’d have to write it myself. </p><p>So I did. </p><p>But I’m going to be honest with you... when I began writing this I always thought that it would stay on my hard drive and never been seen by another person because I thought nobody would want to read this story but me. So I kept typing thinking I was making something that would be for my eyes only.</p><p>However, after reading other stories on AO3 and seeing writers put themselves out there, I finally found the courage to hit the “Submit” button and, to be completely honest, I’m glad I did. </p><p>After 36 days of writing and 24 chapters, you hold in your hands the result of a labor of love.</p><p>Looking back now, I can’t imagine not sharing this story with anyone. What I’m trying to say is that it’s hard to put yourself out there but I found strength from other artists who inspired me to create the work you just finished reading. So I hope that my story in turn inspires you to create something amazing and share it with the world. And if you’re not ready to share it, that’s okay too. Sometimes the hardest part is just getting started and taking that first step is all you need. Just being creative is its own reward and who knows... maybe someday somewhere down the line you’ll inspire someone else with your own work.</p><p>So thank you to the curious guests, I sincerely thank you for stopping by.</p><p>A big thanks to those who commented, I enjoyed reading each and every one of them. </p><p>To everyone who made fan art... I cannot express how happy it makes me to see that my humble words have inspired such wonderful creations. </p><p>This was my first fanfic and I feel so lucky to have such a fantastic supportive community to encourage me along the way. <br/>A big thanks to Lesly Oh  whose Cassandra artwork made me stop and say “Who is THAT?” which made me watch the show in the first place.</p><p>And to fellow writers game_of_ships for “The Heart Wants (Rapunzel)” (https://archiveofourown.org/works/23178361/chapters/55480051) and solisaureus for “Swear Not By The Moon” (https://archiveofourown.org/works/26625079/chapters/64922200) whose works both inspired me to write a story of my very own. (I do not know how to message them so I hope they see this eventually).</p><p>A creative muse is such a fleeting thing to have and hold on to and these wonderful artists and others like them helped make Shards possible. </p><p>So to you all, I wish you much creativity. I can’t wait to see what you come up with.</p><p> </p><p>Your fellow fan,</p><p>ColossusRhodes</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>“Break these earthly chains,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>               And set the spirit free.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>                        Remove the ties that bind,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>                   Deny the Fates decree.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>           Let the threads unwind,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>   And set her spirit free.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Set her spirit free...</em>
</p><p>
  <em> free...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>   free...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>free...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The words bounced off the rocks like ripples in a pond below the bottomless basin, deep into the mountain, deeper into the earth, and deepest where the light was unable to cast its warming rays. Beneath the ruins of Ad Astrium buried in tombs of cold stone the echo of the moonstone incantation cascaded out like a wave. It dragged across the walls like fingertips, passing over symbols that had been dormant for so long.</p><p>With this touch, they began to glow. They pulsed in time like a heartbeat faster and faster then, at last, became steady. This hallowed and haunted place which had not seen light in several millennia slowly woke casting away shadows as thick as blood.</p><p>Statues slept here.</p><p>Their silent slumber of untold lifetimes in the recesses of the walls had been peaceful but from their tortured expressions one could tell it was not by choice. It was a endless hibernation that forced the restless spirits still, holding them down. Yet still they struggled.</p><p>The glow slowly stretching its fingers out and touched the face of the closest. The mask of the statue was beautiful, her flesh seemingly made of porcelain, her features perfect, the skin flawless. The words undulated out like a wave... <em>Set her spirit free... free... free... free...</em> and brushed her cheek like a lovers caress.</p><p>And she opened her eyes.</p><p>With slow, uncertain movements she unwrapped her arms from around her body sending dust and large chunks of stone thundering to the ground. But amidst the motion there was the sound of something else. As the limbs stretched, the gentle whisper of cracking could be heard as her porcelain skin began to fracture. The lines ran down her neck, her chest, across her torso...</p><p>But what was beginning to break immediately filled with gold creating veins that reflected the light in a brilliant yet terrifying way, covering the darkness that peeked out from within... A darkness that was lit by the fires of a barely contained explosion.</p><p>The eyes around the mask smiled, rupturing the porcelain which was quickly mended. It formed a pattern like golden teardrops down her cheeks.</p><p>Suddenly, the echo of a footstep reverberated down the tomb. Another was awake.</p><p>“The moonstone has awakened us,” the other said, his lithe body betraying the gravity he carried. The mask covering the top half of his face seemed to absorb all the light in the room, consuming it and turning it into pure darkness. His painted black lips curled into a ghost of a smile.</p><p>“Curious, since it was running from us in the first place,” the porcelain woman said, her voice haunting yet beautiful at the same time. It sounded like two voices, one overlaid upon another like a delayed echo that was twisted yet melodic at the same time.</p><p>“Shall I wake the other Celestials?” the other asked.</p><p>With legs veined in gold like alabaster marble, the woman glided down the hall where the light had yet to reach and stopped in front of another sleeping creature, its features a beautiful muted blue. The arms were crossed and the neck tilted up and to the side in a silent struggle to see the heavens in a place so dark.</p><p>As she lifted her hand, her fingertips elongated into sharp pointed claws. She caressed the side of the slumbering statue’s azure face then let her hand travel down its neck.</p><p>“Not all of them,” she said and with a single slow motion dragged one of the razor fingers across its throat. Blackness oozed from the wound like ink and scattered along the viscous surface were a multitude of lights that twinkled then went dim like stars yet to be born.</p><p>“Yes, Nova.”</p><p>Nova smiled, her porcelain skin cracking and filling with gold as she brought her black stained fingertips to her chest to touch the pulsing light that lay there.</p><p>The remnants, and power, of a dying star.</p><p>“It’s time for us to reclaim the moonstone and find out where it has hidden my sun drop.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>There wasn’t supposed to be an epilogue.</p><p>I mean, “Shards” was it. That was the story I wanted to tell ending with “The Strength of Stars”. </p><p>There was no more. </p><p>I gave one last look at the story I had created then closed out the file on my desktop for the last time before turning off the lights for the night. </p><p>But then something happened. </p><p>I was listening to music before bed, just chillin, and a random song came on and crept through my headphones, stretching long claws through my ears into my half asleep brain. Somewhere between unconsciousness and wakefulness my muse returned for one fleeting moment, snuck inside my mind, and painted a scene behind my eyes and, my friends... it scared the shit out of me.</p><p>I saw a woman with a porcelain face crying tears of gold that filled up the cracks of her skin every time she moved and I knew immediately “This is a Celestial”. </p><p>She held Cassandra by the throat, lifting her easily off the ground. I watched as Cassandra struggled with gritted teeth and one eye closed, the other glowing blue staring hard at the cosmic being. She was battered and bruised, blood dripping from the corner of her mouth. Apparently I had landed in the middle of battle that had been going on for quite some time and all I could do was watch it unfold.</p><p>“Foolish child,” the Celestial said, her voice reverberating with an ethereal echo I could feel in my chest. “I’ve consumed stars. What do you think one puny moon can do against power such as mine?”</p><p>And I saw Cassandra smile. “Not just the moon,” she said. Then, suddenly, she opened her other eye which shone gold like a blazing sun.</p><p>I startled myself awake... and I ran to my computer and typed up the epilogue.</p><p>The song I heard was “Seven Devils” by Florence + The Machine and that melody still haunts me to this very day. </p><p>So while I had every intention of closing out the story with a nice little “everything is wrapped up” ending, I felt like leaving the door open just a crack in case my muse decided to one day return. Because, dear reader, she has already put the seeds of a plot in my mind. I just don’t know when it’s going to sprout. </p><p>Besides... who else thinks Cassandra and Rapunzel taking on a Celestial with the power of a supernova would make for a pretty badass boss battle? Cuz I sure as hell do. </p><p> </p><p>Your fellow fan,<br/>ColossusRhodes</p><p> </p><p>_______________________<br/>UPDATE 01/2021</p><p>Hey everyone!</p><p>Just a quick note to let you know that my writing muse has returned and Shards officially has a sequel! <br/>Titled: "Shards 2: The Starless Sky"</p><p>You can check it out here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28482363/chapters/69790353</p><p>And for some extra behind the scenes stuff like concept drawings and some teaser content, they're up on my Twitter: https://twitter.com/ColossusRhodes_<br/>-ColossusRhodes</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>